Free! - EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE - The Last World
by Artemis-LeFay
Summary: The Final Battle is drawing near but Makoto's sacrifice triggers a detour to the Underworld yet the key to the realm of the dead lies in a reality where the fabled swimming anime NEVER existed! The Darkness plans to trigger a curse so deadly that all sports anime may face COMPLETE destruction. Only the Heart of Atlantis can save everyone but will the heroes win the final battle?
1. Prologue

劇場版 **『 _Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE:_** _The Last World_ 』

 **劇場版** 『フリー！エターナルスイムクロニクル:ザラストワールド』

Gekijō-ban "furī! Etānarusuimukuronikuru: Zarasutowārudo"

 **Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle:** The Last World – The Movie Fanfiction–

* * *

 ** _Synopsis:_**

From the stories of _Iwatobi Suiei Gods_ , _Voyage of the Magic Six_ & _Eternal Swim Chronicle_ comes a FULL-Length "Movie Fanfiction Novelization!

Finally returned to Aqua Duniya, the remaining Iwasame Senshi and their heroic allies are about to undergo a quest to the Underworld to find Makoto! But before they can proceed, an object of power that acts as a key must be found in an alternate dimension where the legacy of Free! _never_ existed!

The Ultimate Dark One, Dodecadron (Chaos) continues to threaten all universes and will stop at nothing to defeat the entire legacy of our heroes as well as other realities involved! The three saviors must also work together to begin the actual process of healing Olympia Magna but a long-waited final battle begins!

Shattering secrets of Generation 1.0 Fanfics and Generation 2.0 Stories are revealed which leads up to the final question: _how will this story finally come to an end **with the potential of ridding all darkness forever?**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Once again: THANK YOU ALL for going on this new journey with me! Generation 2.0 wouldn't have been without all of you! As of this story, _**it will indeed be my very last story (no Generation 3.0 onwards but hints may predict the future...or not)**_ so prepare several boxes of tissues. This movie fic includes all the chapters so there's no wait for another chapter.

This is IT…this IS the finale! Everything that has led up to is now the final showdown.

Each "Scene" is about 10,000+ words a piece; there are about 10 "Acts" plus a prologue and epilogue throughout this definitive finale of the series. I recommend you keep track of where you are because it is A LONG, LONG, conclusion.

As a friendly reminder: be sure to have read ALL of the Previous ESC stories including:

 _*Books 1 – 5  
*Diary Collections – Sidequel to Books 1 - 5  
*Future Fish Mooks 1 – 6 (END) – Interquel between Book 5 and this movie fanfiction._

As a final farewell to all of my fanfictions, I am writing this story as a special gift to everyone in the Free!fandom and also in other sports anime fandoms. However, this final story is not just limited to those kinds of audiences. I also welcome any visitors who stumbled upon this or any other stories I've written.

Yeah, there have been "graphic and adult" stuff here and there (mostly Generation 1.0 with more yaoi) in several of the works **_but the stories of their adventures and love, is something to be cherished_**. We journey every day in our lives, we learn, we face love and pain, and we will always fight for who we are.

Since I cannot split the book into millions of pieces as easily, I just want to say thank you again!

This story is also dedicated as a gift to my brother…for if he were to ever talk again from his Autism, I don't care if he knows the entire series or not…but this finale story, is my gift especially to him. I also dedicate it to my late cat Cali who passed away on July 24 2016. She'll make a few appearances as well in this story.

* * *

 ** _~Prologue~_**

 **The Early Universe: Plank Epoch**

Darkness (Chaos) and Light (Cosmos) fought each other; two unknown particles of energy trapped in an enclosed area in the netherworld. Nothing was born here, nothing has been created, only two things in ever existence (or even before existence ever happened).

It was a Grand Unification Theory that would only describe how this realm even could be what it is. Gravitation was strong as the fundamental forces and everything was all hot and dense.

Knowing that Cosmos will not win this conflict, an explosion of bright lights followed by a period of darkness began until it finally unleashed a series of phenomena reactions; the inflation, formation of protons, nuclear fusions, and cosmic microwaves.

This began the birth of hydrogen and space as the earliest stages of our known universe would be born and continue to grow. Galaxies would make patterns, planets grew and died, stars glittered and transformed, evolution of life and death will take its pattern.

Cosmos used its power to expand the universe to allow Chaos be as far away as possible, hoping to avoid future conflicts with it. Learning that the universe was going to continue growing unless if it were to ever reverse itself, Chaos roared revenge.

Just after, Cosmos copied and split itself (while remaining its own entity) to give rise to other universal, matter, energy beings: Kronos, Oceanus, Gaia, Nyx, and Anake. These Primordial Entities finally set forth in constructing the endless void with stars, planets, asteroids, and all other cosmic matter.

 _The First Universe_ …finally now in existence…

And that's…how **_everything_** began…

When planets and other elements continued to take form, Cosmos arrived at a solar system which would later become the homeland for the Mahotsukai, the Planet Avalon. Cosmos would one day transform its "energy" into an actual bio-living entity, copying the abilities of all biological elements to become its own form.

Early developments of villages formed with primitive life taking shape. However, Chaos took the advantage of life to create the first "Dark One", Datura, the Self-Proclaimed Daughter of Chaos. She took several lives down before someone stood up to her and defeated her, taking the darkness in and continuing the legacy of the Eternal Darkness.

Realizing what the Dark One was up to, Cosmos crafted a massive tower that would become a holding place for every new universe that would be born after from this one. Each universe was to be guided by a book that would write out the story of everyone and everything. However, parallel universes would connect to main realities that might help anyone reach their happy endings.

"And now I will need a team," said Cosmos, "Someone who will fight Chaos. Someone who is strong enough to fight the darkness and put an end to this mess. I need a team that can hide their true intentions with skills of their own choosing. A team that would resemble the most important element of life…water."

Despite how everything is already made so quickly, Cosmos decided to wait and let the universe grow more before starting to add more beings and accessories in order to trick Chaos further into the vast space and time.

In time, Cosmos gave itself a new name...a name that would be meaningful to this world and to those who would be born from itself.

 ** _"Camelot"_**

* * *

 **13.79 Billion Years Later:  
Idaina Magna – The Eternal Heavens (Post-Voyage of the Magic Six)**

As of now…one saga reached its happy ending…a story of how Six heroes finally building a world of pure happiness and bringing their loved ones with them to the Eternal Heavens.

In that same place…a single person stood on a slab of rock, looking over the ocean. Her name was feared over billions of lives…for she was the one who affected every existence in all of recorded history. Her final wish was granted along with the Magic Six…a world of pure happiness.

However, her heart as of late was filled with nothing but regret. Even after saving the lives of everyone that she harmed, all what was left was a "hole" in her soul.

Pandora turned to her sister Morgan who smiled at her briefly, asking, "Sister, what's the matter?"

"I…I don't deserve all of this," replied Pandora, getting up, "Look at all the harm and catastrophe I've done…even after making this place real!"

"None of this was your fault," answered Morgan, reaching to her hand, "You suffered long too much when it took over your existence…that darkness."

"I know but...if I only knew better of the consequences…" she said.

"It's all in the past now…" replied Morgan, "Come, let us go see the wonders of our humble home…with them…and with our friends and family."

"Actually…I want to go see my son…and his team," answered Pandora, "They must know something!"

"About what?" asked Morgan.

* * *

The two made their way through the golden bridge where the Kingdom of the Suiei Gods (located not far from the megacity of Crystal Iwatobi) floated on the ocean of light. The place itself was huge, perhaps bigger than the land of Lynwin back in a different reality.

At the palace, the Magic Six Gen. 1.0 were helping some of the sick and injured people when they saw Pandora and Morgan.

"M-mother?" asked Alex, a bit stunned to see her again. The last time they encountered each other…

The ex-villain looked at him with a smile with a blush and said, "H-hi."

"I didn't think you'd be here," he answered, trying not to feel too awkward.

"Well, after all what has happened," she replied, looking down at the ground, "I should at least know what I can do. Deep down in my heart…"

"Please help her," said Morgan, getting to the point, "She feels…incomplete about herself."

"Incomplete?" asked Rei, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes," she answered, "My sister needs a diagnosis. I know you gentlemen have the power! Are you willing to find out what's bothering her?"

"We'll do our best," nodded Makoto, "Let's head out to the Shire."

* * *

The Magic Six brought the sisters to the Idaina Shire (a hilly field landscape) where they can see the entire mega city of Crystal Iwatobi along with the suburbs of Neo Cleveland, Neo Phoenix, Silver Tokyo, Los Angeles Metro, New Chirottori, and Iwamara Centre. Here in this area, the Magic Six would perform their daily rites in order to keep the entire world filled with love, happiness, and free of all darkness.

At the top of the hill was the Stonehenge with magical circle patterns of rock and other elements. They brought Pandora to the center of the area where the six surrounded her while Morgan stood by the side.

Wisps of light and water swirled around Pandora as she closed her eyes while Alex used his powers to enter to her mind and discovered something that he remembered too well while living on Duniya; the man who was his father was killed by her.

"So you did kill my father, Dodecadron," said Alex, disappointed, "Why?"

"You know that wasn't me!" she answered, "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"What are you saying?" asked Rei.

"Sister, what's the matter?" asked Morgan.

"T-The Darkness…it still lives…" she replied, "Of course it's not in this reality except small increments but it's still out there…in time and space…"

"And this darkness is…?" asked Makoto.

"It goes by the name of Chaos," said Pandora, "After I was denied my job as Author, Chaos came to me in Camelot and promised me great power…that's when it all began…"

The wisps disappeared as Morgan rushed up to her, hugging her sadly saying, "But you were finally saved! That's all that matters! Why can't you finally admit it?!"

"I'm not happy because I don't have the man with me…for those moments when I married him, **_I felt finally happy_**. I thought maybe Chaos left me because I felt so much light that day…but Chaos reminded my existence behind the scenes and made me cause all harm!" she answered, "I chose power over love…"

"But if the man you love is dead…" began Rin.

"He's not dead!" said Pandora, "After I killed him…I…I tried to resurrect him back. Doing so… turned him into another Dark One. We reunited but he was not the man I knew…"

"And then what happened?" asked Nagisa.

"He spoke one thing: _you will face me again in another world_ … _a realm **where all sports** lived in harmony…_ "

"And where can we find this place?" asked Rei, "Is he there now?"

"No. It doesn't exist." she answered, "Well rather…it's not written yet…someone has to write that world if we are going to defeat Chaos once and for all! But I want to go there so I can try to save Dodecadron!"

"The Mahotsukai…" said Haruka, "Where have they went to if Camelot Magna is gone?"

"Scattered," she replied, "His junior is still here somewhere so maybe you can try to talk to him. But as for Iwatobi, Sametsuka, and the others…they are in other lands beyond here. They made their own place for themselves as they cannot restore their original homeland."

"But we can't go back to the world of mortality," said Nagisa, "We fulfilled our destiny."

"True but…that doesn't mean you can make new ones…new selves…descendants…" smiled Pandora.

"You mean like a new set of us?" asked Rei.

"Sister that's absolutely insane!" said Morgan, "You can't simply replicate them like that! You heard what they said about their destiny fulfilled! Not to mention that you plan on destroying the darkness once and for all…is that even a possibility?!"

"Actually, if this is something we can do," replied Rin, "We'll do it! For the team, for the future, for everyone that lives!"

"Uh Rin-chan…" Nagisa began.

"There are a few key ingredients you'll need," said Pandora, "A Blank Compendium…a handful of people…and most important of all…ink and the right kind of Mahotsukai as Authors."

The Magic Six turned to the sunset as they all had various thoughts about this idea…one of which they will need Pandora to do assuming if this was going to work properly. However, some of them did not like this idea.

"Please, I know I was your enemy…but if you could at least help, do it now?" begged Pandora, feeling tears down her face.

"Yes," nodded Alex, "Yes of course. We can't promise if this mission will succeed or not but we can give it a try."

"It's gonna be alright sister," said Morgan, "Now then, let's go back to our family. We'll put our faith and trust in them."

The two departed the scene just as a small cat approached to the heroes. Alex's eyes gasped as Cali meowed in.

"CALLLIIIII!" he shouted, crying with joy as he welcomed her back in his arms, "I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"Meow," she replied while purring happily.

The others smiled as both the cat and owner tearfully reunited. Haruka and Rei gently rubbed through the fur as the cat softly meowed. Her marble colored fur of black, white, orange, and hints of brown were throughout her body. Both her forelegs and hind legs were white boots in black. Her dorsal side was black with some flecks of orange scattered throughout.

"So beautiful," Rei smiled as the cat purred softly.

"So this is what she looked like," Haru replied as he noticed her calico design on her head.

"Well we've seen her in photos and stuff," Nagisa answered. Makoto approached to them and gently brushed his hand on Cali's ears and chin.

"Cali, I am so sorry to have abandoned you…" Alex said tearfully, holding her like a baby, "But I'm sure you can understand why. Please forgive me..."

Cali meowed again before jumping off from him and meowed before running. Alex turned to the others and they all followed the calico down from the shire.

"Is she taking us somewhere?" Rin asked.

The gang made their way through the town before reaching to the other mountain where they found the Suiei Temple that was once part of their property on Lynwin. After climbing their way to the top, the cat rested right next to a book.

Haruka opened the cover and saw that it was all blank pages. The others peered over as it was indeed, a fresh, new book.

The skies turned to night in the background while Alex picked up Cali again into his arms.

"Cali did you knew about this book?" Alex asked, confused by this encounter.

"I think the time for a new story is about to happen sooner than we think," Haruka said, staying neutral about it.

"Just hold on there for a moment," Makoto answered, "Are we certain that this will work?"

"I know we've been through a lot of realities and…world jumping and reincarnation," Rei replied, "That was such a journey of its own."

"Not to mention it's been way too much effort," Haruka sighed.

"So then…if you guys don't want to do this…" Alex began, "I mean…I understand…I get it that you're frustrated at her for all the bad deeds…"

"That's not it," Rei answered, resting his hand on his beloved, "Yes, she did a ton of terrible, unforgivable things…but…you are her son. We'll respect your decision regardless what we view of her."

"I just want her to be happy like everyone too," he replied, hugging the megane, "In fact…we might be able to help her redeem herself. She should journey with us…our new descendants per se. By doing good deeds out there, she might be able to find the hero in her heart. Back when we fought the final battle in Chirottori, **_I didn't want to kill her…I wanted to heal her heart…but in the end, it costed her life…_** "

"Let's do it then!" Rin answered, "I'm in!"

"Me too," Makoto nodded, "I'm comfortable as long as you are."

"The same with me," Rei smiled, "I always knew you had the power of love in you."

Haruka nodded softly as Nagisa chuckled.

Alex spilled a tear of happiness, _"Then…let's finish her story…and ours as well."_

* * *

 **3 Days Later:**

The Magic Six gathered the items and placed them on the altar of the Suiei Temple. However, they were still in short of something…

"Someone who can write out the new story," said Rei, "But the Mahotsukai are gone…"

"We got the book, the ink holder, and a few volunteers…" muttered Rin, turning to see Sousuke, Momo, Nitori, the pirate gang, Rei's school friends, and other former swimmers from Iwatobi and Sametsuka.

Sousuke stared at this place as he, Momo, and Nitori were all fascinated. For the last period of time, these three became the new Suiei Gods and joined the Magic Six as part of the "team" as Samezuka Suiei Senshi.

As for Seijuurou, he ended up remarrying Gou and taking care of the kids while Sergi was busy traveling with Awlida and the ex-pirates for the last few months. It had been only about 2 years or so (in total) since their arrival to this eternal paradise. Life has been well in this nearly-pure light dimension. While there was small forms of evil around, love conquered all.

Deana and Glena helped the fangirls in building new organizations to also maintain the peace across the kingdoms. Anastasia and the Romanova family also established a new realm for themselves to the north in the new city of Neo. St. Petersburgh.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Nitori as he looked at the others.

"If we are to stop this darkness that is threatening in the future, we might as well," said Rin, "Already people who are still alive are suffering."

"But we can't be revived back!" replied Momo, "Just how are we going to return?"

"…that's where we all come in," said Alex, "We won't be revived but…we'll have a new set of ourselves…descendants…reborn with new identities."

"Wait a sec," said Sousuke, "You're half-mahotsukai, aren't you?"

"That's correct. But I don't think those powers are strong enough to write a new story," he replied, "Besides, I don't have the ink or qualifications of becoming an author."

"P-Pandora told me…about that," added Makoto, "About the ink…there's a way."

"Really?" asked Nagisa.

"…the same ingredients that we used to keep our memories from earth safe in the compendium," he answered.

"Wait a sec, our blood?!" asked Rin.

"Just like the last time," said Haruka, "We used the blood to bring ourselves born on Duniya."

"And you think that's going to make this ink?" asked Nitori.

"First time for everything," replied Alex.

"So then, are these new lives going to be a sequel?" asked Momo.

"No, we are not continuing our lives in the mortal world. We're done," said Rin, "What we are going to do is to create a new set of our own selves and write their lives in a new story, making sure we can get to Chaos and defeat it once and for all. This is a reboot project."

"I think I might change my name to Alexa…that way it sounds more of a feminine feel," said Alex.

"Brother, I want to join!" said Sergi, "Please? I know there's something I can do to help!"

"This new mission is going to be very dangerous," he replied, "I don't want your life to be at risk again."

"I don't care! I will fight alongside with you and the others! Because that's why…when you saved me…all I ever wanted was to at least contribute!" he answered.

Alex's face almost teared up but he sniffed and hugged his younger brother, "If that is what your heart says, then we'll be sure to be brothers in this new story. I promise."

Everyone turned to see Morgan, Pandora, Morgause, Elaine, Camelot Jr. and Iwatobi Takayama. The former writer of the stories with the Magic Six greeted everyone with a low smile and a nod.

"I see you are all willing to take a major risk," he said, "A risk that cannot be undone. However, only one person can only write the truth…it must not be altered in any way, shape, or form."

Iwatobi looked at Sergi and smiled, "And it appears that your heart is burning with a will so strong, it is up for the job."

"EHHH!?" the audience gasped.

"M-me?" asked Sergi, "But I don't have any magic since…"

"Magic doesn't always come in powers you unleash," said Iwatobi, "It comes from the heart. You, shall become the Author in place of us."

He took out a feather-quilled pen and concluded, "You must be the one to do this task."

"Sergi," said Alex, "I know you can do it! You can write out this world of all sports, right?"

"But with that comes a price. We also need one person…who can take the on the darkness," added Sametsuka, "Someone must be willing to hold the darkness in order to make it weaker if that's what you want to do."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Makoto.

"One of you guys…must _turn dark,_ " Iwatobi revealed as everyone gasped.

"B-but why?!" asked Rin, "Isn't it risky enough that we're doing this mission?!"

"If one of you guys can absorb the darkness, you'll be able to severely weaken it in one sitting. We can't promise if it will end it but that's what this whole plan is about, isn't it?" the Mahotsukai replied, "You saw what happened to Pandora when the darkness was in her."

"I'll do it," Alex answered as Sergi gasped.

"Alex NO!" objected Rei, looking at him sharply, "You've been through too much as a Chiropteran! You can't do it again!"

"And that's exactly why I am going to be the one to hold it in me. You saw how I managed to suppressed it after I drank the Chiropteran's blood and how I switched back and forth," he answered.

"But this is pure darkness we're talking about," the megane replied, "I don't want to lose you…none of us does!"

"My love for you is eternal…but this is my decision here. Maybe there's something I can do about that darkness," he shrugged, "All I need is an object of great power that is the polar opposite of it."

"You mean like the Legendary Silver Crystal from one of our friend's stories in Sailor Moon?" asked Iwatobi.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," replied Sametsuka, "But we'll need to make it a different name."

"The Legendary Solar Crystal of Destiny?" asked Alexa, after thinking for a moment about his beloved BIONICLE, "I like that."

"Seeing that destiny and light is your element," shrugged Haru.

"Guys, we shouldn't get too concerned on this topic of details," Pandora answered, "The author will do his best to make the story that we will be taking part of."

"But wait!" said Nagisa, "What about our Suiei Gods? Aren't they coming too?"

"No, we need someone to guard this realm for us in case our presence will become inactive," replied Haruka, removing his necklace, "Let us give them their trust to let them watch this land."

"Sounds like this is our price to pay," shrugged Rin as the nine took off their necklaces and placed them on the middle of the marble altar.

"Are you ready, Author?" asked Iwatobi.

After a moment of hesitation, Sergi took the feather quill and replied, "I promise to give you all a story based on what you guys want…but in terms of ending this darkness, I can't guarantee. I don't know what will happen to you guys if I do this task."

"Whatever your heart tells you, the story will be written," Iwatobi instructed, "You must remember that the darkness is an element that must exist no matter how small it is. A story of pure-light is only an empty pocket dimension of energy that life cannot exist."

Cali meowed as the Magic Six turned to see their parents and siblings for one more time. Their parents had grimed, but hopeful expressions about this.

"We'll be back before you know it," smiled Makoto.

"Please keep an eye out on the city," Haruka requested.

"For the team, we will make things right!" Rin agreed.

Alex turned to Sergi and hugged him and Cali together for several moments. The cat meowed and rejoined their parents as Alex's father held close to his wife crying silently.

"Mom, dad, don't cry for us," Alex said, "We're going to be okay. The Suiei Gods will watch over this world."

"Just come back home safely, alright?" Connie replied.

"We will support your body here the best we can," Tony answered.

"Sergi, you must remember to put down a world that all sports exist in harmony," Pandora added, "And that I will be the one responsible for this new generation during their journey. That is **_my_** price…"

The Magic Six cut their hands open to drip some blood into the ink container as Sergi dipped the quill into the piece to absorb the newly formed ink. The younger brother opened the first page and he muttered, _"Eternal Swim Chronicle…Sports Village… **Once Upon a Time** …"_

The book began to flip pages rapidly as the world around everyone began to blur as the Magic Six and their allies felt like their bodies were being split in half or giving birth in silent screams. The pages spun faster and faster as Sergi imagined a world of all sports living together with a percentage of people with great magic of all kinds and the darkness threatening the realm.

It was at this point that the story took life of its own and that it was out of his control. The Mahotsukai realized that as they too had the same arrangement back in Camelot where they can only write the beginning of the story and "The End".

However no one noticed a specific page in the book that read the following:

 _Light was born from the darkness_  
 _And thus expanded the universe_  
 _Cosmos created the first world_  
 _But Chaos pursues to end the last world_  
 _Stories of everyone must face the curse_  
 _Only two futures are known_  
 _Both of which will result in the end of all existence_  
 _They died in each others hands_  
 _That is how it all goes_  
 _The endless cycle of eternity_  
 _The strongest light will face **the final battle** and it too_  
 _Must confront its destiny with the Chaos_

Seconds later the book turned to the last page that said, _" **The End** "_

* * *

Opening Title:

 **劇場版** 『 ** _Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE: The Last World_** 』


	2. Act 1

**~Act One: ワンス·アポン·ア·タイム...~  
 _Once Upon a Time…_**

* * *

 ** _最後の世界を再建するために、私たちは夢を守ります!  
To rebuild 'The Last World', we will safeguard our dream!  
_**

* * *

 **Planet Olympia Magna - The Last World**

The various stars across the night skies shimmered beautifully on one side of the world while the daylight on the other half showed endless breathtaking scenes of the vast landscapes across the great planet Olympia Magna.

From the Great Sea of Aigean Ocean to the blazing deserts of Olympus, and to the richest jungles of the Bota Valley, anyone who came to this place would be in great fascination. Many different cultures co-existed happily with knowledge being shared and enriched across the globe.

More so, the heart of this world lied in the great Arena Magna where every year, special events took place. But deep down, everyone knew where life was said to have began...and that sign of birth was finally coming to save their world.

* * *

By sunrise in the Kingdom of Atlantis, Queen Leviathan gave birth to the great Prince Julius in the reign of King Atlas. In consequence, eight animals from sacred areas around the world transfigured into young humans to serve and protect the newborn. They have been selected and given names as well as their duties to perform. The five were kept as "inner guardians" while three others were given stronger powers and were sent to live beneath the abyss in specific zones.

A huge christening event gave attention to all over the world as thousands of people rode their way to the islands as the eight heroes and baby Julius were blessed by the royal family. The parents of Julius unveiled the Legendary Solar Crystal of Destiny to the crowd and it was bestowed into Julius' basket, giving him a taste of the magic. Many were astounded by its great power.

The native population of Atlanteans raised their crystal necklace, bracelets, giving all their support to the royal family, drawing their emotions to the Solar Crystal. The kingdom knew that with their powers together, peace will ensure the kingdom as well as the rest of the world. No one believed in war but a lot of their minds were curious about the rest of the world from their guests.

* * *

As a young kid, Julius was accompanied by his five friends: Antonius, Suijin, Poseidon, Romulus, and Ulysses. They too wore special necklaces of their respective animals in crystal-like pendants. They were educated by the highest quality teachers and trained by shamans to use their magic. The group were natural born swimmers which didn't require much training from others.

"What's it like…living under the sea?" Julius asked while they were staring out at the sea.

"It's a whole new world," Romulus replied, "Endless creatures, coral reefs, very colorful!"

"Yeah but there's also a dark side to it," Ulysses added, "Trench zones, pitch black, unbearable pressures…"

"And all of you guys are okay living out here among us humans?" asked the prince.

"We are born from nature herself," Antonius explained, "We are amphibious so it's not a problem for us."

"We are happy to be with you of course!" Suijin giggled, "It's like as if we were all meant to be!"

"What about the other three?" Julius asked, "I wish I could meet them."

Their expressions turned slightly serious as Poseidon answered, "You'll one day meet them but hopefully not for a tragic event. Their magic is beyond our own, especially Marius."

"Who's he…Marius?" the prince questioned.

"The Prophesied God of Destruction," Antonius sighed, "He is the Rhincodon descendant of Tethys but because of his sheer power and a rumor about being another descendant to a Shinigami…well…that's bad. Hopefully his powers will never awaken."

"He, along with Brutus and Trajan are the ones sleeping and residing in the trenches until they are called for," Poseidon, "Do not worry about them."

"It's time we get you home to tend the gardens," Antonius held his hand to Julius, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I always love mama's garden!" Julius chuckled, "The palm trees! The Parrots! The Vudu Fruit!"

The six made their way from the beach, heading back to the palace happily with giggles of joy and love. A warm breeze blew several kinds of flower petals across their walkway.

* * *

The city grew in population, wealth, and the technology through the crystal as flying vehicles were developed, enabling the inhabitants to explore the rest of the world and learning many new cultures. Their goal was to keep the peace and create a trade and resort business.

Atlantis itself became a tropical kingdom mixed in with the powers of the crystal, with the warm breezes all year-round. It was a beautiful paradise to any visitor who reached this place. Around this time, the Blue Bridge was also in construction that set the connection to the mainland. This was to enable easier access to the city as the rest of the world did not have flying vehicles.

Fishermen, merchants, blacksmiths, and other workers decorated the market place for travelers. As there was no need to charge high prices, anything was affordable from the kingdom all thanks to the crystal.

As for the royal family, Julius grew from a pure and innocent young boy into a flourished and experienced adult with his friends. They celebrated their sport of swimming and water magic as well as developing special traits based on their spirit animals.

The sport of swimming grew along with the kingdom as anyone who wanted to swim were also trained with water magic, practicing their attacks and defenses. Security also grew also to ensure the safety for all.

 _After all, nothing was going to harm them, right?_

* * *

 **Many Years Later:**

A coming-of-age Julius stared out to the sea at night from his balcony as he felt a warm hand from his beloved Antonius. He turned to him and shared a kiss before replying, "Aren't you sleepy?"

"I was going to ask the same about you," he replied, "You should rest for your birthday tomorrow."

Julius turned and answered, "Then indulge me…my love."

Antonius blushed but nodded as he picked him up in bridal style and the two climbed together in bed in a moment of flirtation and passion. Kissing and embracing their bodies, they could not stop for each other.

The two stared into each other's eyes with certainty that this was their destiny…their love…

"Tomorrow is your big day," Antonius replied, "Save yourself the energy for then."

"Aww come on, not even the day before?" Julius asked while crossing his arms.

His love kissed him on the forehead and answered, "I want you to have your best chance, my prince. And I'll give it to you after when it's just us."

Julius blushed at the response for a few moments before answering, "Don't leave me…"

* * *

 **The Next Day: Julius' 21st Birthday Ceremony/Accolade into Neo King**

King Atlas and Queen Leviathan among the rest of the Atlanteans and outside guests from the main continent assembled together in the great celebration. The people around the world had looked forward to this event as it would begin a new era of hope for not just the kingdom but for all the other nations.

Julius had learned the history of this land and to the powers of the Solar Crystal which was the birthright of the "Heart of Atlantis". However, that heart isn't the only source of power; that the people of this world each carried a fragment of the crystal whether they were Atlantean or visitors.

The eight Suiei Atlantic Guardians stood from two sides in the Iwatobi and Samezuka divisions. Marius, Brutus, and Trajan were grateful to attend to this ceremony as well, lining up with Ulysses. Poseidon, Antonius, Suijin, and Romulus waited in anticipation for the prince.

The horns blasted in peace as Julius walked out from the side room with his white hair and blue markings on his body with a set of robes in blue and gold. His head donned a small tiara with crystals embedded. Everyone watched as Julius gracefully paced himself to where his parents stood at their throne.

"Today, we are proud to present to the world our coming of age beloved son…for his efforts to learn the history, the culture, and the meaning behind the crystal will help bring a new era of peace for this world," the King announced.

 _"Julius, our beloved prince…my son…are you ready to accept your accolade future role as Neo King of Atlantis?"_ the Queen asked.

"I am," he replied.

 _"And will you accept the responsibilities that you must partake to ensure the future of the kingdom and all of our allies on every continent?"_ the King smiled.

"I will," Julius replied.

 _"It is with pride in our hearts that we…Queen Leviathan, and King Atlas do dub you…"_ Leviathan smiled as she used her staff to gently tap Julius' shoulders.

Before she could finish, the doors slammed opened and the skies turned dark. Blasts of wind struck all around as the people panicked in fear. Julius's hair turned back to brown as the spell was disrupted. The royal family and the audience watched as the Ultimate Dark One, Dodecadron, stepped into the scene with his Chiropteran wings and his black tight-skin, muscular fashion.

 ** _"Sorry I'm late,"_** the villain spoke, walking closer to the royal family as the crowds huddled in fear upon the sight.

 ** _"My, my, what a glittering assemblage King Atlas,"_** Dodecadron sneered, **_"Royalty…nobility…the gentry…and…hahaha…how quaint…even the rabble._**

 ** _"I must say that you did not hear my warning to the rest of the people during the Great Olympics?"_**

"Your name does not fear us!" Queen Leviathan answered.

 ** _"I am also quite distress of not having an invitation,"_** Dodecadron expressed.

"You're not welcomed here! You will not ruin this day!" King Atlas added.

Dodecadron pouted softly before making an evil chuckle, **_"Oh dear…what an awkward situation. I haven't come here to ruin anything…on the contrary…I am here to bring you a gift."_**

"We want NOTHING from you!" the Queen answered.

 ** _"But YE shall have it!"_** the Ultimate Dark One said, _"My apprentice has already begun it as well…but…my gift to you…is this…happy, happy day. But tomorrow, my real work begins!_ **_Listen well all of you_** … ** _this entire world…will soon suffer a cataclysm…this is because your power has cracked the earth to unleash the deepest secrets from hell! This power will corrupt all of you and destroy this land!"_**

"Who are you working with!?" the King growled, "Has any of my men betrayed us?!"

 _ **"** **It is not from your men but someone back on the continent…one of yet whom your son will soon encounter. But that's nothing for you to change. You've made your vows. Now I make mine! And it starts with your demise…"**_ Dodecadron announced.

Beams of dark energy blasted forth from his hands, striking the king and queen down to their deaths. Julius cried out in horror while the Eight Senshi stood in defense, readying their powers.

 _ **"** **Time's ticking now…and you will not escape that fate!"**_ Dodecadron laughed as he vanished into the shadows.

The prince rushed to his parents but their skin was cold. Julius tried to revive them but the dark curse had already done the damage. Antonius tried to hold him in his arms as the crowds began their evacuation with the guards. The sudden deaths destroyed a part of Julius' heart but he could not risk the rest of the world to suffer.

From there, Julius would receive a bunch of visitors coming to his kingdom, asking him for their miracles; from basketball to volleyball, and even baseball. He had hoped that granting some magic would at least bring peace to the world but it would ultimately backfire. He also would've never realized that Theagenes was becoming the apprenticed dark one after the boy vanished that night.

In fear of what is yet to come; he received visions from his parents; forbidding him to leave the kingdom while continued his romance with Antonius. The nightmares grew more intense until the day finally arrived during the middle of the Silver War when his kingdom fell by Dodecadron and Chaos. From there, Marius (later Sousuke) swung the Rhincodon Glaive to turn the kingdom into complete ruins, ending the legacy of Atlantis.

Afterwards, the shattering of Olympia Magna took its course when the power from the depths below reacted when one of the teams took hold of the power and misused it…or so it was believed.

 _And now...let us begin the finale once and for all... **The Last World...**_

* * *

 **Present Day: Makoto's Funeral…  
Hawakoto Kingdom, Aqua Duniya**

The Iwasame Senshi returned to their kingdom in sadness as Makoto's body was brought to the palace. All the villagers attended to the procession as they gave condolences to the heroes. The event lasted at least 3 days or so to allow the flow of traffic be stable in between of events. Ran and Ren were especially devastated by this loss and hugged Alexa and their father.

"He died a hero..." Alexa told the twins as they cried silently in his arms, "He'll be watching over us."

Awlida, Shirahama, Matsuura, and Anne apologized for their loss as they too felt their pain for being good friends. It was so depressing that not even the souvenirs from Sportsbrooke were too appealing. Deana and Glena shared their condolences as well.

"We're very sorry for Mako-chan," Awlida said, wiping her own tears. The others gave their emotional support before having to return back to the village to continue their daily routines.

"Thank you," Rin answered.

"We appreciate your support," Rei nodded.

"Alright Ran, Ren, let us go have some lunch now," King Tatsuhisa said as he took the twins back to their manor. He cried silently deep down to have his own son buried. A father should _**NEVER**_ have to bury his own child...

 _I should've done something, I am such a coward_ , he thought.

However, deep down in his heart, Alexa was not ready to accept the fact that his partner was gone. After crying for days, he felt a warmth of hope in his heart as if it was telling him something. He could feel the strength of Neo King Julius speaking to him as if the future has yet to be decided.

Finally, his mind raced an idea…one of which he remembered in folklore back in his school years. He knew that Sergi could not simply revive him but...what if there was another way?

When the procession was over and Makoto buried, the kingdom returned to their daily lives. Meanwhile, Alexa brought the others to the library to research. It took about an hour or so but Sousuke found the textbook of "Ancients in Folklore of Life and Death".

Rin, Haruka, and Rei looked in some earlier editions while Nagisa looked at a book of animals as Alexa tried to translate the ancient text with notes from he wrote years back. Some of them were written in old writing that was as far back as Atlantis and Olympia Magna.

King Magnus arrived in and said, "You guys have company."

"Who?" asked Rei.

The king turned to the side as Kagami and Eijun walked in, bowing to them in respect. Alexa rushed up and hugged them both, thanking them for making the safe trip.

"We are deeply sorry for your loss," said Kagami while Eijun nodded softly.

"I can't believe that monster who banished us back to town! It's horrible!" the latter added.

"What happened to Sportsbrooke while we vanished?" asked Rei.

"It's bad! Very bad!" Kagami said, "There are monsters everywhere and the police are no match! Kuroko, Shouyou and the others are weakening slowly from using so much power! Thankfully Kuroko managed to work with Jeera on setting the portal to this place and finding you guys."

"Makoto's not gone," smiled Alexa, "There's something we can do. I'm going to bring him back."

"But reviving the dead is impossible," Eijun answered, "We are here because we have to begin the evacuation so we can reform Olympia Magna with our combined powers."

"I know," said Alexa, "But we have to save Mako-chan first. I won't let his death be in vain from the Dark One."

"And just how are you going to get him back?" asked Magnus.

"I'm going to the realm of the deceased," he answered.

"Y-you're going to hell?!" asked Kagami.

"…the Underworld," replied Alexa as some of the others gasped, "I'm doing this right. I've learned my lesson…I'm going to do what I should've done back in Atlantis...I will split the power of my Solar Crystal and give it to him."

Magnus's expression grew a bit concerned before finally answering, "It is possible to get there. But…you need to obtain a key to get to that realm."

"Is this key here?" asked Rin.

"No…the key is not in this dimension…it's in a world that is almost just as bad as the Underworld," he said.

"How so?" asked Rei.

"I…might be able to explain," a voice said.

They all turned to see Pandora standing by the shelves of books. She walked to the center of attention and explained, "There is a world…that has this key. However, it is set in a place where everything is nearly the opposite of another timeline called Beta."

"And the other half is where it's called Beta?" asked Sousuke.

"Not exactly but a world that is like that story…except for a few ingredients," she shrugged, "Remember the compendium I showed you guys back in Sportsbrooke? There were a series of timelines that detailed the lives of each and every one of you in other realms. However, this timeline is more like 180 degrees of the Beta Timeline of Earth."

"How is it 180 if we ask?" Nitori questioned.

"Simple…none of you guys exist as a story…or some even actual people," she said, prompting them to gasp, "But…Alexa…or however his identity may be…might be alive in that place."

"A-another me?" he trembled slightly.

"Yes, but from what I've read…his persona is very ego centric…almost dangerous to those who cross him," she answered, "I've visited that place ages ago while I was still the Dark One as part of my plans and from what I learned, it is a realm you guys don't want to go to."

"But if the key is there," Alexa argued, "We have to get it."

"We might not have much of a choice," said Momo as Click nodded in agreement.

"You Alexa, must be the one to go…alone," she continued, "And confront him."

"What is the name of that timeline?" asked Nagisa.

"…Delta," she answered.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Alexa rested on his bed as the others stared at him with increasing worry. Pandora already prepared the ingredients for him to access the timeline as well as showing him the object he needed to collect to access the Underworld.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Rei.

"I'll be fine," he smiled.

"Here, if none of us can go, take click," said Momo.

After a moment of hesitation, he nodded and extended his hand out as the beetle scurried across his arm before resting on his shoulder.

"Please be careful," Haruka replied.

"We don't want to lose you," Rin agreed.

"I wish we could go too," sighed Kagami.

"If only we could," agreed Eijun.

"According to that timeline…stories about the two of you exist and thus you cannot go. It will not only bend the timeline apart but the fangirls will also come after you," Pandora explained.

"Then how is it that Alexa can go…?" asked Nagisa.

"Because this other Alexa…doesn't look like him at all. Trust me, it will work as long as the personas do not blend in as one," she smiled with reassurance before turning to him, "You ready?"

"Yes," he responded.

Pandora handed him the Deta!Earth Book and waved her hand across it as his eyes began to close while his hands shook. The book glowed in a golden-yellow color as wisps of energy rippled across his body. The others prayed for his safe return as Alexa and Click began their journey…

Rei rested his hand on Alexa's chest as sure enough the body was frozen in time. Nagisa looked at him with some reassurance.

"Sister!? Sister!?" Morgan's voice echoed in Pandora's head.

The Mahotsukai took out a dreamcatcher and flung it in midair as it transformed into a hologram of Morgan Le Fay.

"Sister, meet the Iwasame Senshi and the two saviors," Pandora said.

The guys waved a hello as Morgan smiled and spoke, "Terrible news from space and time…the Dark One has dispatched a group of his subjects…one that might destroy us all."

"What do you mean?" asked Rin.

"The Dark One…well as you know of him as Dodecadron…he's declared war in the entire existence of heroes!" Morgan revealed, "He's been stealing the magic of all the senshi and anyone who bears magic!"

"We ran into him not long ago but he banished all of us into a fictional reality…well everyone but me. I almost died in a space of vacuum but thanks to my magic from my…'biological father', I managed to survive," Pandora replied.

"What's with…Alex? Err, I mean Alexa," Morgan asked as she saw him asleep.

"He's entering another reality through dreams…he's looking for the key to the underworld," she revealed.

"EHHH!? THE UNDERWORLD!? B-But why?! That's the last place he should go!" Morgan protested.

"Makoto's dead," Nagisa said.

"Oh…I'm terribly sorry," the sister responded.

"I have a question to ask," Haruka replied, "What did this darkness said about 'Generation 1.0'? Who are these people?"

Morgan sighed for a moment, knowing that this secret was leaked and the consequences could trigger cracks in space-time. With a shrug, Morgan showed a specific location from her realm where a group of men were sleeping on marble tables.

"T-those guys!" Nitori gasped.

"Th-they look like us!" Momo shouted.

"What's the meaning of this?" Rei asked.

"…You're copies of them," Pandora revealed as they all gasped, "You were born from them to defeat the darkness _for the last time._ "

"The last time…? You don't mean…" Sousuke begin.

"End the war of darkness and light and prevent others to suffer such fate," Pandora said.

"Bu-but…that's impossible!" Nagisa gasped, "Isn't there always two sides of the coin?"

"This reality that you see where my sister is at is a realm where darkness is closest to non-existent," Pandora revealed, "It was a wish I dreamt of along with those men before you because they didn't want to keep on fighting.

"Their lives were taxed during their battle to end the darkness in me. To continue and conclude the battle, they created you…staring with a story of Atlantis and Olympia Magna before being reborn into the people you are now…sharing the same name as theirs…"

"But what's that got to do with Alexa and Makoto becoming Dark Ones?" asked Rei.

"…The Generation 1.0 Team planned to put the darkness in one of them…thus Alex volunteered to do so thus his story with the Death Mark…and becoming a Dark One…was all planned out," Pandora revealed.

"YOU KNEW IT ALL ALONG!?" Rin shouted.

"…Yes," Pandora lowered her head before covering her face, "It was his wish to hold the darkness because it would allow you guys to confront Dodecadron who is now here at last."

"How does our story end?" Haruka asked.

"…I actually do not know. Not even Sergi, the author knows…all I do know is how the story was set up and its purpose…but the outcome is unknown to us," Pandora said.

Eijun and Kagami were silent this whole conversation as they wondered if they themselves were real people or just part of this 'so-called-story' as well. What could this mean?"

"Why were we chosen?" Eijun asked finally.

"A prophecy spoke that Dodecadron would come to this dimension…a place where all sports once lived in reality," Pandora said.

"How is he alive if you killed him…?" asked Momo.

"…I did the same mistake as Alexa did to Makoto," Pandora revealed, "I, too, tethered his life to the orb and doing so he vowed revenge in this reality."

"So what do you plan to do?" Morgan asked, "With the truth now in their hands…"

"Alexa has to wake up first from his dream trip," Rei said, still shocked by this revelation.

"We'll go to the underworld with him," Nagisa nodded.

"And we'll do what we can to heal Olympia Magna," Kagami revealed.

 _"But we should decide our own future,"_ they all spoke.

"Then so be it," Morgan nodded, "Sister, please guide them to their destiny but you know to respect their wish."

"It will be done," Pandora said as she turned to see Alexa sleeping as his journey begins…

* * *

Rei and Nagisa walked to a specific location after being told by their late parents about Yukio, the older Ryugazaki brother. The area was not far from their manor and arrived at a small hill with a tombstone on it. Nagisa couldn't bear to look at the name as he knew he was the one who…

"I am so sorry Rei-chan," Nagisa cried silently, "This is all my fault from those evil drugs!"

The megane put down a set of flowers from the Sakura-Apple tree before answering, "I knew it wasn't your intention to do so."

"Even still," the blond began, "The one who took his life…"

"Wait a second…" Rei muttered, "What if he's in the Underworld too?"

"Eh!?" Nagisa gasped, "You mean he could…?"

"If I remember correctly, the Underworld is a place of unfinished business," he answered, "Maybe…"

"Well we have to wait for Alexa-chan to return with the key," the blond sighed, "I'll leave you some time alone to talk to him."

Rin and Gou sat down together in their living room area of the Matsuoka Manor as the older brother explained their whole journey; from dimension hopping to Alexa being the Dark One and their tribulations and challenges throughout the way.

"I am so sorry for Makoto's life…" Gou answered, tearing up a little, "I couldn't bear to see what happened when you all returned that day…it must have been very painful."

"But then there's also our uncle…Daigo," Rin continued, "You had that little family map of yours and it does make sense. He is our uncle…banished because of their tragic story."

"Do you think he'll want vengeance?" Gou asked.

"I…I don't know…but I feel like the couple of times we've encountered him…he's hiding something dark…" he said, "That bitch who was Mamo's fiancée…"

"Yeah, I know," Gou sighed, "I wonder if she's even here…father-sama didn't tell me if she was or not."

"If I run into her, I'd give her a punch in the face," Rin growled.

"Brother!" Gou snapped.

"That's what I'd give too," a familiar voice said as the two turned to see Daigo standing by with a large-key like object as his primary weapon.

"Finally, I am home," he smirked, "Now…where is my brother who banished me?"

* * *

Seijuurou, Toru, Shouta, Kazuki, and Takuya used their combined powers to reach out to the stars, looking for their lost homeland.

It had been a period of time before finally remembering their origins on Planet Suizei. Toru, Shouta, Kazuki, and Takuya were also a team of Swimming Guardians known as the Suiei Hokkaido. They were also a relay team of the Hokkaido Country.

The red-haired turned to his senshi with a smile and a roar of laughter, saying, "Just how much time did we take off duty?"

"Why ask us?" Kazuki replied, "You brought the survivors to Aqua Duniya when the planet literately exploded!"

"Perhaps there was nothing really we could have done. Chaos is powerful…and they're waiting to strike again," Toru answered.

"…The Yin-Yang crystal…how can we use it to rebuild our home?" asked Shouta.

"It can't," Seijuurou answered, "Not without paying the price."

"And what is this price…?" Kazuki asked.

"We're here!" gasped Takuya as he pointed to a large collection of rocks, asteroids, and remnants of what looked like a larger celestial body. There was a thin layered atmosphere on the largest of the chunk but it was clear that it wasn't safe to enter.

"Suizei…" muttered Seijuurou, looking slightly pained by this.

They floated in space, staring at their destroyed homeland. Was it worth going back to see what happened?

"…We can't waste time," the red-hair spoke, "Let's see what we can make out of it but we need to get back to Aqua Duniya and find Prince Julius."

* * *

 **The Olympus Desert, Planet Olympia**

Dodecadron sat down on one of the sand dunes as his Chiropteran wings furled to provide him some shade from the sunlight. After being killed by Pandora on Duniya, his soul was making progress to the Underworld but then it was forcibly drawn back into the body mixed in with the darkness. He later found out that his ex-wife tethered him to the Golden Orb because the part of her that remained her light failed to stop his death.

Since then, he haunted her in dreams, warning her about the consequences of ending the darkness once and for all. After Idaina Magna and its penultimate realm were created, he could not reach there because of his state of nature but he had foreseen a realm where all sports would one day unite and become their own story. He waited until that day arrived when the heroes set forth the creation of Generation 2.0.

His goal of using the darkness was similar yet different than Pandora's dark plans. Unlike her, he did not need to eat worlds and stories to maintain his beauty. No. Instead, he desired to conquer as many realms as he can and allow his beautiful pets to feast on them all for slaughter. But to conquer and destroy Olympia Magna required a valuable amount of time and dark magic to set the inhabitants at war with each other.

After learning how powerful magic existed in that reality, he took the advantage to create a triggering mechanism that would physically destroy the planet into the fragments that it is now today. A prototype of this was done on Planet Suizei but didn't go as planned originally even though it was eventually destroyed. Olympia Magna succeeded to fall into the correct shards, separating the cultures in hopes to break their unity and to have his pets eat them all.

However, when the story was written by Sergi, his powers from Chaos were divided and a small portion of them became an independent entity. Despite this, he used it to his advantage, selecting individuals like Ptolemy, Theagenes, and even Alexa and Makoto. It wasn't until Alexa sacrificed Makoto and used the loophole to regain his full power once more and now he was at last…ready for his revenge!

The Ultimate Dark One got up on his feet as he turned to see his Chivashi servants; Axato, Xin, and Lithe and his Housaihashi groups I & II. The Housaihashi I Team did most of the dirty work for him, conquering many planets and realities to have the Chivashi and Chiroptreans feast on while the Second Team specifically destroyed Planet Suizei in hopes to steal the Yin-Yang crystal.

After banishing the Iwasame Senshi to the false reality, Sergi intervened but there was still time to destroy Sportsbrooke before they (if they even) return. A part of their goal was to make the Senshi become worthless of their title and kill them off.

"All of you have assembled together as we are now finally at the last world to conquer," Dodecadron said, "This realm along with the jungle and water moons were once the great Olympia Magna. The Top Chivashi and Chiroptreans will stay with me but Team I will start the first phase of the operation; to take down the Vorpal Swords and the White Doves. Team II will concurrently prepare the next phase which is to contaminate the remaining water supply to get the population severely ill."

"We will do what we shall…Master Dodecadron," said Nash Gold Jr. as he and the others bowed down.

"Leave us to those dirty-haired monkeys," smirked Jason Silver.

"I know you guys want to have some fun with torturing people but do not derail from this… ** _I will not accept any excuse OR failure!_** " Dodecadron growled with his left eye twitching, "Kill them all cleanly!"

* * *

 **Mini-Flashback: Sportsbrooke**

It had been only 2 days since Makoto died to save the city from the darkness but it turned out that Dodecadron has already claimed the city and declared war and destruction, continuing from 150,000 years ago.

The entire city across several distracts were non-stop at combat with a horde of Dark Nerbils, Chiropterans, and other strange-shaped monsters. Kagami and Eijun led the ranks but several causalities forced the surviving citizens to flee to the Hounan Valley and its suburbs.

Kagami and Eijun combined their powers again at an army of Acelphaliterans and Chiropterans;

 ** _"RAIIINNNNNBBOOOOOWWWWWW SEIDOOOUUUUUUU CRYYYSSSTTAAALLLLLL KAI!"_**

The Bolas and the Rod fired away as a thick beam of rainbow light followed by rapid division of the bolas into multiple smaller spheres of explosive energy smacking into the army, shaking the ground before blasting them into the light of their combined powers.

Kise managed to copied the powers of the Giant Blue Electric Nerbils and unleashed a spill of electricity to form a cage around those annoying beasts.

Murasakibara used his giant Warhammer to slam down several of the beasts into guts while Akashi used a series of ninja stars to stab the monsters down.

"There's too many of them!" Kise cried out, "Has everyone evacuated yet?!"

"The west city is still undergoing!" Shouyou answered as he used his power of the birds to attack the Chiropterans.

"We can't keep these guys for long! There has to be some sort of a location where they're coming from!" Eijun shouted.

"You have to get to Aqua Duniya and get the Iwasame Senshi back! I don't know how much time passed in their world but we need their help!" Akashi replied.

"B-but how!? We don't know the gateway to get there!" Kagami said, "We were supposed to get back but that goddamn bastard blocked us from going and threw us back in this town!"

"We'll get you there," a voice said.

They turned to see Queen Jeera and her group of the Pupununu villagers joining the fight.

"W-what happened to…" began Kise.

"My husband's locked way where he can't do anything," Jeera answered, "But…let's summon the Moon Juju."

* * *

After summoning the Moon Juju from one of the remaining tents at the Eco-Park, the goddess handed over a compass and explained to the mini group, "This legendary Juju compass was said to have great powers of traveling. But one day, it was broken in half and the missing piece vanished into the unknown. However, because it has been through all areas of the old world, it should give you access to Aqua Duniya."

"But didn't you guys were going to head back to Bota Duniya?" asked Aomine as Kagami took the compass.

"Our home is gone…after the new curse that Alexa and Makoto crafted, the entire villages and other kingdoms beyond vanished," the goddess revealed, "I'll try to figure out how to restore it but it seems that we'll be staying here for a while more."

"Kagami, you and Eijun must hurry!" Kuroko answered.

"But how will the rest of you guys break the barrier that's trapping us all in?" asked Kagami.

"We'll find a way," Kuroko smiled, "Go! You must!"

The two nodded as Kuroko and Jeera activated the compass together, sending Kagami and Eijun on the dimensional portal to Aqua Duniya.

"Best of luck to you both," the queen said as they jumped through.

* * *

 **Present Day: Aqua Duniya**

Ikuya ran down the halls, looking for Asahi as an explosion erupted from one of the rooms near his dorm at the Water Knights. Daigo was already hunting down Toraichi but decided to give the kingdom some drama by blowing the Water Knights' facility apart with his time-curse magic.

"Asahi you idiot! This isn't the time to meditate in the mirror!" Ikuya shouted.

"Oi! I'm…" he began when the explosion struck again, knocking them down as Daigo dragged Rin and Gou in a time-vacuum seal.

"WHERE IS TORAICHI!?" roared Daigo, "I WANT HIM HERE NOW!"

A blast of magic pushed him to the side, releasing Gou and Rin from his bonds as the two siblings ran to get Ikuya and Asahi away.

Toraichi finally stepped in and said, "So it's true…you really have returned home."

"Miss me?" Daigo smirked, "I've longed to savor this very moment despite how I helped your children on their pathetic quests! I wasn't doing them the favors out of the kindness of my heart! It was to see how I can find a way to get home and the moment I had that chance…that monster banished them but I managed to take their bodies back home until they woke up."

"Is that even how you say hello?" Toraichi asked, "I can't believe I am even talking to you."

"You called…me…a MONSTER!" growled Daigo, "After the tragic accident you refused to believe in me!"

"ENOUGGGHHHH!" Rin shouted, as he took out his Shark Creature Dagger Wand and unleashed a water blast attack.

"He's losing his mind," Toraichi speculated, "The time he spent in Olympia…it's hurting him…his magic is going against him."

"What do you mean?" Gou asked.

"After he was banished…time must have aged him and probably evolved him to come to a specific belief…that nobody loves him," he muttered.

Daigo blocked Rin's attack and soared to grab his neck but Toraichi stepped in place as his air was choking out slowly.

"You…banished me from home!" Daigo snarled, "Made the entire kingdom forget about our legacy! You don't deserve to rule here!"

"STOP THIS!" Gou screamed out trying to reach to her father.

"I…I…k-know M-Mamo's -i-in," Toraichi tried to breathe the words out, "T-Th-u-Underworld…"

Daigo released him as gasped on the revelation, "T-The Underworld?"

"W-What!?" Gou gasped, "That's new!"

"Mamoru is down there…waiting for us…" Toraichi revealed, "Ever since Makoto went there…he must have told him what went on. I…had a dream of him last night before they returned."

"W-what did he think of me?" Daigo asked.

"…He's very sorry and yes he yelled at me already for banishing you. So don't get your revenge on anyone because of this. We'll return the memories of our family to this kingdom…except for his fiancée that triggered you to attack," Toraichi explained, "He thought of you a special and loving."

For a moment Daigo could almost see Mamoru's spirit floating next to Toraichi with a warm smile. Finally, the eldest brother hugged his youngest brother, asking him for a favor.

"You want to drain your magic?" he whispered.

"I cannot be the one to use it…someone else has to. Someone who has the will to do it," Daigo answered silently.

"But if this magic…" Toraichi began.

"I've suffered long enough," he said, "My time here is up…"

"Wh-what is he talking about?" Gou asked.

"Never mind about this," Toraichi replied, "You and Rin have to start getting entire kingdom evacuated to Olympia."

* * *

The other senshi along with the villagers of Hawakoto all crowded in the town square. Haruka, Sousuke, and Rei explained what was happening during their travels as well as reiterating the prophecy of the three saviors and the lost world of Olympia Magna and Atlantis.

Some people protested a little about not wanting to give up their kingdom but reassurance slowly gave them the confidence and believe for the future. Pandora used her powers to open a portal to Sportsbrooke but the dimensional gate crunched back.

"W-what the hell!?" she gasped before using her magic to detect the problems going on.

"What happened Pandora-chan!?" Nagisa asked.

"…Dodecadron sealed the entire city of Sportsbrooke into darkness…just like what Morgan told me; he's after the magic and using his pets to feed on the people," she revealed.

"How are we gonna get back to Sporsbrooke!? Rei replied.

"We have to wait till Alexa gets back…his power along with Eijun and Kagami can break the seal and allow all of us to get to the city. But I fear it's already in terrible shape…" Pandora replied.

"What is the Dark One up to now?" asked Haruka.

"…I…I fear whatever he's doing…it's already begun and we're trapped here," she answered as she took out a memory vial.

"A memory vial?" asked Rei.

"…it is," Pandora said, "When I was the Dark One…I took his memories after I was pregnant."

"Will giving it back to him work?" asked Nagisa.

"I have a feeling it won't do much," she answered, "But…if we do save him, I intend to return it."

"Can you tell us…about him?" Rin questioned, "We don't know exactly much about this guy."

"Alright, I'll tell you. Gather around," Pandora said as the seven senshi joined around at the courtyard while the daughter of Cosmos put out a cauldron and took one drop of the vial into the boiling pot.

"Look to the hologram," she instructed.

* * *

 **Flashback: The Mullerian's Era of Planet Duniya – 500 Years Before Pandora's Arrival**

 **Note:** Planet Duniya is a world featured in Gen 1.0's **_Voyage of the Magic Six_**. It is the "future" realm of Planet Earth of the Suiei!Timeline written by the Mahotsukai…

(Refer to Book 5: Heroes of the Gods, Chapter 12: Journey's End Part 2: Renaissance World of Beginnings)

 **Approximately Year 4500 A.D.**

Long before the Generation 1.0 Magic Six were reborn to this world…the Mullerians ruled the very heart of the planet. If anyone were to describe what these species were…they were all kinds of fantasy beasts; Dragons, Fairies, Dwarves, Nymphs, Chiropterans, and many others.

At the heart of the kingdom lies a great palace made of rock, flora, and a twist of golden and silver minerals. A moat surrounded the area, deeming it as a mini-island. The rest of the region was filled with jungles, grasslands, sands, and even lakes all in one. One would say that all the cultures and different regions of the planet met all at this focal point.

The royal family inside known as the "Special Breeds" due to a degree of inbreed nature that kept their powers strong enough to help their people live in peace. It was important that this maintenance was met in each generation to preserve the paradise. However, after a set number of generations, the political power selected a new candidate to rule the village and produce a different generation of these mystic creatures.

Pentadon the Demi-Chiroptera, walked to his master bedroom as Pyitohedral, the Fairy of Fortune, held the first child in her arms. She gave birth to him a few hours ago but was treated with medicine and herbs to not fall sick.

"The child…" Pentadon began.

"It's a boy," Pyitohedral smiled, "Dodecadron…our first successor and purebred of us."

"But…what happened to…the others?" he asked, worried on the news.

"…I'm afraid they didn't make it," Pyitohedral replied, tearing up sadly but holding the baby safely, "He'll give this world the best chance to offer!"

Pentadon walked up to his partner and son and huddled them together, "Not every generation is perfect. The outsiders will never find us even if we have a flaw in our breeds."

"Our existence must not be known to the rest of the land beyond," Pyitohedral answered, "Man will soon be born once more as we have been told from legends."

"Even if they are true? That all of what we are doing is just for their own sake?" asked Pentadon.

"Kaarina has explained it to me," she nodded, "Darkness is coming but so are the heroes…those higher beings though…they do scare me. And for our son…he will soon go through hell as well. We must make sure he remains pure and strong in his heart.

 _"Let's give him his best chance…to learn and love and hold…"_

* * *

 **85 Years Later…**

Two young Chiropterans in the flesh of humans were climbing up Mount Et Cetera as many of the Mullerians lived on the slopes. Dodecadron turned to see his cousin Tetradral easily distracted by friends.

"We don't have time for this," he grumbled before walking to her.

"So tell me who did you see?" asked Tetradral as she was not paying attention.

"I…I don't know but someone from the outlands must have discovered this place!" one of the fairies said.

"An outsider?" Dodecadron gasped, "That's impossible!"

"You could easily say that again," the fairy shrugged, "Some cloaked stranger managed to walk through the guards unnoticed before slamming them down with this weird like weapon."

"Is this person a threat to the kingdom?" asked Tetradral.

"We don't know yet, somehow that person just vanished into thin air," the fairy answered.

"Look, we don't have time for gossip. Let's go Tetra," Dodecadron said.

"Agh, Dodeca…why do you always have to ruin the fun?" the cousin pouted as she flapped her bat wings.

After finishing their errands, the two cousins returned to their families at the castle just as King Pentadon issued a lockdown to the kingdom. Tetradral lived in a separate manor with her folks despite having some ties to the royal family.

"What's going on?" Dodecadron asked after walking to the main hall.

"A dangerous being of dark magic has entered this kingdom," Pyitohedral answered, "Your father and Kaarina will go battle it down. Now go up to your room and put a barrier spell for protection until we get word on safety."

He shrugged before walking to his room where he kept a collection of rocks and glowing crystals along with a lava lamp. His bedroom was a bit 'dark' in some aspects but he always enjoyed the caverns with the great rainbow crystals as well as the digger moles who have made several tunnel systems.

Tetradral on the other had loved the flowers and animals of all kinds. Her dream was to explore the outlands beyond Chirottori in hopes to learn and expand the Mullerian Culture to other domains. Her room was like a jungle of its own with all sorts of plants, flowers, and trees.

* * *

Pentadon and his crew of the Chiropteras found an army of beings but they were just standing there. The pack destroyed them into shards and located a small wooden caged vehicle afterwards.

"Someone's in there," one of the Chiroptera said.

The King peaked through the bars and sure enough, a man in chains flinched to see them. Pentadon opened the door.

"Fear not of us…no harm will come from me or my men," Pentadon announced, "What is your name?"

The other man stared at them and said, "Daiman…sire."

"Alright then, let's bring you back to our kingdom," Pentadon nodded.

Queen Pyitohedral was watering her plants when she saw the army returning with the prisoner. She drifted her way over to her husband to see what happened.

"A prisoner of war?" she asked.

"No idea…he was captured and put into the cage," he shrugged, "We'll give him a temporary home but he'll need to have his own place in the kingdom."

"What about the children?" the queen added.

"They'll be fine. What harm could this man possibly bring," Pentadon answered.

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

Dodecadron played with his crystals, figuring out how to give them a "limited state" of being. The part-fairy in his blood was curious into performing such feats but his Chiropteran side was more about flying high, exploring beyond and taking risks.

He had no other siblings to relate to; he disliked being alone despite having some sort of freedom. While he was set in arranged marriage to his cousin Tetradral, it felt that it wasn't right to marry someone in the blood line.

One of the small fairies, Lex flew into his room and asked if he wanted to go out and play in the kingdom but he declined.

"You're not like yourself?" the fairy asked, "What happened?"

"My father is pushing me to marry Tetradral," he responded.

"Well do you?" Lex asked.

"No. I'm not all interested," he said.

"Perhaps I can help you find your soulmate," the fairy suggested.

"Just what do you even know about my fate or my future?" Dodecadron asked in disbelief.

"We fairies have a special kind of magic given to us from the gods," Lex revealed, "Come…maybe we can help."

Lex brought Dodecadron to the Tree of Vision as several fairies and dwarves bowed upon his presence. The area was a full garden of flowers, mushrooms, succulents, and other flora of usual shapes and colors. The tree itself was redwood with an incredible height.

"What do I need to do?" Dodecadron asked.

"Climb yourself to the top and you'll see your story," Lex instructed.

"Can't I just fly?" he replied.

"I suppose but you should be certain that what you are about to see…it is a great burden to know," the fairy answered, "The future is always changing…always in motion. But ALWAYS inevitable."

"Whatever I want to see them or not…let's get this done," Dodecadron ordered.

The redwood glowed as it beckoned him to touch. He flew his way of several feet up as he saw a symbol glowing on the tree. He touched it…

 _The visions began with the darkness invading Chirottori, transforming it into a realm of fire and death as if hell has met reality._

 _It then shifted to show his destined soulmate…one whose powers were far beyond unparalleled…as if the entire power of the universe (or multiverses) were gifted to the individual…_

 _His own demise not long after his fated wedding…and his rebirth into the shadows…_

 _But it was the final scene what fazed him in deep shock: a great white light beaming down on him with the heavens unleashing its greatest power against him. For a moment, he thought it would be the day of judgement as he recalled learning from the myths of his family tree…those that had a heart of gold were sent to a better place…but those who were in darkness disappeared to who knew where._

 _However, the scene also showed what seemed to be a possible reunion with his soulmate as if they were finally meant to be after all the trials awaiting them…but another future showed of the return to no existence with Chaos entrapping Cosmos back into its "Planck Shell" that would have sparked the big bang expansion.  
_

He crashed on the ground as the visions were still shown in his head…echoing this terrible, apocalyptic disaster...

"What you saw…were fragments of your future," Lex explained.

"W-why are they so dark!? Our kingdom...the last judgement..." he asked, "I can't go through a hell like this! NO ONE DESERVES THAT!"

"You can change the path to the destination…but the destination is always the same…" the fairy said, **_"What you saw…is the end of your story…and everyone's story."_**

"With all this d-da-arkness?" he stuttered.

"Light and Dark are two sides of the coin…to be complete you must face both and react accordingly. If you fail…your story will end in destruction," Lex answered.

"But who is this person that I am fated with?!" he shouted.

"Someone who of a descendant of Cosmos...will be filled with that darkness..." Lex echoed.

* * *

Dodecadron opened his eyes and found himself back on the bed just as he heard some screaming in the hallways. He rushed out and saw Tetradral running towards him.

"SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" she screamed.

"W-what's going on!?" he shouted as they turned to see Daiman leeching through the hallways with his dark magic.

"Y-you…" Dodecadron began just as his father appeared on scene with his Sword of Destiny at hand.

"You wouldn't dare!" Daiman growled.

"This sword will banish you from this land, never to return!" Pentadon growled.

He lunged towards the dark one, successfully stabbing it but the villain laughed and hissed, "It's too late now…the heart of the darkness has selected this land for its own doing! You might have won this fight but you will soon face the end as you know it!"

The darkness collapsed from Daiman as it transformed into a female entity with dark skin on its body.

"W-who are you!?" Pentadon shouted.

 ** _"I am Datura…the first evil, chosen by Chaos,"_** she spoke, **_"This decision you made will result in the death of your fiancée and the story of your son will begin with her arrival! That child who I will curse upon…"_**

"BE GONE!" Pentadon shouted as he lunges his sword at her. However, Datura waved the sword, redirecting it towards Tetradral, killing her.

Dodecadron and Pentadron screamed out her name wile Datura laughed and vanished into the unknown.

From this moment onwards, Dodecadron was forbade by others of leaving the fortress entirely. Octadron and Icosadral declared war on Pentadon and Pyitohedral for the death of their daughter but Datura and the next Dark One repeated a few more invasions for the next 100 years.

It was only by then when a few of the Mahotsukai from Camelot intervene and revealed themselves to the Mullerians and promised to do what they can to save their future…but with the warnings from Lex that the fate of all the realms in complete destruction was coming...but when will it happen is the question?

* * *

 **Present Day: Aqua Duniya**

The visions dissolved away as Pandora added other information to them, including when she arrived, they all thought she would save the kingdom but it was the opposite

"I killed all of the family members slowly as my dark magic grew stronger," she confessed, "All what I've did…I was manipulated by the darkness to destroy their happiness…including his…"

"You said that you tried to revive him and you managed to…the same as Alexa?" asked Nagisa.

"…Yes," she lowered her head, "I used the golden orb and used the remaining flesh and DNA from him…I tried to use a bit of dark magic…and other ingredients. I didn't had the Staff of Dreams so the revival process was more complicated. When it was done, his name did carve to the orb successfully…"

"The same orb that…" began Rei..

"Yes," Pandora answered, "He swore revenge for what I've done…and now…how am I supposed to save him if it will end up with his death like Makoto?"

"Pandora-chan…" Nagisa spoke softly and sadly.

"Maybe if using light magic on Makoto…we might be able to save him too," Rin nodded.

"Even light magic comes with a price," Pandora warned, "Because Makoto's fate does not tie to the universe."

"We refuse to give up," Rei answered, "Makoto-senpai died in vain from the darkness...I am sure there has to be some sort of a law that can bypass! After all, if Alexa was...or the future Neo King Julius revives Kenma, Takao, and Noya...then it has to be possible for him too!"

"We believe in Alexa…and so should you," Haruka agreed, "Saving the man who you killed is also important."

Pandora looked down for a moment with a sad blush before accepting it.

* * *

Cali ran her way through the hallways of the Water Knights, looking for someone. Her quest as a feline began after Generation 1.0 and Pandora created Idaina Magna as well as this story. She had successfully awakened Seijuurou and his senshi but two more guys were still dormant.

She jumped up the stairs of the tower center where she finally found them. Now it was a matter of time before…

"Hey Iku, look there!" Asahi smiled.

"A cat?" Ikuya asked.

"Awwww, such a pretty little…" the pink salmon-hair began when Cali meowed.

"Don't be scared," Asahi chuckled, reaching his arms out, "We won't hurt you…"

Cali's eyes glowed green as twin beams smacked onto Asahi's forehead. Ikuya gasped as he caught the man before falling over.

"ASAHI?! ASAHI!?" Ikuya shouted.

Asahi's mind was elsewhere as he was seeing himself floating in a different realm…standing at some sort of a temple or a shrine filled with a bunch of people in a crowd. He gasped as he saw himself and Ikuya along with a bunch of other guys standing together.

 _T-this memory_ , Asahi thought as he began to recall what happened, _we were tasked by the original Suiei Gods to keep an eye on the Magic Six…and then the Iwasame team…if something were to happen…_

Ikuya shouted his name again as Asahi snapped back to reality and felt something warm in his hands. He opened his fist to see his Kazami Crystal Wand.

"Ikuya…we were supposed to be helping them," Asahi muttered.

"Helping who? And what did that cat do?!" Ikuya asked.

 _"To fulfill your destiny…and theirs…"_ Cali's voice echoed in their minds, _"You are the emergency back-up for the Iwasame Senshi to unlock their strongest powers yet."_

Ikuya's mind also saw the same vision as Asahi's, recalling the day when they along with many others agreed to go on a new story…and now…

"I…I remember now," Ikuya muttered, carrying the Shionezaki Crystal Wand, "And it seems that the moment we remember…"

"Time's running out," Cali's voice continued, **_"This story is reaching its climax…awaken now…you must join the others!"_**

Ikuya and Asahi raised their respective wands as they activated their new powers:

 ** _"KAZAMI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"SHIONEZAKI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"MAAAKKKKEEEEEE UP!"_**

* * *

Nagisa was the first to notice the blinding flash of lights coming from the Water Knights tower.

"W-What's going on?!" Rin shouted.

"It's a new awakening…" Pandora gasped.

"But wait, we can't leave Alexa alone!" Rei protested.

"I'll stay with him. The rest of you go see what's going on!" Pandora replied.

The seven senshi ran to the building where they saw Asahi and Ikuya standing in their own senshi fashion, prompting the others to gasp.

Ikuya, the newly awakened Suiei Kirishima wore an open shirt with green-colored sleeves, silver shoulder pads along with sparkles of amethyst and peridot on his sleeves. His Suiei Necklace was not in animal nor heart form but instead, a shape of a long-thin rusty-red crystal mixed with another necklace jewelry.

The pants were black and gray with knee pads with a sash across his waist. His headgear consisted of a simple bandana in hues of green, gray and black. A pair of gold-loop earrings was also donned while his weapon was a three-pointed trident.

Asahi, the awakened Suiei Shiina wore an open, sleeveless, orange and white vest with a hoodie attached. He had cuffs on both of his wrists along with shoulder pads. The pants consisted of a skirt-like style but were in layers of black, orange, and purple-colored leather designs.

He also had ankle bracelets on each of his legs while his Suiei necklace was like Ikuya's but in a different color that almost matched Rei's eyes. His weapon was a gun-like bow and arrow that looked more of a harpoon cannon.

"I-it can't be!" Nagisa gasped in shock with the others.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Redolence, I am the Swimming Guardian who fight for Inspiration and Vision! I am Suiei Kirishima! You better be ready to face your fears!"_**

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Radiance, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Energy and Spontaneous! I am Suiei Shiina! Don't let my genius blind your ignorance!"_**

"T-They're Swimming Guardians also!?" Rei cried out.

"Y-You guys…" Rin replied.

"You never thought we'd qualify too eh?' Ikuya smirked slightly, "It was the cat that reminded us our duty."

"A cat?" asked Haruka.

Cali appeared before them as she meowed. Nagisa's facial expression twitched a little as somehow…it was as if he should recognize the feline but…

"Who is this?" asked Nitori.

"Her name is Cali," Asahi answered, "She reminded us of our duty and now we can move on from defending this kingdom and take important matters in this universe."

"Important matters?" Momo questioned.

"I assume you recently remembered why you are here? That you are not what you think you are?" Ikuya replied.

"You mean our other selves…?" Rei answered, "These people before us? Do you know them?"

"Yes," Asahi revealed, "More so…we were sent from that reality and brought here to this world…well sort of."

"We were technically dispatched on another planet before we emigrated but that's nothing to do what we have to do now," Ikuya shrugged, "Your prince has to wake up soon so we must gather everyone and prepare for evacuation."

"We don't know how long it'll be before Alexa-chan returns," Nagisa answered.

"Maybe we can be of some help," Asahi replied.

The senshi along with Asahi and Ikuya arrived in Alexa's room as Pandora was monitoring the prince.

"So it seems that we got two more senshi," Pandora commented.

"They wanna go find him," Rei reported.

"I see…" Pandora answered, "Alexa volunteered this mission on his own will. But I am worried about the dangers in that reality. He might have the Solar Crystal but if he gets killed in that reality…he'll die."

She turned to Ikuya and Asahi, "But the two of you…might be able to assist him without conflicting. He won't realize that you two have become senshi."

Pandora took out her father's wand and twirled it over the book to create a portal. She also went into her robe and took out two small glass bottles with some potions in it.

"If you must disguise yourself, drink these," Pandora added, handing the two of them.

"Please keep our prince safe for his return," Nagisa answered.

"We'll be back," Asahi chuckled as he and Ikuya stepped in, beginning their quest.


	3. Act 2

**~Act Two: オペレーション 180度 パート1~  
OPERATION 180 Degrees Part 1**

* * *

 **Planet Earth: The Delta Timeline – Year 2023 A.D  
Location: Euclid Avenue, University Circle, Ohio**

The horns of the cars and traffic woke Alexa up as he found himself sitting on the bench in some sort of a busy area of town. Even though this was his first time to enter this domain, it also seemed also familiar as if he woke up from a long resting slumber. The buildings around him were ancient and unique of designs almost like a castle along with more of a modern architect like Sportsbrooke.

Click was on his shoulder and silently behaved as several students were busy walking to their classes, work or returning to their apartments, heading to restaurants or other places.

"So many people," he muttered as he got up and made his way.

 _I can't get my guard down though, I can feel the corruption in this place_ , he thought.

The young man crossed the streets and headed towards one of the buildings when he narrowly almost ran into another person who dropped his briefcase.

Alexa went to get it to help the man and said, "Here. I'm sorry if I…"

"No I should've been more attentive to my surroundings," he replied as he checked his smartphone.

The savior saw a badge that imprinted: _Dr. Sergio Marotta – Post Doc. Researcher, Case Western Reserve University  
_

"S-Sergi!?" gasped Alexa.

"E-Eh?" the doctor replied, "H-have we met? And how did you know of my nickname?!"

"Oh I'm sorry," he blushed, "I…I should've been more formal, Dr. Sergio."

Sergi chuckled and answered, taking the briefcase, "It's alright. You didn't know. Anyway, I have to hurry for my teaching seminar or I'll be late."

"Can I go with you?" he asked, "I um…please?"

"Well I don't know if there will be seats but take towards the back row then," he shrugged as he rushed off. Alexa followed him to the School of Medicine of Case Western Reserve University where there was a seminar about cloning in plants with modified DNA to have better resistance in pesticides. Alexa smiled at the intelligence this man had…this alternate Sergio lecturing a great project.

 _He's amazing_ , Alexa thought, _he's just like Rei. I'm sure the family is proud of him._

As soon as it was over, Alexa followed him out saying, "I'm sorry to bother you but I really don't have a place to stay. I um…I came to this town very recently and I'm trying to conduct a research of my own."

Sergi looked at him for a moment and said, "There is a spare bed that belonged to my older brother. Perhaps you can use it for now."

"I'll pay you and…" began Alexa.

"No need," he smiled, "I'll call my parents. Come with me. They love visitors!"

* * *

By sundown, the two returned to the community of Gates Mills (east of Mayfield Heights) where they arrived at one of the mansion-like houses. It was quite nice to see that the hard work of this doctor managed to move the family away from the busy streets and the trashy neighborhoods.

"Mom and dad moved here quite recently ourselves so there's still a ton to unpack. Make yourself at home," the doctor explained.

"May I ask what happened to your older brother…if it's too personal to ask, I apologize," said Alexa.

Sergi paused for a moment before saying, "Well…Sandro has his own dream…one of which I hope he can achieve happily. But I'm afraid his isolation from the rest of the family will end up destroying him. I shouldn't even be telling you this. Let's go inside."

The two made their way home as Tony and Connie were at the table with their neighbors having a nice dinner with a set of plates of food for their son and their new guest.

"Come and sit with us," smiled Tony, "We appreciate you to join."

Alexa nodded as he sat down and looked at the bowl of some soup and noodles of red sauce he never seen before.

"W-what's this?" he asked.

"Pasta," smiled Sergi, "It's delicious."

Alexa took a taste and sure enough it was quite different than the food he ate back home. He smiled and with a few quick lectures on to use the spoon and fork, he ate it up.

"You want some hot pepper or cheese?" asked Connie.

"No thanks," he smiled, "I like it the way it is."

"Sounds like your son has made a new friend," smiled Larry, one of the neighbors.

"Quite the fashion though if you ask me," shrugged his wife Nancy, "He looks like a prince."

Alexa blushed while Click silently crawled his way off the shirt before making its way beneath the table. The savior grew worried as he knew that some people didn't like the beetle back in his reality. He shrugged it off and trusted the beetle while he listened to their stories.

After supper was over, the doctor brought Alexa to the bedroom as the twin beds rested in the big bedroom of open space.

"I'm sorry if I had to burden you guys," Alexa said.

"Don't worry about it," the doctor answered, "Tomorrow I have to attend to my lab but stay here with my parents."

 _Good idea_ , thought Alexa, _I need to know about this other me…_

Click scurried to Alexa's head and slept peacefully while he chuckled before resting up.

* * *

 **"The AZ Race Club": Phoenix, Arizona**

Alex reached his hand to the wall with a slam and breathed heavily upon his completion of the 'regimen of the night'. It had been a long day of training as there was only 2 years till the next Summer Olympics. Despite that time, he knew it was going to take some pure skill to achieve his seventh gold medal.

 _I have to do better_ , he thought as his muscles were either in ache or in high. He got up from the pool and caught his towel from one of his friends, Kyle Meyrick.

"You've done great as always!" Kyle said, awed by his training.

"I still got a long way to go," he shrugged, removing his swim cap, "You know how intense the Olympics are. I need to get that last gold medal before I age out. Tomorrow though, I am going to need you to be at the club as we have a new orientation for members."

"I know," Kyle answered, "Can't wait to see what we'll have!"

 _Nothing but wimps_ , thought Alex, _Ugh, it's gonna be a while before we get some decency…_

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's fine," Alex smiled a little with a hint of pride, "Let's hit the road and rest up."

* * *

 **Liv North Scottsdale Apt: Scottsdale, Arizona**

The swimmer made his way back to the apartment as he threw his bag down to the side and checked the answering machine. As usual, the mother called twice in the day but another message from the SDSC reminded, "Tomorrow is orientation at 2:30 PM…"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered as he deleted the message, "It's gonna be alright."

Alex sat down on his lounge for a few moments before getting up to eat his late snack and doing some final cool down exercises of stretching and flexing. All the years of training and getting by with school brought him to fame as his mastery of swimming brought him to competitor levels.

He was born in the summer (July 24, 1993) while his younger brother that he calls "The Nerd", born in the winter time (January 4, 1994). As brothers, they used to be close but around his puberty ages, he grew a bit violent at his folks for making his genetics unfavorable to his swimming conditions. Eventually, he received some treatment and therapy that calmed him down as well as removing his body hair on his anatomy and to pursue his swimming with ease. He also donned a celebrity-male styled haircut to further boost his ego and attraction.

While Sergi was the one with the A's (and a few B's), he was more of the B's and C's (and maybe even 1 D or two) and only wanted to at least look somewhat decent but not really caring for his education at the same time. He remained borderline cordial with his brother until he finally got the chance to leave for Arizona and hardly talked to his folks.

However, as of late, things were a bit tough on his personal life and relationships with people. He started to date a nice-looking girl who was born of descent like himself but the years he spent with his swimming friends…well…that was another story. He one day bought the engagement ring, wondering if it was the right time but put it to the side as he was afraid of losing his fame if anyone were to find out about his bi-sexual issue.

But it was when he found out that the girl was killed in a car accident and since then, he kept the ring and brought it with him to Arizona.

On the shelf of his medals included the following: 6 gold medals in total. 1 was from his 1x400 meter freestyle, 2 were from the 800m medley relay, another from a 4x200 meter freestyle and the latest one was from the solo 800m relay.

Alex got up and wiped the sweat off his face after completing his mini-workout and looked at the clock: 10:05 PM. With a shrug, he changed off to his pajamas and went right to bed and set the alarm for early wake up at 5:30 A.M.

* * *

 **Next Day: Gates Mills, OH**

While Dr. Sergi left for work, Alexa woke up to the smell of breakfast as Connie prepared some crepes and Tony setting up some espresso café. There was also some cereal, toast, eggs and bacon.

Alexa took a sip of the coffee while eating some toast. The parents smiled as they sensed some sort of an aura that was a lot like their elder son but with a much more vibrant and happier, yet determined personality.

He looked at them and asked, "Am I…awkward?"

"Oh no," said Connie, "It's just…you're so nice…like you appreciate us."

"I'm glad I am," he answered, "I try my best to be optimistic even at the harshest times of my life…I lost someone I loved."

"We give you our condolences," Tony said.

"Thank you," he smiled, "But I do have a question. What happened to your other son? Sandro, I think is his name…right?"

"Sandro…" Connie answered with a bit heavy in her voice, "I miss him…even though he can be such a dick at times…he is our firstborn child."

"It's kinda hard to explain about him," Tony replied, "He just…grew really absorbed in his swimming to the point that he became a competitor. I mean, he has helped a lot of people when he did lifeguard duty too during his teenage years."

"Is he happy?" asked Alexa.

"We hope he is…but he hardly talks to us," the mother answered, "And when he does…he complains most of the time."

"I see," Alexa replied, "Sorry to ask you about him…it's just that…I know some people who were like that too but with my help, I improved their lives."

"It's probably too late to change him if that's what you're asking," Tony said, "I mean…it's partially my fault for spoiling him a little…but then again, we were successful thanks to Sergi while Sandro just wanted to move on with his life…he wanted nothing to do with our ways."

"Where is he now?" Alexa asked.

"In Phoenix Arizona," said Tony as Alexa's eyes widened a little, recalling that place during his travels.

"Sounds like you've been there before?" Connie asked.

"Yeah, with some of my friends and family," he smiled, "But of course I'm on my own for the time being."

"Can we ask what you are doing here?" she replied.

"I um…well I kinda got stuck in a layover that resulted a cancellation so I explored around town," he answered, feeling slightly nervous about his improvising while trying to maintain his composure, "I need to get to another bus station."

"We can help you with that," Tony answered, "But taking the bus is tiresome. An airplane will get you there faster."

"I got some money left," he shrugged but they reassured him to keep it safe for urgent needs.

After booking up the ticket and setting the flight for tomorrow afternoon, they went for a walk through the Chagrin River and its forestry. The birds chirped happily on a nice, breezy summer day.

"I'm sorry for your son," said Alexa, "Hopefully he can visit you guys again."

"He will," replied Connie, "He promised this coming July for Independence Day."

"Is it alright if I ask how he…changed?" the younger man asked.

"Are you interested in visiting him?" the father replied, "He's quite a busy schedule…according to him."

"Well if I have time, I could give it a shot," shrugged Alexa.

"He's at Arizona State University," Connie answered, "You might want to check in with their swim teams and see if he's working there."

"I'll keep it in mind," smiled Alexa as he got into the taxi. The parents decided to also join him until the departure so they packed up Sergi's clothes for the trip.

* * *

 **Divination of Destiny: CLSC Room 580 (Case Western Reserve University)  
**

Sergi made his way over to the Literature and Anthropology region of the university as he had some personal connections with one of the greatest claimed divinatory prophets (disguised as a professor) that was one of the secrets kept hidden among certain students on campus. Several doctors would attend to this prophet and ask for their futures despite how most of the cases weren't always true.

However, there was one way to find out about this 'man' that Sergi grew concerned about. From the moment he first chatted, it was a warmth feeling as if he was talking to his older brother for the first time in years.

He made his way over to where Kaarina sat on the floor (disguised as Dr. Lea O'Neal) holding onto her time telling staff.

"You've arrived," she said, "As I have foreseen."

"Is it true about your power?" he asked.

"If your heart deserves to know the truth…yes, I can foreseen," she replied.

"Then why have people claimed about you as a false?" he began.

"Because their hearts are corrupted by evil…not that it's a big evil…but definitely venial. However, only one with a pure heart shall have their fate truly be guaranteed," she answered.

"And does this question my philosophy and my personal beliefs as a Roman Catholic?" he asked.

"What is it you're after?" she replied.

"The man I met earlier…who he is?" the doctor asked, "You've spoken of someone who will come to this world…"

"Indeed yes," Kaarina answered without lifting her head up, "That man has come from another time and space…looking for the key that will open the gate of the dead."

"And why would he go after the deceased?" he asked.

"That cannot be answered…for there are things in this universe that are best kept secret," she answered, "You are to bring him to your older brother and fate shall decide the two."

"My brother won't accept any outsiders…let alone me," he sighed.

"Ye shall go…and open his heart for the first time in ages…for his arrival will undo the demon that rested in your brother's heart," she chanted.

"The demon?" he asked, getting a bit concerned.

"Go! Before it is too late!" she cried out.

* * *

 **Flashback: Delta!Earth – 17 Years Ago…(Year 2006)**

Alex got out after another evening of a swimming workout and smiled with some of the classmates, "Well that was another fun night!"

"Tiresome if you asked me," sighed Sam, grabbing his goggles.

"I agree," nodded Nathan, "But I do enjoy it."

"But even still, I'm glad that I love doing this!" smiled Alex, "After all…I'm glad to escape from reality when I go in."

The two chuckled and went to the room to change up while Alex went over to the toilet/urinal. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment before looking down to the toilet when he saw something on his feet. He looked at it closely and gasped a little.

 _W-what's that_ , he thought, seeing something like strands growing on his digits.

He finished up and changed too when he saw the same thing happening on his fingers, forcing him to drop his stuff in a bit of some fear. However, he chuckled to himself and shook his head.

 _Oh my god_ , he thought, _why am I growing this on me? That's not how a swimmer should be!_

Once he got home, he put his things away but wanted to talk to his parents. He was nervous at first but he showed them his early signs of puberty and added, "I want to become a swimmer…for real!"

"Son, it's too expensive for you to invest," his mother said, "Besides you're just starting to grow..."

"BUT I WANT TO SWIM!" he cried out, throwing his bag to the side, "IT'S THE ONLY THING I HAVE THAT KEEPS ME HAPPY!"

"I say he should do it!" a voice echoed out.

They turned to see Sergi standing between the kitchen and the living room. Even though it was a bit passed their bedtime, the four sat down.

"What will you do with your skill?" asked the father.

"…I want to train others how to swim!" the son replied, "Besides…Diana was an inspiration to my heart…it's not fair if I have to quit now! What if more people make fun of me if they see me like this?!"

"Wait and see how your body develops," the father answered while mom turned her sharp eyes at him, "And if it turns out you need a procedure…we'll do what we can to support you."

Alex smiled happily as he and Sergi rushed back their bedroom with their twin beds.

"Are you going to swim forever?" asked Sergi.

"Of course!" he smiled, "As long as my body can take me. I got to hold that gold medal…now I want to win them all!"

Sergi giggled as they both went to sleep while the parents were in debate on whether to respect this wish or not.

"If he gives up his education for sports…" the mother began.

"Sergi can still help him…he's smart," the father answered, "Let's put our faith and trust into them."

* * *

 **Next Day: Mayfield Middle School**

It was another "Study Hall/Intervention" period of the Sixth Grade that marked the last class of the day. Alex struggled some of the homework and wished his brother was with him (that's the one thing about having a sibling that is a year and a half younger).

He wore his pair of shorts while he heard a couple of guys laughing quietly at him. Moments later, a piece of paper landed on his desk with a note and he saw Nick A. who threw it at him.

 _"Go shave your legs"_

The guys laughed but Alex wasted no time. Before anyone's eyes, the enraged victim threw a punch at the other boy knocking him down to the floor and the class was in shock to see this silent student suddenly taking an explosion. It was like a dead volcano that flared up for the first time in eons if it ever did exploded.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE…" shouted Alex as Nick's neck was being choked and gagging.

The teacher separated the two and sent both of them to the office. Nick sat down with tears while Alex's heart began to grew slowly dark. It was a matter of time before he could receive a detention or worse suspension. But for some reason, Alex felt no regrets of doing this. It was like as if…

 _For once, I feel free_ … _free from being bullied_ , he thought as he reflected his elementary school days of being bullied, _I know what I want to do…and I will get it…even if I have to knock people out of my way…_

It ended up for him to write an apology letter and a 3-day suspension. The parents were in deep shock to hear this and locked Alex up for him to write the letter while Sergi was stuck having to sleep on the couch.

After returning to school when the suspension was done, most of the guys feared him and kept their opinions about him in the silence. Although there was one other time during high school that he almost threw another guy to the glass window but was also stopped by the adults. Luckily, it wasn't during his senior year but it was kept as a record about this incident.

At one point he was almost kicked out from his swim team because of these records despite happening only twice in his life but how it got resolved…well, it remains unknown.

* * *

 **Present Day: Arizona State University**

Alex sat down at the cafeteria with Kyle as they ate an intense protein lunch in prep work for the afternoon's orientation at the swim club.

"So you got into quite a few fights?" Kyle asked.

"It was long ago," he shrugged, "You know. People trying to put me down…so I gave them a kick in the ass. I know I am not a perfect, goodie-two-shoes being but…what did I do to deserve to be a target?"

"Well you possess your greatest talent in swimming," Kyle replied, "I'm sure people were jealous."

"They just have nothing better to do," Alex shrugged, "So I put fear back into their hearts. It's easier to train someone with fear sometimes when the situation calls for it. This is how I justify my end to the means."

"Why? So you can be a god?" Kyle asked, staring at him with slight, unnoticeable suspicion, "Are you alright? You seem a bit stressed?"

"I'm fine," he answered, slurping his soup, "Look. You've helped me see things the positive way…I can't just lose you."

"Then prove it to me," Kyle said, "Show me **_that you do care with love_** …for your club…show me the boy that you had to have been…"

"That persona of me was weak," Alex argued, "If I ever go back to those days…"

"You're not weak!" he replied, "Just…at least don't be harsh on the new students okay?"

The other man kept silent and finished his lunch just as his phone rang. He answered it, "Hi darling."

"Are you going to be busy tonight?" the voice replied.

"No I won't sweetie…as promised, we do have that date tonight. I might need an extra half-hour though just warning you ahead of time," he answered.

Kyle watched as he sighed to himself. He knew about Alex's new girlfriend for about a year now or so and it seemed that relationship was going stable unlike other people he knew. Most of his friends often had breakups in like months after the initial dating.

Deep down, the only reason why he and Alex shared…well, it was still a secret that he wasn't yet ready to share. His life was almost in parallel with him on certain social problems he encountered. However, unlike Alex, his heart was full of gold and he wouldn't want to lose anyone just because of his pure kindness.

"Alright, I will talk to you later, love you," Alex blew a kiss on the phone before hanging up. Kyle got up for seconds of serving while Alex sighed to himself.

* * *

 **Hours Later: The Swim Meet Orientation**

Alex, Kyle, and a few other guys stood in line of their presentation as a bunch of newly freshmen (as well as the upper classmen) sat down on the benches. Many of them were indeed beginners but there were several who had some experience before. The newly students received their schedules for their swimming practices, meets, and other events. All students were given brochures based on their skill level and meeting the instructors.

"Hey we got some more students who want to register!" Kyle called out.

Alex turned to see three guys at the table as the manager Dante Greene helped them signed the forms. He looked at the three individuals and noticed completely different body shapes each.

 _One is average, the one is kinda in between and the other guy is big-ish,_ he thought, _more for the extras I guess. At least Kyle will end up in the Olympics…_

Ken Maurer smiled and thanked Dante for the registration while Nicolas Dalton and Kosuke Iwahara signed up together. Alex already detected something about the two as if…

 _A gay couple perhaps, just what I need_ , he thought, _I'm gonna need some more instructors to make this work…perhaps hire an LGBTQ+ instructor?_

Once everyone signed up, the swimmer continued his presentation and explained the workout regimen and the levels of difficulty for each. After about 25 minutes, he wrapped up with the orientation and dismissed the crowd.

Kyle already felt something off about those two as Nicolas and Kosuke already left their seats, heading to the lockers. When Kyle arrived in, no one was there.

* * *

 **Back in Ohio:**

The taxi brought Alexa (and Click while hiding in his shirt) to Sergi's office with some carry-ons and bags. As for the parents, they followed the car to the university to reach the office. The doctor saw this and replied, "W-what's all this? You know I'm not on break yet."

"Make time," Connie replied, "You know that the security at the airports are tighter. Go with him."

Sergi sighed and grabbed the bags while beckoning Alexa to tag along. The taxi took the two at the Hopkins International Airport just southwest of Cleveland since their flight was set for 6:40 P.M.

"I didn't mean any of this to happen…I just needed some answers," Alexa said while they sat down at the terminal.

"Don't worry about it…if there's anything I truly learned…there is no such thing as a coincidence in this world…there is only hitsuzen," the doctor answered.

"M-my mother used to say the same thing to me!" Alexa gasped, "Y-you know it too?"

"Let's say I know some people who have claimed to see unworldly things," he shrugged.

As soon as their flight was called, the two were boarding onto the airplane. While Alexa was quite fascinated by these special vehicles, Sergi sat down by the aisle side and showed him about the window seat.

"You can see the entire city when we are high enough," he replied.

"It must be like home…" Alexa smiled, "In my kingdom we have this astronomy tower…and it's high enough to see the entire city and our island."

The doctor kept silent as he wondered more and more about this man before him. Clearly he knew it matched just about what the psychic foretold…but was it all 100% true.

 _If I ask him, it might endanger him…but if I don't…how will I be certain on the fact that he won't be safe for much longer_ , Sergi thought.

* * *

 **Nightfall: Cibo Restaurant, Phoenix AZ**

Mesta Nitetis sat in the waiting area just as Alex showed up in his tuxedo-like outfit. It was finally their first date and there was nothing that will be in their way. Mesta was an Egyptian-American with a nice tan complexion and wore a fancy green prom-like dress with pearls.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, my love," smiled Alex.

"I had thought about just…oh never mind," she replied, "You're a swimmer…what could I least expect?"

"Your job isn't any softer either," he said, "But let's go on shall we?"

They were settled in on the reservation and looked at the menus Alex requested the champagne. With a few orders of appetizers and pasta, the two enjoyed themselves.

"So…Mr. Swimmer," Mesta chuckled, "When are you guys going to have your competitions?"

"Probably by the end of the month I hope," he said, "And what about your science…fair?"

"Convention," she replied, "That too. I just hope that we can spend some time together this month before I have to take my leave to San Francisco."

"That's understandable," he answered, "I know how it's like to be alone…for a while…"

"Well you and I we both faced similar problems with bullying and what not," she shrugged.

"I swim to isolate myself away from the world…but also to climb to the top and to prove everyone that we can all share a dream," Alex explained.

"For me, it was studying the sciences…but I wanted to use it for sports…like Sports Medicine," she answered.

"If I was like my nerdy brother, I'd probably do that too," he said, "But…I don't like wasting my mind into books. I like to see the world in my eyes…not in text."

"Do you even read?" she asked.

"Well with magazines…online articles…news…nothing too spectacular. I can't read those medical journals like you or my brother but…the ASPN articles are what I read most of the time," Alex explained.

"And how about movies?" she smiled.

Alex blushed for a moment and replied, "I don't admit about my favorite movies but…I used to like The Wizard of Oz…"

"All about that somewhere over the rainbow," she chuckled as she lifted her glass of champagne, "To us!"

"Of course," he smiled as he clings the glass with her gently. As they both took a sip, a loud thud was heard from the outside followed by a violent shake of the building.

"W-what's going on!?" she panicked.

"I…I don't know!" he answered, grabbing her hand, "But it feels like this place is gonna blow!"

The customers fled outside as another loud thud was heard coming from the nearby residential area. A massive purple-colored monster with several hind legs and red eyes growled.

"W-WHAT IS THAT!?" Mesta screamed.

"I…w-what the hell!?" Alex growled.

The monster turned to see the crowds of people and roared, prompting them to flee the area. Its claws were about to smash the restaurant when two beams of light flashed across the skies.

 ** _"CURARREEEEEE PTEROSISSSSSSS IMPLANT!"_**

Several, gigantic spiked needles flew from the background, stabbing onto the Shadowling as it roared in terrible pain.

 ** _"CRRREEEEESSSSCCCCEEEENNNNT_** ** _STING!"_**

The audience watched as crescent-shaped lightning bolts struck the monster into dust as the police arrived to settle the people down.

"Shall we go have our dinner?" asked Alex.

"I've seen that before," Mesta said, "I wonder if it's true?"

"Whatever that was it was just a coincidence," he replied, taking her hand. Mesta shrugged but wondered to herself about this event. The restaurant ended up closing because of the incident so they decided to go to the Arizona Center in Downtown for the lights.

* * *

 **Capital Place Apartments, Downtown Phoenix**

Kyle returned to his home as he also saw the flashes in the sky. For a moment, he thought it was a meteor but it was a bit brighter than that yet a split second. He shrugged and did his evening set of exercise both resistance and body weight at the apartment's gym complex.

He turned on the TV to see the news going about nearby where Alex was at with his date. Turned out it was the same place so he sent a text but figured he was going to be busy with her. Nonetheless, he sent a message and placed his phone on the charger.

 _He's so lucky to have someone_ , he thought to himself. His heart ached a little as he recalled a time when he tried to fall in love with a person as well…but he spoke up too late and watched them leave his life, _I can't let this happen to me again._

Kyle got up as he could see one of the airplanes landing at the Sky Harbor Airport.

* * *

 **Mesa, Arizona: Lakeview At Superstition Springs Apartments**

Nicolas and Kosuke returned to their apartment by around midnight or so as they were exhausted from the long day and the evening so far.

"Been quite a busy day don't you think?" Nicolas asked.

"Indeed. I just hope our attention doesn't draw in our enemy," Kosuke answered.

"But getting to the enemy is exactly what we have to find," his partner said, "Already their numbers have increased in the last few months."

"And you think that he's got a connection to them?" Kosuke shrugged.

"I can smell it," Nicolas said, "Don't you remember why we became Swimming Guardians in the first place?"

"I do and I'm afraid the tribulations are about to begin," Kosuke answered as he looked out to the moonlight while Nicolas hugged him from behind.

"I just hope we are not too late," Nicolas concluded.

* * *

 **Arizona State University, Tempe Campus: Villas at Vista**

Ken Maurer recorded his video message to his family back in Seattle, telling them that he's doing great so far and was accepted to the swimming group. Once that was done, he looked at his syllabi for his classes and checked for any deadlines on assignments.

He selected his major in Culinary Arts in hopes to become a Pastry Chef sometime down the road. He always enjoyed baking since he was a child; it calmed him down and kept him focused with his emotions and well-being. However, he also liked to swim whenever it was nice enough outside.

His reasons for coming here was because of the reputation of the Culinary Mastery School of Arts Program here in ASU. Not to mention of a full-ride scholarship he received from his cooking abilities and the reputation of his father's restaurant as well.

With a yawn, he drifted himself to bed while the TV was on, displaying the incident that happened at the Cibo Pizza Restaurant.

* * *

 **Next Day: Marotta Winter House, Surprise, Arizona**

Alexa woke up while Dr. Sergio was busy preparing breakfast for him and his guest. Thankfully he had some time to do this despite working on his project back at home. He had to made a fake emergency notice of a close relative suffering a terminal illness requiring his assistance. From there, a substitute professor was in charge for the short period of days.

"So what do you plan to do when you visit my brother? He's not gonna like guests that suddenly appear out of the blue," the doctor warned him.

"I need his help," Alexa said, "I need to locate an object that I need for my research."

"And you think he's gonna want to do an archeological dig," the doctor sighed.

"First time for anything," he shrugged.

Sergio turned on the TV and watched a segment of news that showed some sort of potential supernatural event happening at a pizza place not far from downtown. Alexa recalled that place when he and the others visited this same town in a different dimension…or could it have been?

 _Was this perhaps the same realm that we fell into_ , he thought, _but many years later?_

"Sounds like this place is having some sort of a superstition going on," Sergi shrugged, "I always thought this town was strange to begin with. So here's the deal; go eat and I'll drive you to downtown."

"Okay," Alexa smiled.

* * *

 **Sun Devil Natatorium: Downtown Phoenix  
10 AM Session**

Alex, Kyle, Dante Greene, and Blaze Crimson premiered the first session together as the former dealt with the mastered and experience swimmers while the other two worked with the beginners and intermediates. It also turned out that Kyle and Blaze have met when they were kids and had a mini-reunion moment as well.

The mastered swimmers were assigned to complete a three-mile workout of swimming with a session on body weight workouts afterwards (and that was only for the first several days assigned). From there, the intensity of the workout would increase to five miles.

Ken, Nicolas, and Kosuke were in the beginner group (though Kosuke was surprisingly closer to the intermediate levels) but still had felt the intensity of this place. Ken had always enjoyed the backstroke as it didn't involve his eyes looking down and his mouth in the air. Nicolas and Kosuke were more into the breaststroke and freestyle.

Kyle himself was great the butterfly and freestyle as well as certain drill activities with weights and pullers.

While Alex sat down in his office checking attendance as well as student fees, he heard a knock on the door. He got up to grab it and opened to see his brother and some strange guest.

"I see you decided to waste your precious time to come out here," Alex taunted at the sight of his younger brother.

"Time doesn't always waste," Dr. Sergio replied, "And is that how you even say hello to your brother?!"

"I don't give a fuck what your title is, Doctor, Master, whatev," he replied, "And who is this kid? You babysitting?"

"A student wanted to have a word with you," the doctor replied, "Anyway, I brought you some goods home from Cleveland at the family home in Surprise since I don't know where you live in Scottsdale."

"Well you could've just mailed it I'm sure you had my address somewhere," he answered, "Does this kid have a place to stay?"

"Not after I return home, I figured he'd stay with you," the doctor shrugged.

"I don't have time for kids," Alex answered, "Sorry."

"Hey! Can you just chill it for once?!" Sergio shouted, "You're such a dingbat! We never asked you to do much around back at home!"

"Call me whatever you wish…I will not let him or anyone ruin my fame," he said.

Alexa looked at this man before him as he could feel something radiating out of his body. It was a familiar feeling that he and the other senshi encountered back in their trip to Hounan Valley of Sportsbrooke. Could it be?

"Please sir," Alexa said, "Just a few nights?"

Alex turned to him and answered with a sigh, "There's only a couch at my place."

"That's fine," Alexa shrugged, "I won't be a burden."

"Very well. Please leave…and don't ever come back," Alex said as he turned to his brother, "After all, you and I know who's the family favorite."

"As if I ever will," Dr. Sergio replied as he wanted to cry but he kept his composure before walking out.

Neither of them noticed Kyle eavesdropping nearby before he snuck out to see Dr. Sergi.

"Yes?" the doctor asked.

"I take it you are…?" he began.

"Yes. Please let me be, I must return to Cleveland," Sergi answered.

"I understand but I wanted to apologize for my captain's behavior to you. I don't understand how such brothers like you two could be torn apart like this. Forgive me if it's personal…" Kyle began.

"It's not your fault," Sergi replied, "It's all because of the misfortune that happened back in high school…the fault really is mine to blame."

"H-How so?" Kyle asked.

"One night…Sandro returned home but the police caught him in front of our house in Mayfield. They suspected that he was under the influence," the doctor explained, "Despite the negative test results, he was charged for a misdemeanor while the suspects involved were arrested. After finishing community service, he suddenly disappeared for several months."

"D-disappeared?" Kyle looked at Sergi.

"Yes and then he finally returned with a girlfriend and was claimed to be pregnant but was murdered by her ex-boyfriend," he said, "The police caught him but Sandro was already traumatized by the whole thing so he one day just packed up everything and left. I wanted to help out in the worst way and figure out what bothered him but he kept everything to himself."

"That's horrible…I'm so sorry," Kyle replied.

"Could you please do me a favor?" Sergi asked.

"I…uh, yes?" Kyle answered.

"Please take care of him for me. I was hardly around to support him because of my studies…" Sergi replied tearfully, "I know you are probably the closest person to him now…so do whatever you can."

Before Kyle could answer, Sergi ran off crying silently, heading back to the car so he could make his return trip to Cleveland. Kyle could only stand sadly for several moments before Alex called him back in.

 _I can't believe this_ , Kyle thought, _all because these tragic events…is he hurting?_

Kyle turned around as he felt like someone was watching him but saw nobody in the hallway. He walked back to the pool to continue his coaching and swimming rotations.

A couple of hours went by as the swim session and training finally concluded around 1 PM or so. The students and trainees headed to the lockers to change when a loud bang was heard from one of the lockers followed by several of them fleeing in terror.

Alexa's brooch glowed at the sight of the threat. However, Alex forbade him from entering the pool area but that didn't stop him. The Suiei God of Destiny escaped to the pool and heard a loud roar coming from the lockers.

Ken and Kyle saw the source of what was happening in the men's locker as one of the students morphed and twisted into a disgusting monster like what the rumors described from last night.

"W-what the hell is that!?" Ken shouted.

"Let's get out of here before it decides to eat us!" Kyle said as he led the big guy out of the lockers.

"M-my clothes though!" he shouted back.

"WAIT!" Kyle cried out.

The Durabolix monster saw Ken heading to his clothes' sack. It roared out and was about to spew out the drug from its nostrils. Ken grabbed his bag and rushed out just as the drug was gassed out from the nose, trying to stench Ken to its poison.

A bubble of air enclosed Ken's face, dispelling the pollutant from entering his system. Kyle turned to see the shadow of two guys standing at the ready with a unique clothing design that looked like a cross of an Arabian and Superhero.

 ** _"CURARREEEEEE PTEROSISSSSSSS IMPLANT!"_**

 ** _"CRRREEEEESSSSCCCCEEEENNNNT_** ** _STING!"_**

The Spiked-needles and the bolt of electricity struck down the monster as it blew up into dust. Kyle rushed over to see if the victim was still conscious or not just as the two shadowy figures sort of stepped a little into the light but still hiding their identities.

"W-Who are you!?" shouted Kyle.

 ** _"As Master of the East, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Intelligence and Kindness. I am Suiei Iwahara!"_** the first Suiei Senshi stepped in.

 ** _"As Master of the South, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Protection and Eternity. I am Suiei Dalton!"_** said the second Suiei Senshi.

"A-Are you guys Suiei Senshi!?" Alexa shouted as Kyle and Ken stared at the stranger before them in confusion.

"Our names must not be heard of," Suiei Iwahara said before he and Suiei Dalton vanished into thin air.

Alex walked into the lockers and grabbed Alexa, "Let's go! The excitement is over!"

"Alex wait!" Kyle shouted, "What is this mess going on!? What is this guy talking about…these "Suiei Senshi"? And who is this young man?"

"He means nothing. Just a little guest of mine," Alex said, "Anyway, call the ambulance and we'll have to reschedule the swimming class to the West Campus Pool Recreation."

"Y-yes sir," Kyle sighed.

 _Suiei Iwahara…Suiei Dalton_ , thought Alexa as he followed Alex out, _could they be allies?_

* * *

 **Hours Later: Liv North Scottsdale Apt**

By early afternoon, the two returned to Alex's apartment as Alexa was fascinated with the gold medals and trophies on top of the fireplace.

"Couch is over there," Alex said, "It's kinda a nice-size place but don't be peaking around too much. I still got a lot to unpack. Anyway, I'm about to head back out for a jog around the neighborhood. I might be going out tonight also with my girlfriend so…just watch whatever's on TV."

"Okay," Alexa smiled while his swimmer bara counterpart slightly scoffed to himself and walked out.

 _What a kid, does he even swim like he claims to be_ , thought Alex, _he's so much smaller…and more feminine looking with that gay-hairstyle. He looks like a princess drag queen._

Alexa sighed as he couldn't even imagine how cocky this guy was before him. While it was true that he embraced the Darkness, and was the Dark One for three weeks but he reverted to normal before he was consumed. This other self…was consumed… ** _but what made him this way?_**

"I wonder if I can still do this…" he muttered, "If those Senshi were able to transform…"

He summoned the Solar Crystal and the Holy Arena Covenant at the same time which surprised him as he could ever summon the box previously without help from his teammates.

His body felt much stronger with the increased upgrade of magic. It was as if…

 _Mako-chan_ , he thought, _you're giving me your power to do this, aren't you?_

Spilling only a single tear, Alexa raised the covenant up and shouted:

 ** _"DRAGON GENESISSSSS, MAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

The box exploded into a massive dragon of white light swirling around his body. The eight animals of Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Penguin, Butterfly, Whale Shark, Sea Otter and Duck danced in the background of golden-yellow, white, and sky blue lights. Alexa sat with his knees close to his face while spinning around gently in this newly transformation.

He got up on his feet as his frontal armor changed into shimmering silver and crystal with a blue cape grown from his back. The jewelry also transformed into a more-mosaic style of the dragon and his boots were even slimmer but still durable and tough for fierce combat.

Alexa's hair flowed gently in the wind in slow motion as the newly upgraded armor grew into life. The cuffs and shoulder armor were silver and gold mixed together in pattern as the chest armor redesigned further to symbolize a new dragon etched out on his left side.

The little golden dragon clipped onto his back as he donned a pair of dragon wings from his shoulders and back while his helm shaped into place from the creature's head. The Dragon Stellar Beast Brooch appeared on the side of his buckle as the Golden Julius locket glowed with warmth on his necklace.

His dragon symbol on the forehead as it shimmered into a thinner golden headband with ancient markings of Atlantis engraved. Finally, the Neo Suiei God was ready for his battle. He opened his eyes and grabbed his Dragon Jeweled Creature Sword, twirling it for his pose.

The transformation gave out bright lights from the apartment as the two other Suiei Senshi watched from the skies.

"It's not one of ours though," said Nicolas, "That magic seems different."

"But he has the power too," replied Kosuke, "He can help us with these anomalies."

"We have to complete the Dragon Compass before the Shadowlings get here," argued Nicolas, "That's the priority. He could be a false senshi."

"Then let's deal with him now and go find the rest of our team," Kosuke shrugged.

Alexa flew out from the window of the apartment as he could feel the two senshi somewhere up in the skies. He had to get information about this world as soon as possible before taking his next move to find what he needed. He could only pray that the others were nearby to protect his sleeping body.

 _I cannot wake up from this_ , he thought, _not until I find the key!_

He gasped as a big ball of electricity flew towards him rapidly. He raised his Dragon Jeweled Creature Sword to protect the blow but it still threw him across the skies.

"Okay Shadowling! You had enough time pretending to be a senshi!" Kosuke shouted as he twirled his Tri-Electric Chained Mace

"S-SHADOWLING!?" Alexa shouted, "What the hell is that?!"

 ** _"CALAAAABAAAASSSSSHHH CYCLOOONNNEE!"_** Nicolas chanted as he unleashed a vortex of the toxin spinning towards Alexa.

The other senshi narrowly dodged it as it struck at a nearby mountains, exploding the posion around as it killed several of the cacti and wildlife. Alexa gasped in fear that it would draw attention to the public. He twirled his Dragon Sword and answered, "I'm not a Shadowling! I am the Suiei God of Destiny and Understanding!"

"Honey, maybe we're wrong about this…" said Kosuke.

"I'm not from this world!" Alexa argued, "Can't you guys give it a rest!?"

"You're…not from this world? How is that possible? The magic in this realm isn't enough to allow one to transcend dimensions!" replied Nicolas.

"I came here in my own free will…I have to find a valuable object of magic that can get me to another place," Alexa explained as he didn't want to get too detailed yet.

"Our mission is to fight off Shadowlings from taking over this town," Kosuke revealed, "We suspected that you were one of them but you carry a powerful light magic."

 _They can feel my solar crystal_ , Alexa thought.

"Please, I am not a Shadowling!" Alexa cried out, "Let me help you on the mission! I can help you guys find the other two senshi and we can fight off the threat!"

"We'll let you go this time," Nicolas answered, "But the next time you get in our way…we won't show mercy."

 _Shit_ , Alexa thought as he watched the two fly off. He wanted to go after them but he didn't want to risk anymore of his life. He recalled the warning from Pandora that dying in this world will result him in death in the real realm as well. Any injury he obtains will carry with him back to reality. Alexa flew his way back to the apartment but his brooch suddenly glowed.

 _Another one_ , he thought.

* * *

Ken returned to his dorm room as one of his roommates, Salvo was speaking on the phone in his Nynorsk dialect to his family back in Norway. While Ken wasn't familiar to the language, he could speak in Thai to his family which benefit his conversations a bit more private. He walked to his bed to plop down from the crazy long morning at the pool and his classes.

He grabbed his things and managed to escape and changed his clothes in a different area back during the strange event. However, when he heard those voices…

"It sounded like one of my classmates at the pool…" he muttered.

He heard a knock on the door but Salvo was the first to grab the knob.

"Hi, is Ken in this dorm?" a voice asked.

"Uh yes he just came in," Salvo replied before beckoning him.

Ken made his way over and his eyes widened to see Nicolas and Kosuke at the doorway.

"Y-You guys…how did you find me?" Ken asked.

"Come with us," Nicolas replied.

"Did I forget something from the pool?" Ken questioned, "I must have dropped my goggles during the incident. Did you guys even see this monster?"

"This isn't about the pool. Haven't you been paying attention to the news lately?" Nicolas answered.

Ken turned to Salvo who was still talking on the phone. With a shrug, he said, "I'll go but I have to get back to my cooking routine."

"You can use our supplies when we get to headquarters," Kosuke suggested.

"H-Headquarters!?" Ken gasped a little, slightly worried.

* * *

Kyle went to the Downtown ASU Campus Library to find some new ideas for the swimming regimen and checked them out for rentals. He walked his way out when he saw another incident going on at one of the Central Station of Valley Metro. The same type of monster that was appearing earlier at the lockers was now scarring the people at the station.

W-what the hell are these monsters, he thought.

"You see them too don't you," a voice said.

He turned to see Alex's girlfriend with a smirk on her face.

"We call them the Shadowlings. They feed from innocent human hosts," Mesta explained, "Unfortunately, the next meal is on you."

"W-WHAT!?" he gasped, "Why are you doing this?! I did you no harm!"

"So naïve you really are," she laughed, "You might be his assistant coach…but soon…Alex and I will be engaged and he'll have nothing to worry about anymore."

Kyle's eyes narrowed a little bit as he could feel his anger rising up, "What do you want with him?"

"Soon he'll become just like us!" Mesta revealed, "A Housaihashi or Chiropteran…mutated by the drugs that he's been using. Or whoops…I guess he didn't told you his secret. How else you think he's been breaking such impossible records?"

"Y-you're lying!" he snapped.

"Am I? Go ask him and find out!" she answered, "Or be devoured by my pets."

Kyle could feel his heartbeat going faster by the second as the adrenaline flowed through his blood. For a moment, he could feel his conscious talking to him as his heart came to realization.

"You're wrong," he said finally as his forehead glowed a neon harp seal in a red ruby color, "Alex has made mistakes but he wouldn't be as terrible as you are bitch!"

 _T-this is like my dream from the other night,_ he thought, _I was fighting and…now it makes sense! This city has a problem! But why should it be me?_

 _"Because you wished to help him," his conscious replied, "Now go stop her!"_

 _I love him…I want to help fix his problems even though he must decide in the end. But I don't want to see him in pain any longer! After what he did to his brother…my heart hurts just as bad for him._

"You are a foolish man…love is weakness!" Mesta laughed, "He'll never love another man like you!"

Kyle wasn't listening as his hands were glowing in red energy. Finally it was time…his heart raced with the magic words:

 ** _"PAGOPHILUUUUSSSSS POWERRRRRRR, MAAAAKKKKEEEE UP!"_**

His nails glowed a Maroon color before bright brilliant of blue, red, and orange lights danced in the background. Ribbons of energy flowed to his body as a bunch of harp seals dance flopped around in the background.

Kyle's hair color changed from dark brown to a brown-ish-red two-toned while his feet were covered in soft sandals with gold buckles. His main costume shimmered from the light; donning him a long white cloth that wrapped around his shoulders while exposing his chest and abs.

A red outer cloak covered the white cloth as a set of cuffs appeared on his wrists and bracelets on his ankles. The cloak itself was inked with gold foil patterned-lines. A small black hat shimmered on his head with a white feather on it.

As for his legs, he donned a pair of loose pants in hues of red and white with a golden buckle holding it all together. His Dual Glowing Harpoon Cutter appeared on his left hand. The newly Suiei Senshi opened his eyes and made his battle stance with his weapon.

 _N-No way…I must be like those Suiei guys_ , he thought to himself as he landed on the ground.

Mesta growled and transformed into a massive Shadowing/Durabolix monster and roared. Kyle looked up and narrowly dodged her swipe attacks from her claws.

 _But how the hell am I supposed to fight! I can't keep running like this,_ his mind cried out.

The Mesta-Durabolix roared loudly and was ready to claw him apart but his soul took on its own and he raised his harpoon, shouting, **_"ICE FLOWER ILLUSSSIIIOONNN!"_**

A rain of ice in the shape of flower petals swooped down on the monster, knocking its vision. After a few moments, the monster roared again and charged its way over to Kyle.

 ** _"IWWAAAASSSAAMMMEEEEEE SOLLLLAAARRRIIIIISSSS!"_** a voice shouted out as blasts of light struck down the monster into shreds of darkness before dissolving away.

Kyle turned to see Neo Suiei Marotta in his super uniform version.

"A-Are you another one?!" Kyle asked.

 ** _"I am the Swimming Guardian's Master of Mystery, who fights for Destiny and Understanding! I am Suiei Marotta!"_** Alexa introduced.

"S-Suiei Marotta? H-how's that possible?!" Kyle gasped, "You can't be…? Wait a sec…"

"Yes, I share the same soul as the Alex of this reality…but I am not him," he replied, "I've come from another reality."

"A-Another reality?" Kyle asked, "What do you know about my magic and those other guys? You said something about Swimming Guardians or Suiei Senshi?"

"Yes…I was intrigued by their powers but it appears that they want nothing to do with us. But that's not how it works…the team must be complete," Alexa replied.

"A team?" he questioned.

"Where I've come from, there are other Senshi who I work with and they work with me…thus we are a team of our own," he smiled.

"But why are you here alone?" Kyle asked, "Anyway, weren't you supposed to stay with him?"

"Uhhhh yeah but I already have figured out where he's jogging so there's still some time left," Alexa rubbed the back of his head a little with a sweatdrop, "And as for my reason here alone well it's kinda a long story. I'm here on a personal mission that only I can fulfill but the others are taking care of things."

"I see," Kyle answered, "Well if you got magic, perhaps we can try to locate the other Senshi?"

"I got a feeling they might not want us to intervene with them but it's worth a shot…after all, you're new to this," Alexa said.

Kyle's phone vibrated so he quickly answered and sure enough it was Alex and improvised an excuse of stopping nearby and ran into him. Afterwards he hung up and said, "I guess he's still jogging around but he took a stop back at the apartment and you weren't there. He's a bit annoyed."

"I see," he chuckled lightly, "Let's go find the others! I have a feeling this is only the beginning of what's yet to come."

* * *

Alex returned to the apartment after his jog and tried to get a hold of Kyle again. However, the voice mail picked up.

"He's better off hanging out with him anyway," he muttered as he grabbed his leather jacket before heading off to Wally's Gastropub in his Fiat 124 Spider.

It was about a 15-minute drive when he got to the bar in hopes to find his "friends" there. When he got in, he was rather in for a bit of a surprise.

"You…" he snarled as Taylor turned from his seat and smirked.

"Finally, I found you," he chuckled, "I've heard and witnessed your swimming career but I just had to see you myself."

"What are you doing here?" Alex growled as he silently gripped his fists.

"Oh I'm not here to desecrate our memory lane…this time it's business," he answered.

"Why should I ought to even listen to you, asshole? You bullied me just like the others," Alex said.

"True, I did bully you like Nick and the others guys but after you threw a punch at him well…you did give us something to appreciate for. So, I simply waited for the right time to reunite," Taylor said as he took his appletini, "I'm here to give you an offer."

Alex narrowed his eyes before he sat down while a plan formulated in his mind. He was not going to let him get away with this.

"Bourbon neat in Sour Cherry," Alexa ordered to the bartender.

He turned to Taylor as his arch nemesis continued, "One of my inner circle members…you've met her actually has proposed to give you 1 million dollars and in exchange for your secret recipe and censorship."

"And what makes you think my secret recipe is important?" Alex asked while keeping his tone neutral.

"You're pretty good at this, aren't you? You'd always get so nervous on interrogation back in the days," Taylor remarked as Alex received his drink.

"It's because I'm not who I used to be, thanks to you and the others, **_I'm heartless_** ," Alex said, "Isn't that you wanted to see back in the days? You wanted to see a stereotype of being masculine? Well, guess what? He's here now and I will kick your ass!"

"Well it's a shame you had to be such a perfectionist back then," Taylor teased, "Even after you grew out your leg hair and stuff…we were so disgusted by your sissy-ness. Are you gay?"

"Tell me why I shouldn't throw this drink in your bitch ass face?" Alex asked as he got up from his seat with his glass.

"Because I can call the police about your drugs and bring your fame to an end bitch," Taylor said.

Alex threw the drink and punched him in the face with a rocky fist, knocking Taylor down to the ground as his lip started to bleed. However, the arch nemesis got up and his wound slowly healed.

"You think that your punches can save your sorry ass?" Taylor laughed, "I guess you don't really know do you. The media with all those monsters? The monster at your swim class? Hm?"

"What are you saying?" Alex asked, "You're not making any sense!"

"Nothing makes sense because your swimmer ass is about you, you, you," he answered, "Winning the gold medals…getting rich and famous…but what you don't see is the real war happening since the dawn of time. Your self-deceiving godliness is what's keeping you going but soon…you'll end up just like us."

Alex narrowed his eyes as he felt a strange chill in the air as Taylor continued, "We will go after victims… ** _Welcome to the "Other Side" of the Looking Glass…"_**

The swimmer gasped as he saw the people in the bar transforming into monsters while others grew out fangs and claws like vampires.

"And now's the time… ** _TO DIE!"_** the Durabolix/Taylor smirked as his face turned purple with fangs and a lizard-like tongue.

Alex gasped with his eyes wide open and cried out before running out of the bar with a bunch of the monsters roaring out and chasing after him. He got into the fiat vehicle but it wasn't turning on. The monsters were quickly approaching so he got out of the car and ran across the streets.

He cried out to a motor vehicle approaching but the rider ignored his pleas. More of the Durabolix monsters and Chiropterans appeared as he continued to run for his life before reaching into an alley way, throwing objects at them.

The athlete reached a dead end as he saw a few strange-looking humans who were also ready to eat him. A part of him wished he had those ruby slippers from the movie.

 _This is it_ , he thought, _I'm gonna die…_


	4. Act 3

**~Act Three:** ** **オペレーション 180度 パート2~  
** OPERATION 180 Degrees Part 2**

* * *

 **Hours Earlier: Valley Metro Light Rail**

The City of Phoenix and the series of surrounding suburbs were all connected by one mega rail with a series of light rails branching. One of these trains took on its usual course, speeding through the neighborhoods of Mesa, Tempe, and Chandler.

Passengers went on and off at the stations but no one knew that the rumors of the recent events would strike upon the train. After all, people say it was the safest place…

A drunken man stumbled upon the entrance and made its way inside while clinging onto the handles, dripping blood from its nose onto a young lady's slipper. The victim was too busy putting makeup on her lips before hearing the deep breaths approaching her face.

She cried out but it was too late as the transformed monster took a bite on her neck, splattering blood all around as the people gasped in terror. The sleeping man woke up to see the monster before he too was eaten of his face, screaming loudly.

The passengers panicked across the cabin, heading to the next one as the crowds were super tight on space to see what was happening.

The newly Shadowling crept its way over to a single man who was unfazed by what was happening. His hair was as black as the darkness and its eyes were cool as the sea. The beast approached to him but heard a warning, _"Shall I eat you now_ _ **or play with you first?"**_

Before the monster could react, the man unleashed his fury and punched in the face, splattering blood. Stunned, the Shadowling screamed in pain, crashing out all the light bulbs into shards before being sliced in half by a second person, leaving a bloody mess on the glass to prevent the bystanders from witnessing.

"Seriously, was that necessary…Haru?" Rin asked.

Haru looked at the dark auburn haired partner and answered, "It would've been more fun to chase this beast down."

"And get the entire city in a bloody storm?" he replied, "No. We are here to prevent more victims from having to suffer this fate."

"Yeah, yeah," Haru shrugged, "Let's get back to the shrine and report to Makoto."

"That's not why we are here," Rin argued, "Makoto saw a vision…and we have to make sure it doesn't come to pass."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the same realm: Apache Junction, Arizona**

To the east of the chaos being unleashed, Makoto Hanamiya and Tatsuya Himuro sat down at a booth of Los Gringos Locos Mexican Cantina. After they reconciled each other back in Sportsbrooke, the two departed to different realms in hopes of finding the missing family member. The witch boy helped them initially before leaving the two on their own for the quest.

"Once again nothing in this suburb!" Hanamiya sighed as he drank an appletini.

"You sure like to drink," Tatsuya said.

"Unlike the normal human being…I can drink and drink and never get drunk. It's a spider's way of life I suppose," he shrugged.

"You want to try again or just order up?" the son asked.

"Just order up…I'm already starving," Hanamiya moaned as his stomach growled.

"Wow you do act like a baby sometimes," Tatsuya silently laughed.

The TV screen showed the recent supernatural events as the son stared at the screen of what was happening and already happened. Both the pool and the train ride were marked under a serious crime scene.

 _If there is a possibility of magic in this realm, then perhaps we could finally find a clue to where mother is,_ he thought.

After they were done with the service, they carried a box of leftovers and headed back to their hotel room when they saw a crowd of people fleeing from the area.

"Just great," Hanamiya growled, "Looks like our room just got obliterated."

Seconds later, a Durabolix emerged out and roared in threat. Tatsuya gasped as he recalled Kagami telling him about these creatures from an earlier quest.

"Better stay away from them," he said, "Or else you'll end up like those victims!"

The people that were exposed to the breath of the drug were also mutating into monsters. Annoyed, Hanamiya shifted forms to his spider size and vomited up webs to entrap them in before stabbing them to taste their blood. Seconds later, he recoiled violently and shifted back to his human form.

"The blood is toxic!" he said, "It almost killed me!"

"I can't believe you had to just…" sighed Tatsuya.

"I'll be fine…besides, I've seen this dark magic before anyway back in my days while you were inside the egg," Hanamiya smirked a little, "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Fountain Park, Fountain Hills**

Nicolas and Kosuke brought Ken to the east of McDowell Mountains where the wealthy village of Fountain Hills and the famous Fountain Park stood. Ken had visited Scottsdale before and saw how snooty the people were but this place was even more secluded to the riches.

"And this headquarters of yours…?" Ken asked, "Is beneath the lake?"

"Yes but we'll take the backdoor in," Nicolas said as Kosuke quickly put a breathable bag over Ken's face. He tried to shout out but they reassured that it's for security purposes. Once calmed, they made their way to the fountain park by a drinkable water fountain where Kosuke found the code box and punched in the numbers.

The area around them shook gently as the platform took them down underground before entering a tunnel.

Once Ken could see again, he found himself in a massive computer room with a group of men and women constantly at work.

"W-what is this?" Ken asked.

"Welcome Ken Maurer to the Guardian's Quail, an organization set to combat the dangerous Shadowlings," Miho Amakata introduced.

"H-how do you know me!?" Ken gasped, "I'm just a student!"

"Yes. I was your English professor for your upcoming class but I figured it was best to reveal who I was especially with the increase of incidents lately," she explained, "I already knew you from the class roster but I have yet to see how you'll turn out."

"The increase of incidents?" he asked, "And what do you mean about me?"

"You joined the swim team, yes?" she questioned back.

"Y-yes…but what's that got to do with this whole fiasco?" he replied.

"Our organization is designed to help gifted students like you reach your potential," Asahi walked in along with Nao and Natsuya.

"Your potential for your future dream as well as the power that lies in your heart. We are losing numbers of our guardians as of late to combat these monsters," Nao explained.

"Nicolas and Kosuke…for example, are gifted adults with the power to fight off the Shadowlings," Natsuya explained, "They are some of the supernatural forces who can fight the evil."

"And you think I am gifted like them?" Ken asked.

"Water is a powerful source of life," said Nao, "Water and Light are the two things that evil desires to take. The Shadowlings take on human form so they can get access to them as well as preventing any gifted people like you to find your potential."

"Okay…well, if that's all what you want to tell me, I'm gonna head back to my dorm," Ken answered, "I think I had enough of some scary tales…"

"Ken, this isn't a dream!" Miho answered, "You've seen the news! Things are getting more violent here! We need those gifted people to join forces with our other allies up at the shrine! They are in short need of heores!"

"What shrine are you talking about?!" Ken replied.

Natsuya and Nao led him to another room where they had video tapes and surveillance leading to another location across the Great Valley.

* * *

 **Sandstone Cliffs: Lake Pleasant**

A tall, brunette man with green eyes dressed in a Kannushi-like outfit in green hues made his way across the Phasianus Shrine as a bunch of Green Pheasant Birds drifted around the environment. He ran a business of Japanese imports from Japan as well as taking care of the shrine with two of his trusted members: a blonde cheerful man and another man from a family of doctors famous for establishing the Mayo Clinic.

He arrived to the Weapon Room as a bunch of blacksmiths bowed on his presence. The man excused them back to work before speaking to one of them personally. The blacksmith nodded and reported on its progress before returning to finish.

Makoto returned to the prayer room as Nagisa and Rei finished up and moved out of the way but the former shook his head to not worry.

"When will Haru-chan and Rin-chan return from hunting?" Nagisa asked.

"Soon…hopefully before tomorrow's dawn," Makoto said.

Nagisa turned to Rei and teased about dying his hair to blue like how he did with his own blond but the megane silently facepalmed. Makoto smiled and added, "He will do whatever he wants with it."

Makoto turned to Rei and asked, "How bad was it today?"

"…I see red everywhere in the Valley of the Sun," Rei reported, "Blood is going to be shed."

Nagisa squirmed a little at the news while Makoto gently pat him on the shoulder, "The talismans here and the prayers in this shrine will keep them at bay."

"Yeah but what about Haru-chan and Rin-chan…aren't they…?" the blond asked.

"They're half-breed but with a human soul," Makoto reminded him, "They're not like the others…"

* * *

 **Present Time: The Confrontation of the Shadowlings**

Alex stared at several of the monsters surrounding him as the Taylor!Shadowling appeared with a voice, "Hunt's over…you spoiled…filthy…brat!"

The Shadowling growled and leapt onto him, about to rip apart his neck when a long thin sword soared through, slicing its face. The crowd of monsters turned to see two men carrying swords. Alex moved to the side as they attacked the dual men.

Rin and Haruka crossed their blades before jumping into the fight, slicing each of the beasts apart into bloodshed. The blue-eyed warrior kicked down a winged monster while Rin jumped ontop of several, pushing them down to the ground with his weight and stabbing them each on the heads.

A few more snuck around to grab Alex but Haruka grabbed him by his hand as they both raced through the torn-down regions of the city. Scottsdale bordered next to a run-down region that was said on the news to be one of the more dangerous zones especially with the recent deaths.

More Shadowlings appeared on the chase as they grabbed various items as their own weapons; pipes, rakes, shovels, whatever they took.

 _Wh-who the hell are these guys_ , Alex thought as they continued running.

The two men slashed through more of the monsters before arriving at Fountain Hills (after going through a long chase-trek across the high ways and mountains) as they reached the Fountain Park.

"W-what are we doing here?" Alex asked but the two men did not spoke.

 _Japanse blokes_ , Alex thought, _like they could understand English…I need to get back home so I can sleep properly…_

"私たちは袋を入れるべきですか？" Haru asked.  
(English: Should we put a bag?)

"はい。" Rin nodded.  
(English: Yes.)

Haruka took out a paper bag and shoved it over Alex's head before knocking him semi-conscious. They made their way to the fountain before entering the water and using the front entrance.

* * *

When Alex woke up, he found himself on a bed in a strange room that almost looked like a mental hospital. He saw his clothes being dried up to the side while he wore some sort of a hospital-like gown.

"Uhhhh Hello!?" he cried out, "WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?"

The door opened as Miho walked in along with Natsuya and Asahi. The younger boys had a plate of food including pizza and ice cream, much to his surprise.

"Eat up," Miho said, "We got a lot to explain."

"Wait a sec…you're familiar…" Alex answered, "Were you…?"

"Yes…a General Education requirement for English? Yes I am," she nodded.

"So that's why your second job was a secret, you work with these freaks?" the man asked.

"I suggest freak is a bit too insulting, don't you think Mr. Marotta?" Miho asked.

"Whatever," he grumbled before eating the food.

Miho sighed softly and turned to the others, "Check the surveillance and make sure none of those monsters are nearby."

* * *

 **Outside:**

Alexa and Kyle hovered above Fountain Hills as the Solar Crystal detected some sort of an unusual aura coming from the fountain itself. The wealthy neighborhood was peace and quiet as the nightlife continued to go through the hours.

"So what was that monster earlier that attacked you?" Alexa asked.

"Long story…but I'm afraid you don't want to know who it was," Kyle said, feeling a bit guilt.

"You can tell me," the other senshi answered, "I know something's bothering you. Besides we had monsters like this in our realm too."

"I see. When then…she was Alex's…well the other you…she was his upcoming fiancée," Kyle revealed.

"No way!" Alexa gasped, "Already him…well, this other me is trying to get his life put together?"

"Hehe, his story goes as far back to when he lived in Cleveland," Kyle shrugged, "This Alex is a bit rough around the edges…has a big ego…and when provoked, he fights easily with his fits. He used to be a victim of bullying that led him to fights, he got kicked out of his school and almost his swim team. He's definitely hiding something…

"But you on the other hand…your style is different yet your presence is like his…it's like you have something that he doesn't have."

"I'm afraid my life isn't complete now," Alexa said, "I lost the man I loved recently so I came here to find a key to the Underworld so I can find his soul."

Kyle looked at him a bit sharply, "The Underworld? Like Hades?"

"Hades?" the other senshi looked at him, confused.

"Oh maybe you're familiar with Izanami perhaps," Kyle shrugged.

"Yeah, Izanami," he nodded.

They landed at the park, looking for the entrance. Before they proceed to the site, the two of them were knocked out by paper bags covering their heads.

* * *

 **Flashback: 10 Years Ago – Kyle's Backstory  
Santa Monica, Los Angeles, California**

12-year old Kyle returned home from school as he was so happy to be back in his own little world. While his education was decent and acceptable, the social life there wasn't always the greatest. One would think he'd assimilate and eat foods like the other students but he had his own taste on things. (However he did develop a craving for hamburgers.)

However, even life at home wasn't always as pleasant either as his mother, Sonia, was a TV host for her Syndicated Talk Show, _Live at Palisades Pacific_ and his father, Marco, was a famous, attractive, model and a rising actor. With parents like these, the famed life did give them a decent, quiet, gated, neighborhood but it sometimes felt too boring for Kyle.

"I'm home," he muttered sadly before taking off his shoes and heading upstairs to his bedroom.

He arrived in and looked at his stash of manga books he got from the holidays and his birthday. He read most stories about sports as he was fascinated by their fantasy aspect and the sport compared to the real-life sports on TV and film.

 _Too bad there isn't one about swimming_ , he thought, _there's a volleyball, basketball, bicycling, ice skating, and a few others._

Kyle took a peak at the ice skating story and looked at the page when the two men supposedly kissed but the arm blocked their faces. Ever since seeing that panel, it sort of gave him a curiosity compared to his parents. _Was it even possible? Could two people kiss like this?_

He put the manga away as he took out his homework to get it done before dinner.

* * *

 **7 PM Swim Session at Santa Monica Swim Center**

After being dropped off by his mother, Kyle arrived in time for his session as the class was introduced to a new student named Ken Maurer. The new kind introduced himself and shared a few words in his Thai language, impressing some of the students of his bilingual ability.

The session went on for an hour as the students continued their training. Thankfully, the class didn't have much of the students from Kyle's school as it was a mix of various background. It was perhaps one of the safer zones for him to be in because of that.

"You did great Kyle!" Blaze smirked, "How did you managed to do all of the yards like that?!"

"I don't go as fast," he shrugged.

"Heh, I do live on speed yeah," the other kid blushed a little, "I always like it to go fast."

"Maybe you could do those speed relays?" Kyle asked.

"Who knows? I might if I continue doing this," he nodded.

"Hey uh, excuse me but do you guys know where the towels return to?" Ken asked.

"Oh it's that white basket by the office," Kyle said, pointing to the location, "Just drop them off."

"Thanks. I should bring my own towel next time," the new kid replied.

"So what do you think of him?" asked Blaze.

"Another fit to the family I believe," Kyle said, "After all, we all come from different backgrounds."

"True, but I could never speak my family's dialect," Blaze sighed, "It's like as if I am stuck here in this country like a prison!"

They returned to their lockers to change while Ken walked in and thanked them.

"So uh, what school do you go to?" Blaze asked.

"Oh I'm up at Lincoln," Ken said.

"Ah, I go to John Adams," Blaze replied, "But Kyle is also at Lincoln."

"Really!?" Ken answered, "I was transferred there recently also."

"I wish I could be with Kyle more often like in elementary school," the other kid shrugged, "But at least we've stayed here for swimming!"

"I see," Ken nodded before turning to Kyle but the kid was already out the door.

"He doesn't talk as much," Blaze warned him, "It took me a year and a half to get a long conversation started just so you know."

* * *

 **Next Day: Lincoln Middle School – Cafeteria**

Like always, Kyle sat down alone at his own table in peace with his leafy-green lunch mixed with some teriyaki sauce and left over chicken from dinner. He normally ate a salad but would sometimes eat pizza and other foods but after learning about his health condition a year ago, it was not always easy.

And it turned out that it was gonna be another long day as a couple of guys sneered at his lunch before one of them confronted him.

"So what's your spinach lunch?" the guy asked.

Kyle simply chewed his food and stared at him. A part of him was tempted to spit the food at his face but he didn't want to get into a fight.

"Say something dude!" the bully teased, "Why do you eat spinach?!"

"Because it's his repellant for bullies like you!" a voice said.

The two turned to see Ken as the other kid had a displeasing look on his face.

"Oh, you're the new kid on the block!" the bully chuckled.

"Yeah and I got chopsticks too I can grab you and eat with if you're gonna harass him!" Ken said.

"Ew you're such a cannibal, freaking tanned-Chinese kid!" the guy replied before heading back to his seat with his gang.

Ken sighed before sitting down with Kyle, "I'm used to this kind of a mess. Been bullied a lot back in my elementary days."

"I didn't ask for your help," Kyle answered.

"I know, but at least a thank you would suffice," Ken said.

"…Thanks," Kyle spoke after a moment of hesitation.

"Do you always sit alone?" Ken asked.

"…Yes. Yes, I do…I don't talk to people much…well except Blaze maybe," Kyle shrugged.

"Your family?" the other boy questioned.

"My parents are celebrities…they're always busy…" Kyle grumbled, "I take care of myself from home to school and to the pool."

"…Why don't you stop by at my apartment?" Ken offered.

"I appreciate the offer but I live in a gated community," he answered, "These bullies don't know where I live anyway so I'm safe."

"I can't believe you live on solitude," Ken said, "I mean, my grandmother was the same too after she lost grandpa but…you're so young."

"So are you," Kyle answered.

"Yeah but…I'm very close with my family," he replied, "If your parents are that busy…I can give you my address."

"Do as you like," Kyle shrugged.

As it turned out, the two grew somewhat a friendship but by the end of the month, Ken was gone to the unknown while Blaze's family also moved out to a different suburb. However, the amount of bullying did decrease thankfully but this loneliness did bother him. Time to time, he wished Ken would one day return but it was no use. The family life grew more complicated as he aged further; his parents eventually divorced and he ended up going back and forth to their separate homes each month.

By high school, he worked part time and got enough money to start living on his own. To ease his pain, he also joined a swim team and gained some reputation. His dream was to eventually be scouted so he can get out of this 'L.A. Life'.

* * *

 **Present Day: Guardian's Quail HQ**

Kyle and Alexa found themselves in a massive computer room as a bunch of people were busy tracking down something. They were both sort of tied to the chair but were released when Miho walked in along with Nao and Asahi.

"N-Nao?! A-Asahi!?" Alexa gasped as he almost about to call out Ms. Amakata.

The two stared at him in confusion but Alexa coughed and apologized, forgetting that this was an alternate reality.

"Impressive," Miho said, "So it is true that you're not from this world."

"What is this place?" Kyle asked.

"This is the Guardian's Quail," Asahi replied, "We have a job here to combat those monsters you've seen on the news…the Shadowlings."

"I thought they were called Durabolix," Alexa answered.

"While that is their true name, the media calls them Shadowlings," Nao explained, "You seem to know about them because that name is not spoken of."

"They exist too from where I am from," the Suiei Senshi explained.

"Who else is here if I may ask?" Kyle added.

"Recently, a few others are here including Nicolas and Kosuke…along with your coach," Miho began.

"A-Alex?!" Kyle gasped, "What happened?! Is he okay!?"

"I hope so," Miho answered, "But I'm afraid we might be too late."

"Too late for what?" Alexa asked, getting a bit nervous.

"Come with us," Nao said, "It's better we show you."

They went to another room and showed a molecular compound on the screen as Alexa gasped to recognize it. It was as he predicted earlier about that same foul, smell coming from the other man.

"C-Durabolin…" he muttered "It exists here too!?"

"So you do know this drug," Asahi commented.

"Yes…I can't believe how it even exists here…but the bigger question is…has the other me…transformed?" Alexa asked.

"That's what we're afraid of," Nao answered, "He's a famous swimmer in this world and he's been using the drug to cheat and break records, gaining a high reputation among the crowd. Yet, no one has could figure out this drug because it's more sophisticated than its earlier prototypes. It's odorless and is not easily picked up by even the well-trained K-9."

Kyle stood there in disbelief as he recalled was Mesta told him about this. He trembled a little to the ground in denial, almost wanting to cry.

"This drug was used as early as the ancient times, created by the Ancient Japanese to become superhuman and combat the ancient monsters of the Shorvetide," Miho explained, "However, most of its story remains unknown but it was said that someone took it and attempt to make it a weapon.

"To combat this long-lasting war, two men from that era were tested and successfully became half-breeds but it was only possible because they were born that way. The drug amplified their longevity and heal much quickly."

"Who are these people?" asked Alexa.

"Haruka and Rin," Nao revealed as the senshi gasped.

 _Haru…R-Rin_ , Alexa thought, _t-they are here in this world as their own beings?!_

Kyle got back on his feet and said, "I want to see him…where is he?"

"…Alex has been locked away for now. If he continues taking the drug, it might consume his life," Miho answered, "He will no doubt become a victim as well."

"No…I don't allow him to end like that!" Kyle said, "Whatever he's done to atone this, I can't afford to lose him! Am I disappointed on his career? Perhaps…but he can't die!"

"Maybe I can save him," Alexa answered, "My Solar Crystal…I used it before on someone and it reversed his addiction…well mostly. Please take us to him!"

"We can't bring you to him, he's been a bit violent and too dangerous," Nao answered.

"Just give him a try," Kyle argued, "After all, he's a Suiei Senshi too!"

The other guys walked into the room as Alexa and Kyle recognized the two senshi from before. Suiei Iwahara and Dalton appeared.

"Then are you willing to fight and face your destiny even if it means the end is near?" asked Suiei Iwahara.

"H-how…" Kyle began.

"Magic exists in this world," Kosuke revealed, "But it's in a limited state unlike other realms. We have been working in collaboration with this organization after hearing reports a few years back. But it appears that the hybrids are also coming back to work soon."

"They're already here," Miho said as Haruka and Rin walked in the room.

Alexa couldn't recognize them as their hair color and style were a bit different (save Haru's jet black) from his senshi back home.

"Why can't we just work together?" Alexa asked.

"Because one, you're not from this realm…and two you'll only be in our way," Suiei Dalton explained.

"But if we work together, we can combat and save this city better!" Neo Suiei Marotta argued, "I've worked with eight other senshi back in my realm and anything is possible!"

No one noticed that Kyle sneak off, looking for Alex in one of the hallways. After a few minutes, he found the caged room as he peaked through a looking glass. Kyle used his water magic to put pressure on the door before it broke open.

Alex turned to see him despite taking a moment to recognize his new form.

"Is this all true?" Kyle asked, "Everything?"

The coach stared at him blankly before lowering his head down, "…yes."

"Just…why?" he questioned, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Because I chose POWER over love!" Alex growled, "No one could EVER love me! Not even my own family! When I was still with a heart, people walked over me, made fun of me, hurting my feelings all the time! To get them to shut up, I chose power to fear them…showing how ruthless I can be!"

"Is revenge really the answer?" Kyle asked, "Is this why you took the drugs? To take revenge to those people who hurt you? To show them that you HAVE to be the best?"

"If it gets them to shut up and fear me, yes!" Alex answered, "Otherwise, they will suffer by my fist. In fact, I got to punch my nemesis Taylor from middle school but…things got weird after that. I can't wait to see Nick again, for telling me to shave my fucking legs. I'll give him another punch so bad that he'll…"

Kyle slapped him across the face, "You idiot! SNAP OUT OF IT! You have to let go of the past!"

Alex was stunned to be slapped that he couldn't raise his fist to punch him back.

"You're not gonna hurt me," Kyle answered, "I know you won't!"

"You're lucky my hands are chained here," Alex growled, "But I do have political power to kick you out from the swim team."

Kyle shook his head and sat down next to him before comforting on his shoulder. The other swimmer grunted and turned his head away.

"You should leave me be," Alex sighed, "I know I don't deserve everything yet I did it selfishly and out of lies…I have a feeling I won't ever come home so you take in charge of the club."

"I'm not going to leave you until I find a way to save you…in fact, 'the other you' is here also. Maybe he can help…" Kyle suggested.

"Like what is he gonna do? Use pixie dust?" Alex asked sarcastically.

The other senshi arrive in the room as Nicolas shouted, "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"I'm not going to listen to anyone until I find out what's hurting him!" Kyle replied.

Neo Suiei Marotta looked at his other self as he could feel the dark aura from the drugs radiating out stronger than before. Suiei Dalton and Suiei Iwahara grabbed Kyle out of the room as the latter protested and tried to break off but Alex gave a low, yet genuine smile that almost melted Kyle's heart…he screamed out in pain but the others pulled him back while the door was locking up again.

* * *

 **Next Morning:**

The two half-breeds led the Senshi, Alexa, Kyle and Ken to the shrine by Lake Pleasant. After finding out that Ken and Kyle previously met, they caught up on each other's lives including when Ken suddenly disappeared from the city, revealing that his father found work in Seattle.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you back then…" he said, "I wanted to tell you but it all happened to fast."

"It's alright, you had no control," Kyle answered, "Thank you for allowing me to meet your family. They were nice."

"How about your folks? They still living in L.A?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, my father is doing more acting now and less modeling but he's still got the fountain of youth…as for my mother, well, she is about to switch her career to some acting also," Kyle replied, "I'm glad I got away from that celebrity lifestyle…they divorced each other."

"W-WHAT!?" Ken gasped.

"Celebrity life...scandals and that kind of shit," he answered.

"I see," the other man answered.

After learning from last night that Ken was also gifted to become a senshi, the four were teamed up with Alexa, Haruka, and Rin to get to the shrine to begin their mission. However, Kosuke and Nicolas sort of walked closely together to make an aura at the others about their privacy and stuff, much to Alexa's dismay.

As soon as they saw Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa, Rin waved out while Haru kept his usual silence pattern. Alexa couldn't bear to look at this version of Makoto as he didn't want to recall that false reality of FUTURE FISH and those painful moments.

The five senshi were taken to different rooms to settle in but Alexa was determined to find the key to the Underworld. After revealing his mission to Makoto and Rei, the two looked at each other as they recalled a message from 'someone' who spoke about a foreigner about accessing the realm of the dead.

"So who are you guys?" asked Nagisa.

"We are the Swimming Guardians," Ken smiled, "Well I'm still a novice at this but yeah…the five of us are a…team."

"This key that you're looking for, it's deep in the lake," Rei nodded.

"I'll go find it," Alexa said, but Makoto grabbed his arm.

"It's not safe for you to get it," Makoto added, "It's in the hands of a dangerous monster…the Akkorokamui."

"So how are we going to get it then?" Alexa asked, "And this key…what is it?"

"…It's the White Amenonuhoko…a weapon that responds to the Black Amenonuhoko weld by Charon," Rei revealed, "Anyone who possesses it will have safe passage to the realm."

"Then perhaps we all work together and get it," Alexa suggested, "I need to get to the Underworld to find someone. Please. I need this; I don't care how much pain I have to endure."

"There is a way to get the Akkorokamui's attention," Makoto said, "But I'm worried it'll threaten the visitors or other guests who come here to our shrine for touristy things."

"Not if we set up a kekkai," Nagisa added, "We can trap the battle within so it won't affect this reality."

"You haven't even mastered that spell yet," Rei answered.

"I've practiced," the blond grumbled.

"Let's do it, together," Alexa answered with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Papago Mountains, Papago Park**

Hanamiya and Tatsuya arrived at the red rocks of Papago Mountains to escape a few shadowlings from chasing them. Their numbers were increasing, leading a concern for how much time there's left in Hanamiya's body before it would decay back into the dust.

"Father, we'll get out of this mess," Tatsuya said.

The father grunted as he could feel a terrible ache coursing through his body. Was his time over? Tatsuya used his strength to carry him but beams of light coming from one of the mountains struck down the shadowlings into dust. Another beam flashed Makoto's body as Tatsuya cried out. Seconds later, the father was standing back on is feet as if nothing happened.

"It appears that one story is finally catching up to them," a voice echoed, "Just as mines has finally did."

Hanamiya and Tatsuya turned to see a disguised cloaked figured who carried a sacred looking staff that the former recognized.

"No…there's only one person whom I know carried that K'rik!" he gasped.

The figure extended her hand out as the necklace drifted from Tatsuya's neck. The pendant was the sap from the egg he hatched from.

"You can't be…!" Hanamiya shouted.

"Wh-who…" began Tatsuya, worried about this arrival.

She unveiled from her hood, revealing the face of a young-looking, yet experienced woman. Her hair was brunette with a skin mix of warm and tan blended. Tearing her cloak off revealed a dress made of silk glittered with star-like glowing spheres with a blend of astrological elements of the animals and nature.

"You finally have your answer," Kaarina said, "To who you really are."

"Y-you're the Golden Silk whom I have mated!" Hanamiya gasped before growling, "WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME AND OUR SON!? I THOUGHT YOU HAVE DIED!"

Kaarina slammed her staff down, blasting the two over before soaring at them but looking sharply at Hanamiya, "I faked my death yes…but it was during the darkness of Chaos lurking to hunt the likes of us."

"Chaos…you mean the Dark One?" Tatsuya asked.

"Indeed…I am the opposite of Chaos…descendant and an aspect of Cosmos…along with Pandora and Camelot the trees," Kaarina answered, "You have great power that you must assist for the final battle."

She turned to Hanamiya and asked, "You have remembered the promise, yes? If you passed my test…"

"That I would begin again," he finished, "I did whatever I could to defend our son and I failed…but if you were alive, why didn't you…?"

"It was not my duty…for the stars in the skies I foresee do not lie and they command events to play along," she continued, "Already another world is having its Timeless Medley and it will lead up to their marks of a great future…but that reality might crumble like the last time if the worlds of our own face its destruction."

"You're not making any sense," Hanamiya, "What world? What future?"

"The future of those who live in parallel to them…the ones who are bonded to water," Kaarina said, "But that story is not your concern…yours is to return home and to fight for you who are."

"And what about you?" Tatsuya asked, "Why can't you come back with us?"

"I will…but there is one more person I must meet…" Kaarina answered as she twirled her K'rik to open a portal, "Shall we pass?"

"If you're coming with us…" Hanamiya grumbled a bit before they went through the portal to confront their destiny.

* * *

Back at Lake Pleasant, the Kekkai was formed in a massive cubical energy that shifted the area into an alternate dimension of battleground.

Neo Suiei Marotta, Suiei Meyrick, Iwahara, Maurer, and Dalton along with Haruka and Rin readied themselves as a big splash of water exploded, revealing the monstrous, tentacle beast kraken, the Akkorokamui. Its color was peachy with octopi tentacles with sticky goo leaking around while its underside was tan-ish.

"Just where is this weapon…?" asked Suiei Meyrick.

"It's guarding it," replied Suiei Iwahara, "Defeat the monster and we'll get access to it."

 ** _"SAXITOOXXXXXIINNNNNN BBIIIITTTTSSSS!"_** Suiei Maurer chanted as he twirled his hands to unleash a series of flying darts with the Saxitoxin on its tips. They struck the tentacles down for the damage. However, the monster still retaliated and used its tentacles to try and smash them down. They narrowly dodged it while Haruka and Rin tried to slice some of the tentacles down.

The Akkorokamui growled and grabbed to squeeze them. However, Rin's eyes glowed vampire red as his mouth opened and bite it. The grip was loose and Rin slashed the tentacle to release Haruka.

The other senshi used their various attacks from different angles but it seemed to have not fazed the monster. The tentacles swiped Suiei Meyrick and Maurer down as Dalton and Iwahara combined their powers to electrify their foe.

However, Neo Suiei Marotta sensed something off about this monster…it was as if…

"KILL IT NOW!" shouted Suiei Iwahara.

Alexa gasped as his mind raced back to that moment he killed Kenma and Noya when his power went overdrive. He shook his head and knew what had to be done.

 _I feeling something inside of it,_ he thought, _is it a living being or…?_

He twirled his Dragon Jeweled Creature Rod and shouted, **_"IWAAAAAASSSAAAAMMMEEEEEE…SOOOOLLLLLAARRRRIIIISSS!"_**

A magical circle represented the eight animals was designed around the center featuring the dragon. In sheer, yet effortless concentration, Alexa adjusted the spell to not kill the monster but it somehow did something different than the last time.

The beast roared as it transformed and exploded into all kinds of fish; bass, catfish, sunfish, and others. What remained in its wake was a black-looking crystal before shattering into dust. Out of the explosion of creatures was the White Amenonuhoko floated in mid-air. It was a large scythe made of white marble mixed in with some skull-like designs across the rod.

"There it is!" Alexa shouted.

 _If I had destroyed that monster, I would've lost the key too_ , Alexa thought.

"Wow, you guys did it!" Ken gasped.

The scythe floated down into Alexa's hands as it was a source of power flowing through its course waiting for its use. The background also turned back to reality.

"I'll be able to use it to save Makoto," Alexa smiled.

"It is also said that the weapon can be used to heal victims of any sort of plague including the one that the Shadowlings are using," Nicolas added, "We need to use it to stop the mess."

"But I need to use this to get to the Underworld!" Alexa argued, "That's the reason why I came to this place!"

"You're gonna have to hand it over to us," Kosuke replied, "We cannot afford to lose anymore lives."

Alexa's eyes widened a little as he tightly gripped on the weapon, "Can this weapon be used multiple times?"

"Afraid not," Nicolas added, "Once this weapon is used it disappears to another realm entirely."

"No…there has to be another way to save mankind!" Alexa answered, "Can't we just work things out together!?"

"Not to mention that you brought me into this mess as well!" Ken argued, "Just why are we here?!"

Kosuke replied with a blast of electricity, knocking Alexa down as Nicolas took the scythe.

"What about Alex? Can this save him too?" asked Kyle.

"If he does not mutate, then yes…but if not…" began Kosuke.

"We'll kill him," Nicolas finished.

"W-WHAT?!" Alexa and Kyle gasped in shock.

"That's why we do not wish for you guys to be in our way…we have enough of our numbers to combat these monsters," Suiei Dalton concluded as he and Iwahara departed.

"N-no…NO!" Kyle growled as he fell to his knees and wept a little bit, "Why…!?"

"Such assholes…wasting time that I could've used for cooking," Ken muttered.

Alexa looked at him as the other man felt as if his heart was torn. Ken kneeled to look at him and allowing to cry on his shoulder. The other Suiei senshi felt an emotion deep hidden inside of Kyle…it was as if…

 ** _"The same feeling I have with Mako-chan…"_** Alexa muttered before asking, "…do you love him?"

Kyle sniffed and looked at Alexa as if he had two heads but he repeated the question, "…do you?"

"...How can I tell him if he's already on a death sentence?" Kyle replied.

"You saw what I did…put your faith and hope into my powers and we'll save him," Alexa smiled, "I promise. We won't let them kill him."

"Let's go then," Kyle nodded, "Thank you."

Rin and Haruka turned to see Makoto, Rei and Nagisa rushing over to them.

"I-is the monster defeated?!" Nagisa gasped.

"He turned it back into the normal wildlife," Haruka explained, pointing to Alexa.

Makoto walked up to Alexa and thanked him for this miracle. The senshi smiled and reassured that they will not be affected by the darkness again.

"They took it…the white key," Alexa said.

"We have to hurry and get back to Alex before they kill him," Kyle protested, "I refuse to let him get killed!"

Nearby, the other two senshi heard the conversation. It was just like when they first met…the questioning of their fate…

"Aren't we being a bit too harsh?" Kosuke asked.

"We cannot risk more deaths if he becomes like them," Nicolas replied.

Kosuke grabbed his arm and said, "You were almost poisoned too back then and I almost lost you on our first few missions together! Can't you see this is just like our case?! I don't wanna see any more broken hearts and you know it too! I could've lost you back then too but I never gave up on you!"

Nicolas looked down for a moment before listening to his own heartbeat. Finally, he nodded and they rejoined the others.

"Y-you guys?" Alexa gasped.

"Perhaps we are a bit too dark on what we said earlier," Nicolas said, "In fact, we decided not to kill him but…we cannot afford to take anymore risks."

"I'll save him," Alexa said, "The power that I carry…I know I will help him."

"Then this is a deal," Kosuke replied, "If you are right…we'll hand this over to you. If you're wrong, we will use this weapon as a failsafe."

"We will win," Alexa replied, "We'll get this plague to end sooner than you think. That's why you've brought Ken too right? We all need to work together."

Ken blushed a little but nodded in agreement, "As long as I can get back to my cooking."

* * *

 **Guardian's Quail HQ**

The other Alex was still pinned to his confinement. His body was aching a little from withdrawing from the drugs. He would normally take it every few weeks but now that it was past the deadline, he felt detoxification going on.

 _So much for my fame_ , he thought, _even if the officials don't find out…I'm an exile…_

He closed his eyes to reflect on his first girlfriend after running away from the community. It was a total bloody mess when the other boyfriend used the drugs to transform into a monster and nearly killed him but the girlfriend stood in the way, sacrificing her life in the process.

"Go find your happiness!" was her last word.

 _What happiness_ , he thought, _I got all what I desire…and now it's all gonna go down the drain…_

The room suddenly exploded as a bunch of Shadowlings appeared while the alarms were going off across the station. However, these group of monsters were different than the ones from earlier.

One of them stepped out in front of the group and unveiled her hood. Alex gasped as he remembered this girl quite well back from his middle school and elementary school days.

"You…" he began.

"Yes, it's I," Jenna G. said as her blonde hair gently swept through the wind, "So it appears that you've had taken the serum of my people and yet you haven't transformed."

"I'm not your kind," Alex hissed.

"Indeed you're not…but you will still pay for what you've done…claiming all that fame, thinking you can toughen yourself without showing any regret," she answered.

"After what you've done to me and Shamir back in elementary school?!" he shouted as his mind raced back to that day, "YOU COULD'VE BEEN MORE DIPLOMATIC ABOUT OUR CONFLICT OR MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS BITCH!"

Jenna extended her hand to choke Alex's air pipe. Seconds later, laser beams struck all around as she and the Shadowlings/Durabolix turned to see members of the Guardians Quail readying their weapons.

"Take another attack and this MAN DIES!" she threatened.

"YOU HEARD HER! LOWER YOUR WEAPONS!" shouted one of the Shadowlings.

 _S-since when did these guys talked_ , thought Nao.

 _I have a feeling it's worse than Durabolix_ , thought Natsuya.

 _Housaihashi_ , muttered Ikuya.

The members lowered down their weapons as they were being cuffed by energy chains. Jenna turned to Alex, using her hand to bind him on the bed before approaching.

"You were weak back then because you still had a heart," Jenna continued, "Yes you tried to stand up for yourself but I couldn't let you win that fight…neither does he."

"You lie!" Alex growled, his eyes glowing red.

"Is the demon already waking up?" Jenna smirked, "Show me that you have changed…you monster!"

Alex roared as his hand struck the leader of the Shadowlings stabbing through her as an explosion of blood leaked from her. Ikuya and Asahi gasped in terror as they were still being pinned down by the monsters.

"Taste the blood and become us!" Jenna instructed, "And never again you will feel pain or regret…become who you truly wish to be!"

 ** _"STINNNNGGGGEERRRRRRR CHAAAAIIIINNN!"_** Kosuke shouted out, unleashing a chain reaction of energy.

 ** _"SAXITOOXXXXXIINNNNNN BBIIIITTTTSSSS!"_** Ken chanted, sending forth a mass of needles with poisoned tips.

 ** _"ICE FLOWER ILLUSSSIIIOONNN!"_** Kyle screamed, creating a blizzard attack.

 ** _"CURARREEEEEE PTEROSISSSSSSS IMPLANT!"_** Nicolas shouted, unleashing long-stinging arrows flying in the background also.

The combined attacks struck down Jenna and the monsters as they managed to release the other members safely.

Alexa jumped down to the scene with his Dragon Jeweled Creature Rod twirling in his hands.

"WHO DARES!?" Jenna roared as she transformed into her full Durabolix form, growling loudly.

"A DURABOLIX!" Kyle gasped.

The Jenna-Durabolix charged forward, using her hand to smash them but they all jumped to avoid the attack. The four senshi repeated their attacks again, backing the monster towards the wall.

"We'll save him and the entire population!" Alexa cried out, "AND PUT AN END TO THIS NIGHTMARE!"

He twirled around with his weapon and shouted, **_"IWWWAAAAAAASSSSSAAAMMMMEEEEEE…SOOOLLLAAAARRRRIIIIIISSSSS!"_**

The magical circle represented the eight animals was designed around the center featuring the dragon spun rapidly towards Jenna as she roared in agony. The full blast exploded her into dust and the remaining monsters also dissolved away.

Kyle ran up to Alex to hug him but he got thrown down from the unexpected. Alex's eyes glowed red as his body was slowly transforming.

"W-we're too late!" Kyle trembled.

Alexa tried to call out on the attack again but it didn't work as it took up a lot of his energy in the last several moments. The crowd watched in horror as Alex transformed into a Chiropteran and broke through. Kyle spilled a few tears while Ken hugged him to calm his senses.

"We have to stop him before he kills someone! If he drinks more blood, the more likely he'll remain one of them permanently!" Kosuke said.

"Aren't you guys gonna kill him!?" Kyle shouted.

"About that…well…no. We didn't tell you guys the truth about our personal experience but…I too had taken the drugs. But it wasn't for wanting to be famous…I suffered anemia when I was a child," Nicolas said, "The only way I haven't ended up as a monster…"

"Because I also had the same blood type as his," Kosuke finished, "That was how we first met."

"That means whatever blood type he has…if we find the right one…it can save him?" Alexa asked.

"We don't know…it was just lucky for us," Nicolas said.

"I just want to be with him…I wanna go back to the normal days!" Kyle replied, "I mean…having all this magic and flying is fun and convenient but…gosh what a weekend this has been. I just wish I was back in the pool…"

"Trying living a double life for 7 years," Kosuke shrugged.

"Let's go save him," Alexa spoke in his confident voice, "He's not gonna get away with this!"

* * *

 **Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport**

Nao, Asahi, and Ikuya managed to hijack the systems and found the Chiropteran Alex flying towards the airport. While the computer guys managed to hack the airplane systems to divert the attention away from the runway, the five senshi took off.

They were heading southwest towards the airlines as a few airplanes were landing while several others were departing.

"There he is!" shouted Ken, pointing at the flying monster as it was heading towards a Southwest Airplane.

"Will the security even see us?!" Kyle asked.

Alexa's brooch glowed as they were turned invisible from the scene. They made their way down towards the monster when one of the airplanes narrowly missed them.

The Chiropteran saw the senshi before making his way to another airplane. It roared in anger upon the sight.

"How are we supposed to get him!?" Alexa asked.

Nicolas handed Alexa the scythe, saying, "You can use this as a melee weapon without wasting it. Just make sure you strike him around his belly."

"B-but…" Alexa began.

"GO!" shouted Kosuke.

Alexa took it sadly but knew that there were not much other options left. Using his solar crystal might kill him like how it did to Jenna and the other Durabolix. Alexa called upon the solar crystal to fly faster and to reach his target on bull's eye. He closed his eyes and combined the crystal to the scythe, hoping that the combined abilities will not only heal his other self but also the rest of the world.

Kyle was too afraid to watch this final conflict but the others stayed on standby. Alexa reached to the Chiropteran and stabbed the scythe through the belly, tumbling it down to the runway. Recalling what Kosuke and Nicolas said about exchanging blood, he used the scythe to cut open his own hand, dripping some blood into his Chiropteran alternate self.

A soft glow on the monster transformed back into human as Alex's body had terrible injuries. The glow was then followed by a wave of light soaring across the city.

The other senshi arrived and their clothes changed back into civilian form. The ambulance arrived to take Alex to the Mayo Clinic while Kyle was just traumatized by seeing this whole thing.

"But what about the others?" Alexa asked.

"Because you stopped Alex from eating other humans, the rest of the monsters will die out and return to normal," Nicolas replied.

"That means I can keep this?" the other senshi questioned.

"Yes," Kosuke answered, "We are sorry to not have listened to you the first time."

"I should also apologize for being persistent," Alexa answered.

"No, you did great!" Ken nodded.

"We appreciate your help," Kyle said, trying to stay calm.

* * *

 **Next Morning: Mayo Clinic Downtown Hospital Campus  
**

The ex-swimmer opened his eyes and saw Kyle, Sergi, Alexa, and a few other people from the swim team. His own body was covered in some bandages after this entire mess happened.

"W-where…" he began.

"Sandro you idiot!" Kyle shouted, crying while hugging, "You really…put up my nerves so high!"

"The drugs…what happened?" Alex began.

"They've been destroyed," Sergi said, "Yes I know about what you've done…how could you do such a thing!?"

The older brother looked at him, "…I guess this is it. I'm done for. No more swimming for me. The last thing I need is the media stalking after my sin and…"

"That won't be necessary," a voice said as everyone turned to see a small golden puppy staring at them.

"It's been a while…witch boy," Kosuke smiled.

"Indeed it has…just as you both have been chosen to become defenders," the dog answered before looking at Alex, "I can grant you a wish…to return home and start over again."

"H-Home?!" he gasped, "B-but…"

"Your fame will be erased from everyone's memories…including yours. However, you will also lose your memories of your journey as a swimmer as well," the dog explained, "In return you will have another chance to start over with your family."

"I don't want to push you brother but everyone's been worried sick about you," Sergi said, "The last thing we need is the media to harass us for the rest of our lives!"

"I guess I don't have much of another choice. I don't even know what I want to do anymore," Alex sighed, "Very well…I wish to be sent home."

"A-Alex, wait!" Kyle replied as the others gasped silently at this, "Are you sure you're willing to do this!? What's gonna happen to the club and the others!?"

"You'll be in charge," he smiled, "It'll be as if I was never there. I know you'll get there to the Olympics for real."

"B-but…" the other man replied.

"I just…I don't know how to say goodbye," Alex said as for the first time in living memory, his eyes began to water. He hugged Kyle as the two finally felt a warmth of love sparking in both their hearts.

"Promise me one thing," Kyle continued, "That you won't put that armor back on of yours…that coldness…just because we can't be together."

"Then promise me also…" Alex whimpered in his tears, "That you'll never forget me no matter what happens after."

Kyle smiled, "I promise."

The two looked at each other for a moment as if they were about to kiss. But the older brother turned to see Sergi and hugged him sadly, "I'm so sorry Sergi…for everything that I've been to you, to the family, and perhaps everyone in this world. I just wanna go home and see mommy and daddy…I will accept the price for my wish!"

"The decision has been made," the golden puppy said, "Just click your heels three times if you remember the movie…"

Alex got up on his feet with his brother and looked at Kyle and the others for one last time. Kyle's face was already tearing up a little as if this was it.

"T-thank you, everyone," he said as they all gave a sad smile of appreciation. He closed his eyes and chanted from the old Oz movie while clicking his heels:

 ** _"There's no place like home…there's no place like home…there's no place…like home…"_**

The world around him and Dr. Sergi turned into a blur as everything was spinning around them like a vortex. Then it all crashed down like the house after the tornado scene.

* * *

 **Marotta Mansion, Gates Mills OH**

The older brother was on his own bed at home while still muttering the phrase over and over. His mother, Connie placed a cool, wet rag on his forehead and said softly, "Wake up sweet baboo."

Alex opened his eyes slowly and gasped to see his brother, his parents, and even grandma Lea all together.

"Huh?" he asked softly.

"Sandro, it's me…mommy," the mother smiled, holding his hand.

"Oh m-mommy it is you!" he trembled with tears of joy, getting up on his butt and hugging her and dad in reunion. For the first time in many years, love flowed in his own heat. His ego was no more; it dissolved back into the innocent, smiling baby he once was.

"Mommy…daddy…I am so sorry for being such a terrible son!" Alex cried on his mother's shoulder, "I was so heartless my entire life and now I have nothing left to live for anymore!"

"Oh Sandro," mother answered, gently patting his back, "Of course you have something to live for! You were never a bad son! Don't ever doubt in yourself!"

"You never disappointed us, the father added, "You might have been rough around the edges but we're so glad you're alive and home at last!"

"B-but…I've hurt all of you with my words and actions…everything that I've done…it was as if I was living in a nightmare! I never thought I'd ever return home because of it!" he answered.

"There, there, it was all just a bad dream," the mother smiled, removing the rag.

"It may have been, but it felt so real," he replied, "I had made a few friends along the way to help comfort me but I kept being so antisocial…and now I lost them forever because of my selfishness!"

"Maybe one day you'll see them again," the father replied.

"I don't know…after all what I've been through…I'll never again do what I have done to all of you," Alex said.

"What do you mean?" the mother asked, "What have you done to us?"

"Leaving all of you," Alex answered, "I'm home…finally home once more. I'm never going to leave you all again…because I love you all. Oh mommy, daddy, nonna, and Sergi… ** _there's no place like home!_** "

The grandma started to cry happily, hugging her grandson along with the others. She had longed to see her oldest grandchild once more and now it was finally coming true.

"Will you be okay staying here then?" the father asked, "Your dream…wasn't it to be a swimmer?"

"Not anymore. I'm going start a new story," he replied with a smile, "I don't know what I'll be doing but…I'm sure I'll find what I want to do."

He looked at Sergi and added, "I'm truly sorry for hurting you especially."

"I forgive you, Sandro," the brother replied and they both hugged.

It was indeed a celebration for the family. The windows were open as a warm, summer breeze swept in, enlightening the family together as one complete unit at long last. After all, _there's no place like home…_

* * *

 **Phoenix, AZ**

Alexa rested on the Papago Mountains, watching the sunset as he carried the white scythe in his hands. After the other Alex made his wish to return home, the other senshi resumed their normal lives as if nothing ever happened.

As it was granted, the fame of Alex's medals were wiped away from everyone's memories, the medals themselves dissolved away into non-existence and the apartment transformed into an abandoned room. The threat of the Durabolix was finally over while the Guardian's Quail was still operating silently beneath the fountain.

 _I hope he's happy again,_ he thought, _it must have been sad to say goodbye to all of them._

Two pied crows approached to Alexa. The senshi gasped as he remembered these creatures from home…

"Are…you gonna help me get back?" Alexa asked.

The birds transformed into Asahi and Shiina and smiled to see their beloved prince.

"It is an honor to meet you, Prince Julius," Asahi bowed, "Ikuya and I were sent from Pandora to rescue you when you got what you needed."

"Yes," Alexa revealed the white scythe, "This is the key to the underworld. How are the others doing?"

"A bit of drama while you slept but…let's get back now while the portal is open," Ikuya replied as they ascended to the skies. Alexa looked at the town and the mountain range for one last time…wishing in his heart that the other Alex and Kyle will reunite together someday.

However, Japan at this day finally announced a swimming anime produced by kyoani as Kyle was excited to see such a series to happen. Ken continued his dream to become a pastry chef while Nicolas and Kosuke finally got married and moved out to Los Angeles.

Haruka, Rin, Nagisa, Rei and Makoto continued to work at the shrine while keeping their true motives a secret from society. Now that the threats were done, Haruka and Rin were considering into going in hibernation until the next time the monsters resume their war.

At last…Alexa, Ikuya, and Asahi flew through the portal, returning home to Aqua Duniya as their vision around turned black…

* * *

 **10 Months Later: Fairport Harbor, Lake Erie**

Alex sat on a bench, staring out at the majestic lake. His body remembered to still work out so his physique was strong but he wasn't sure why he was like this. It was as if he was searching for an unknown answer deep in the abyss.

Ever since his reunion to the family, the price about all what happened indeed went away. Since then, he took up at a local community college and researched on a major involving Sports Medicine. He wanted to help all kinds of athletic people to recover from their injuries.

It was already a few weeks before finals but he wanted to take a break from studying. Sergi helped him on a few topics of his classes but he has since opened his own laboratory for research as well.

Wanting to visit the lake, he decided to come out here to watch the water alone while meditating on what he was going to do for his future.

"Excuse me, sir, do you mind if I sit down?" a voice asked.

He turned to see a young man around his age with a scrape on his knee and limping. His physique was also athletic fit and enduring with other auras.

"Are you okay?" Alexa replied as he scooted over, providing space.

"Yeah, I must've ran a bit too fast and I'm worried I might have twisted my ankle as well," the man shrugged.

"Here, I got some bandages and a splint," Alex replied as he took some out from his backpack. He handed them over.

"Thanks," the man answered.

Both their hands touched and for a split second, the two felt a jolt of electricity flowing through their bodies.

"D-did you feel that?" Alex asked.

"I must have got some static. Excuse me," he answered, taking the bandage but another jolt coursed through their veins, showing images of their days back at ASU, the monsters, the senshi, and other moments. They stared at each other for several seconds as more memories flowed into their brains.

Alex gasped as his face grew emotional upon recognizing him, "K-KYLE!?"

"A-ALEX!?" he cried in sheer shock before they fell into an embrace of happiness and tears of joy.

"H-How did you get here to Cleveland!?" Alex asked.

"I transferred here because of a great swim team opportunity that will take me to the Olympics…" Kyle explained, "B-but what about you? Do you still swim?"

"I haven't been in the pool for the last 10 months but I still work out," he said, "I paid the price to forget those days…but now we are together again…how is this possible?"

"It's because after you left, I asked him to reunite with you," Kyle answered, "I paid my own price to find you. However, it was 100% guaranteed because I couldn't pay it in full right away."

"W-why? I was a burden to you…?" he replied.

"No. It's because I love you," Kyle said, "And true love…is the strongest magic."

"You've kept my promise then…" Alex smiled, "Well even if you have forgotten at first, fate allowed us to reunite in the end. But no…I'm not going to the Olympics…all of that was a false reality for me. I rather start a new story with you…and my family."

He took out the box with the ring inside and proposed on his knee, "I know this is too sudden but...Kyle Meyrick, I know the future is uncertain but there is one thing I want you to be certain of...I will stay with you. So...will you…?"

"YES!" he cried out, knowing what this was leading to as they exchanged a deep, series of kisses. The romance healed the wound as they were finally together once more, ready to take on a new story. From there, he put on the ring and continued to kiss.

"Thank you…for never giving up on me," Alex whispered when they finally took a breath.

"Thank you…for giving me the best opportunity as a swimmer," Kyle answered.

The lake swept a gentle, spring breeze as this new romance bloomed to a new saga…with a happier ending in store for them.

* * *

 **Gamma Timeline: Aqua Duniya**

Alexa woke up on his bed as Ikuya and Asahi got up from the floor. The white key was still in their hands safe and sound.

"Welcome back," Pandora smiled.

"How long was it?" Alexa asked.

"Three days," she replied.

"W-where are the others?"

"They've been doing stuff with their families as well as figuring out how to get people to Sportsbrooke. Dodecadron sealed the portals and we're all stuck here," she explained.

"Wait! Where's Click!?" Alexa gasped, realizing that the stag beetle wasn't with him.

"I managed to locate him and he's back in Momo's hands," Pandora said, "Don't worry."

"Well we better get everyone to Sportsbrooke," Alexa answered, "We have a world to rebuild."

"No! We can't! The city has been under a terrible siege!" Kagami replied as he and Eijun stepped into the bedroom.

"We can't get to Bota Duniya either," Eijun answered.

"Wait…what about the old Karasuno city? The one with the nuclear reactor?" Alexa asked.

"We don't know if it's even safe levels of the radiation," Pandora replied, "And weren't you listening? The portals are locked."

"But we have to hurry and rescue the people in Sportsbrooke and take our people somewhere safe if we're gonna do this!" he argued.

"Wait, what about the mountain villages?" Kagami suggested, "I used to live there…I know there's some sort of a civilization there still."

"It might be possible," Pandora said, "But for now we have to find a way to open the portal."


	5. Act 4

**~Act Four: オペレーションファイヤーバード** **パート1~  
Operation Firebird Part 1**

* * *

The senshi along with Pandora, Ikuya, Asahi, the Sherwood Spiders, and the villagers gathered together at the town square. There was little time to start the evacuation process and figure out what was happening in Sportsbrooke.

Finally, Pandora had an idea, "Alexa…combine your powers of the crystal and the covenant with my father's wand…we might be able to break through the barrier."

"And where are we going to lead these people if we do get back to Olympia?" Nagisa asked, "If Sportsbrooke is under a siege…"

"We'll get them all to safety," Rin answered, "The Dark One is not going to win."

Pandora took out her wand and gently twirled it as a portal began to open through the time-space but it was struggling to stay open.

The senshi linked their hands together in a circle as Pandora, Alexa, Kagami and Eijun readied their magical objects.

 _ **"O Holy Arena Covenant! Manifest your true form! We are the Swimming Guardians...and the Saviors of Olympia Magna! Resonate all our hearts as we become one!"**_ Alexa chanted as he, Kagami and Eijun lifted their covenant boxes up.

 ** _"DOLPHIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"SHARK PRIMAL POWERRRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"RHINCODON PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"ENHYDRA PRIMAL POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"CAIRINA PRIMAL POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"KAZAMI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"SHIONEZAKI CRYSTAL POWERRRRR…"_**

The nine spheres of light drifted into Alexa's Holy Covenant Box. The Suiei God of Destiny lifted the box up, taking a sip of clear crystalized liquid and shouted:

 ** _"DRAGON GENESSIIIIISSSSSSSSS…"_**

The Holy Arena Covenant linked its powers to Eijun's and Kagami's covenants as they both shouted in union:

 ** _"TIGER GENESSSSIIIISSSSSS…"_**

 ** _"EAGLE GENESSIIISSSSSSS…"_**

The powers unleashed combined with the Wand of Cosmos, spilling electrical beams of pure power striking at the portal, keeping it opened despite the struggle.

"The kingdom is ready for war now against the darkness!" King Magnus announced, "If you see forces of evil, attack with all you got!"

The portal clicked several times before finally showing the massive city of Sportsbrooke in the midst of Chaos. At first it seemed impossible and scary to even try to get there but the warmth and the power of the senshi taught the villagers to never give up on each other and for their lost nations of Olympia Magna.

"It's just that we've been disconnected for so long," Awlida commented.

"Yeah, I wonder how these people lived for so long like that," Deana agreed.

"LET'S GO!" Sousuke shouted.

"ATTAAAAAACKKKKK!" shouted several of the Water Knights as everyone charged through the portal (despite a bottleneck effect), landing in the other side of chaos as monsters of all shapes and sizes terrorized the city.

The combatants in Sportsbrooke including the police force, the Vorpal Swords, White Doves, and other teams gasped to see the new arrivals coming. It was only by the other side of the image they recognized the Iwasame Senshi, Eijun and Kagami and the Sherwood Spiders.

"It's them!" Akashi shouted, "They're coming to help us!"

"Let's do this!" smiled Takao, "We'll definitely win this war now!"

The Water Knights unleashed explosive water attacks, melting the monsters down into mush while the Iwasame Senshi, their remaining families, and Pandora were the last ones' to charge through the portal.

"NOW YOU GUYS!" Alexa shouted as he raised his Dragon Jeweled Creature Rod.

"LET'S SAVE OUR CITY!" Kagami cried out, raising his Claimah Solis Sword

"AND PUT AN END TO THIS NIGHTMARE!" Eijun agreed, readying his Tri-Bolas.

The Three saviors combined their powers, soaring up above the city to see the plug at the top of the shadowed-force field.

 ** _"RAAIIINNNNOOOOOWWWWWW…IWAAASSSAAAAMMMEEEEEE…DIAAAMMMOOOONNNNDDDD…ACHE!"_**

Three-spiraled shape blasts of rainbow light twisted together in a triple helix. Each swirls of rainbow energy contained the nine animals; Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Dragon, Butterfly, Penguin, Sea Otter, Duck, and Whale Shark mixed combined power of the Vorpal Swords and the Diamond of Baseball of Eijun's teammates.

The combined power of the three saviors struck the top of the dark shield like a series of lightning bolts, cracking through the shadows. Neo Suiei Marotta, Super Savior Kagami and Super Savior Eijun felt the struggle of good and evil pushing the two sides of their powers.

Alexa closed his eyes and focused on the power of belief, thinking about Makoto in his heart. He knew that his lover was waiting for him and watching over at the same time.

Finally, the darkness barrier shattered away like glass before being blown into the dust and wind. The nightmare dissolved away while the city was badly damaged across several areas. It was a temporally victory for the fight.

"We did it!" Nagisa smiled as many of the civilians cheered.

"We're happy you all made it back," Midorima replied, "Thank you."

Both the citizens of Sportsbrooke and the Aqua Duniyans exchanged greetings with each other as they shared stories of their lives, their culture and of course the connection to the heroes.

King Magnus looked around the city as he was stunned on how much of it grew since he and the others remembered. Though they found out it was the ex-Dark One Theagenes who contributed to it, the success on the city growth were in the hands of the citizens. The three saviors landed safely on the ground and exchanged their greetings with all of their friends.

"Perhaps we should make settles of the arrangement of our people?" asked King Toraichi.

"We got a lot of people from Bota Duniya as well," Akashi answered, "So all three of the populations of each world are here?"

"It seems so," Takao observed, "The water people are here…"

"And the Dark Curse brought the jungle and ice people as well," muttered Midorima.

"Yay, more people to party with!" Kise chuckled as Murasakibara was munching on his third bag of chips for the day.

"You're one to talk," Aomine teased.

"So now what are we going to do? Begin the process of restoring Olympia Magna and Atlantis?" asked Shouyou.

The Iwasame Senshi looked at each other in silence before Sousuke replied, "Not yet."

"EHHH!?" Natsu, Momoi, Riko, Kiyoko, and a few other girls gasped.

"What do you mean?" asked Tetsurou, "All the saviors are here now! Isn't that what the prophecy foretold?!"

Alexa revealed the White Scythe as many of the other people trembled in shock at it.

"I-is that…?!" began Murasakibara, dropping his bag.

"It can't be…" Chris Yuu muttered.

"It is…" Ikuya answered.

"The key to the Underworld…are you trying to go save Makotocchi?" Kise asked.

"I know it seems selfish for me to do this when we have a world to heal but…" Alexa began, "I'm giving it to love…I know what I have to do to save him this time."

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Takeru Fujiwara.

"It will work," Alexa answered, "This key will take us to the Underworld safely as long as it is presented to Charon."

"But who's gonna help defend this city! The Dark One has set up a war against everyone now!" Yuuri K. asked.

"We still got the Pupununu villagers too that wanna leave the town," shrugged Koutarou.

"We're aware of the situation," Pandora said, "But the united forces against a common enemy will strengthen our defenses as well as an edge for victory."

"Even if you do get to the Underworld, how will you all get back to reality?" asked Tetsurou, "This won't be an easy thing to do when going to confront death."

"I believe in my teammates and everyone that we've met," the savior smiled, "Our combined love will conquer the path back to this land and heal this long forgotten world."

"I'll go with you," Midorima said.

"Ehhh!?" Kuroko gasped.

"…Makoto and I are half-brothers," the green-haired answered, "Maybe I might be of some help."

"But who's gonna watch over you if I'm not there?" Takao grumbled, "I can't be there because my past self is there…"

Alexa's eyes widened a little as he remembered from Neo King Julius that he revived Takao, Kenma, and Noya. Was it almost time for the past and future to return?

"Time is running out for you and them," Alexa said.

"Yes," Nishinoya replied, "We will soon have to return to the future so our past selves can restart the journey sent by your future self."

"Now I have a feeling you won't answer this question but…do any of us see your…selves in the Underworld?" the savior asked.

"We cannot answer that naturally but I will warn you that I am not a happy camper down there," Kenma said, "When I was sent down there…I was like running like a psycho and wanting revenge to you of course…but also to Kei after he was the one who betrayed all of us initially."

"I'll put a protection spell so that way you won't see any of the senshi," Pandora answered, "It'll be as if you saw a cloud of dust."

"Good enough," Noya shrugged.

"You also want to be careful if you encounter…Izanami," Kenma added.

"I-Izanami!? She's actually real!?" Nagisa gasped.

"As real as she gets," Takao answered, "She might even have Makoto hostage."

"Then it's settled…we rescue Makoto from her grip," Rin concluded, "Find a way to bring him back to reality and begin the process of healing Olympia Magna."

"So then…where do we go to access the Underworld?" Nitori asked.

"I know where we have to go," Pandora answered.

* * *

 **The Underground Reservoir**

The Iwasame Senshi, Pandora, Sergi, Ikuya, Asahi, Midorima, Kagami, Eijun, Gou, Daigo and King Toraichi grouped together at the chamber of water. King Tatsuhisa considered going but declined as he was worried about meeting his wife in case he jinxed himself of the Izanami's curse to Izanagi.

"I know she's down there," King Tatsuhisa said, "But I'm gonna stay with Magnus and the others in Sportsbrooke. We'll try to make plans for your return as well as combat any new villains that will try to invade the city."

"Please be careful…everyone," King Magnus added, "Especially you Alexa and Sergi."

"You ready, brother?" Alexa asked.

Sergi nodded as Alexa handed over the Scythe to Pandora who asked, "Are you sure you'll do this?"

"Whatever it takes to get everyone back together," Sergi replied.

Pandora activated the Scythe as she carefully used the bladed end to cut Sergi's hand a bit. Three drops of blood fell into the water as the White Amenonuhoko echoed vibrations.

Moments later, the scene turned into steam and fog as the boat of Charon appeared.

Charon itself was in its Skeletal form with a black cloak (as it appeared in the world of mortality), using his Black Amenonuhoko Scythe to respond to the other weapon and it vanished into the dust; its purpose was fulfilled.

Alexa turned to the crowd and they all smiled with a sense of hope forming in their hearts. The time has come to begin their next quest:

One by one, the heroes walked across the waters, led by Alexa as he spoke softly, _"Mako-chan…I will find you._ _ **I will ALWAYS…find you."**_

As soon as they all settled on the boat, Pandora shifted into Gaardus again (for extra room) and Charon stirred his oar to start the boat. At last, they begin their journey to the Underworld …

* * *

 **Olympus Desert**

Out in the desert, a massive army of Chiropterans, Nerbils, and other monsters assembled as Dodecadron surveyed the numbers.

After seeing the barrier he made shattered, it was replaced by another one made by the heroes. He chuckled as it was only a matter of time before those walls could come down.

"Foolish heroes," he said, "The end of the story is upon you!"

Several Chiropterans screeched loudly as the nerbils jumped and growled around. The Ultimate Dark One took out the black orb with his name on it as he remembered the day he was killed by Pandora.

"You are a lovesick bitch," he muttered, "Craving for power because you didn't get what you desired…and now you think that saving me will put an end to all of your misery?"

 _No, I refuse to let you think like that about her!_

"Who's there?!" he shouted.

 _She has done bad things and maybe she is better off without you but she CHOSE you because you make her complete!_

"SHOW YOURSELF!?" Dodecadron growled, readying his dark magic, "WHICH OF YOU DARES TO QUESTION MY FEELINGS ABOUT HER!?"

* * *

Deep within the lost conscious of the real Dodecadron, the lost soul cried in despair, desperately breaking free but the bonds of Chaos kept him binded to the field of dark roses with its stems and thorns hurting him each time.

He longed waited for this final chapter to be written but worried that it might end in destruction and darkness for the rest of all existence.

After hearing that Pandora was going to redeem herself by helping the Magic Six, he longed to help her quest but being tied to the darkness when she revived him only complicated things to the max.

"You might have my body but you will not win this!" he cried out to his darker self on the surface.

* * *

Far from the site of the final battle, Kaarina, Hanamiya, and Himuro arrived at the ruins of Atlantis. From there, she led them down to an abandoned stairwell that brought them to a massive wall of inscriptions, symbols, and stories all relate to the prophecies that have already happened, currently happening and a list of possible outcomes.

The one that Kaarina pointed to was where the heroes were in the Underworld as an image of a scared looking Orca represented the deceased Makoto Tachibana.

"Dragon…Eagle…and Tiger are destined to reunite the three worlds back into one," Kaarina spoke, "All sports and their cultures will reunite after eons of separation. My sister has monitored the progress of these heroes…to redeem not only herself but the man whom she lost to the shadows."

"And this man is who the heroes have to confront for the final battle?" Himuro asked.

"He is cursed with all of Chaos inside of him; his true self is weakening each day. Soon his heart will be pitch black and all will be lost by then," the dream seer spoke.

"And what does that have to do with us?" Hanamiya questioned.

"You are like the man whom redemption is the key to your happiness," Kaarina revealed, "Except you are not as dark as he is. I can lift the curse of you and your spiders to become humans."

"You can do all of that?" Hanamiya replied.

"And then some," she answered, "We got a lot of work to do so we must prepare the supplies for the heroes."

"What are we doing?" Himuro asked.

"To awaken the true power of Cosmos…the power of the Solar Crystal…and the power of Atlantis…" Kaarina revealed as she handed them a set of crystal-pendant necklaces marked with Atlantean writings.

* * *

Alexa opened his eyes and found himself what seemed to be a beautiful paradise that he never encountered before.

"W-where am I…?" he muttered.

He turned to see a beautiful colored cat who gently meowed at him.

"A-a cat?" Alexa asked, following the cat to some sort of a temple. The cat led him in before disappearing from view.

Ahead of him was some fancy place with series of stones and a massive looking table. He walked up there and gasped to see the sight of the Magic Six plus Sousuke, Momo, Nitori, and many others resting on marble tables. Their head hairs were washed out pastel of their respective colors. At the center was a man exactly like himself in white hair and…

 _Is this what is really happening while our stories are being told_ , he thought, _was this what the darkness told us about?_

He heard soft footsteps approaching to him. Alexa turned to see that exact same man with the white hair and the outfit like his own.

"H-how is this possible?!" asked Alexa, "You're…"

"Yes…I am you," smiled Gen. 1.0 Alex resting his hand on his other self's shoulder, "You and the others were born from us…just like how we were born from the Suiei Gods."

"So…we really are the same person…but why is everyone asleep here like this?" asked Alexa.

"All of us paid a heavy, risky price in order to give you guys your best chance to fight the darkness. As we cannot be reborn into the world of mortality, we had to remake ourselves and produce you guys as our own children. Doing that separated our bodies and our souls," said Gen 1.0 Alex, "And that caused some side effects also…my hair for example…turned white as you now carry my dark brown pigment."

"Then, what is this place?" asked Alexa, "Is this a dream?"

"This is Idaina Magna…the Great Afterlife of the Eternal Heavens," he answered, picking up Cali and brushing through her fur, "No. You are not dead…I've brought you here to deliver a terrible warning. **_All of you must turn back_**. The Underworld is **_not_** somewhere you want to be right now."

"But why is that?" Alexa replied, "Mako-chan is dead because of me!"

"Once you're inside, it is NOT easy to get out of," said Gen 1.0 Alex, "I know Mako-chan means to you and everyone but you have to trust me on this. It won't end the way you think it will. There are a bunch of angry souls that will haunt you and the others down with their unfinished business."

"Then help me," Alexa answered, "You must have great powers too. Please help me get Mako-chan!"

"As great as my powers are, it will not suffice for the price you are about to encounter," replied Gen 1.0 Alex, stepping away from the scene.

"W-WAIT!" shouted Alexa.

* * *

The Savior of Aqua Duniya woke up violently and breathed rapidly and heavily to recall that strange encounter.

"A-Alexa?!" gasped Rei.

"Are you alright?" asked Rin, "You passed out."

"Y-yes I'm fine," he answered, sitting back up to his seat.

"Good," Gaardus/Pandora answered, "Because we're here."

Sergi hugged Alexa to calm his senses down while the other Senshi smiled in hope for this mission. Kagami, Eijun, and Pandora looked up to see the gateway to the realm just by the docks. It was a single pathway of a boardwalk that led to an arch of twisted trees, bones and skulls alike.

 _Was this a good idea to bring so many of us down here_ , thought Toraichi.

As soon as the boat reached the dock, they all stepped out one by one as their vision turned from dark moonlight into a crimson daylight with the skies and fog in hues of brown and red.

Alexa opened his eyes as he and the others found themselves finally what looked like Sportsbrooke but in a total wreck of the entire megacity. Buildings were half-destroyed, rubble and trash littered all around, people walked around as some of the wildlife were total bizarre creatures of all shapes and sizes.

"I…don't think we are on Olympia anymore…" commented Eijun, stunned.

The city of Sportsbrooke appeared before them in the underworld as the skies were in hues of crimson and rust. Steams of water vapor were coming from the sewers made it more of a haunted-looking city.

"H-how is this possible?!" gasped Alexa.

"It's Sportsbrooke but…is this really?" asked Nagisa.

"This is our reality now," said Pandora, recollecting her times here from the last time, "This is the Underworld."

"How does the Underworld look **_exactly_** like Sportsbrooke?" Rei asked.

"This realm shifts forms based on one's current experience and memories. However, the volume of souls here from any dimension grows and decays depending on what fate they are on," she said, "But that's not my job though…to tell you about this. I only know very little as I have been here and back in an instant but enough to see things."

"But still these people…" began Rin.

"They're all dead and trapped _because they have_ _ **UNFINISHED**_ _business_ ," Pandora answered.

Kagami gasped as he saw Tooru Oikawa riding on a motor bike as he muttered, "Tooru…"

"Yes," Pandora replied, "And he's here because of you…when you killed him. Many of these people are here because of what we've done to them. I, myself included when I was previously a Dark One eons ago. While it's true that I have undone the damage…many of them are still waiting for my eventual death and potential damnation."

A group of people walked past them with dark looking expressions of vengeance and sneers of all kinds. Others just walked past as if they never noticed them.

"This isn't good," Rin muttered.

"We need to split up and search more ground," said Alexa, "Sergi, Pandora, stay with me and we'll head north (Team A)."

"We'll head east," replied Rei as he grouped with Nagisa, Rin, Ikuya and Haruka (Team B).

"We'll go check the Miracle Palace," Sousuke answered as he, Nitori, Momotarou and Asahi teamed up (Team C).

"We'll stick around here and cover the main town," Kagami replied as he, Midorima, Eijun, Gou, Daigo, and Toraichi grouped as their own team (Team D).

"I'm going to investigate something on my own first," Pandora answered, "I'll join you guys later."

No one noticed a cloaked figure spying on them in the crowds as he chuckled to himself on the sight of seeing so many of these heroes.

 _Too bad they're not truly dead,_ he thought, _but I know someone who can take them down for me…_

* * *

Team D made their way through the main town when Midorima and Kagami recognized the Sportsbrooke Diner now called "Skeleton Diner".

"It's supposed to be a café back in Sportsbrooke," Kagami explained to Gou.

"I'm afraid to see what kind of customers are here," she answered.

"Tell me about it," Eijun agreed.

"Perhaps we should go looking for our brother?" Daigo suggested.

"Maybe someone in the dinner who's been here long enough might tell us more about this realm," Toraichi replied.

They walked into the diner as several deceased humans were just going about their usual breakfast, lunch, or dinner (However time flows here per say). A few of them turned to see the new customers but realized that they were still alive.

"Breath of the living souls is a luxury for the black market," the server said upon seeing the group.

"You…" Midorima narrowed his eyes, "You look just like…"

"Kei maybe? Heh," Akiteru chuckled, handing a plate of eggs and toast to a customer, "Yes…I am the older son of Tsukishima family. I've heard that my younger brother was sent down here recently at last."

"You're not taking revenge even though he murdered you?" asked Kagami.

"Why should I? He's just as dead as me," the older brother sighed, "He met his demise…so it's even. Anyway, what can I get for you guys?"

"We're looking for a friend…someone who just recently got here," Eijun began, "A big, muscular guy with green eyes…a backstroke swimmer…is a lover for…"

"Makoto?" asked Akiteru.

"You know him!?" Kagami gasped.

"No...but your description is complete," Akiteru said, "We the Underlings know a lot of those above. Pretty much we all know who did what to us or what killed us as well as knowing the people we've been with. All we have to do is think about them. For those that we never met, we just know by description."

"That's a bit freaky…" Gou commented.

"That's the way of life here m'lady," Akiteru replied.

"Do you know then by someone of Mamoru Matsuoka?" Daigo asked.

"Why yes I do as a matter of fact. He's usually here during the breakfast hour…well according to his schedule per say," the deceased man answered.

"So you have no idea when he will show up?" asked Toraichi.

"Ahhhh…so the two of you are his brothers…well why don't you both have a seat and wait for him," Akiteru beckoned them to sit down.

"F-father?" Gou asked.

"Don't worry about us, you go find the others," he replied.

"Let's go," Kagami said.

 _This is already creeping me out_ , Eijun thought as he and the others left.

* * *

The cloaked figure rushed her way through the alleys, meeting up with another cloaked entity who waited for some news.

"So is it true?" the lady asked.

"Yes," he replied as Kei revealed his face to her.

Abigail unveiled her face and listened to his report, "They're here but somehow…they're not the ones you want. These people are from my realm."

"Why?" she asked.

"It's because some of them are copies from their previous generation that you described," he answered.

"C-copies!?" she gasped, before growling angrily, **_"I wanted THE ORIGINALS!"_**

"Those originals that you called them are already in some better place," Kei sighed.

"Well either way, we can't fail our leader," Abigail answered, "She has to know they're here. Not to mention she'll be disappointed with you because you failed to get that key before they did."

"I thought you were going to overthrow her," he said.

"I will," she evilly grinned, "After what they've done…I will use this Underworld to my advantage and send the deceased to drag them all down with us."

* * *

The Marotta Brothers headed North to what looked like Hounan Valley but the only way to get there was to ride on these "Partial Buses" with airplane wings.

"I'm definitely not going in those," Alexa said, "In Sportsbrooke, we encountered the Durabolix."

"Where do you think Makoto might be?" Sergi asked.

"I wish I knew," he sighed, "He could be anywhere…unless…"

"He moved on?" the younger brother suggested.

Alexa's heart raced on that but answered, "I don't think he'd move on just yet…but there has to be a way to locate him!"

Sergi opened the book and sure enough found a map inside of the Underworld, "Look at this. It just appeared to me now…maybe we can use it?"

"Wow…a map of the city…we have to get to the others now!" Alexa smiled.

The two began their way back but stopped at the sight far away: a group of shadowed-cloaked beings that Alexa recognized as the "Shadow Mafia" from the Alternate Universe.

"Oh shit…" he muttered, grabbing Sergi's hand, "We have to run now!"

* * *

Anthony C. (Tenebris Kurai), Anatoily D. (Caedesque Ruketsu), Alex P. (Rebellio Hanran) and Mike K. (Serpo Kossori) spied on the two brothers to confirm their arrivals to this place.

"Aren't we going to attack them?" Anatoily asked.

"No, we must wait…Taylor said so," Anthony answered.

"I wanna crush them already!" Alex P. growled, "I hate his guts so much he's such an annoying dingbat!"

"Maybe this isn't a good idea…" Mike K. answered.

"Are you sissy out?" Anatoily remarked.

"Enough!" Anthony shouted, "We've already lost them now thanks to you guys!"

"Is it just me or do they not have the exact same aura like they were?" shrugged Mike K.

"I don't care if they're a doppelganger or seven of them…I want them all to suffer!" Alex P. growled.

Each of them had individual goals but after their deaths from Italy, they were all sent down to this place one by one. Initially they tried to kill each other off but realizing that they were already dead, it was no use to fight among themselves. Taylor has managed to find his own place while these four lived in the ghettos of the western area.

"That blond guy who ripped my water out to destroy my blood system out will pay," Anthony muttered.

"And that Shark-Red guy who ate me up also," Anatoily agreed, "Like seriously? Who the fuck does he think he is?! JAWS?!"

* * *

 **Taylor's Mansion**

The Lynhaven Mansion of the Underworld became the home for Taylor after his death during the final battle in Italy. Most of his things magically appeared here as if fate called him to it.

It was everything that he could've asked for but overtime, he realized that his nemesis has won the fight and moved on to who knew where. Initially he didn't want to find out what happened but after stumbling across a couple of magical books that revealed stories from above, he kept them safe from the others.

 _So, he's moved on…created some pathetic paradises for him and his fag swimming gays and faced more conquests in other worlds_ , he thought as he looked at their stories on Lynwin-Mu, Duniya, and Idaina Magna. Despite the pain that they faced, love seemed to have conquered anything.

"We were supposed to have died together…Sandro," he muttered, "And you cheated death…cheated me!"

He sighed to himself as there was no other way to get back to the real world. He tried to forget all what happened during the final battle but it would always come to haunt him in nightmares. To distract himself, he found several workers in need of jobs so he made them as slaves to work in the "decaying fields".

His phone vibrated on the table. Taylor picked it up to see the text message and sure enough:

 _He's here but his aura is different, we suspect he's a clone._

"A clone…?" Taylor muttered, looking at the page when the heroes were in Idaina Magna before the story of Olympia Magna began. From the pictures, it looked like as if the heroes underwent mitosis of their bodies.

"So it's not a next generation but a carbon copy?" he muttered.

"I'm home dahling!" Tooru Oikawa walked in after removing his helmet.

"Quit calling me that," Taylor replied as he shut his flip phone.

"Oh come on…you agreed that I moved in with you…" Tooru began.

"Because you and I only hate the heroes," he answered, "You really are such a pushover."

"I take that as a compliment…you just haven't seen what I've done back in the real world," the other man chuckled, trying to kiss him on the cheek.

"Shove off you faggot," Taylor gently pushed him.

"Wow aren't you a no-fungi darling," Oikawa remarked, trying to keep composure of this guy.

"Haha, I guess that's the only reason why we are a good match…" he replied, "You see, unlike Sandro…you can keep up with my superiority…you know it well."

"That's Alexa darling's real name?" Oikawa asked.

"In my world where I was once from," Taylor said, "You see…he was such a crybaby…he sucked at sports…always blames himself, eats tuna…and does other weird-gay-shit that we don't define as masculine."

"I guess it remains to see who is the manly man," Oikawa shrugged.

 _And here I thought I was an asshole_ , he thought, _this guy…it's like he's another animal completely…_

"Are you gonna cry?" Taylor sneered.

"Oh no, I didn't say a thing," Oikawa replied, annoyed as he went to the fridge to get some iced tea, "So tell me dahling, what do you plan to do with him? End his life and make him a permanent resident?"

"He'll get…a somewhat special treatment," Taylor answered, "He might be a carbon copy but he's still got that inner light in him…I'm reading his story when he became the Dark One…his heart clung tight to the little light left in him. I'm gonna remove that inner-light out and make him a pawn for us."

"Oh my…so Alexa-dahling turned into a Dark One…that's new," Oikawa chuckled as he grabbed a pitcher of iced tea, "I would've love to done some things with him."

"He'd probably kill you," Taylor said.

"More like manipulation because that's what villains do," he shrugged, "So tell me…is he the only one in town?"

* * *

 **Team C:**

Sousuke, Momo, Asahi, and Nitori made their way through the main streets where they finally found the Underworld's Miracle Palace. However, Sousuke gasped at the sight as his memory recalled another time…

"No…it can't be!" he muttered.

"Sosuke-senpai?" Nitori asked.

"What's the matter Sous?" Asahi questioned.

"…I should've known," Sousuke answered, "I should've realized sooner…I can't be here!"

"E-EH!? But…" began Momo.

"I know we all came to help Alexa and Makoto but…this isn't safe for me. How could I have forgotten about…her…?" Sousuke rambled.

"I-Izanami!? You knew her?" Nitori replied.

"…We had a past," he said, "And I knew I should've never…"

"EHHHH!?" gasped Nitori, Momo, and Asahi.

"For pete's sake…it wasn't like that!" Sousuke shouted back before calming down and revealing, "She granted a wish for me…"

"A wish?" asked Momo.

Sousuke closed his eyes as his mind wandered back to that day…back when Atlantis was still existing…back when he, Momo and Nitori were living deep in the abyss realm below the oceans…

* * *

 **Flashback: 150,000+ Years Ago…  
While Prince Julius was still in his youth with his fellow senshi.  
The Side Story of Marius (Sousuke), Ulysses (Rin), and Poseidon (Haruka) Part 1**

When the eight spirit animals were summoned to guide the prince and Atlantis, three of them were living in a pocket dimension beneath the sea with their own fortresses. It was like living in the nightlife but without a crowd…

All isolated…all alone…the three Samezuka Senshi patrolled around in their lonely castles, waiting for the time to be called for.

Marius walked around in his castle as usual when the ray of light from above beamed gently on his head. Every time he and the others feel this light, it was a reminder to never give up and to fulfill their mission.

 _Just for once, I wanna see what's it like up there_ , he thought, _I know I am forbidden to go there casually but…I…_

"Feeling lonely I see?" a voice asked.

Marius readied his Rhincodon Toothed-Sword. The stranger looked at him with a wicked smile before revealing her half-face, half-skeleton dressed in a goddess-like robes of kimono.

Izanami looked at him and smiled, "Look at you…my boy…holding that sword. You are after all, your father's child…put into the body of the great Rhincodon."

"I don't have a father!" Marius answered, "Myself and the others were born from the sea herself!"

"Indeed, all of you were born from the very waters of this…lively planet," Izanami replied, "But I can sense deep down that out of all the heroes…yours…is ticking between what to do with your duties versus your desires.

"That's right…I feel your pain. You want to go see what lies beyond these trenchful waters."

"Stay out of it," Marius growled but Izanami froze him in place.

"Perhaps I can grant you a wish to see it for once without having you violating your code," Izanami suggested, handing over a piece of golden thread.

"What's this?" he asked.

"This is the thread of Clotho, part of the sisterly three fates. Normally it is used to determine how long a living being can stay in the mortal realm but it can be also used as a timer for more…'casual' things," she explained, "I believe in you…Marius."

"What makes you think you can sympathize with me?" Marius questioned.

"Because…I too, have been in isolation after I left Izanagi," she revealed, "Of course he was a fool to try to reclaim me and I never wanted to return to him…but you…Marius…have an opportunity because you are still alive.

"I will give you this thread and it'll take you to Atlantis…from there, go have some fun…and when the thread dissolves away, you'll be back down here in exchanged for my deal."

"What are you going to do to me?" Marius.

"You'll soon find out," she smiled as she handed the thread over and it took him to the city above.

* * *

Marius opened his eyes and found himself in bright sunlight as the city of Atlantis was in sheer beauty of the crystal and of its tropical accents. He looked at the Clotho string and it was slowly dissolving in length, indicating his limited time he got.

He made his way through the streets before reaching the long flight of stairs up to the castle. Thankfully there were no other guards nearby nor the other senshi that he and the others saw through Trajan's mirror.

Poseidon, Ulysses, Julius, and Antonius were practicing a series of dances along with the magic of water flowing around like ribbons. It was only a week before Julius would turn 18 years old and be a legal adult to the kingdom. The others were also approaching adulthood as well. Romulus and Suijin already left to go back to their island kingdoms.

"You're doing great Julius," Antonius complimented.

"Hey Poseidon, you keep doing that mackerel dance, it's annoying!" Ulysses commented.

"I only dance freestyle," Poseidon shrugged.

"For heaven's sake! This is a formal ball we're about to perform!" Ulysses shouted.

Julius tried hard not to laugh but it was entertaining how those two were always at each other's throats yet their relationship was also forbidden as theirs; a romantic one. It was no doubt that Romulus and Suijin also had their string of fate tied as well.

"Antonius, you wanna take a bath with me?" Julius asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "We can take a little break."

"You guys have fun," Ulysses chuckled, "I'll deal with this here."

Poseidon sat down on the marble floor, looking at the ceiling above. Ulysses also looked up to see the complexity design of the Atlantean symbols mixed with each of the animals surrounding the sun.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Ulysses smiled. He raised his hand to catch a few Sakura petals drifting from the outside. Poseidon kept silent but nodded.

"Is something bothering you?" the red-haired asked.

"I feel…someone," Poseidon muttered, "Is someone else here?"

Ulysses got up and for a moment saw a shadow coming from behind one of the pillars.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" he shouted, readying his sword as he got up.

Marius revealed himself as Poseidon stood up on his feet to see this new guest.

"W-who are you?" asked Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon…Lord Ulysses, it is an honor to meet you both," Marius bowed softly, "You can call me Marius."

"Wait…the Marius that we know of…he's supposed to be below the depths of the sea," Ulysses said.

"You sure about that?" he replied.

"N-no way!" gasped Poseidon, "Y-you…?"

"I got out for good behavior…well as a special treat from the seas," Marius answered.

"But you're not supposed to be here though weather the seas want you to or not!" Ulysses panicked a little, "We can't have you here! If Julius or the royal family finds out…"

"They won't," Marius answered, revealing his string, "This is a timer for how long I'll be. It's only a short visit."

"Well what do you want to do in this short time?" Ulysses asked.

"As part of the Samezuka senshi, I have been lonely for a very long time…always dreaming what it would be like here. Trajan and Brutus seem to have fallen into each other's arms…leaving me the third wheeler," Marius explained.

"And you thought maybe we could be of some help?" Poseidon replied.

Marius looked at Ulysses as he was in awed by his clothing of the toga mixed with the tattoos and jewelry of the Atlantean culture. Poseidon was also similar but in blue hues instead of the blood red.

"To be honest…I thought…" he began.

"Do you have a crush on one of us?" Ulysses asked.

"I've always admired you after our beloved Julius," Marius answered with a blush.

Poseidon was already getting a bad vibe out of this as he was already in a relationship with Ulysses. There was no way he would ever want to add a third wheel to this relationship.

"I always knew you two be close," he sighed, "No doubt Romulus and Suijin are together as well…and of course Julius and Antonius…the relationships have been fulfilled."

"Nothing is said in stone," Ulysses replied, "Love doesn't always have to come in pairs, right Poseidon?"

"If you and him are willing to accept the responsibility and the consequence," he answered.

"Poseidon, he's lonely for heaven's sake!" Ulysses argued, "Let's just give him something to remember and hopefully it'll bring good memories for when he does return to the abyss!"

He extended his hand out to Marius, "Let's dance…the three of us. We got a trio dance with Antonius soon so maybe you can help us practice."

"I'd be honored to," Marius smiled.

Poseidon snapped his fingers, calling for the musicians to play a soft, warming tune of the dance.

"Shall we?" asked Ulysses.

They linked their hands together in a triangle and took a few steps in a circle before swinging each move. Marius struggled a little with the pace but with Ulysses and Poseidon's teachings, he improved a bit. Poseidon kept a sharp eye on Marius but after a bit of time, they were all lost in their imaginations of the beautiful music.

* * *

 **Present Day: Izanami's Chamber**

Abigail and Kei arrived at the elevator that took them to Mistress Izanami. The chamber itself was a mixture of all sorts of death mythology including the five rivers, a large boulder, and a few statues of Izanami and broken ones of Izanagi.

There was also a grandfather clock, a few Tiki Torch towers, and bare palm trees with dried leaves. They both heard the music of violin playing in the background with a musical piece of Niccolò Paganini.

The Goddess of Death was having her pedicure and nails done by a male servant in rags but had an expertise in cosmetology.

"They arrived…" Kei announced.

"Be more specific," Izanami answered.

"The Iwasame Senshi," Abigail added, "They bought some family and friends for their field trip."

"Yes…they have come to search for Makoto," the goddess replied as she turned to her skull Chalice and drank her blood-wine. After her sip, she gently belched before clearing her throat.

"The inhabitants are starting to rally up about this arrival," Kei said, "Shadow Mafia for example."

"Well, aren't you?" Izanami asked, "I'm sure you got some vengeance growing inside ya."

"I do," Abigail cringed, "I wanna kill them and torture them to this reality!"

"You'll have your opportunity for that soon," Izanami said, "I want them to remain alive for a short bit."

"And what exactly do you plan to do with them?" asked Kei.

"You'll see…soon enough," Izanami smiled before frowning again, "Which reminds me…you failed to find and destroyed that white key. Therefore, you won't get to see your brother."

"W-what the hell do you want to do with him!?" he shouted.

"You killed him…gave his soul to me…" she smirked, "Or have you forgotten? After you met your demise, you promised to do whatever I say if you were going to repair those bonds. But now, because you failed to do what I asked you to do…"

She gently tapped on her chalice as a small cling of glass echoed the room, transforming Kei into a Tyrannosaurus. The dinosaur roared loudly as Abigail was stunned by the sight.

"He's all yours," Izanami said to her, "Do as you want with him for now. After I give my introduction to the heroes…kill them."

* * *

 **Team B:**

Haruka, Rin, Ikuya, Nagisa, and Rei discovered the Underworld version of the Marotta House sitting on the east side of the realm.

"T-this can't be…" Rin said, "Why is there a copy of Alexa's house here?"

"It's like as if we went to a Post-Apocalyptic Sportsbrooke," Nagisa muttered.

Ikuya walked up to the porch before kicking at the door to break inside. The house itself was exactly the same except it was covered in cobwebs, blood stains, torn furniture, broken glass, and decaying wood in some areas.

"Maybe Mako-chan was here?" the blond suggested.

"Afraid not," the voice of Pandora spoke before she stepped into the scene.

"Pandora, did you find anything?" asked Rin.

"I did find some tunnels located beneath this house…they seem to have branched like an underground network system of some sort," she answered, "If my instincts are correct, one of them could lead us to Makoto."

"How far did you look?" Rei questioned.

"Not too far, I didn't want to lose track," she answered.

Haruka's ears perked up when he heard Alexa and Sergi calling out from the outside.

"The Shadow Mafia spotted us," Alexa said, "But we got away for now. They know we're here."

"Shadow Mafia?" Midorima asked.

"Some villains we encountered in another realm before we got to Olympia," Rei answered.

"We also discovered this map, Sergi added, handing the map to Pandora. She opened it up to see the full poster. Sure enough, the invisible inks that represented the underground tunnel network.

"This will help," Pandora replied.

"The Shadow Mafia…how are we going to avoid them?" asked Alexa.

"I thought the invisible spell worked?" she answered.

Nagisa took out his dagger wand and tried to activate it but the magic wasn't working. Rei and Rin tested theirs also.

"Shit…magic is warped down here!" Pandora snarled.

The members of Team D (excluding Daigo and Toraichi) found them and stated similar issues with their powers as well.

"It must be the nature of the underworld," Eijun answered, "It's supposed to be the land of the dead."

"Dad is staying at the café to wait for their missing brother," Gou told Rin.

"Where's Sousuke, Momo, Asahi, and Nitori?" asked Rin.

"No idea," Kagami replied, "But we better get back together or else we'll become new residents here."

"And that's exactly what's going to happen" a dark voice spoke.

The crowd turned to see a tall, half-human, half-skeletal entity dressed in the infamous kimono. Her appearance stuck some fear in their hearts.

"Welcome heroes from above…to the Underworld," Izanami introduced herself.

"Izanami…" Kagami muttered.

"Yes…I am Izanami…the goddess of this land…and you…Kagami…one of the three saviors…but I can't be helped but entertained to see all three saviors in this land without having to fulfill their so called-destiny yet. But of course, It's not quite the official welcome since you're all still alive but soon…"

She snapped her fingers as everyone appeared at the golden grain fields now a massive line of tombstones of the cemetery that dotted all around the outskirts of the city.

"I'm still waiting on an order of more stones so it'll be enough to inaugurate you all," Izanami finished.

"What do you want from us!?" Alexa asked sharply.

"Ahhh…so this must be the heart-determined, fearless…Alexa…I must say you did a nice job keeping Makoto alive as the Dark One but he too fell into my hands," she replied.

"What did you do to him?!" he shouted.

"Since your boyfriend tends to deliver messages…I decided to grant his request and deliver one," Izanami smirked before showing the group a bloodied Orca Necklace.

"You…" Alexa growled.

"I haven't done anything just yet…it's about what I'm going to do…so I suggest you take this vial, go to his grave over there and see him for one last time," she answered, handing him the vial before vanishing into the flames.

"That bitch," Pandora muttered.

The savior opened the vial and walked over to Makoto's tombstone. His name was written in the same font when he tethered his soul to the nightmare staff back in El Dorado.

"Are you going to do this?" asked Rin.

"If it'll help us reach to him or something," he shrugged.

"If that liquid is what I think it is…it will allow us to see him in a hologram…" Pandora replied.

"Do it then, we don't know how much time there's left for Makoto-senpai," Rei agreed.

"Alright, let's do this…" Alexa said, clutching the vial in his hand.

"You okay?" Haruka asked.

"I just hope he is," he muttered.

Alexa shook the small vial as the liquid splattered down to the grass before seeping into the soil. At first nothing happened but sure enough, something was appearing before them. A shadow was shown for several moments of flickering before Makoto himself could finally be seen.

However, Makoto's clothes were torn to shreds with a bit of his body exposed in nudity and blood. Alexa gasped at the sight, "Makoto! It's us! We got here finally…we don't know where you are!"

Makoto's face was covered in blood with a black left eye…his head slightly bobbled a little.

"T-the spell isn't steady!" Pandora gasped.

The orca kept flashing in and out of the scene as if the signal was breaking.

"Talk to us…talk to me!" Alexa panicked, "Where are you!?"

Seconds later, Makoto's spirit vanished into the ground as Alexa screamed out his name. He fell to his knees, crying in horror at this.

 _"H-he doesn't know we came for him…he doesn't know we're here…he doesn't know I care!"_ he trembled.

"Yes he does! Alexa, we will find him!" Haruka answered.

"D-didn't you all just see what happened to him!?" Alexa cried out, looking at the others, "He's suffering! Whatever Izanami has done to him, it's only about to get worse from here on out if we don't get to him!"

"We won't let him suffer anymore!" Rin replied.

"The map…can it locate him?" the savior asked.

"It will," Pandora answered, "It'll take us to her inner domain but I don't know how much it changed…"

"Wait a sec, you're implying that you've been here before," Gou said.

"It's because I was…sort of…after I killed Dodecadron, I located his whereabouts in the Undnerworld…Izanami was trying to torture him but when I revived him as the Dark One…" she revealed, "The darkness from Izanami's allowed his darkness combined with the Dark One's darkness to exist.

"I researched this domain through a hologram and sure enough that's when I found him…that moment I revived him back…but he's now that man whom he appeared to us earlier."

"We better find him before she does any more damage to him or us!" Rei answered.

"More so, maybe we need to find someone who's been here enough…" Haruka suggested.

* * *

 **Skeleton Diner**

Daigo and Toraichi were eating some sort of a breakfast mixed with some weird things that they don't eat back at home.

The door opened to the diner as Mamoru finally walked into the café. He walked his way over to the counter as Akiteru handed him a large brown paper bag.

"The usual, yes?" Akiteru smiled.

"Indeed," Mamoru answered, "One bowl of meat-rice stew and French baguette."

"You have a special order it seems like," Akiteru said as he reviewed the receipt.

"Special order?" the middle Matsuoka man asked.

"Yo!" a particular voice was heard.

Mamoru turned to see Daigo and Toraichi sitting down at the table. He dropped his stuff and ran over to hug them both, crying, "Are you both dead?!"

"No…but I almost killed Toraichi for calling me a monster!" Daigo pouted.

"I didn't mean to…but he killed you!" Toraichi said.

"You guys were fighting each other because of me?" Mamoru sighed, shaking his head, "Both of you can be a bit immature. But if you're not dead…why are you both here?"

"Alexa…Magnus's son is here to revive Makoto," Toraichi explained.

"Ah Makoto…yes I have heard of his arrival but he disappeared after he walked into this town," Mamoru said, "WAIT A SECOND, HE'S TRYING TO REVIVE HIM!?"

"Don't look at us! He's apparently got an idea that might allow him to be resurrected," Toraichi said.

"I am going to guess he is Izanami's prisoner?" Daigo asked.

"Possibly," he shrugged, "But seriously though. None of you guys should've come here…this isn't a safe place for the living to be here."

"Why's that?" asked Toraichi.

"…after I learned about some of the residents…they have history to the Magic Six," Mamoru said.

"History? Who are these people?" the youngest brother asked.

"…Shadow Mafia…a singer named Stefani…and a few others out there. They were killed by the Magic Six in different stories," Mamoru said.

"We never heard of them…are you sure you're not mistaking these people for someone else?" Toraichi replied.

"…It's a bit more complicated than that," Mamoru answered, "Our family that you've raised are not the same as they are…these kids are the "Second Generation" to the originals."

"Now that you said that, King Magnus did say something about these…'other selves'," Toraichi answered.

"But why do they want to attack these guys even if they're not the same…person?" asked Daigo.

"Because the underworld is unfinished business…" Mamoru answered, "The worst part is that I've heard of a powerful weapon that can alter the destiny of an individual. If any of those vengeful souls have it, they will use it against the heroes.

"They are in more danger than you both realize. You have to find an exit from this realm."

* * *

Sousuke, Momo, Nitori, and Asahi circled around the palace from afar as they spied on a few people coming and leaving from the site.

"How do you suppose we break in?" Asahi asked.

"We can't…" Sousuke answered, "Even if we have our magic…Izanami will know I am here and it'll get bad."

"I still can't believe a goddess of the dead has feelings for a mortal man like you!" Momo said.

"That's not even half of the story…" Sousuke replied, looking at his Rhincodon Glaive, "This weapon…it's linked to her because of the destruction abilities. Julius took the Glaive with his solar crystal, he drained its ability to destroy things into this so that the crystal would stay as pure light. But this weapon…is a dark as Izanami herself and because of that, it is a link between us.

"After I was sent back down below the abyss, she saw the weapon and tried to take me to her place. Her real intention was to make me feel useless among all of you and put me in a relationship with herself…"

"You don't suppose she has…feelings for you?" Nitori asked as Asahi and Momo's eyes twitched in disgust.

"She wants me to be her next Izanagi," Sousuke answered, "And after learning about their story, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes."

He turned around to them and continued, "If I want to keep myself from going vengeance like before…I have to open myself to pain and suffering as a solitude…if I don't…well, you know that's not much of an option. Poseidon and Ulysses are written set in stone. Same with you and the others."

"Sousuke…" Momo said, realizing about his feelings, "Are you saying…?"

"…I love Rin but after all of what happened with myself, him, and Haru even after our reincarnated lives…I can't be a part like that," he revealed, "I'm such a joke."

"STOP saying that!" Nitori answered, "You are a senshi just like the rest of us! Every one of us cares for each other and for you as well!"

"Maybe but I am another personification of death itself," Sousuke said.

"You're more than that Sousuke," Momo replied, "You're family to all of us!"

"And you're not death itself," Asahi said, "Even though you have the powers of destruction but whatever is destroyed can be reborn…you share the powers with that of Julius himself."

Sousuke smiled finally, "Thanks."

"So…how are we going to break in?" asked Nitori.

"…I have an idea…I'll go about what you said Momo," he answered, "But of course…I just hope this plan will buy us time."

"What are you going to do?" Asahi questioned.

"I'm going to get her attention and keep her distracted with me," Sousuke smiled, "That way…the others can break in and find Makoto."

"We won't let you do this alone!" they protested.

"No! I have to do this part alone…but if something does get bad…awaken my power with the talismans," he answered.

"Wait, if you swing the glaive in the Underworld…?" began Nitori.

"I don't know what it'll do…but it will definitely destroy her," he guessed, "I won't let her win this fight but I'll make sure she's the biggest fool she has ever known. She will regret having me by her side."

"God, I hope I know what you're doing," Momo answered, "I'm worried she might up you in a trance or something worse…"

"She won't," he replied, "Because if she goes back on her word about her feelings for me, she'll give me special treatment."

"Take Click," he said, "That way I can link myself to him and see what goes on."

"Alright," Sousuke chuckled as the stag beetle jumped from Momo's shoulder to his.

* * *

Makoto woke up from his slumber as he recalled barely seeing Alexa and the others. He realized that they too have come down to this place.

"You're awake now," Izanami said, "Despite all my tortures to you."

"Well I am dead, you can't beat a dead horse," he barely breathed.

"Yes, you're right…but you're also just as wrong when I dispose of your properly," the goddess answered.

"H-how!?" he moaned.

"The Underworld is sort of…let's say a rest stop for souls," she explained, "You can either move onto a happier place...which is impossible. Or you can end up in a place far worse than here…which is likely you will go. Or stay here in this fresh torture already and regrets.

"But you…have a chance for an alternative…you can reunite with everyone if you agree to my plans."

"W-what do you want?" he growled.

Izanami took out a chisel and summoned three tombstones, "Pick some people who you wanna keep. I'll give you some time to think."

Makoto growled to himself as he refused to do this. Izanami sighed as she knew he was going against this.

"If you don't do this…" she began when she stopped and felt the change in the air.

"Agh, forget it," she grumbled as she grabbed Makoto into a small boat and ordered one of her skeletal servants to send him to the dipping doom chamber.

From there, she left her domain and headed back up to the main level of the Underworld Miracle Palace as her face turned from neutral to a warm smile.

"Hello Izanami," a voice said from the entrance.

Out of the smoke from the entrance stood Sousuke as Izanami could see the Marius in him.

"Marius…y-you're finally here!" she called out, "I didn't think you'd had it in you."

"I must have been a happy accident," he answered as he casually stood still and calm.

"Don't devalue yourself," the goddess replied, "You and I share the same exact fate…that same loneliness…look, I understood that you weren't ready back then so I figured maybe if I learned more about your journey…I thought I could help."

"Help?" he asked, "And you knew about me…?"

"Look around you," Izanami replied, "This whole city…that looks like Sportsbrooke…I made it for you!"

"Y-you…created my own Sportsbrooke?" Sousuke grew confused, "Why?"

"I understood why you wanted revenge against Haru back when your darker half was exposed into the light…Rin…or perhaps Ulysses meant everything so I figured if you and him were here, I would create this town," the goddess revealed.

"But…you still have feelings for me alone…don't you?" he asked.

"Yes…but unlike Haru, I will never question about Rin/Ulysses as your soulmate as well…because we are…connected by fate," Izanami revealed her string connecting her and Sousuke.

"The very same string that you left behind after I forced you to leave back then," Sousuke gasped.

"I'm sorry if I did this out of force and non-consent but…I really do love you," she answered, "Look, wouldn't it be nice that at least we can acknowledge each other? Just…take your time to think this over and when you are ready…I'll be here."

"Actually, I wanted to go for a walk with you," Sousuke said, in hopes to distract her away from the palace, "I know you're interested in me so…let's do this now. But promise me that you tell me more about yourself."

"Of course," Izanami playfully clapped her hands like a little child and smiled as they began their walk. Sousuke could only pray to himself that the plan will work.


	6. Act 5

**~Act Five: オペレーションファイヤーバードパート2~  
Operation Firebird Part 2**

* * *

"He…did…WHAT!?" Rin snapped as Haru's eyes widened.

"He's trying to distract Izanami from the palace…" Asahi revealed as he and the others regrouped at the Underworld Kagami's loft.

"Izanami is the goddess of death…Suiei Yamazaki is also a god of death and destruction," Pandora added, "I didn't think he'd had feelings…or rather her having feelings for him."

"But this doesn't make any sense!" Alexa answered, "Why would he have a past with the goddess of death? Did she come to him back when I ruled Atlantis?"

"Yes…he told us that he made a wish to her…to see Haruka and Rin or rather…Poseidon and Ulysses," Momo replied.

"Back in El Dorado…Haru, Sousuke, and I danced together…and for a moment we saw a flash of memory of us dancing back in Atlantis…" said Rin, "Did he made a wish to her that brought him to us?"

"But we don't know what happened afterwards," Haruka answered, "He and the other senshi were not supposed to leave their posts but he violated it."

"It must have been the fact he knew of our relationship back then and grew lonely," Nitori suggested, "I remember Brutus and I…had a bit of…chemistry."

"And that loneliness must have been felt by Izanami who also shared the same feeling," Pandora guessed.

"Well this isn't good…Izanami is our new enemy in this place and she's going to dispose Mako-chan," Alexa answered, "We have to hurry before something happens!"

"Well if he distracts her like he said he would, we'll be able to break in," Nitori said.

Momo closed his eyes and linked to his stag beetle and sure enough saw where he and Izanami were heading. They were on the far west side of the Underworld Sportsbrooke by the abandoned Eco-Park filled with waste and decaying things.

"They're far away enough," he answered, "This is our chance!"

"Okay, Pandora, Eijun and Kagami will join me on this quest," Alexa answered, "The rest of you need to patrol around the fortress and make sure to send a warning when they're heading back."

* * *

 **Taylor's Lynhaven Mansion**

The former leader of the Shadow Mafia peered through his drawers as he had kept a very fascinating object he remembered learning about when he was still alive.

"Taylor!? Taylor-dahling!? Where are you?" Oikawa called out.

He stared at the powerful object before locking it up again and turned to see Oikawa walking in.

"Those heroes are really showing up in town darling, aren't you going to do something?" Oikawa asked, "That special treatment?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get myself ready for this confrontation," he replied as he looked at himself in the mirror.

A loud knock was heard on the door. Oikawa ran downstairs to get it as the four ex-Shadow Mafia men walked in without saying hi.

"Where are you bastard!?" Alex P. shouted out.

Taylor made his way down the steps in a hint of elegance, staring at each of the four men before him

"You know that we're already dead and you can't exact revenge," Taylor answered.

"Not if we find those Shears of Destiny!" he replied, "A Psychic said that you had them!"

"I thought you never believed in those petty things…do you remember the one back from Sports n More? One of those camp counselors even tried to help Sandro…" Taylor commented.

"Yeah, yeah we remember! He was so annoying to think that she was a real thing! But of course, magic exists down here too," Anthony C. answered.

"Don't remind me," Alex P. moaned.

"That was before we became Shadow Mafia," said Anatoily, "I remember immigrating with the family to the states after escaping a terrible revolt going on back in Russia."

"Then I guess you all remember this?" Taylor asked as he raised out his hand, binding them to the wall as the wallpaper grew out tree branches from the design, binding them on there.

"Yes, I do have the shears but you're not getting a hold of them," the leader said, "I have my own plans with it."

"Taylor-darling, what exactly are you using them for?" Oikawa asked, stepping in the scene.

"Haha, he's got a fffaaaaagggg…he's got a ffffaaaaaggggg!" Anatoily laughed.

With a violent wave of his hand, Anatoily was thrown across the room, crashing into the table and the plate set. Despite the injuries that were inflicted, he got back on his feet as if pain didn't exist. Oikawa tried hard not to smirk at this since Taylor spared him some pain.

"My relationship with this man is none of your concern," Taylor answered, releasing the others from the wallpaper, "I need you four to round up Sandro whether he's a clone or original. As for those heroes, you're free to do as you please."

"Well it's about time for round two! I can't wait to make them permanent residents here!" Anthony answered while Mike kept silent about this.

"I can't wait to slice that shark man in half!" Anatoily agreed.

The group left as Taylor walked up to his room and retrieved the shears. After coming to this Underworld, he received an appointment summons to Izanami and received the shears. While he lost track of time on how long he and the others were here, he always made sure the shears were safe because it was indeed a powerful tool.

 _"I know how it feels to be rejected…" Izanami told him, "Those shears will get you everything that you deserve…all you have to do…is end him with this."_

 ** _"With these shears, I will disconnect us so once and for all… I will destroy him,"_** Taylor muttered, picking up the scissors and looking at the glyphs.

* * *

 **Outside:**

The senshi and their allies ran their way towards the Miracle Palace but sure enough saw a massive creature being ridden by someone.

"W-what is that!?" gasped Eijun.

"If that's what I think it is…is it a dinosaur?" asked Rei.

"Such a creature that shouldn't exist in this world…" Pandora muttered, "Izanami must have studied Planet Earth."

"How are we supposed to defeat this beast if it sees us?" Rin questioned.

"The monster isn't what I'm worried about…" Pandora said, "It's the person who's riding it…I know her."

"Y-you do?" Alexa asked.

"Long story…" she sighed, "I had her under my control while I was still the Dark One…Abigail…she must not know that I am here or else she'll go nuts. It's no doubt she's got revenge with you guys…except for Kagami and Eijun. You two stay and confront this monster."

"B-by ourselves!?" Eijun gasped.

"If she sees any of the others…it'll get not only awkward but also bad," Pandora answered, "Besides, I know the two of you can confront that beast."

"Let's do this," Kagami nodded, "We have to give our friends time before any other souls recognize them."

"We'll take the underground tunnels to find Mako-chan," Nagisa answered.

"But wait, what about Sousuke!?" asked Ikuya, "What will this goddess bitch do to him!?"

"You and Asahi assist Kagami and Eijun and once you defeat that monster, keep guard around," Pandora said.

"I'll monitor Sousuke through my beetle," Momo said.

* * *

 **Flashback: 150,000+ Years Ago…  
The Side Story of Marius (Sousuke), Ulysses (Rin), and Poseidon (Haruka) Part 2**

Marius, Ulysses, and Poseidon continued to dance happily as the former managed to learn the correct steps.

"You're learning pretty smoothly," Ulysses chuckled.

"It's just something I learn how to go with the flow," Marius shrugged.

Poseidon remained silent and was considering making a clumsy move just to divert Ulysses away but Marius' facial expression changed at the sight of other people appearing.

"W-who…is that…" began Marius, amazed by the clothes and his aura. Julius carried a serious face despite his sheer beauty with the robes.

"P-PRINCE?!" Ulysses and Poseidon gasped at the sight. They were both frozen like status in fear that they would be punished for allowing Marius here.

But to their unexpected, Julius gave a warm smile to all three of them and replied, "Welcome to Atlantis, Marius of the Abyss."

"Y-your honor, I have violated the taboo of being here," Marius kneeled, "I must be punished for my actions."

"Why would I punish you if you have never been to this land?" Julius questioned, "You didn't know."

"Your parents have set strict rules upon us…" Marius explained.

"I'm aware…but that doesn't mean you can't be like the rest of us," Julius smiled, "You're special…all of you are…but you, Marius, have an important job that will determine the future for all of us."

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"…My mother has foreseen a tragic event that will soon shadow upon this kingdom and the rest of the world. We cannot do much about it because the future is always changing. Even if we prevent disaster, another one will take its place," the prince explained.

Julius took out his solar crystal and continued, "I have waited for you to come here…to give you…your true power. Your sword if I may."

Marius hesitantly took out his sword while Ulysses, Poseidon, Antonius, and now Suijin and Romulus arrived to see what was going on.

The prince took the Rhincodon Toothed-Sword and with his will, a beam from the crystal zapped the weapon, transforming it into a long-bladed weapon that looked almost like a scythe but was curved differently.

"My mother has also foreseen that you would have spoken to the goddess of death…Izanami…" Julius added.

"Y-you knew of her!?" Marius gasped, "And what did you do?!"

"This Rhincodon Glaive has a fraction of the Solar Crystal's darkest power: destruction. This power will also absorb some of hers as well. With that, you'll become the Suiei God of Demolition and Genesis," he replied.

"J-Julius are you insane?!" Antonius shouted, "Why giving this man one of the strongest powers from the crystal?!"

"Because if the crystal falls into the wrong hands, it will bring about destruction. So, I placed all that power into the glaive because I know he will one day face his destiny for all of us. And because of that, anyone who tries to get this crystal won't be able to access its deadly power or any of its magic that easily," he said.

"So you think that you can make him a pawn against me!?" a voice shouted in echo.

The men turned to see Izanami appearing at the main hall where they stood.

"Marius…you don't have to do this," she continued, "I gave you a chance to find love and all what they did to you is making you a weapon! A LIVING WEAPON!"

"And what was your plan with me one I returned to the abyss, HUH!?" he shouted.

"I'd make you mine…but with those dreaded powers from the prince…I cannot touch you! But of course, one day…you will use that Glaive and when you do…I will wait for you to enter my domain!" she answered.

The Rhincodon Glaive glowed a little as Izanami gasped at her own powers draining a little.

"Marius is human like the rest of us," Julius answered, "You…are a monster!"

"Monster I may be…but I will get what I want…" she replied.

Izanami laughed wickedly before vanishing into the flames. Marius looked at the thread as it was already shorter. He could feel the time ticking away.

"Marius, I entrust you to hold this power until it is absolutely necessary," Julius replied, "No matter what she says, you're a part of our family."

"Thank you…" he smiled as the thread vanished and he too disappeared into the light.

* * *

The senshi opened his eyes and found himself back in his fortress beneath the seas. He found Brutus and Trajan both tied up as Izanami arrived in the scene.

"What are you doing to them!?" he shouted.

"I'll give you a choice," she answered, "Either you come with me and I'll leave these guys alone…or I will make them new residents."

Marius stared at her and replied, "Why do you even care about me?"

"It's like I said…I know how it feels to be lonely…being one with the weight on the shoulders…Julius is trying to use you as a weapon only for when that day is destined to arrive. But you, Marius…can change that…come with me and no one will die here…" Izanami offered, "Atlantis…Karasuno…Bota Valley…all lands will be intact and the Dark One's curse won't enact."

"Don't listen to her!" Brutus shouted.

"SILENCE!" she growled as she waved her hand to mute their voices.

"You use force to threaten me and my friends…even though I am single and lonely…I would rather stay the way I am than put everyone I love at risk!" he answered, readying his glaive.

Izanami gasped as she could see the power of the Glaive awakening. She used her power to choke the air on Brutus and Trajan but Marius was raising the weapon up as cracks beneath the earth trembled.

"I will destroy you and this world if it means you will never lay a hand on those again," he answered.

Izanami lowered her hand and answered, "I will go…but you will soon regret your decision. When you do swing that glaive, I will be waiting…down…there!"

The goddess vanished into the flames as Brutus and Trajan broke free from her bonds and looked at Marius.

"It's done," Marius said.

"Y-you…" began Brutus.

"Look, I know you two consummate but it doesn't bother me," he answered.

"Marius…" Trajan replied, "You don't have to go through with this alone."

"This job was solely meant for me," Marius said, "But this power is very strong and we will need to make a trigger to keep this from controlling me."

"How was it…up there?" Brutus asked.

"…It was beautiful, a true paradise," Marius smiled a little, "It is sad that we are down here but it's our job to wait…but I'll never forget the warm welcome from the prince himself."

"He's not mad that you showed up there?" Trajan questioned.

"No, it was as if he was waiting for me…" he replied.

"What is that power you received?" Brutus added.

"...A power that I hope to never use," Marius said, "But I fear that time will soon come to pass."

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The unlikely couple made their way towards the Eco-Park where it was nothing more but a field of cemeteries.

"So Izanagi…you chased after him but he cursed you?" Sousuke asked.

"He…stopped my heart…some of my magic was cut off because of it. Despite my threats, he showed no mercy for me," Izanami answered, "Only true love's kiss will break this curses and then I can leave this realm."

"So he followed you here…against your wishes and you almost made him a prisoner but he cursed you," he muttered.

Izanami walked forward as she snapped her fingers. Seconds later, a bunch of names were written on the headstones. Sousuke walked up and gasped in shock. Click noticed the names too and hid deep in Sousuke's clothing.

"W-what are you doing!?" he shouted.

"All of you heroes are down here as residents now," she revealed, "Did you really think that your distracting me will allow the others to get Makoto out safely? Sure, Alexa will get Makoto back from being pulled into the permanent souls but now I have new people to play around with."

"Undo those names," Sousuke replied, "You can't do this to them!"

"I will not free them," she answered stubbornly, "Until you and the others give me some answers…you'll all be prisoners here. If you continue to refuse, I will put the names of other people who got here as well."

Sousuke stared at the set of names on the stones:

 _Alexa Marotta_

 _Haruka Nanase_

 _Rin Matsuoka_

 _Rei Ryugazaki_

 _Nagisa Hazuki_

 _Aiichirou Nitori_

 _Asahi Shiina_

 _Ikuya Kirishima_

 _Momotarou Mikoshiba_

 _Sousuke Yamazaki_

 _Fuck, this is bad_ , he thought.

"I'll give you all some time to think about it," she answered before walking away from the scene.

"Wait!" he cried out, "What if there's a way to break your curse? Whether if it's true love or another way…if it breaks…will you release these names?"

"I might," she smiled before she continued walking, "You know where to find me…"

 _I must warn the others_ , Sousuke thought to himself, _we're all in terrible danger! I don't know how we'll even stand up against her if we can't transform. As for this…_

* * *

The senshi (minus Asahi and Ikuya), Pandora, Gou, Midorima, and Sergi ran their way through the streets as smoke and ash erupted in the background.

A bunch of children were walking across the streets as Gou gasped to see these poor young souls deceased in this world.

"Many of them died during the Silver War," Pandora revealed.

"Wait a sec…if the civilians were from our world…maybe there could be people from our kingdom?" asked Nagisa.

"Possibly…but we must hurry to Makoto!" she answered.

"Yeah, Alexa-chan needs to find him…" Rei agreed.

"Where is he?" asked Rin.

The others stopped running and gasped to see Alexa missing from the crowd.

"W-what the hell!? He was just running with us!" Haruka gasped.

"He shouldn't be running alone like this!" Momo shouted.

"Wait a sec…the book…" Sergi gasped as he saw the pages showing the recent events, "OH NO!"

"What is it Sergi-kun?" Rei asked.

"The Shadow Mafia…Taylor's got him!" Sergi cried out, "They must have snuck in and kidnapped him while we were running!"

Pandora looked at the book and gasped at the image of Taylor holding a pair of scissors but it wasn't just any ordinary cutting device.

"W-what is that?!" Gou questioned.

"Alexa's in greater danger…no…ALL OF US…are in mortal danger now!" replied a terrified Pandora, "Those scissors…they're the Shears of Destiny."

"The Shears of Destiny! NO…you mean that's…" Nagisa answered.

"Whoever carries those scissors has the power to change one's destiny," Pandora finished, "This is the end…we're not gonna make it!"

"No!" Sergi barked, "I REFUSE to accept this ending!"

"Sergi you can't write out a happy ending on your behalf!" Pandora answered.

"I might not…but that doesn't mean I can't give him an edge…I know someone who can help us," he said.

"Who?" asked Rin.

"Sergi? What are you trying to do?" asked Midorima.

"…I'm going to call upon… ** _him_** …" Sergi answered.

The daughter of Cosmos gasped and grabbed him by the arm, "ARE YOU INSANE!? IF YOU DO THIS…"

"IF HE CUTS OFF HIS DESTINY, SO WILL THE REST OF US!" Sergi argued, "I don't care what happens to me! The Underworld is a strange place…maybe that's what I have to do…maybe I can BEND the rules…"

"What's he going to do?" Rei asked.

"Whatever it is…we must stay away from that fight," Pandora said, "It's going to get real bad…"

"Indeed it is," a voice spoke, "And soon none of you will have ever existed."

The group turned to see four cloaked figures that represented the Shadow Mafia.

* * *

 **Tomb of Heroes, Idaina Magna**

Back in the Eternal Heaves, the Six Original Suiei Gods – the guardian angels to the heroes were stationed at the marble tables where the Magic Six and the other allies rested. Since their journey into this new story, they were not permitted to join them.

"I miss my baby Nagisa," Suiei Hazuki pouted, brushing his hand through his human's hair, "How much longer do they have to stay there?!"

"You know that this isn't our war anymore," Suiei Nanase said, "That was the price we gave to the witch boy."

"I'm not liking this one bit," Suiei Tachibana answered, "In fact…I've been feeling severely ill and disconnected."

"Why's that?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

"You don't know?" the other god replied, "Makoto's dead."

"W-WHAT!?" they all shouted.

"I have linked my essence to Mako-chan and he's in the hands of Izanami," he revealed.

"Fuck…what are we going to do?!" Suiei Hazuki growled.

"I too…feel weakened…Alexa…he's about to be tested," Suiei Marotta added, "The Shadow Mafia have a powerful weapon that might sever our ties completely."

"You're kidding me…did they…?" asked Suiei Matsuoka.

"No...they're not dead but they very well will be if we don't act," the god replied.

"H-how?!" Suiei Ryugazaki asked, "What weapon could they possibly have?"

Suiei Marotta sighed as he took out a parchment scroll showing the image of the shears of destiny.

"Is that what I think it is...!?" Suiei Hazuki began.

"Yes," Marotta answered, "The Shears of Destiny."

"The ability to cut one's ties to another...for any reason that it is used for," Suiei Matsuoka analyzed, "But how is this possible!?"

"It's complicated...I spoke to him and now...," the other god said, "The author is asking me to combine my spirit into Alex here and attend to the Underworld…"

"I thought we weren't allowed to be in the story!" Hazuki snapped while crossing his arms.

"Who did you talk to!?" asked Suiei Nanase.

"The Underworld…is a place where rules can be bent a little," Marotta answered, "I have to do this…this is my price."

"Wait a sec…you knew something...did you just!?" Matsuoka asked.

"…Back on Lynwin, I saw a dark hole inside of Alex's heart…and he had a series of recurring nightmares of that battle. Alex asked me to remove the memories of the Shadow Mafia through an arrangement with Witch Boy," Marotta explained.

"YOU DID THIS BEHIND OUR BACKS!?" Hazuki snapped.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" he argued back, "HAD THOSE MEMORIES KEPT IN HIM…HE COULD'VE TURNED DARK WITH REVENGE!"

"Whatever happened…what was the price?" Tacibana asked.

"…Witch boy said that the battle wasn't over yet…Alex and Taylor will soon cross fate again. And now that hour has come," Marotta answered.

"Are you sure you're not walking into a trap?" Ryugazaki asked.

"I'm sure it is…but we're running out of time. Prepare the book portal and I shall merge into my other self's body," Marotta instructed.

The other gods turned to the copy of the book and opened the page to the Underworld Arc. Suiei Marotta concentrated his power to his Gen 1.0's self and melted his essence into Alex's body. The paled-brown hair turned back to full color and he opened his golden eyes. In his hands was a vial of magic that contained the memories of the battle.

Getting up on his feet, he took a sip of the magic. His facial expression turned a bit dark mixed filled with determination mixed with paranoia, worried about his Gen 2.0 self confronting the Shadow Mafia...the darkness in his heart...resumed its glow.

"It is time…take me to that place…" Alex said, "I shall confront my nemesis…one last time. **_Our fight ends…today._** "

* * *

Alexa opened his eyes and found himself tied to a chair in a room that almost looked like the Lynhaven mansion.

"Hello darling," a voice said as the savior's eyes widened to hear that person again.

Oikawa walked into his viewing and waved, "So it appears that you knew my new boyfriend…"

"Who?" Alexa asked.

"Who else would it be," the next voice spoke as Taylor walked into the scene.

"YOUUUUUU!" the savoir gasped.

"Yes…it's I," Taylor said, "However…my story isn't quite the same as the other Taylor you killed while traveling to that reality. I am a Taylor from another reality where heroes like you pathetically destroyed us…banishing into this blasted wasteland!"

"Wait…are you saying that…moment where the Rei of that reality…" Alexa began.

"Never turned fully evil," he finished.

"So the reason why this other me told me not to come here…" Alexa said to himself as he recalled the warning from the other Alex.

 _"Is because of what HE DID TO ME!"_ Taylor growled, approaching Alexa, "I…LOST…EVERYTHING THANKS TO BOTH OF YOU!"

"But how is that possible?! When the others and myself arrived in your reality…" the savoir answered.

"It's NOT my reality…but, I have wished to see what my other self has achieved for the last five years," Taylor said, "Too bad you destroyed him in that nasty light attack of yours…but that doesn't matter. I have what I need for this encounter."

Taylor dug into his cloak pocket and took out a pair of golden scissors as the "Shears of Destiny".

"I remember learning about those shears…so then what!?" Alexa asked, "What is your grand plan now? Kill me?!"

 _ **"Oh I'm not going to kill you…no…I'm going to do something far worse,"**_ Taylor said, " _ **Your destined partner is with that bubbly orca. Henceforth, these shears will cut your relationship altogether so no true love will save you or him."**_

"Tell him what you'll do next darling," Oikawa sneered.

 _ **"Once that's done…I will cut ties between you and your other self…doing so will break your powers as the savoir but that can only be done when one of you is obliterated,"**_ Taylor explained, **_"And that's still not all…my final plan is to…"_**

A magical circle appeared between them as waves of power knocked everyone down. Alexa tried to break free from the rope but it was still too tight for him. When he could see again, he gasped to see who appeared in the scene of battle.

"It's you…" Alexa gasped.

The Gen 1.0-Alex turned and smiled, "Forgive me…but I also…have unfinished business here. I never thought we'd cross paths again."

"Thank you…by the way…for helping me back then at the reactor," Alexa smiled.

"Of course," the other Alex replied.

"Well...well…well…" Taylor smirked, getting up on his feet, "So you decided to be a man now and confront your destiny? Not to mention making my job a lot easier…"

"I know what you're up to," Gen 1.0-Alex said, "And you're not going to win."

"You already killed me…got EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED! ** _What more could you possibly take from me?!"_** he replied, raising the scissors, "You cheated me…and Izanami because of that pathetic love you and the others shared!"

"Heh, I see how it is. You plan to use that to separate us. Then what!?" Gen 1.0-Alex asked.

"Then I'll do exactly what you've done to me," Taylor said, narrowing his eyes angrily, _**"Destroy you..."**_

* * *

 **Flashback: Generation 1.0  
Location: Lynwin-Mu  
3 Years After The Battle against Shadow Mafia, 1 Year before the Magic Six Wedding**

Alex woke up with a gasp as his heart ached and his brain was recovering from the nightmare of the past. Haruka stirred around in bed next to him.

The young man stared out at the window as the moonlight softly shined in with the cool breeze. He put on his slippers and grabbed his robe to cover his nudity.

He made his way outside, heading to the Suiei Temple and summoned Suiei Marotta.

"Is something the matter child?" the god asked.

"The nightmare…it's been the third time this week," Alex said, "And my heart…feels as if I have stabbed myself."

The Suiei God rested his hand on Alexa's forehead as wisps of magic flowed through.

"Regret I see…" replied Suiei Marotta, removing his hand, "Do you know what it is?"

"…the Shadow Mafia," he answered, "They were once normal human beings like myself and the others…apparently, I could've done something but they were terrorizing everyone."

"You did what had to be done…even if it was painful," the god said, "You mustn't dwell on it."

"Then I have a wish…for witch boy," he answered, "Tell him to remove my memories of the Shadow Mafia…and those days I was at those camps."

"Are you sure you want this? Magic always come with a price," Suiei Marotta replied.

"If I am going to live happily with the others…I must forget the pain of my past," Alex answered, "I'm sure one day I must face this pain again but until then…I need to be happy."

"Alright. I will talk to him," Suiei Marotta said.

* * *

 **Watanuki's Store**

"So…he's wanting to remove pain I see?" Watanuki asked as he poured tea into the cups, "Pain that can't be erased easily…"

"It's hurting him again as of late…and he's worried it'll show him a dark side to Haruka and the others," Suiei Marotta answered.

"That battle against the Shadow Mafia…was indeed a test…to see if could get over his past…and despite that it caught up to him…he dragged the others into this mess," Watanuki muttered.

"The others wanted to fight with him to get over his past…why are you saying…?" the god asked.

"That battle isn't over yet…they're in the Underworld," witch boy said, "Their story is on pause. And as long as they are down there…Alex's heart will have that hole inside. And that hole can either grow or shrink."

"What are you talking about?!" Suiei Marotta cried out, "IS MY BOY GONNA BE GOOD OR EVIL!?"

"If you remove those memories, he will be good but…if those people end up in a place worse than the Underworld…his heart will turn dark and he will soon become a villain," Watanuki continued, "Unless..."

Unless what?" Suiei Marotta asked, "Please don't let my child turn dark! I know you have something to ensure his heart!"

Watanuki's eyes widened a little but answered, "As long as you are willing to pay a steeper price."

"What more could you ask for me?" Suiei Marotta asked.

"The fact that if I tell you about this object…the price is that they will meet again and confront one last time," Watanuki revealed, "So tell me…are you willing to gamble that?"

Normally Suiei Marotta would talk to the others about this but…he promised to do Alex's bidding and could not fail him. After a moment of silence, he answered, "Very well…I accept…what do I need to know about this unfinished battle?"

Watanuki picked up a container of water with a magical circle inside. With a wave of his hand, the object spun around and displayed a hologram of Taylor talking to the goddess of Death, handing him a powerful object.

"W-what is that?!" Suiei Marotta gasped, "And is that who I think it is..."

"Indeed, the goddess Izanami…and she handed him none other than the Shears of Destiny," Watanuki said, "Very powerful…it is said that one can cut ties of fate with others."

"What does that have to do with Alex?" the god asked.

 ** _"Those shears…not only does it cut ties of a person's destiny…but it can also obliterate the person if killed by the one who uses them…"_** Watanuki revealed, "So if Alex loses this battle... ** _he will cease to exist entirely_**."

"But if Alex wins...?" Suiei Marotta replied.

"I fear that it may worsen his condition," Witch Boy answered, "You must...keep him away from that realm. And also, if anyone born from him tries to go...Taylor can use it as leverage. Do not let that happen."

* * *

 **Present Day: Underworld Lynhaven Mansion**

Alex stared at Taylor with the shears with a hint of fear as memories of the past and pain were coming back to him. Finally, it all made sense to why he had those memories removed back on Lynwin.

"It's always about revenge between us, hasn't it? Ever since that Sports n More and Teen Adventure Camps…you know what? Despite all what has happened to us afterwards, we were forced to meet again like this thanks to you," the Gen 1.0 man spoke.

"You are the one who let us in your head of bullying in the first place. If you manned up and died with us perhaps it would've been different," Taylor answered, "And to think that your other self from the Beta Timeline wrote this story about me and the others out of revenge and satisfaction? Heh, talk about irony there isn't it."

"This other me who is typing our story here and now…he wrote it to express his own feelings both good and bad. I don't know if the other you would have done to same with me and my friends," Alex Gen 1.0 answered.

"Regardless of whose story it is, with these shears, my final plan is to I disconnect from anyone's story and I will have my victory at last when I kill you!" Taylor smirked.

"You know what…I'm ready," he said, "After all what you've damaged you done as a Shadow Mafia…this world isn't big enough for either of us," he grunted.

"At last we agree on SOMETHING," Taylor hissed at the last part of the comment.

With a wave of his hands, the scissors glowed, connecting the two in red beams of light. Alexa gasped in terror to see this happening in front of him. He had to break free from his seat and stop this mess.

The Gen 1.0-Alex stared confidently at his nemesis as the former leader of the Shadow Mafia smiled wickedly.

 ** _"See you on the other side,"_** Taylor teased, using the shears to cut their ties apart. A wave of energy knocked both of them back as the villain dropped the scissors to the ground.

Images briefly flashed in their minds back in Italy when Taylor kissed Alex while dying, creating that "connection" of fate to resume this battle. Now that it was broken...

 _W-what the hell happened,_ though Alexa as Gen 1.0-Alex felt slightly dizzy but for the first time…his heart…it felt different compared to their last conflict in Italy. Taylor on the other hand, smiled in relief as he could feel the freedom of fate exploding in his heart.

 _ **"Now…let's finish this,"**_ he said, calling upon his dark sword.

"Gladly," Alex breathed, summoning his own sword from Suiei Marotta.

"Go take your revenge on the tiger," Taylor ordered Oikawa, "The heroes will soon be here."

"Alrighty darling…have fun," Oikawa chuckled as the two men clashed their swords.

* * *

Pandora, Gou, Midorima, and the remaining Iwasame Senshi (minus Sousuke, Ikuya, and Asahi) followed Sergi on their way to the Underworld Lynhaven Mansion but encountered the Shadow Mafia once more.

"You…" Rei began.

"Hehe, we're back! But we're aware that you haven't met us quite personally," Alex P. said.

"Alternate versions…but…" Pandora began when she realized what version they were from.

"Hey you!" Anatoily pointed at Rin, "Your stupid shark ate me in half!"

"Since when did I become cannibal?!" the red-haired argue out.

"Please get the hell out of our way," Rei added.

"Oh NO! You're all gonna pay for what you've done to us!" Anthony C. said as he and the others readied their weapons.

"You KILLED us and YOU WILL SUFFER!" Anatoily added.

"Shit and we can't fight back because magic isn't on our side!" growled Momo.

"Our wand daggers…maybe we can," Nitori suggested as he readied his.

"So much for dancing around in transformation," Nagisa muttered as he readied his dagger.

"Are you guys serious!?" Rei shouted, "You're dead! How can you even…"

"Oh I guess we haven't told you yet but because you guys are alive… ** _we can actually kill_** …" Alex P. explained.

"We know that!" Rin snapped, "And you won't force us to become new residents here!"

"We'll see about that…" Anatoily laughed as he lunged towards Rin.

Rei grabbed his dagger out and stabbed Anatoily before kicking him down. The deceased man felt no pain but laughed in his trickery.

Alex P. unleashed a series of dark magical attacks, knocking them all down as several of them received cuts and bruises. Some of them were bleeding as well.

"A-Are you all okay!?" Nagisa shouted as Gou gasped to see this bloody mess happening on her and the others.

"Barely…these savages…" growled Midorima.

Pandora grunted but recalled something inside her cloak. As fate favored her, she had two bottles of explosive paralyzing gas that could at least keep the ex-Shadow Mafia on the ground. At the right moment, she threw them like grenades but the spell backfired and knocked them all down as the Shadow Mafia stood over.

"Now…how should we welcome you?" Anatoily asked, taking out his gun, "Should I shoot you individually like a man or use some magic…"

 _Alexa, w-where are you,_ Rin thought as he closed his eyes.

 _T-this is it,_ Rei noted to himself.

 _Are we really gonna be residents down here_ , Nagisa thought sadly as he could feel all the emotions wheeling in his heart.

Seconds later, a rainbow blast of light struck everyone as time seemed to have stopped…

* * *

 **Back at Outside Plaza of Underworld Miracle Palace**

Abigail saw the four men approaching to her. She yanked on the reins as the dinosaur roared angrily.

"Crap! She's gonna attack!" Asahi growled as they dove in different directions from the dinosaur's charge.

"Pathetic…little…fairies and gym bunnies…" Abigail said, "My time has come to put you all in misery!"

"How dare…she said those words!" Kagami replied as he recognized those slurs.

"She's definitely a homophobe," Eijun nodded.

"We can't let those words get to us! That dinosaur…we have to kill it!" Ikuya said.

"Awww you fags wanna take down my beloved baby?" Abigail teased, "Afraid that I'll get you all squashed beef first!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagami shouted, raising his hands up to fire light magic but nothing came out to attack. Abigail laughed as the Kei!Dinosaur roared and swipped the red-haired to the wall.

"KAGAMI!" screamed Ikuya, Eijun and Asahi.

"WHO'S NEXT!?" Abigail shouted.

"Why don't you get off that horse **_and fight with your own bare hands YOU SNAKE!"_** Eijun growled out as he threw his bolas at the claws of the dinosaurs. The beast swiped them out of the way but at the right target, the baseball player struck down by the legs, knocking them over.

The dinosaur smashed several buildings as dust exploded around. Eijun ran over to check on Kagami while Asahi and Ikuya readied their weapons in case of a retaliation.

"SNAKE!?" Abigail laughed for a second before getting serious, "You do realize that you CAN'T KILL ME you stupid little nitwits..."

She stepped out with a handheld gun in her hands, "One shot of this well…you'll be more than just visitor to this ghastly place."

The dinosaur got back up on its feet and roared violently. Eijun twirled on his bolas but Abigail pointed her gun at him, "Fire those beads of yours again and you'll get shot!"

"We are four to you and your pet!" Ikuya said, "What do you want?!"

"What do I want? HAHAHAHA, how funny," Abigail answered, "I know the author is down here too with you guys so unless I get sent back to the real world…"

She snapped her fingers as a bunch of Electric Blue Nerbils appeared. They fired balls of electricity at them.

"Shit," muttered Kagami, dodging them.

Before either side could attack, a wave of rainbow light smacked into them, disintegrating the nerbils and knocking everyone off their feet. The rainbow undid Kei's transformation as he resumed his human form once again.

"W-what the hell!?" Abigail growled as Kagami and Eijun felt their powers returning. With a silent nod, the two smacked their combined powers into the rouge lady but she vanished alone with Kei.

"W-where did they go!?" Asahi shouted, "And what was that light?!"

* * *

Taylor glowed and slashed out his sword at Alex. The latter jumped over before clashing their swords back and forth in an endless fight. The ex-Shadow Mafia dodged and rolled down before getting back up and exchanging another blow. At one point, he tried to attack Alexa but Alex created a force field to keep his descendant safe.

With this distraction, the nemesis used his sword to rip it out of Alex's hands and pointed the blade at him, "You think sending me to the Underworld and creating a clone was going to get rid of the darkness for good!? Well guess what? I'll do the same to you with your light!"

"You don't have to worry about that," Gen 1.0-Alex said before using his water magic to splash him wet while using a metallic basket from the table to knock the sword off. Taylor tried to retaliate but Alex was quicker as he shoved him with the basket, pushing him down on the floor.

He quickly grabbed his sword and the shears as the ex-Shadow Mafia leader got up and hissed, "So you really think you're better than me? **_HUH!? STRONGER THAN ME?!_** "

Taylor used his dark magic to push him across the room, smashing him through the window and out to the fields. Alex dropped the sword and shears on the grass and quickly got up on his feet as Taylor readied his sword while continuing to call out, _"Because you think you'd fill that nasty little hole in your heart for killing me_ _ **with a new storyline for redemption!?**_ _By creating a clone made of pure light…you think that would fill your hole up?! HUH!?"_

He slashed again with his sword as Gen 1.0-Alex dodged again and again.

 _"No matter how many lives you and the others have gone through, I'm still in there…I'm still what's inside of you! You've been a fool to think you've changed for the better! Your stupid clone turned into a Dark One because of your sins! And now, your other self still wants revenge to his classmates in that other reality!"_ Taylor concluded.

"You're wrong," he answered, pushing him back to the wall of the house and using his water magic to bind him.

"All those things in all of our lives you can't stand looking at, **_they're real!_** And now that we have them **_you will NEVER_** take them away from either version of us!" Alex answered.

"Hehe, you can't kill me; I'm already dead!" Taylor smirked.

But Gen 1.0-Alex also smirked, revealing the scissors, "So you wanna be out of the story? YOU GOT IT!"

Taylor gasped as his face went from shock to pure rage as he bitterly answered, **_"I…HATE…YOU!"_**

Alex waved his hand over as a blue beam of light shined out from Taylor a few inches from his body. He was about to snap the cord when they suddenly flew off from his hands. They both turned to see Alexa-Gen 2.0 standing there.

"W-what are you doing?!" Gen 1.0 Alex asked.

"Don't do it," Alexa answered.

"W-why? He's a Shadow Mafia! He committed all sorts of evil!" the other Alex snapped, "Bullied me and many other students back in school and later terrorized our home to destruction!"

"You killed him…and that darkened your heart. He's right…why did you made me of pure light if I did end up turning into a Dark One?" Alexa said.

"…Because we were planning to destroy the darkness once and for all," he answered, "To end this war. I volunteered that to ensure we'll win this permanently!"

"So...you set me up this whole time to TURN DARK?!" Alexa gasped,

"...It was the only way to get the darkness to be in checkmate," Gen 1.0 revealed, "From there after it was removed from you, we would get _**the final battle**_ to set up."

"...I...I don't believe this," he muttered, "My whole life...I was cursed just because of what you guys authorized. And now you set the final battle for us!?"

"I'm sorry!" Gen-1.0 Alex snapped, "But this is how it has to go! I have to end all of this mess!"

Normally, Alexa would freak out about the whole thing but his own experience as the darkness added a new trait in him. He turned to look at Taylor as he could see a small flicker of light inside his heart, _"But how can you end him if you haven't looked at his last bit of light? I SAW that small flicker in him when he cried out how much he hated you..."_

"What are you saying?" Gen 1.0-Alex asked.

"You and I are the same person that's true but…" Alexa revealed, "Whatever you felt about him…I don't have that in me…after I killed his other self from that other reality, I realized that I should've saved them all instead. If you end him, your darkness will only grow and Chaos will still exist!"

"This is what I learned as the Dark One...you will lose the people you love...and I'm not gonna let this fate happen to him!" he resolved.

"But…he…" began Gen 1.0-Alex.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Taylor growled, trying to break free. Alexa turned to him with a determined look on his face as he could feel the spirit of Neo King Julius igniting his heart. In response, Taylor's face was stunned.

 _"I'm going to do the impossible…and be brave for all of us,"_ Alexa smiled, **_"By choosing love over hate."_**

The savoir dug into his heart to reach upon the solar crystal just as he dug into Taylor's body to see his own crystal of darkness inside. Touching them together, waves of power wisped into each other's crystals as the darkness from Taylor dissolved into the light of Alexa's crystal.

"T-the crystal…" Gen 1.0-Alex gasped, "It's not turning dark?! H-how…?"

 _This power, it's even greater than we anticipated it to be..._

Taylor's crystal was now a balanced mixture of both light and darkness. Alexa shoved his own back into his body and returned Taylor's back into the other man's body. Waves of emotions triggered the ex-Shadow Mafia's facial expressions and his character development.

"N-no…w-w-what's hap-ppening to me?!" Taylor breathed heavily as he could feel regret, sadness and moral reasoning being inside of him once more. But there was another kind of feeling he had not felt in...a very long time...

"The power of my love is infinite. Thus, _I gave you some of my love. Love from all the people we've encountered in both generations…and in return I am recycling your darkness back in me,_ " Alexa answered, _"Our...darkness..."_

"W-why?" Taylor asked, shaken by this.

"Because, I've come to realize that my other self…was missing an important piece of the puzzle, and while I was the Dark One; I learned the other half of who I am and what that missing puzzle was. Thanks to that knowledge, **_I finally love myself_** ," Alexa smiled.

Gen 1.0-Alex gasped as he could feel his own heartbeat in his chest. He rested his hand on it. Finally, that hole in his heart…was it filled?

"T-the same that my other self from that other place felt…when he wrote these stories…he hated himself to backstab his schoolmates," Gen 1.0-Alex answered, "But now this story… _is the undoing_ …and it transformed him…"

"I understand why now I was really born…as the savoir…not only it is my destiny to heal Olympia Magna but to also heal those who have suffered in the past," Alexa replied as he undid the water binding on Taylor, _ **"Now that I love myself…the both of you should do the same."**_

Taylor's mind was in a daze of confusion and surrealism. A tear drop fell from his face in the first time in anyone's memory. That very same tear drop touched the ground as a wave of power swept through the area. The water bonds dissolved into the mist, releasing the young adult as he cried silently.

Alexa walked up to hug him and for the first time…Taylor replied his hug back. Gen 1.0-Alex smiled as he knew deep down that his descendant was right: The Shadow Mafia and other people that he and his teammates fought…it was all an unfair piece of fate. (The Beta!Alex would say the same as he too began resolving his unfinished business with a few people).

They eventually released the hug as Taylor sat down at the steps of the porch. Both Alexa and Alex followed as they sat down on the ground.

"Now that it's done, I'm more concerned about what happened to the others," Gen 1.0 Alex said, "Are they...?"

"They're also here," Taylor revealed, "We all woke up in this land after we died."

"I see," he replied.

"D-do you still regret it?" Taylor asked, "When I kissed you all those years ago?"

"It was the reward, wasn't it?" the other man answered, "You said there was a reward and punishment."

"It was both," Taylor revealed, "A kiss between us actually what kept us in fate for this...meeting. The shears disconnected it as a restart of that fight."

"I see," Alexa said, "Well whatever happened back then, it's finally over. There's hope now between the two of you."

"I wish I had a little bit of that right now..." Taylor sighed sadly, looking down.

"Hope?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Taylor answered, "Well...I'm not even sure what exactly I'm supposed to do anymore. I need a place to get a fresh start...but where that is...I don't even know."

"Actually, I know someone who can help you with that," Alexa replied as Gen 1.0-Alex stared at him.

The trio turned to see Pandora, Gou, Sergi, and the other senshi along with the ex-Shadow Mafia members.

"T-there's two Alexa-chan's?!" Nagisa gasped.

"Are you all okay!?" Rin shouted.

"It's as if…" Rei began, pushing his eye glasses.

"W-what happened to us? H-how did we…" began Alex P. as he and the other guys grouped up with Taylor.

"My heart...it feels..." Anatoily muttered.

"All of you have a piece of love…that was once a part of you before turning dark," Alexa revealed, "And now that you are balanced once more…it is time for you all to start over."

"S-Start over!?" gasped Mike K.

"But how? We can't be resurrected," Anatoily answered.

"Sergi...my brother...he can give you all a new beginning," Alexa revealed.

"You can't be revived to the story that I am currently writing but…I can send you all to another realm entirely…but you will be forced to forget all that happened before this moment so your lives will be genuine," Sergi explained.

"Y-you can do that?" asked Taylor, "Write us a new story?"

"Yes…just not in the same dimension as we are from…that I can do," he replied.

"So what do you guys think?" Gen 1.0-Alex suggested, "Are you willing to take that chance?"

The five ex-villains looked at each other and spoke in a private group circle conversation;

"How are we certain this is real?" Alex P. whispered.

"It is," Taylor said, "For the first time well...in forever...I finally regret our dark days."

"Everyone is all here to confront mistakes and resolve unfinished business," Mike K. said, "Whatever happened between the two of you...it's been fulfilled."

"Anywhere is obviously better than here," shrugged Anthony C, "Though I thought we could only be sent to the "better place" like Olympus."

They turned to the heroes after a consensus agreement and were ready to depart from this place.

"I'm sorry…for making fun of your name…and to trying to zap your eye out with that laser," Anatoily apologized.

"I'm sorry for bringing all the havoc into you…again," Taylor added.

"I'm sorry to call you out on all the things back then…" Alex P. began, "We never got along too well..."

"No. I'm the one who must apologize for this whole mess…I should've saved you all in the first place but yes, I did let vengeance take hold of me and I was nearly destroyed because of that," Gen 1.0-Alex answered.

"So then, where are we really going?" asked Anthony C. asked.

"To a place where Earth…has been reborn," Gen 1.0-Alex hinted, "I think you'll like it there…the smell of home but with a new makeover."

"Whatever that means," shrugged Mike K.

"Are you sure about this?" Pandora asked to Alexa.

"Yes…they are no longer a part of Chaos…and that's exactly what must be done to save your true love," he answered.

Sergi took out his pen and a small booklet, and wrote down the following:

 _The ex-Shadow Mafia, with their healed hearts, begin their new lives in a new world with a fresh start._

"T-thank you," Taylor smiled genuinely as he and the others vanished into the light.

"So where do you think they went?" Alexa asked.

"I got my ideas…" Gen 1.0-Alex smiled, "But now…I too must return back."

"W-wait!" Alexa answered, "I need to ask you one question."

"Sure…what do you want to ask of" the other Alex smiled.

"Our fate was to destroy the darkness once and for all…will doing it be the right thing to do?" he asked.

"…I'm afraid you must find that answer during **_The Final Battle_** ," the other Alex said, "Idaina Magna may appear as a pure paradise but it does have a small percentage of darkness. Destroying it **_could possibly means the end of all existence._** But, I cannot be the one to tell you what to do."

"…Thank you," Alexa answered as Gen 1.0-Alex began to shimmer away. He saluted the others in farewell before returning to Idaina Magna.

The Suiei God of Destiny and Understanding turned to the others and smiled, "I know exactly how we'll save everyone…even Mako-chan."

* * *

The group returned to the Marotta House and readied the map to begin their rescue mission.

"Now I'm not sure how far these tunnels will go or if they will lead us to Makoto but we must be certain that we don't get lost," Pandora said.

"Why do I get the feeling that this maze is alive?" Rei asked.

"It is…" a familiar voice answered.

Everyone turned to see a man with hair color in between Rei's and Haruka hair but the eyes were slightly brighter purple.

"I've heard rumors that you were down here…brother," Yukio answered.

"Y-YUKIO!" Rei shouted as they both reunited in a hug. Nagisa felt frozen in fear from all what happened back then but he couldn't help but watch them embrace this moment.

"It's great to see you again," Rin smiled.

Nagia lowered down his head as Yukio saw the blond. He approached to him but instead rested his hand on Nagisa's hair and rubbing it playfully.

"Y-you're not gonna kill me?" Nagisa asked.

Yukio laughed and answered, "Why would I? Yes, you have done a bad thing but it wasn't you who killed me…the drugs took over your consciousness."

"Hey I hate to break it to you but we have an emergency mission…" Rei began.

"I know…Makoto's down here too. That's why I came here…I've been down in these tunnels before when I tried to escape from Izanami's grip. However, there's a terrible monster waiting for anyone…especially with fresh, living meat."

"What could possibly live down there?" asked Gou.

"…the Yamata no Orochi," Yukio answered.

"EEHHH!? YOU MEAN THAT EIGHT-FORKED SERPENT REALLY EXISTS!?" Momo, Nagisa, and Nitori gasped.

"It's Izanami's personal pet…I'm afraid if she finds out we kill that monstrosity...," Yukio replied.

"We can't lose Mako-chan…we'll fight that beast if we must…and we'll win!" Alexa answered.

"You're really crazy brave Alexa-kun," the older megane replied.

"That's my brother," Sergi chuckled nervously.

"Maybe some of us should patrol here in case something happens," Nitori suggested, "We can't let that beast escape this place nor if any other angry souls find us."

"Brother…please lead us to Izanami's palace," Rei said.

"A-alright…but that eight-headed serpent will be a fight," he answered.

The teams were set up:

· Group A: Yukio, Rei, Alexa, Sergi, Nagisa, Haruka, Rin, Gou, and Pandora

· Group B: Momo, Nitori, and Midorima.

* * *

 **Group A: Search for Makoto**

The group made their way down the steps before entering the tunnels. From there, they followed Yukio as he carried a lighted torch from the tunnels.

"How do we know if we see the monster?" asked Rei.

"The serpent makes a loud hiss followed by rumbling," his brother replied.

Pandora studied the map of the tunnels and saw a location: "Chamber of Lost Souls". She closed her eyes for mere moments before realizing…

"Makoto! He's in that chamber!" she announced.

"Where!?" Gou, Nagisa, Rin, and Alexa asked.

"He's in the Chamber of Lost Souls," Pandora said.

"I've heard about that place…very dangerous," Yukio answered, "The waters in that chamber are toxic by means of its nature. Even by the slightest drop, the souls of vengeance pull victims down and lead them to…"

"To…?" asked Rei.

"…a place worse than here," he revealed.

"Hell?" Nagisa replied.

"Basically…and those who end up there can never leave that place…not until the end of reality," Yukio explained, "Not to mention the legends about the 9 rings..."

"That's bad," Gou answered.

"Let's get a move on," Yukio said, beckoning them to hurry.

They ran through the darkness, heading close to their destination. At one point, the tunnels twisted and turned before ending up at a fork of the path. With careful attention, Yukio translated the signs and pointed to the central pathway.

After another 10 minutes or so, the group found a massive door looming over them.

"The doorway…" Rin pointed.

"I think we're getting close!" Nagisa smiled.

"Just how do we…" began Alexa when they heard the soft hiss.

"Oh shit…we're too late!" Yukio cried out.

The group turned to see the massive Eight-Forked Serpent in its massive glory. Each individual head was a different color with its base as a cream-ish brown. The monster opened its eight fangs and unleashed different elemental attacks towards them.

They all narrowly dodged and dispersed around in a circle. Pandora narrowed her eyes as Rin and Rei used their x-ray vision to find its weakness. At first it seemed like they were sensing the head but…

The serpents struck down, narrowly missing them as Rin grabbed Gou to safety while Nagisa and Rei huddled over. Alexa dove down towards the doorway as Haruka, Sergi, and Yukio moved to the side. Pandora was thrown towards the cavern wall but recovered.

"All of you! Strike at their heads!" she cried out.

"Will our magic even work!?" Nagisa shouted.

"I don't know but we can't just let this beast get away with this!" the Mahotsukai answered.

"Let's do this!" Rin answered, taking out his dagger, "We'll do what we can to protect our prince!"

"But if we transform…" Rei argued.

Pandora flicked her hands and gasped to see a palm of fire soaring above her grasp.

"I-I have magic!" she cried out with a smile, "That light from before..."

"You guys ready!? It's time to transform!" Alexa shouted, readying his Holy Arena Covenant. The others nodded and readied their animal wand daggers.

 ** _"DOLPHIN PRIMAL POWERRRRRR..."_** Haruka shouted.

 ** _"SHARK PRIMAL POWERRRRRR…"_** Rin cried out.

 ** _"PENGUIN PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_** Nagisa chanted.

 ** _"BUTTERFLY PRIMAL POWERRRRR…"_** Rei shouted.

 ** _"DRAGON GENESSSIISSSSSS…"_** Alexa added in.

 ** _"MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

* * *

Back at the surface of the house, Momo and Nitori silently discussed among themselves while Midorima stared out from the window, waiting for any sign of danger to approach.

They heard a loud bang coming from the back of the house. Readying their daggers, Momo and Nitori went to go see and opened to see Sousuke standing there.

"S-Sousuke-senpai?!" they gasped.

"Yeah, who else would've be?" he asked.

"Are you okay?!" Nitori replied.

"Yeah…sort of…but now we are in trouble," Sousuke answered.

"W-what happened?" Momo added in, "I mean...I kinda saw some stuff when you and her walked but Click hid himself..."

"Izanami…I thought I would easily distract her while you guys would rescue Makoto unnoticed but…she already realized what was going on…" he said.

"What did she do now?" Midorima asked.

"She put all of our names on tombstones, locking us into this realm. We cannot get back to the real world now," he revealed as they gasped.

"B-but we're not dead!" Momo said.

"Not unless some angry vengeful soul takes care of that," he replied.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get out of here!?" Nitori panicked.

"Izanami told me her story…but I'm not sure if I can buy it," Sousuke answered, giving Click back to Momo, "Apparently, Izanagi cursed her by freezing her heart. The only way to break it…"

"True Love's Kiss," Midorima muttered, "Is she…?"

"Yeah…ever since the past caught up to us…I don't know what to do," he answered, "True…I've been lonely all those years ago but I did my duty to keep the kingdom of Atlantis and the prince safe. At the same time, everyone else was in a relationship even though it was forbidden to love someone from the same realm…"

"I-I remember hearing something about that in legends," Midorima nodded, "The forbidden love of Julius and Antonius…the royal family line from the sea would send their animals into humans and marry someone on land to keep the peace between both sides."

"Even though we all became humans and developed Atlantis…people from the land learned of the true powers and the war brainwashed them to steal it," Sousuke continued.

"What was the true power…if I may ask?" Midorima asked.

"…The Heart of Atlantis," Sousuke revealed.

"T-The heart?" a weak voice was heard.

"W-who's there!?" Momo shouted.

They heard squeaking of the wooden floor from above. Moments later, a young lady with dark green olive hair with hazel-ish eyes. Looking at the crowd before her, she gasped to see…

"M-Midorima!?" Queen Misa Tachibana gasped.

"M-Mother!?" he cried out, "Y-You're here!"

She walked down the stairs and hugged him as the others stared in confusion. Once she introduced herself and revealed Makoto and Midorima as half-brothers, she asked, "Where's my other son? I've heard he's…here. Is he…?"

They all lowered their heads as the queen realized the truth in terror, "Oh no…IS HE OKAY!? PLEASE TELL ME HE'S OKAY!"

* * *

The Viper hissed as the five Suiei Senshi assembled together along with Pandora, Gou, Yukio, and Sergi.

"We're gonna defeat this beast!" Nagisa said.

"Five of us versus eight heads…it's not enough," Rei added.

Pandora blinked her eyes as an idea sparked in her thoughts. She snapped her hands and gave daggers to Gou, Yukio, and Sergi.

"All of you…stab this monster when I freeze it in place!" she instructed.

"You ready!?" Rin shouted.

They dodged again from the fangs before finally grouping together as one. After a soft hiss, the viper charged its heads downwards. At the right second, Pandora used her powers from Cosmos, freezing time on the snake.

"NOOOWWWWWWW!" she shouted.

The eight stabbed their attacks on each of the heads as Gou, Yukio, Sergi, and the senshi screamed out in attack. Pandora added her own attack to stab the heart as a brilliant bright light exploded and the doors swung open at last.

"GO ALEXA!" shouted Rin, "We'll stay guard here and make sure the door stays open!"

The savior nodded and leaped his way through as Nagisa used his ice powers to keep the doors from closing.

"Is he going to be alright?!" Rei asked, concerned.

"I know he will," Sergi smiled, "I can feel their energy…"

* * *

Alexa raced through the last of the tunnel and made it to the chamber. He saw Makoto hanging on the chains. Down below was the water of lost souls in a sea-green color with different shadows blending around.

"MAKOTO!" he cried out as he tried to remain calm and find a way to reach him. Indeed, there was a narrow frame connecting from the main arena to the rocky slope. From the warning of Yukio, one touch of those waters and he'll be a goner as well.

 _I can't give up_ , Alexa thought, _we didn't come all this way to lose!_

"Hang on! I'm going to get you!" Alexa said as he gently placed his foot on the frame. Nothing happened. Recalling his lessons about balance of the body, he tiptoed his way across slowly as the timer was still ticking.

Makoto's soul was being lowered by the automated machinery of the place. Alexa considered using the solar crystal but he grew worried that it will blow their cover. He was mere yards away from reaching his partner. The taller man continued to lower down to the deadly waters. Alexa continued to focus on his balance as he moved faster and faster to the other side.

The water below could smell a new soul about to become another member of an exile. It boiled some bubbles in hopes to grab him. Alexa gasped but narrowed his eye as it was only seconds away before losing him for good.

At the last leap, Alexa made his way and propelled himself to catch Makoto before landing safely on the floor. Both their heartbeats were rapid as they were relieved to not have touched the water. On three, Alexa warned him that he was going to release him. Makoto yelped in pain as Alexa disconnected the hook from his body as blood gushed out a little despite being 'deceased'.

Alexa looked at the wounds on Makoto's face and his nearly naked body, observing all of the injuries, cuts, bruises before speaking softly, "Oh…Mako-chan…"

"I told you to let me go," he answered painfully, "You shouldn't be here…no one should."

"I never listen," Alexa answered.

"You're impossible," Makoto replied.

"And you love me for that," Alexa smiled as he unwinds the chains that bind his fists and the two hugged together. Makoto spilled a few tears as his hands shook happily in this reunion. It was as if all the pain inflicted from Izanami melted away as their combined true love healed themselves.

"You ready? Everyone else is waiting," the savior answered. Makoto nodded and they carefully began their way back.


	7. Act 6

**~Act Six: オペレーションファイヤーバードパート** **3~  
Operation Firebird Part 3**

* * *

 **Skeleton Diner**

As Mamoru, Toraichi, and Daigo continued to converse about their stories, the people of the diner turned to see a blonde guest walking in, wearing a sparkling dress.

"Good afternoon everyone," Stefani said, "I will be singing for tonight's diner…so please look forward to my performance! I hope it will bring some entertainment to this place!"

The audience kept silent while a few people clapped in support. This awkwardness hurt her heart but she knew that it was her last chance to find a way out of this mess. It was said that a deceased soul named Euterpe could fulfilled her unfinished business by singing a powerful song and doing so gave some life in this realm before Izanami descended to this place.

One of her chaperons spoke to her, "No matter what happens, you'll do a great job!"

"Perhaps but…I…I can't stay in this land…that man…whose name I or...that other me used…he fulfilled his vengeance and unless a miracle happens, I'll never be able to leave here," she answered.

The chaperon kept silent for several moments before asking, "Was it someone you offended?"

"NO! NEVER!" she replied, "I…I was only giving a message out but…after coming to this place…I've heard as many as hundreds of those with that name either changed it…or committed suicide…"

"People take advantage of other's creations and use it to hurt those who are not the way the majority should be," the chaperon explained, "That's a nature of human."

"But the weird thing was that…I was sleeping in a dream on the night of a performance…before I woke up being in a weird place with that man holding the blade…I was being controlled against my will…" Stefani explained, "Why me?!"

"Fate works in ways we cannot explain," the chaperon said, "Anyway, let us focus on your work."

The two left the diner and headed towards an alley.

* * *

 **Underworld Marotta House**

Midorima did his best to calm down his mother as the others waited at the doorway for the others to return. It felt like an eternity but then they saw a small light at the stairwell.

Alexa led Makoto and the others out as Misa gasped in shock before reaching out to her son.

"M-mother…" Makoto breathed.

"Yes…it's me!" Misa smiled, "Oh my Makoto! I'm so glad they managed to rescue you!"

"Izanami beat the handsome from me," he answered softly while grunting in pain.

"Let's get him down on the couch," Alexa said as they moved out of the way and carefully lied him to rest.

Pandora offered to heal him but Alexa shook his head and waved his hand out, "Hold still Mako-chan."

A soft glow of light wiped Makoto through his body, cleansing his wounds, patching his ruined clothes whole once more. The soul opened his eyes as Alexa leaned in for a kiss. However, he turned his head back in disgust.

"W-what's the matter?" Alexa asked.

"I-It's just that…a lot has happened between us," he said before turning to the others, "Can we have some time alone?"

"Let them talk for a bit," Misa suggested to the others and they moved out to the backyard.

Once they walked out, Makoto continued, "Alexa, you've been the Dark One for nearly a month…and me…I was such a fool to put head first in REVENGE! I WAS WEAK!"

"Yeah but we got rid of it IN THE END!" Alexa said, "Sort of…"

"You set the bar too high…the fact is…I can't keep up with you like this…I don't measure up," he answered.

"Let me be the judge of that!" Alexa replied, "You know…I would NEVER leave you down here for eternity!"

"That's the point…" Makoto said, "I don't know if I even deserve to be saved after what I nearly did to all of you."

"Mako-chan…we all cried for you so much…even Ran and Ren…they were devastated yet honored to have a strong brother who made the right choices," Alexa answered, "Now you have a chance to come back home with us."

"You and the others need to get back so you can heal Olympia Magna…and Atlantis," Makoto replied.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy," Alexa said, "After you died…the real Dark One appeared to us and is now threatening everyone. If we don't stand united…how are we going to win?"

"Your powers are strong enough…" Makoto answered, "You and the others can already transform into super versions."

"No power is as strong as true love," he replied, "Antonius…we already died once and waited for many millennia to reunite."

"He's right," a voice said as they both turned to see Midorima.

"Y-you…" Makoto began.

"You're down here for also some unfinished business," the green-haired megane answered, "And so does our mother."

"M-mother?! B-but how? What could she possibly keep such a burden inside?" Makoto asked.

* * *

 **Flashback: Tachibana Manor -** **4 years after the purification rite  
(Most characters are about 10 – 11, some 12 years old)**

11-Year old Makoto looked over the little Ran and Ren as they were taking a peaceful nap. He read them a couple of fairy tales before they fell asleep.

He smiled before leaving the room as he saw Queen Misa making way to a strange room with the entrance from a big painting. Out of curiosity, Makoto walked in and saw what looked like a magical lab room with glass supplies, cauldron, books and other things.

"M-Mako-chan…what are you doing in here? Misa asked.

"Oh uh…I…d-didn't know we had such a room filled with magic," Makoto replied, worried he would get scolded.

"You like this?" she smiled, "This is a powerful room that holds a lot of secrets. Maybe one day I can show you how to make your own magic."

"R-really?!" he gasped, "Y-you can teach me?"

"You are my oldest son," she answered, "One day…you'll have to face responsibility."

She led him over to one of her work stations where Misa put down a box-like object before taking out some ancient books written in a lost language.

"Wow…how do you even read this?" Makoto asked.

"Studying the language…and paying attention to your teachers…which reminds me, aren't you going to be late for school?" she replied.

"EEHHHH!? I'M SO SORRY!" he cried out as he ran but accidentally knocked over a glass of sleeping powder and fell into its spell.

"M-Makoto!" she cried out, "NO! OH NO!"

King Tatsuhisa ran in as he heard the commotion, "W-what happened!?"

"It's Makoto, he came in here to see me at work but he accidentally knocked down a glass of sleeping powder," she explained.

"C-can't you wake him?" the king asked.

"I can't…because it was the cause of his pain," she said.

"There's no one else then…Ran and Ren don't have the traits to pass down blood magic…" Tatsuhisa muttered but Misa looked up as she could hear a name deep down in her conscious. Now it was a matter of time to find that 'name' and locate that person.

"You're gonna be alright Mako-chan…" she whispered.

* * *

 **The Village of Mleiha, Olympus Desert (About 30 miles to the West of Sportsbrooke)  
During Sportsbrooke's City Development**

11-Year Old Midorima Shintarou was carrying his basket of clothes to the public wash crew on the other side of the village. Life out here ever since he can remember was always scorched and difficult to handle. Whether it was searching for water or running errands, he hated living in this kind of place.

The wealthier folks were said to have worked with drugs and medicine to all sorts of underground workers and were too busy being arrogant for the subordinates and regular villagers.

Midorima set down the basket and stared at it as he recalled doing something the other night with a couple of gardening tools. He carefully extended his hands out before the basket floated and zoomed its way across the air before landing perfectly at the laundry spot.

A few of the villagers gasped in terror while his mentor saw what was going on and took out his whip. Midorima tried to run but tripped on the rock. He didn't want to suffer anymore blows of punishment.

Seconds later, the man was frozen in place and Midorima turned to see him.

 _W-what was that_ _,_ he thought.

 _"_ _You didn't do that…I did,"_ a voice spoke.

He turned to see a cloaked figure who had olive green hair and emerald eyes with a warm smile. Her clothes here fancy like the city leaders but the design was…

"Y-you have magic?" Midorima asked.

"Yes…" Misa smiled, "Don't be afraid…I have come for you because I've heard about your powers. What you have…is a gift. Do you want to show these people that your magic is good?"

"How?" the boy questioned.

"By helping someone very important to me," Misa extended her hand out. Midorima hesitated for a moment but at least he was willing to get away from this place...wherever he will go to.

* * *

The two returned to the Tachibana Manor as Tatsuhisa was skeptical about this mysterious guest. After shooing him away, Misa led Midorima to Makoto's bedroom with a book opened containing instructions.

"Is this him…your son?" Midorima asked.

"Yes Midorima…and now what you have to do is something complicated…" Misa explained as she checked the pages, "You must follow every instruction…"

Midorima stared at Makoto with curiosity and walked his way towards him. With a shrug, he extended his hands out as green waves of magic radiated from his hands to Makoto's body.

"It's not as easy as throwing clothes…" Misa chuckled but her jaw dropped to see Midorima's power flowing through to Makoto's body, "H-how did you know…?"

"I've always wanted to use my magic for a long time…that it just...came to me," he shrugged as he concentrated on it.

 _A-Amazing_ , thought Misa, _He's survived all those years so far in the desert…does he even know his origin?_

A soft heartbeat was heard as Makoto's eyes finally opened, stirring conscious, and Midorima smiled. Misa cried happily in joy, "Oh my little sweet baboo."

"W-who's he…?" Makoto asked.

"This young man whose powers saved you from yourself…" Misa chuckled.

"I'm Shintarou Midorima…what's your name?" the green-haired introduced.

"Makoto Tachibana…" the oldest Tachibana son smiled as he sat up.

"Mako-chan, you can show Midorima around the palace or even the pool if you like but do not return to that room from earlier, do you understand?" Misa asked.

"A-alright," he blushed a little as Midorima smiled.

* * *

Makoto led Midorima to their pool area where they have been training for the last few years. Midorima was amazed to see such performance (not to mention all the water).

"It's beautiful…" he said, "So much water…"

"Our world is nothing but the endless oceans with very few islands," Makoto smiled.

"A-an ocean? What's that?" Midorima asked.

"Hi Mako-chan!" Nagisa arrived, "You weren't in class today?"

"I was sick earlier so my mom requested time off," he shrugged.

"Ah, and who's he?" Nagisa asked.

"Don't be rude," Makoto sighed, "He's a visitor."

"Welcome friend to our Hawakoto pool site, I'm Prince Nagisa Hazuki," the blond properly introduced.

"Actually, we're all princes here…Nagisa, myself, Haruka, Rin, Rei, and then the high prince Alexa," Makoto explained.

"Such royal blood I see," Midorima nodded, "Are you all related?"

"Nope. Six different families just happened to rule this place," Makoto explained, "But yet we do act like a family to each other."

Rei, Rin, and Haruka saw them talking and walked up to see their guest. Finally, Alexa arrived and welcomed Midorima to their world.

"So where are you from?" Alexa asked.

"Uh I…well…it's not easy to explain but…I'm from a village where there's nothing but sand and surviving is all we can do," he said.

"Perhaps do you want to live with us?" Naigsa asked.

"I'd love to but…everything I have is back home," the green-haired megane answered.

"Where are you from?" Rin asked.

"I um..." Midorima began but Makoto cut in to the conversation.

"I'm sorry to cut short but my mom told me to show him more of the kingdom," Makoto said, "I'll see you all later."

"W-wait! Mako-chan!" Nagisa said but Coach Sasabe called them back to their routine as Makoto kept a grip on Midorima, heading back outside.

* * *

The two continued their way around the castle and eventually headed outside as Midorima was astounded to see such a community. Everyone coexisted happily with each other.

"Back in my world, we're always having to fight in the heat," Midorima explained, "By the time you turn 5 years old, you're on your own…taking care of yourself…the pack…is awful."

Makoto went to the fruit vendor and received two beautiful apples as the vendor spoke, "Any friend of yours is welcome to have the fruit of the vine."

"Thank you so much!" Makoto smiled as he handed the apple over to Midorima to eat.

They eventually returned to the fortress and back in their manor as Makoto recognized the box on the family table.

"Why did mother leave this here?" he muttered as Midorima was fascinated by it. He picked it up when it suddenly opened, revealing a wand inside.

"H-how did you…!?" Makoto gasped.

"I just touched it and the lid opened," Midorima shrugged.

"Y-you…no…that's impossible…there's no way you could've opened it like that…unless…" he muttered.

"Hm?" the megane asked.

"A-are we…related!?" Makoto gasped, "Only royal blood can open such magical objects!"

"If that's true…why didn't your mom told you or I?" Midorima asked.

Misa walked into the room with a couple of guards by her side. Makoto turned to her and explained what happened.

"So I see…" Misa answered.

"It was an accident, please forgive me your majesty!" Midorima bowed.

"Mother…is it true…?" Makoto began

"Yes…you and Shintarou are brothers," she revealed.

The two gasped and stared at each other happily before Makoto added, "Why didn't you tell me or father about this!?"

"I wasn't sure if you'd understand…" she answered casually.

"But…if he's my brother, shouldn't he stay with us?" the boy asked.

"Would you love it?" the mother replied.

"YES! Ran and Ren can have two older brothers!" Makoto chuckled as Midorima smiled.

"…I can't tell you…how disappointing that would be for me. Yes, he saved your life but there's an untold story that must remain untold…and today's not the day," Misa answered, "Your story…Makoto…must not be mixed with his."

"M-Mother!?" Makoto asked nervously.

"Take him away to the portal," Misa commanded to the guards.

"N-NO! MOTHER!" Makoto cried out.

"PLEASE LET ME STAY I'LL BE GOOD!" Midorima shouted as the guards grabbed his arms.

Makoto tried to grab Midorima but the guards kept pulling him back.

"NOO! MAKOTOOO! NOO! STOP! SAVE MEEE!" the megane cried out.

"SHIN-CHAN!" Makoto shouted.

"STOP! LET ME GO!" Midorima bawled out as the guards knocked over a few tables, pulling him back towards the portal.

"SHIN-CHAN! NO MATTER WHAT SHE DOES, WE'RE BROTHERS! AND NOTHING CAN CHANGE THAT! I WILL FIND YOU SHIN-CHAN, I PROMSIE!" Makoto cried loudly.

"Actually, you won't," Misa answered, revealing a memory vial, "One drop of this and it will be as if you and him never met in the first place. The others will forget about him too."

* * *

 **Present Day:**

"Well? What's keeping her down there?" Makoto asked to Midorima.

"I…I don't know," he answered as Misa walked into the room.

"Alexa…may I ask that you leave us three to talk for a little bit?" she asked.

"S-Sure…I'll go out to the backyard," he nodded as he got up.

"Mother?" Makoto asked.

"I know why I am down here…" she answered, "It's my fault for what I've done…what I failed to do as a mother. We were a family of five…but because of all the things I done to set you and Alexa's fate to be together again…it all ended up with you and him depart once more."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"There was a time when you and him cared for each other…a chapter in our family history you've both forgotten. And now…" Misa said as she extended her hands out, "It's time you remembered."

Makoto and Midorima linked their hands to Misa, closing their eyes as the mother flowed her memories back into the two sons. They both heard echoes of their first meeting, their exploration around the kingdom and up to when they were forcibly separately. The screams of departure made both of their faces spilled tears. They realized how close they would have been instead of how they fought upon their first meet.

Misa opened her eyes and unlinked her hands, "You see…you were brothers once…who loved and needed each other. Back then, I was too focused on you…Mako-chan and Alexa because of your lives in Atlantis. I was a fool…I should've welcomed everyone into our lives."

She turned to Midorima, "My Shin-chan, I am very sorry…to forbade you from being a part of the family. I had that chance all those years ago…but I threw it away. Hopefully now you won't make the same mistake as I did."

He nodded, "Thank you…mother."

Misa turned to Makoto, "My Mako-chan…you've been so courageous your entire life so far…even after you and Alexa went through as Dark Ones. I don't know how to get you back to life but…I will do whatever I can to help you get out of this mess so you can be with Alexa, Shintarou, and everyone together again."

"Thank you," Makoto answered tearfully.

* * *

 **West Sportsbrooke**

Abigail and Kei arrived at an abandoned building as the latter asked, "W-who's in there?"

"An old friend…well…I know I'm probably the last person he wants to see," she answered.

They walked in as Felix Lenin lifted his head up from sleeping on a dusted couch.

"I'm back…" Abi said.

"Ms. Failure…welcome! Who did you bring now?" Felix asked.

"The heroes are in town now…I'm sure you sensed them. Do you still want revenge after what they did to us?" the girl replied.

"I know they're duplicates…carbon copies…" he shrugged, "What good would it do?"

"Because they're tied to the originals…if we annihilate them, we can get to the originals and destroy them," she replied.

"I already got someone who's doing revenge of their own," Felix said.

"Who?" Abigail questioned.

"Hello darlings!" a voice chuckled. They all turned to see Oikawa at the doorway.

"You…" Kei growled.

"Oh yes…I'm another resident here too darling…I'm still disappointed what you've done but then again, I met my match as well. So, we're both even," Oikawa chuckled.

"Where's the Shadow Mafia?" Felix asked.

"Oh…I saw the conclusion of the fight…pathetic…those heroes have done away with them!" he growled, "Alexa thinks that he can heal everyone and send them on their way."

"I see," Felix answered, "Then it's time that we strike back at those heroes."

"I want the tiger guy to myself," Oikawa said, "He killed me specifically."

* * *

Akiteru took a break from his shift as he saw Stefani sitting down alone with her head wrapped up in stress. With a shrug, he walked up to her, "Hi."

"Oh h-hello," she blushed, "Y-you work at the diner, right?"

"Yes, the name's Akiteru," he introduced himself, "So were you a singer back in the real world?"

"Yes…I was also a huge advocate for the LGBTQIA+ group, always supporting them," she added, "I was a growing star from my land but then one day…a group of cloaked figures appeared to me and abducted me into another realm…giving me false memories and setting me up as bait. In the end, they got what they wanted…by ensuring me to die because of what an alternate version of myself did…"

"A-An alternate you?" he asked.

"She sang a song…based on a person's name…and because of that, he was bullied by his classmates and put his vengeance to me," she answered, lowering her head, "I DID NOTHING WRONG! I JUST…WANTED…to be free…I can't believe that there are humans in the world that would use my songs or rather her's…for the wrong purposes…"

"I'm so sorry," Akiteru answered, "So your unfinished business…?"

"I lost my ability to sing because of the trauma…so I've been studying here with one of my chaperons but the textbooks are hardly legible in this realm…" Stefani explained, "I'm so sorry but I can't do this! I am such a fool to promote myself for what I can't do!"

"You're not a fool…you're trying to redeem yourself," Akiteru smiled, "And that…will help you get out of here."

Akiteru dug into his pocket and took out a small Sakura petal, "This is the only thing that has kept me safe…take it. It'll protect you but more importantly...it'll lead you where you have to go."

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

"You have to find your answer before you perform…go…" he persuaded.

* * *

Misa, Makoto, and Midorima joined up with the others as the mother felt a glow on her body.

"W-what's going on, m-mother!?" Makoto asked.

"I finished my unfinished business…knowing that I got the two of you together at last," she smiled, "The others are waiting for me…in a place where I'll be happy with them."

"But how will you get me back to the others?!" Makoto gasped.

"I'm not going to break that promise," she answered.

Misa walked up to him and said, **_"When I died…back in Aqua Duniya…we never got the chance to say goodbye."_**

Makoto started crying as he hugged her for a few moments. Afterwards she turned to Midorima sadly, **_"We never even got to say hello."_**

"Y-you're leaving!?" Nagisa gasped as Rei rested his hand on the blond's shoulder.

Misa hugged her sons and said, "I love you both. Take care of our family…and our friends. I'll do whatever I can to get you all out of here."

"We will," Midorima nodded as a tear fell from his eye.

The skies rumbled before revealing a staircase made of light and clouds appearing for Misa. She turned around to see the crowd waving goodbye. With a smile, she turned towards her final resting place as she vanished into the light.

"I…I've waited my whole life to have a mother and now she's gone…" Midorima shook as Makoto hugged him.

"I remember now…" Nagisa said, "You visited us long ago!"

"Yeah you came to our pool site as well," Alexa added, "Now it makes sense why you were able to get into the palace earlier after we first met."

"I thought it was the darkness in me but no…it was a memory…" Midorima admitted.

A sakura petal fell into their view as Rin caught it in his hands, "W-what's this doing here?"

"Hey I think someone's climbing on the fence!" Momo pointed out.

Nagisa created an ice slide as their new guest made her way up and slid downwards. After a few seconds, she stepped back in fear after seeing Alexa.

"S-Stay away from me!" she cried.

"D-do I know you?" Alexa asked.

"Y-You…you…killed me!" she answered.

"EHHHH!?" the others gasped.

"Why would I do that if I never met you before?" Alexa replied.

"Y-you don't remember?" Stefani asked.

"Another unfinished business left by our previous generation…" Alexa realized, "Tell me…how long have you been down here for?"

"I don't know…maybe 4 years perhaps?" she answered.

"Listen, we don't even know who you are," Rei replied, "We just came here to bring back our friend but it seems that whatever happened before our generation…all these souls are angry or sad…"

"If you want our help, you should trust us," Nagisa nodded.

 _So not only did my previous self killed the Shadow Mafia…he also killed her_ , Alexa thought, _how much blood was shed to obtain peace?_

 _"Forgive me…"_ Alex's Gen 1.0 voice was heard in his own head, _"She's another unfinished business of mine…but now it's your turn…use what you did to save Taylor and the others…"_

 _Alright,_ Alexa thought _, but I must ask you…how much blood has been shed?_

 _"She's all that's left on my end,"_ the voice answered in the head, _"Thank you…and I am so sorry to have you involved in my own mess…"_

Alexa could feel the power of the solar crystal still shining inside of him.

"I'm sorry…I should go," Stefani said.

"No," Alexa answered, "You might be dead but…maybe we can help…do you want to leave this place?"

Stefani looked at him with a bit of skepticism but she saw a soft glow on his body. Alexa could feel the painful emotions in her…as her mind linked with his.

"I want to start over again…if only I can sing," she answered, confessing her dream.

"You came from a reality where you were a rising star…but fate dictated your existence to be in a story that does not belong to yours…" Alexa chanted, walking up to her.

His eyes glowed neon yellow as the solar crystal floated on his chest, "As a result of your banishment to this land…you lost your singing."

As her mind linked to his, she realized that he was a descendant and his power was filled with love, life, and hope. Alexa touched her forehead as power flowed from the solar crystal into her body. Stefani could feel the memories of her childhood returning to her up to her day of her debut performance. But because of that day when she was taken, that prophecy never came to pass.

"The Solar Crystal is more than just a weapon of light…it has the power of emotions that go far beyond space and time," he continued.

Both their eyes glowed and Alexa could feel the painful memories lingering inside the young lady. Through her eyes, he saw what Alex Gen 1.0 did to her back then at that battle...

Finally, it all made sense: This Stefani was from the Delta!Timeline where she was taken by the Mahotsukai, given memories of the other Stefani in the Suiei!Timeline who was already famous and her works were a part of that reality. A particular song influenced Alex Gen 1.0 to take revenge against her because of how it damaged the etymology and reputation of his identity.

"I was going to sing that too but it never happened," Stefani said, "It was never to make fun of you specifically. That song was meant to show that I can take care of myself and not needing a man. I am very sorry that there were people out there who took it the wrong way and did hurt those lives like you."

"What my other self did was wrong also…but **_now you have to choose…_** **"** Alexa answered.

 ** _"Nothing to lose…"_** she hummed before chuckling, "But I won't sing that song if it does bother you…there's another song that I know will be my salvation…"

The solar crystal glowed and a wisp of magic floated towards her neck before shimmering inside. At last, she could feel her talent of singing once more.

The glow died off as everyone recovered from the brightness. They all turned to see them standing side by side.

Stefani hummed a tune that no one heard of but she remembered back in the real world…on a movie she watched as a kid…a musical based on a real story…

 _"Thhhheee hiiillllllsssss are alivvveee with the sound of muuuuusssssiiiicccc…With songs they have sunnng for a thousanddd yeaaarrrrssss…"_

The group stood in awe as she continued a few more lines before stopping. They looked at each other before applauding for her work.

"I have to perform at the diner…you want to watch me?" she asked.

"We'll support you," Nagisa smiled, "You got a powerful voice!"

"Let's finish your story…and begin a new one," Sergi agreed, "I'll send you to a new place after tonight."

* * *

 **Skeleton Diner**

The performance continued as Stefani, dressed in an elegant white dress, sang happily on the lyrics:

 _"My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds  
That riiisssseee from the lake to the treeessss  
My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flieeeesssss  
From a chuuuurrrrccch on a breezeeeeee…"_

By the end of the song, the audience gave her an around of applause. Many demanded an encore so she did. Normally, the land of the dead was meant to be decaying but for the first time in a long time: hope was sprouting. The people prayed that Izanami doesn't find out because they've seen similar episodes when someone tries to put hope and she banished them to "hell".

"I did it!" she smiled, "Thank you everyone for your support!"

Stefani stepped down from the stage and walked to the heroes, hugging Alexa in gratitude.

"Thank you for believing in me," she said.

"Your performance is perfect…now…let's get you to the real world where you can make a living off if it," Alexa replied.

With her unfinished business fulfilled, Sergi took out his book and quill and wrote:

 _Her unfinished business now complete, Stefani moves to a place of a fresh start and continues her singing career…and her side quest to support love in all communities._

"Thank you again," the singer smiled at Alexa and the heroes with him.

"Just promise me…that you won't waste a minute," he said as she vanished into the light.

* * *

 **Eternal Summer Café, Aeuropa City, Planet Duniya  
50 Years After "Heroes of the Gods"**

Stefani opened her eyes as she was at the microphone of her mini concert at the café. The place was filled with "full house" as the audience waited for her to start her series.

In the crowd included Taylor, Anatoily, Anthony, Mike K, Alex P, and the residents of the city. The ex-Shadow Mafia were reborn in new families and developed a new sport called Wallball, becoming a locally famous team known as the Lander Leopards. All of them were given love and discipline, thus becoming gentlemen that they dreamed of.

Their memories of pain and darkness were gone from their minds, replaced with a more realistic, balanced, mentality.

And now…with the rise of the new singer…she continued her singing:

 _"Climb eveeerrrry mountainnnn  
Ford eveeerrrry streeeaaammm  
Follow ___eveeerrrry_ rainbbooowww  
'Til you find your dreeeaammmm_

 _A dream that will leeeaaad  
All the love you can giiivvveee  
Every day of your liiiifffeeee  
For as long as you liiiivvvveee_

 _Climb eveeerrrry mountainnnn  
Ford eveeerrrry streeeaaammm  
Follow ___eveeerrrry_ rainbbooowww  
'Til you find your dreeeaammmm_ _…"_

The audience cheered and roared with an applause. Some threw money as gifts for her talents.

And who's to think that those who were against the heroes would never get happy endings? Sometimes…humans need a push to start over…and that's what is being learned. As long as those individuals are ready and determined to become better selves…hope will always be in there.

Of course, Planet Duniya continues to exist in space as the residents that did not fought remembered their heroes moving onto a happier place, ending the great darkness.

* * *

Back in the Underworld, the people in the diner relaxed and resumed their usual business. Sousuke went to the restroom and was about to do his business when someone grabbed him and muted his voice. He tried to kick and make loud noises but was struck on the head before slipping unconscious.

Upon finding that Sousuke disappeared, the Iwasame Senshi, Pandora, Sergi, Kagami, Eijun, Gou, and the three Matsuoka brothers planned to split up the search but it turned out it wasn't necessary.

Oikawa, Abigail and Kei stood together with a bunch of Electrical nerbils as Kei carried the semi-conscious senshi.

"W-what are you doing to Sou-chan!?" Nagisa shouted.

Oikawa walked up and struck Kagami in the face, "That's for killing me darling…"

"You might have sent the Shadow Mafia and Stefani to a new story but you won't stop us from getting our revenge!" Abigail announced, "You heroes are pathetic as always…always looking for the light in the darkest of darkness!"

"What the hell do you guys want?!" Rin shouted.

"Why you living as permanent residents of course!" Kei chuckled, "YOU…TOOK…AWAY…MY FREEDOM!

"Kei, you don't have to have yourself end like this!" Alexa answered, "You can move on from here!"

"And miss out on my opportunity to see my brother!?" he growled as he handed the senshi to Oikawa.

"WAIT!" Alexa cried out but Kei shoved him to the side and entered the diner as Akiteru gasped to see his younger brother standing at last.

"This is quite the irony…working hard at a diner when you used to work as a stable boy," Kei said.

"Shut up," Akiteru replied, "In case you ever cared…mother ended up in a place worse than here!"

"So what are you going to do with me? Throw me into the fires of hell!?" Kei shouted.

"I wanted to push you into the river of lost souls...but that would not end my unfinished business on a happy note either," Akiteru said, "I saw what kind of man you become…you nearly betrayed the entire city out of envy! If only you kept us alive…perhaps you would've had the heart left!"

* * *

Back outside, Oikawa and Abigail left the area with Sousuke as a bunch of Electric Nerbils rampaged against the heroes. They combated with their water and light magic attacks. Nothing worked and the monsters were on the verge of making them permanent residents.

However, Alexa kept onto the shears of destiny and took it out to end ties to these monsters. After finding the leader of the pack, he snipped the cord of shadows. The nerbils screamed before vanishing into less than phantoms…

"W-what is that!?" Nagisa gasped.

"I recognize that…those are very dangerous Alexa!" Pandora answered, "Those are the shears of destiny! Quite a clever move you made but you must take caution when using them."

"Mako-chan…there's something I need to do with you if we're gonna bring you back to life," Alexa said, "I'm going to split the power of my solar crystal into your body."

"A-are you sure?" he asked.

"It's as I said…nothing's stronger than true love…and I want to share this power with you especially," the savior smiled.

"Alright…then do what you must," Makoto nodded. Alexa turned to Pandora with approval. The daughter of Cosmos dug through Alexa's chest to pull out the crystal. With careful techniques, the crystal did manage to split in two halves. Alexa tried to put the piece into Makoto's soul but gasped in pain.

Swiftly, Pandora reemerged the two halves and shoved it back inside Alexa's body.

"W-what the hell happened?!" Rin asked.

"Why didn't it work?" Rei added.

"It's because you've been here for some time now…" the voice of Izanami replied as she appeared.

"Why are you here?" Momo growled.

"I had set up a date for Sousuke but…he's not with you guys?" she asked.

"Sou-chan got captured by Oikawa and some strange girl," Nagisa said despite Rei covering his mouth.

"I see…so Abigail and Kei have deceived me," she muttered.

"They were working for you!?" Rei called out.

"Supposedly but I was a fool to even trust them…they want to rebel my power," Izanami answered, "And that Oikawa-kid…he's definitely gonna hear from me."

"And you think teaming up with us will benefit your own agenda," Haruka replied.

Izanami sighed, "You got me. Yes, I did mark you guys to the tombstones so you'd remain trapped here but…if we rescue Sousuke, I'll remove your names so you can return to the surface. I'll even make a portal for you all to leave but it will only open for an hour."

"And how are we going to save Mako-chan?" Alexa asked.

"There's…a fruit from the tree that allows souls to return from the dead…the tree of life. It's the only plant in this world that even bears such energy. However, the consequences of eating it can range from instant resurrection to total reincarnation," the goddess explained, "His return may not give you the results you desire."

"Anything to bring him back will do," the savior replied.

"Where is this tree?" Makoto asked.

"Down below the city…the "reservoir" as you guys called it…it's an underground dam. Follow the water and you will find the tree," Izanami revealed.

"Alright, then we'll go," Alexa said.

"What about Sousuke?" Rin asked.

"The rest of you deal with that," Makoto said, "Alexa and I will confront this challenge ourselves."

* * *

 **Back in Sportsbrooke:**

The Aqua Duniyan immigrants joined forces with the Sportsbrooke to set up a siege by adding a series of massive walls, traps, and other obstacles against the Nerbils, Chiropterans, and other monsters being unleashed by Dodecadron.

Akashi received word from Hanamiya (to his surprise) about the secret power in the old Atlantean ruins. He promised to send the message to the senshi as soon as possible. The red-haired turned to the other Vorpal Swords, White Doves, Yuuri K., Tamaki, and a few other magical athletes.

"The enemy has declared war on our people. Many of us have been evacuated towards Hounan Valley but we need to set an escape route for the population," Akashi announced.

"But what about the healing process of Olympia Magna?" asked Riko, "If those two planets collide with this world…won't it trigger an apocalypse?"

"More so can the magic we have in this city protect us once the saviors begin that process?" Momoi agreed.

"I don't know…but the power that Hanamiya told me about…it's very dangerous. But, as long as our allies control it, the world will turn back," the red haired answered.

"The people from the water world are very strong, but can they buy us time?" Kise added.

"It's time that we'll take what we get," Akashi answered.

"Who are we exactly facing besides monsters?" Yuuri K. asked.

"I'm afraid it's people who have been after us," a voice answered.

They turned to see King Magnus and King Tatsuhisa as the former continued, "The Jabberwocks…are here as well along with other forces of evil teaming with them."

"The J-Jabberwocks?!" the group gasped.

"I thought they…" Akashi began.

"Died?" Tatsuhisa answered, "Oh no. They've been working with the Ultimate Dark One from behind the scenes…they live in a dimension where time flows differently and they waited for a long time for their boss to obtain the full power of Chaos."

"And now that he's here…that's why this war is happening again," Magnus explained, "The war for complete destruction of Olympia Magna…even after its fragments."

"We need to get to the senshi," Aomine answered, "If everyone lives' are in danger…"

"The true power of Atlantis will save us all…" Tatsuhisa revealed, "And that job…"

* * *

 **The Underworld: Underdam Reservoir**

Makoto and Alexa used the map to get to the reservoir after going on an old-styled elevator. It took several minutes but it was all quiet so far.

"Mako-chan…I'm sorry," Alexa answered.

"For what?" Makoto replied.

"I put us all through this mess…" he answered, "Absorbing the darkness in me…and you…you sacrificed your life for me into trading the death mark…"

"I will never stop loving you," Makoto smiled, resting his hand on Alexa's shoulder, "Even if it means I gave my life for you. The moment I remembered about your death mark, I spoke to a friend who helped me make that wish come true."

"I just want to make sure to get you back home with us," Alexa said, "I know I am very strong…perhaps too strong but…whenever I am with you especially, the power of my crystal grows intense."

The elevator finally arrived at the level they needed. Makoto opened the gate as Alexa studied the map. Alexa suddenly jumped as he felt something crawling on his back but it was the scarab beetle Click.

"Oh it's you," Alexa chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to be with Momo?"

"He sent me to watch you," Momo's voice echoed through the beetle, "How are you both doing?"

"Alright, we're making progress," Makoto replied "And you guys?"

"…We found the location where Sousuke was kidnapped to, now it's gonna be some fighting shortly but we'll get Sousuke-senpai and Izanami will set up the portal. Don't waste too much time, okay?!"

"We won't," Makoto chuckled.

The two continued their way as they passed by the underground reservoir but the water there was glowing disturbingly. It was filled with angry, lost souls that ended up in "hell".

"Those waters…they're dangerous," Alexa muttered, "One touch and it's a goner for eternity."

Makoto kept silent as he recalled the treachery of Izanami. He had a terrible feeling about this mission.

"Alexa, do you think we should go back?" he asked.

"Why? If this is our only chance…" Alexa said.

"I have a feeling Izanami is up to something…sure she might rescue Sousuke but…" Makoto replied.

"I know…they have a history together," the savior said.

"I didn't tell you this yet but," Makoto began as he took out a piece of folded paper and gave to Alexa.

Alexa unfolded the piece as he saw an illustration of Izanami and Izanagi along with a little baby inside a basket.

"This baby…" Alexa began as he looked closely at it.

"Turn to the back side," Makoto replied.

He flipped the paper over and gasped at the image; it showed the eight animals emerging from the sea but there it was; the Shears of Destiny!

"W-what's the shears doing in this picture?!" Alexa questioned.

"Look more closely," Makoto said.

Alexa looked at the photo again and saw the light of the shears attaching to the _Rhincodon typus_. He flipped the picture over and saw the same shears in Izanagi's hands.

"N-no! It can't be?! Where did you get this?" Alexa asked.

"After I died in your hands…the first place I woke up to was the Underworld's library. I found a lone book on the table that showed me all the information about this realm. After looking at some pages, I found this page…" he explained.

"So Sousuke…or rather Marius…he's their son! But these shears…according to this, Izanagi cut off ties from the family!" the savior read, "But why's that?"

"From what I read…Izanami had plans for Marius…but Izanagi feared of that future. He cut ties off so Marius would have his best chance for happiness. As a result, Izanami took her own life and he tried to go after her as well. Izanami vowed revenge for all the mess he did so he froze her heart, stopping her time," Makoto revealed.

"M-Mako-chan…this is terrible! Sousuke…he's in more danger than we all realized! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!?"

"I COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING IN FRONT OF HER!" he argued, "If she found out I learned the truth…"

"I can deliver the message to Momo," Alexa answered as he reached for Click ontop of his head, "Hey Momo! Do you hear us?!"

A moment of silence was all that they both heard. Makoto called out but still no response. Alexa's solar crystal glowed as he realized there was trouble going on back with the others.

"We'll get to them," Makoto smiled, "Remember what your mother told you? If you pray for them…they will be alright."

"Of course," Alexa nodded as he and Makoto continued their quest. He closed his eyes and concentrate on the others, delivering this message to the minds of the others as well as the moment of Marius, Poseidon, and Ulysses' first dance.

* * *

 **West Underbrooke: Felix's Tower**

The Iwasame Senshi, Izanami, Gou, Kagami, Eijun, and Midorima arrived at the Tower where Sousuke was captured. Felix, Abigail, and Oikawa prepared for their entrance by setting up more nerbils and a bunch of woodies. Pandora disappeared from the group again but there was no time to waste.

 ** _"SEEEAAA SIDDEEEEE…TURBULLAAANNCCCCEEEE!"_** Momo chanted, slamming his fists in the air as a series of whirlpools and water spouts drove their way into the crowd, throwing them across the area.

 ** _"SUUUBBMMAARRRRRIIINNNEEEE…COLLISION MAXIMA!"_** Nitori shouted, twirling his mirror as the colliding two massive waves struck together drowned the nerbils and woodies.

Abigail and Oikawa stepped out to see the damage done.

"So you continue to undo our spells?" Abigail growled, readying her Star-Witched Staff.

"They're heroes dahling," Oikawa said, "They'll do whatever needs to be done."

Abigail stepped out and raised her staff, "You'll soon pay for everything!"

"Abigail, I told you to not do this!" Izanami answered, "I promise your deal…"

"Oh it's too late!" she laughed "You are such a fraud! Sousuke knows your secret! Soon he'll be working with us! Your magic can't stop me because of your curse!"

"YOU…" Izanami growled as she clutched her fist.

But Abigail laughed as she twirled her staff before transforming into a massive Durabolix.

"D-DURABOLIX!" Kagami gasped as the Abigail!Durabolix attacked and the group narrowly dodged her blow.

"I'll STOP YOU!" Haruka growled, twirling his Dolphin Creature Razor Sword, **_"DOOLLLPPPHHIIIIN MAAAYYYHHEEEMMM BLAAAAST!"_**

 ** _"FREEZING…ICCCYYYY…SERRRRPAANNNNNTTT!"_** Nagisa shouted as he raised his two fingers before spinning them to send the snake.

A bunch of the Electrical nerbils tried to grab Gou and Midorima but the latter readied his attack, using his Emerald Bow to send forth water arrows and causing them to explode. Ikuya and Asashi used their own crystal-based attacks to shatter the beasts apart.

Rin and Rei tried to break into the tower as Oikawa vanished into the darkness. As soon as they reached the doorway, they were repelled back by some magical force.

"W-what the hell was that?!" Rin shouted. Rei scanned through with his eyes and gasped to see objects that were exactly like…

"There's a duplicate copy of the mirror and the sword!?" the megane gasped.

"TALISMANS!?" Nagisa, Rin, Haruka, Gou, and Midorima answered.

Izanami walked to the doorway but somehow managed to walk in unharmed. Rin stared at her skeptically but she replied, "I won't hurt Sousuke…I'll get him out."

"How do we know if you will keep your word on our deal?" the red-haired asked.

"We all agreed to meet up at the dead field by the Lynhaven mansion," Izanami remidned, "All of us will go home."

Momo, Nitori, and Nagisa combined their powers to repel Abigail's laser eye attack as there was only so much time before they would be overwhelmed.

Ikuya and Asahi combined their powers, sealing the Abigail!Durabolix inside a crystal-like prison.

"Now…let's break those fake talismans…" mutered Momo, readying the Deep Sea Sword.

"I agree," Nitori answered, taking out the Mirror of Hearts, "How dare Izanami tried to replicate our weapons!"

* * *

Sousuke was tied up to the pole with a bandana covering his mouth. Oikawa returned to the scene as a few nerbil guards moved out of the way.

"Tick-tock-tick-tock dahling," Oikawa teased, taking out a pocket knife, "What's it gonna be? You want the knife…or my toy?"

"Sousuke will not be dealing with you anymore!" Izanami growled a she stepped in, "This unfinished business is my own!"

"Oh don't even try to persuade him darling!" Oikawa growled, "Abigail told him EVERYTHING."

"Or does he?" Izanami asked as Sousuke's facial expression grew in questionable, "Does he even know what happened to all of us before I fell into this land!? The REAL reason why he was given up!?"

 _G-given up_ , Sousuke thought, _no…it can't be! This Abigail didn't tell me anything...Izanami...what are you hiding from me?  
_

A screaming echo flashed into his mind:

 _I PROMISE YOU SON! I WILL SPEND EVERY MOMENT OF EVERYDAY, TRYING TO FIND MY WAY BACK TO YOU!_

 _T-that voice_ , he thought _it can't be?!_

Izanami waved her hand as the trio stood in a flashback memory where Izanagi and Izanami were in an argument while the latter held onto baby Marius.

"Why are you not going to send him with the others? You know that it's his destiny! HE'S DESTINED TO BE A PART OF THE TEAM!" Izanagi pleaded.

"…You…out of all the others have been revered more and yet you don't give me credit to?!" she growled.

"I do give credit! It's just that you're not showing appreciation to the mortals!" Izanagi answered.

"The mortals make fun of me all the time so how the hell can I appreciate?!" the goddess answered, "Our baby is the key to bring respect to those filthy humans!"

"Just how are you going to do that!?" Izanagi asked.

"Do you remember how we first met!? You gave me your power to become a goddess! And now...I'm going to give him my power…and we will manipulate these weaklings!" Izanami replied, "Then those other gods and goddesses will fear us and soon surrender! From there, we'll be able to defeat Chaos once and for all!"

Izanami's laughter turned dark as she could feel her goddess powers transforming into a more malevolent tone. Her uniform changed into a more death-based design as half of her face exposed the skull. Izanagi stood, terrified at what was becoming of her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do this!" Izanagi answered as he took out the Shears of Destiny.

"What are you doing!?" Iznami growled.

"You're trying to corrupt our only child to the darkness! If he becomes one like you...he'll end up destroying everything!" he replied.

"DON'T...YOU..." Izanami shouted angrily.

Izanagi waved his hand over the scissors as the cord of power appeared connecting the baby to Izanami. He swiftly snapped it, disconnecting him from his mother, hoping to keep his inner light safe.

In response, Izanami used her newly dark magic, knocking Izanagi down but Calypso (Poseidon's mother) walked into the scene, "HOW DARE YOU TRIED TO PUT US IN TREASON!"

"Calypso…I…" began Izanami but the goddess unleashed her magic, opening a portal to the Underworld as well as placing a curse to stop Izanami's heartbeat. Izanami screamed in panic as she could feel the wind pulling her and the shears inside:

 **" _I PROMISE YOU SON! I WILL SPEND EVERY MOMENT OF EVERYDAY, TRYING TO FIND MY WAY BACK TO YYYYOOOOUUUU-OHHHHHH!"_**

The vision dissolved away as they stood back in the room. With a swift of her hand, she put Oikawa under a sleeping spell while the ropes around Sousuke fell off. But the senshi was shaken by what he saw.

"Y-you…" he began, "Your story...you lied to me?!"

"Calypso was the one who stopped my heart yes...I had to, it was too painful," she answered, "To see your fate disconnected from us..."

"You didn't had to be banished! You chose your power over me!" Sousuke argued.

"When I first came to you as an adult…I confessed how much I love you but I was too afraid to tell you the truth," Izanami answered, "Yes…I was jealous and a bad goddess but…seeing you again made me happy! Look at yourself now! You've come a very long way and you're almost back to who you once were!"

"Even though it was Julius who gave me those dangerous powers…" Sousuke muttered.

"I was going to give you my own powers but it turned out that he did the dirty work. The only difference was that you served him and not me," she replied.

"How can I even trust you?!" he answered, "If I give you true love's kiss…what are you going to do next!?"

"It will undo my curse of staying down here and I'll be able to escape. I have learned that your world was shattered into pieces," Izanami replied, "But we can use it to create a new kingdom…OUR KINGDOM! We can finally be the family WE WERE MEANT TO BE!"

"Just why do we NEED a kingdom!?" Sousuke shouted.

"Son…this is about…getting back to the people WHO NEVER BELIEVED IN US! Don't you remember what your darker self told you; there's no better revenge…" she answered.

 ** _"Than having it all,"_** Sousuke realized.

"Hehehe…so you remember now…don't you?" a dark voice asked.

Sousuke turned to see his evil counterpart Skullsuke with the heterochromia eyes and the robotic-skull arm-weapon.

The others arrived at the scene as the confrontation was happening. Realizing what was about to happen, Momo unleashed his attack to knock Skullsuke down to the side while Rin and Haruka combined their powers to pin the half-skull-half-human beast.

 _"Sousuke…we do believe in you!"_ Haruka said, _"We heard the words of Alexa in our hearts! You ARE one of us! We wanted so badly for you to find love!"_

 _ **"But sometimes…love…finds us,"**_ Rin pleaded.

Izanami growled and used her limited magic to pin them to the wall as the others charged in but they too were pinned down to the floor.

"Your mother Misa sacrificed herself for you to live…even if it was twisted and cruel fate…but _SHE GAVE YOU A NEW CHANCE! YOUR BEST CHANCE!_ " Momo added.

"Skullsuke my dear…give your mommy the kiss!" Izanami smiled, "And then we'll begin…"

"DON'T LET YOURSELF FALL FOR HER!" Haruka cried out, "YOU HAVE A PLACE WITH US!"

The hybrid broke free from the water bonds and made his way over as Sousuke's fears were becoming realized…his arms shook…his heart beat rapidly…that kiss will release Izanami from her curse. And who knows what she will be doing if she returned to the surface of mortality…

 _M-my fate…Sousuke_ thought, _I was supposed to have been a direct descendant but she desired power more than me…and now because I displayed that desire…it's gonna be my demise…OUR demise._

 _"My dear Sousuke…"_ the soft voice of Aoi was heard in his head, _"I might have died to allow you to exist but you remember why…don't forget who truly loves you…your friends…your father…even me…"_

"All I ever wanted was love…" Sousuke said as he watched Skullsuke walking closer to Izanami, _"You told me that it was enough for you but now… **I finally realize…"**_

Everyone was shaking in horror as Skulluske readied his lips to free Izanami's curse.

At the last moment, the hybrid felt the something stabbing through his empty body. The heroes gasped to see Sousuke stabbing Skullsuke with the Rhincodon Glaive.

The hybrid turned his head to laugh but then the weapon glowed, ceasing his disbelief. Izanami also gasped in shock.

 ** _"NOTHING EVER WILL BEEEEEE!"_** Sousuke cried out as the powers of destruction coursed through Skullsuke. Electrical blasts and thundering booms exploded through the hybrid as the monster screamed.

"THE GLAIVE!" shouted Nitori, "DID HE…!?"

Skullsuke's body exploded as Izanami roared in the background, causing the tower to explode as the group narrowly escaped and landed safely.

Sousuke growled as he took control of his powers again and aimed the glaive at the headstones, removing their names off. He could feel the magic from Izanagi and Aoi growing in his heart.

"N-no!" Izanami growled, "IT CAN'T BE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HE REMOVED THOSE NAMES! I THOUGHT I…"

"Destroyed you…" the voice of Izanagi heard inside her head, "Did you really think that I was going to let you take everything that belonged to all of us!?"

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD! I WANNA END YOU THE WAY IT SHOULD'VE BEEN!" she shouted, "YOU WERE A FOOL TO THINK YOU COULD SPARE HIM AND NOW I AM STILL CURSED!"

"I HAD HOPE YOU WOULD REALIZE YOUR SINS, BUT ALL THOSE YEARS YOU SPENT HERE, IT ONLY WORSEN YOU!" Izanagi's voice echoed.

 _The Underworld is a place of unfinished business_ , Sousuke thought, _and she failed to resolve it...Izanagi never went here because he knew she would never change...  
_

* * *

Back Underground, the tragic star-crossed lovers reached to the end of the tunnel as they found a room filled with dead trees.

"Isn't this…?" Alexa muttered.

"The tree of life…" Makoto finished, "They're all decayed!"

"So she tricked us after all…why am I not surprised," the savior sighed.

Click screeched and displayed a hologram of the recent events from Momo's eyes. Alexa and Makoto gasped to see Izanami trying to toy with Sousuke's inner darkness of Skullsuke in hopes to give true loves kiss. The ensuring battle was getting worse and worse.

"You have to go back and save them!" Makoto answered, "GO!"

"B-But…" Alexa began.

"I can't…go home with you," he said, looking down, "I can feel my body decaying…"

"M-Mako-chan!" he cried.

"I love you…Julius," Makoto smiled, "I'll always be a part of you."

"Antonius…I swear to you, when our home is restored…your name will be honored!" Alexa vowed as they briefly shared a kiss.

"I…I don't know how to say goodbye…" Alexa tearfully sighed.

"Go…the rest of the world needs you and the other saviors!" Makoto said.

Alexa took out the solar crystal and said, "Oh Legendary Solar Crystal…send me to my friends!"

 _And send Mako-chan safely_ , he thought as he vanished into the light.

* * *

Izanami growled and charged towards Sousuke as he readied on the glaive. A bright light flashed into the scene as the goddess of death was thrown back.

Alexa opened his eyes as he called upon the crystal to send hope across the realm of the dead…enlightening the people to fulfill their unfinished businesses.

"A-Alexa?!" Sousuke breathed.

"The SOLAR CRYSTAL!" Ikuya gasped.

"He can use it down there!?" Kagami cried out.

"Where's Mako-chan!?" Nagisa asked.

The savior of Aqua Duniya tearfully smiled, "Mako-chan will watch over us as we escape this deadly place…"

The others gasped on this revelation as Alexa answered, "This is my fault for dragging all of you with me…Mako-chan's right; we have to SAVE our home before hell is unleashed!"

"My prince…the fault is mine…Izanami is my mother…and I have to make sure she'll never return to the surface of mortality," Sousuke replied, floating in front of him while shielding him.

"How are you going to stop her!?" Momo shouted.

Sousuke concentrated on the power of the Glaive and said, "Alexa's power of the solar crystal created this weapon…to separate destruction and creation from a single force. I'm going to unleash the full power of this Glaive!"

"S-SOUSUKE!" Rin and Nitori shouted.

"HEHE…" Izanami laughed, "YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY USE IT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER WHO WAS TOO WEAK TO STAND UP AGAINST ME!"

"My duty…is the safety of my prince…" Sousuke answered, "You might be right that I was lonely but…I will gladly make sure he lives to fulfill his destiny!"

"Y-YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Izanami screamed.

"H-He's gonna swing it!" Ikuya shouted as electrical winds swirled around the glaive as Sousuke's body began to glow. The talismans also glowed too in response of the awakening.

"Let's go!" shouted Gou.

"H-How the hell are we gonna escape?!" Rin snapped.

"The underworld…was meant to be a realm of souls looking to fulfill their destiny… ** _not a prison_** ," Sousuke said, "You violated the ways of the deceased!"

"And you guys violated my rules also! Thinking you can bring Makoto back!" she growled angrily.

"It is the cycle of life over and over again…" he said, readying his glaive, "You will return to nothing, sharing the same fate that Chaos will go through!"

"Hehehe, you can't defeat Chaos," she laughed.

"I'm not the one facing him… ** _I'm facing you_** ," Sousuke answered darkly, **_"You don't know…WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A MOTHER!"_**

"Izanagi, you…BASTAARRDDDDD!" screamed Izanami, charging over to attack but the negative energy pushed her back.

"RETURN TO NOTHINGNESS, YOU FAKE GODDEESS OF THE DECEASED! BE DAMMNED TO ANNIHILATION THAT YOU SHALL RETURN TO!" Sousuke shouted as he raised up the glaive.

He lowered the glaive…time was in microseconds…as the senshi and the saviors gasped to see Sousuke unleashing the powers of destruction.

 ** _BAM! SHINE!_**

 ** _"TIME…I COMMAND THEE…STOP!"_**

Daigo raised the time-key staff as everyone was all frozen and the background was faded in shades of gray. After few seconds, he sent an enchantment to unfreeze everyone (except Sousuke and Izanami).

"W-what's this?" Asashi gasped as everything was quiet.

"T-time stopped…" Gou muttered.

"What an idiot!" snapped Toraichi as he lowered Daigo down, "You violated the taboo of time!"

"Our children…shouldn't have to witness this death and destruction any further…" Daigo breathed, "We have to send them all home…and you…To-Torai…go with them!"

"Please don't die!" he replied.

"I'm sorry for thinking vengeance about you and the family…" Daigo answered with a weak smile, "Izanagi will arrive to rescue all the souls as Sousuke blows up the underworld…"

"W-wait second…how did you…?" Gou asked.

"I met him…Izanagi…in a vision one day…while I was living in Sportsbrooke…" he revealed while coughing in between breaths, "My powers were amplified but I was forbade to stop time…and that when I do perform this…"

"You'll die too…" Rin answered as he spilled a tear.

"Take this key R-Rin…" Daigo breathed, handing over his key necklace, "You must take my place…as the Guardian of Space and Time…S-Suiei M-Matsuoka…"

"Let us help you!" Mamoru protested.

"Go…open the portal and get back to Sportsbrooke…before time moves again," Daigo said, "Once that glaive goes...there'll be nothing left..."

"I'll help you Rin," Pandora said.

"W-Where have you been!?" Rei shouted.

"I collected some supplies that might be important for later. And also I kept Sergi safe from this battle site," she revealed, "I'm sorry."

"Get us home Rin!" Alexa said as he landed down.

"S-Sousuke…" Rin breathed as Haru even looked saddened to see this.

"Rin-chan, hurry!" Nagisa answered.

With nod, Rin threw the key to the ground as it spun rapidly before creating a portal. Pandora used her magic to hold it in place as everyone began to evacuate one by one: Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, Momotarou, Nitori, Gou, Midorima, Kagami, Eijun, Pandora, Sergi, and Toraichi.

Rin spilled a few tears to see the frozen Sousuke and Izanami in this terrifying battle…Alexa held back his tears and answered, "I'm so sorry…Rin…but I have faith in the future…"

"I know," he choked his tears a little, "It's just that…I wish we could find another way…"

The ground began to shake as the portal was soon closing. Rin looked at Daigo and Mamoru for one last time and waved a farewell. Then he too, jumped in.

"Mako-chan…Sou-chan…" Alexa tearfully whispered, **_"We will WIN this final battle…"_**

The earth shook even harder for a few moments. Alexa stumbled over and the portal was beginning to shrink. Time began to move forward as Sousuke's arm began to move slowly on lowering the glaive as the light began to explode out.

With one last jump, Alexa propelled himself into the portal as a fragment of the solar crystal budded off but the rest stayed inside of his heart safely. The portal slammed shut as Sousuke's Glaive was finally swung…Izanami screamed as the powers were fully unleashed.

The skies cracked open as the deceased souls escaped into limbo as the rest of the background exploded into a white void. Izanami herself was boiling out of existence as her punishment and fate was decided…her failure for true love's kiss and her manipulation to take over the mortal realm…resulted in final destruction.

 _G-good-bye_ , she thought before turning into ashes…the underworld rumbled into space-time as Sousuke lost his grip on the glaive from the blast...

* * *

Makoto smiled down below ground as the powers of the glaive swept in. He closed his eyes for several moments, feeling the wave of energy blowing through all existence.

 _Be free…my love_ , he thought, _save our home…_

"Hello Makoto," a voice said.

He opened his eyes to see another man with Sousuke next to him. The trio were in some sort of a beautiful, temple-like scenery with a bunch of clouds in the background.

"S-Sousuke!?" he gasped, "H-how did you…?"

"I'm taken care of…I didn't end up being a baby like last time," Sousuke chuckled, "This man...is my father while I was Marius."

"F-forgive me for ignoring you but a-are you…" Makoto began, looking at the god.

"I want to thank you for assisting your friends…and helping my son to end the misguided…my wife...Izanami," Izanagi said.

"Izanagi," he breathed as the god chuckled softly.

"Did my mom...?" Makoto asked.

"Indeed, she told me about you. And now, thanks to both of you, I can escort you onward… ** _to where you belong,"_** the god smiled, "It appears that a story will soon come to an end…are you both ready?"

"Yes," they answered as a warm wave of light swept through their existence…

The souls floating in the remnants of the Underworld (Oikawa, Akiteru, Kei, Abigail…and many others) were all sent forth to the "place of beginnings", waiting to be reborn once more. But where they will go exactly...no one can say.

* * *

 **The Princess Goddess Plaza, Sportsbrooke**

The Vorpal Swords, White Doves, and other athletes gathered to see their heroes finally back home. Rin was crying loudly in Gou, Haruka and Toraichi's arms about Sousuke and Daigo while Alexa silently sniffed tears with his brother for not saving Makoto.

"Such a cruel fate…" Momoi sighed.

"I can't believe the pain you guys all endured," Riko agreed.

"Yes but with that came some hope for other souls too," Midorima replied, "Some of the wicked villains were given a new chance…"

"Seems pretty tough for you guys," Viktor nodded.

"But why couldn't Makoto…or Sousuke?" began Yuuri K.

"…because that's what a true hero does… ** _true love…means sacrifice…giving up for those who you love_** ," Alexa answered sadly.

"W-Where's my son!?" Hosoya shouted in the crowd as the Matsuoka family looked at him sadly.

"O-Oh no…NO…NOOOOO!" he replied before he too fell into tears, "H-he…"

"I'm very sorry your mission was a disaster," King Magnus said, resting his hands on both Alexa and Sergi.

"Father…I have to learn how to move on and save this world…along with Kagami and Eijun…we are the saviors," Alexa answered, turning to Sergi with a hug, "They would rather have us do that instead of grieving right now. We'll make them a special place when it's all done."

"You're right," the king replied, "I know you and the others will save our home."

"Let's get you guys all rested for now and we'll set up more defenses…the Dark One is still out there and we don't know what's going on," Akashi announced.

* * *

 **Nightfall: Miracle Palace**

After a memorial ceremony for Sousuke, Daigo, and Makoto, the heroes were given extra rooms to stay safely at the palace.

However, Alexa stood alone in the main hall area by the murals of Sousuke and Makoto as he couldn't sleep. Despite all his efforts…did he waste time on fulfilling his destiny?

"Alexa," a soft voice said.

The savior turned to see Kagami, Eijun and Yuuri K.

"Y-you guys…why didn't you…?" Alexa began.

"We the saviors feel the same pain as you do," Eijun answered, "Your sadness makes all of us in pain."

"I don't deserve forgiveness," Alexa answered, "I was selfish to resurrect Makoto and embracing the darkness…and destroying true love…how can I even save this world?"

"Alexa…" Yuuri said, "Even when you were the Dark One…you never gave up. You might have damaged our relationship but you also brought us back together. Whatever happened after you returned to us, it's not your fault. I would've done the same to Viktor…if I faced such a tragedy in losing him.

"So please…don't cry anymore. We'll all work together to save the world."

"T-thank you," he replied as he looked at the two murals and briefly closing his eyes. A ring of light swooped in, prompting them to flinch.

"W-what the hell?!" Kagami snapped.

"A-Alexa…?" a familiar voice was heard.


	8. Act 7

**~Act Seven:** **アトランティスの秘** **密** **~  
The Secret of Atlantis!**

* * *

The Saviors and Yuuri turned to see Makoto and Sousuke standing in the aisle of the great hall. Alexa stood in awe by this before running to them.

"M-MAKO-CHAN! S-SOUSUKE!" he shouted, hugging them both and exchanging kisses to each before giving Makoto a deeper kiss.

"H-how did you guys…" began Alexa.

"My prince…the great Izanagi…sent us back," smiled Sousuke, "He rewarded us for defeating Izanami."

Kagami, Yuuri, and Eijun smiled tearfully on this reunion as they now knew that their numbers will triumph the great evil lurking outside of the city.

"I'm so glad you're both alright!" the savior answered.

"Are the others asleep?" Makoto asked.

"Yes…we'll surprise them tomorrow morning," Alexa nodded, "But we are gonna go on a trip back to Atlantis as well so be ready."

* * *

Dodecadron felt the shadows whispering of the heroes' return from the Underworld as well as the return of Makoto and Sousuke.

"What fools…love is weakness…and that's exactly what it will do to them," he muttered as he poured a urine-colored fluid into the cauldron.

After the heroes set up a series of barriers to keep them out, he sent the Jabberwocks and the Dark Eyehield's team to find a weak spot. However, after hearing the real power calling out to the saviors, he sent the Jabbeerwocks to the ruins of Atlantis while the other team stayed to break the barrier.

"The senshi will want to go to Atlantis…and that's where my men will strike," he read through a little scroll, "Once the barrier breaks apart, my curse will enact…and then _**the final battle** _ will begin…"

One of his communication devices lit up. With a sign, he pressed on it to respond.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Sir! We got some company here at Dryrock Creek!" Nash Gold Jr. answered on the other line.

"What is it?" Dodecadron answered.

"A bunch of spiders that are even freaking out Jason," Nash sighed.

"For heaven's sake you have THE POWER to squash them! BIG OR SMALL!" he shouted, "GO! FIND THE HEART OF ATLANTIS!"

* * *

 **Flashback: 150,000+ Years Ago: Pre-Atlantis Era  
(Sometime after Cosmos was cursed into the Tree by Datura)**

A large patch of land known as the Atlas Peninsula connected to the Tairiku mainland. This region was known for touristic vacations as well as for sites of fishing. At this point in early history, most of the sports were not yet acknowledged and shared across the globe.

Only a few distinctive, native villages (including the original El Dorado of the Pupununu) dotted across the entire planet. Many of the newlyweds would go to the Peninsula for a few weeks or even a full month of honeymoon.

On one such occasion, the newly tribe master Noesis and his new wife Dianoia were staying at a resort.

"Such beautiful moonlight," Noesis smiled.

"Yes...we can see it so close, Dianoia agreed.

"Do you love it out here? Is it better than home?" the husband questioned.

"I don't want to return home," Dianoia said, "I want to build our new home here…"

"You know that's against the law…the sacred law of the other tribes and ours too," Noesis replied, "The Shamans of El Dorado would declare war on us."

Dianoia closed her eyes for several moments and muttered something but the earth shook and the tides began to pull back towards the sea.

"W-What the…?" she gasped.

"T-the water…it's gonna rage!" Noesis cried out as he saw an explosion of white light in the distance and the waves churned and tossed around.

"This way!" a voice shouted, "I'll get you both to safety!"

"Let's go! Or we'll be swept in by the seas!" Dianoia panicked.

The couple followed the stranger before she twirled on her staff and they were floating high above the skies in a massive bubble.

"W-what the hell!? Noesis shouted.

"W-we're up in the skies!?" Dianoia asked.

"The tides have turned…the peninsula will soon be flooded…this moment will be remembered as the Maybelmok," the stranger replied.

"W-who are you?" Noesis asked.

"I am the voice that speaks prophecies…one of which has transcended space and time," Kaarina spoke, "The tragedy of this flood shall trigger a new story for you both."

The two watched in horror as the entire peninsula was flooding and becoming one with the sea. After a half hour or so of the storm, all what was left were a series of islands that were once mountains and hills.

"D-DID YOU DO THIS?!" Noesis questioned.

"No…but I can tell you what triggered this…the answers lie on the main island," she replied, descending the force field down.

* * *

The couple landed and followed the stranger across the hilly landscapes before reaching a crack in the earth that led to a series of caverns down below.

"Can we trust this person?" Dianoia muttered silently.

After several turns and steps as well as avoiding possible traps, Kaarina led the couple to the sacred chamber with a pool of water. At the center of the water was a crystal tower glowing in sky-blue color.

"W-what is that…beauty?" Noesis asked.

"It's as if…" Dianoia began.

"The powers of the crystal sent a flood because it has declared a new legend to be told," Kaarina explained.

"This crystal…is alive? But where did it come from?" Noesis asked, "Who does it belong to?

"Its origins are not to be said…what matters now that it has welcomed you both to this chamber and this island…protect this power…keep it safe…and in return, you'll have a new home…a new kingdom," Kaarina answered before vanishing to the shadows.

While the couple were initially skeptical about this, Dianoia welcomed this opportunity. Noesis was upset by their loss of the honeymoon but they both knew that their kingdoms were in demand for power. Perhaps it was time to listen to their own hearts?

Dianoia's eyes began to glow as she could hear the crystal talking to her. She took a step across the waters before touching the massive tower. It glowed softly in response and accepted her and her spouse.

By the miracles the crystal set forth, the land grew from barren to a small mansion with a series of livestock.

"What should we name this island?" Dianoia asked one day as she watched the small village growing.

"I remember as a kid about a story called Atlantis…I wanna name it after that," Noesis replied.

From there, a few fishermen immigrated to the islands and began to populate, building ports and setting up tours to explain the great flood to the mainland tribes. People from all sorts of villages immigrated here to get away from the evil corruption of their leaders. Architects, crafters, vendors, and more farmers populated the main island while a few explorers visited he smaller surrounding islands.

While Noesis kept rules and regulations of the land, he welcomed new arrivals with necklaces made by his wife using some of the crystals as a sign of their tribal culture. People of all shapes, sizes, and colors worked together to make Atlantis their real home…

As for the Heart of Atlantis…it was locked away and sealed by special magic…waiting for the day it will call the royal blood for emergency.

* * *

 **Present Day: Next Morning**

Haruka opened his eyes and saw the sunlight beaming through the window. Rin was already up stretching his legs.

"Morning Haru," Rin greeted.

"Morning," he answered.

"Do you uhhhh wanna take a bath with me?" Rin asked, "Please?"

The tsundere stared at him for a moment before nodding. After all what happened in the Underworld…

"Sure," Haru said, "I'll join you."

They wrapped a towel around their waists and headed down to the great bath. Already they heard a couple of splashes followed by a familiar voice shouting.

"It's probably Nagisa teasing Rei," Rin chuckled.

Haruka pushed opened the door as they saw Alexa, Rei, Nagisa, Momo, Asahi, Ikuya, Nitori, Kagami, and Eijun hanging out together in the massive pool-like tub. The place itself was made of marble and statues crafted for the princess goddess/Kuroko but they received their blessing to use it.

"You're all here?" Haruka asked.

"HEY, HARU-CHAN!" Nagisa smiled, waving out.

"About time you lovebirds got here," Ikuya commented wit a smirk.

"Well so much for privacy," Rin said as he and Haru dropped their towels and joined the nudity crowd as bubbles floated around. The glow of the sunlight filled the room, energizing their hearts and relationship for each other.

"Alexa you're pretty happy today," Haruka observed, "Is everything…?"

"Yo!" a deep voice was heard.

Everyone turned to see Makoto and Sousuke standing there, prompting everyone (excluding Alexa, Kagami and Eijun as they smiled smiled) to drop their jaws at the sight.

"M-MAKO-CHANNNNN!" Nagisa screamed Nitori and Momo rubbed their eyes in disbelief.

"MAKOTO-SENPAIIIII!" Rei shouted as Haruka stared in shock as well.

"SOUSUKEEEEEEE!" Nitori and Momo cried happily as Rin's face teared up to see them back.

They jumped into the water as everyone grouped hug happily and crying with joy.

"H-How the hell did you guys…?!" Asahi asked.

"Izanagi…he brought us back," Sousuke smiled, "As a reward of defeating Izanami."

"Sousuke…are you sure you're alright?" Rin tried to answer while moaning his tears.

"Izanagi explained everything to me…yes…he is my father as I was Marius…which is why he instructed us to get to Atlantis as soon as possible," he answered.

"Sounds like our mission has finally begun," Haruka muttered.

Sousuke hugged Haruka and Rin together, thanking them for giving him the hope to confront his destiny.

"We love you too," Rin said.

"All of us," Haruka corrected.

"I swear…you both may be soulmates but…I'm gonna teach you both what my hands can do and they do more than holding you both," the taller man smirked as they both blushed.

"Y-you're already with us," Rin added as he gripped on Haruka and Sousuke tighter.

"Welcome home…Mako-chan," Alexa greeted as they shared a nice kiss with a warm hug.

"We'll have time to play later…after we save the world," Makoto answered as he looked at his lover's athletic anatomy.

"Right," Alexa blushed a little, "Let's clean up and start our final quest."

Nagisa, Rei, along with Momo and Nitori grouped hugged them while Asahi and Ikuya smiled to themselves before frowning in concern.

 _I just hope it all goes smoothly from this point on_ , Ikuya thought.

 _ **The Final Battle**...is almost here_ , Asahi thought.

"Hey! Asa-chan! Iku-chan!" Nagisa called out, "Let's have some fun together!"

* * *

 **The Great Hall**

The Iwasame Senshi, Kagami, and Eijun joined up with Pandora, Sergi, and their remaining families. They were all surprised to see Sousuke and Makoto back as well.

"MAKO-CHAANNNN!" Ran and Ren cried with joy as King Tatsuhisa smiled and shared a family hug.

Hosoya cried happily to see his son back along with Hiroshi and the other members of the Yamazaki family.

The rest of the Vorpal Swords, White Doves and a mixed group of their allies also attended for a meeting as they begin their campaigning mission. After deciding what was going to happen, Alexa thanked Kenma, Takao, and Noya for coming back for their assistance.

"I promise to bring you guys back when the time arrives," Alexa promised, "Are you all ready to head back?"

"Yes," Takao said, "I've made my farewell to Shin-chan."

"We took care of our friends as well," Noya answered, "We'll be waiting for you…Julius."

"Of course," Alexa nodded as they each drank a potion from Neo King Julius and dissolved into the light, heading back to that future.

"Now everything lies in our shoulders," he muttered.

"We'll set everything right again," Makoto vowed.

"YOU GUYS!" Shouyou shouted, "WE GOT COMPANY!"

"Ehhh!?" the senshi gasped as everyone raced to the stairwell of the entrance as they saw a set of lights flying down from the skies.

"Wh-what's that?!" Nagisa asked.

The beams of light smacked down to the ground as Seijuurou, Kazuki, Shouta, Takuya, and Toru appeared to them all dressed in their own senshi-clothing.

Momo and Sei exchanged a brotherly hug in reunion as the latter exchanged a small kiss on Gou's forehead. Rin narrowed his eyes a little bit while Toraichi had a sweat drop of nervousness.

"Of coursed he asked for her hand," Momo muttered while Nitori held his hand to calm him down.

The five senshi bowed down to Alexa as Seijuurou spoke, "It is a true great honor to meet you…Prince Julius of Atlantis."

"And you must be Prince Yamato," Alexa/Julius answered before giving his bow as well, "Welcome…to Olympia. I know this isn't our home but…"

"Prince Yamato, as prime minister, I, Akashi Seijuurou and my fellow teammates and allies welcome you to Sportsbrooke," the leader spoke.

"Of course, thank you," Seijuurou/Yamato spoke before turning to Alexa again, "Please forgive us for our disappearance from Aqua Duniya. We have been awakened after a long period of hibernation…our homeland…Suizei was attacked and later destroyed by Chaos."

"The Dark One…destroyed our home," Toru added, "Chaos has been waiting for this world to exist and fortunately for you, this world only splintered but not completely destroyed."

"Not completely fortunate but we've been persistent," Akashi answered.

"Is it just you guys left now?" Alexa asked.

"A few of us managed to survive thanks to the power of the Yin-Yang crystal. We used it to transport some of the survivors to Aqua Duniya but as a side effect, it wiped our memories and stopped our time," Kazuki explained.

"What I don't understand is…how did you end up as my brother, Sei?" Momo asked.

"I was adopted into the family living there before you were born," he answered, "But it turns out…that we've been nothing more but characters into a story…the author…where is he?"

"I'm here," Sergi answered, "Yes…I am responsible for igniting this story but I had no control what happened afterwards…please forgive me. It was sworn to secrecy along with…"

"Me," Pandora said, "I was also aware of how this universe was made…the previous generation vowed to confront the darkness and end the war for all of eternity."

"E-End the war!?" some of the audience gasped while the Iwasame senshi remained silent about this.

"But doing that though…can such a reality exist?" Kise asked.

"There is a place that is almost of pure light…" Pandora revealed, "It was made by a wish…my wish along with a few other individuals."

Sergi revealed the _Eternal Swim Chronicle_ book and saw the first few pages were a group of beings were sleeping on marble tables as Alexa recognized this place while traveling to the Underworld.

"T-That's us?!" Nagisa gasped, "A-are we really asleep!?"

"And we're actually brothers by blood?!" Momo asked.

"Yes but also no," Pandora said, "You are the second generation to these people before you. Since they are not meant to be resurrected, they created you gentlemen to fulfill what they failed to do. But yes, you Momo and Seijuurou are real brothers despite living in different realms."

"This whole time…we were used?!" Rin asked as he thought about their entire journey so far.

"Call what you like," Pandora said, "You have to ask them about it."

"Look, let's not worried about how the universe begins or what story will be told…we have a job to do," Sergi answered, "We have a kingdom and a planet to restore."

They looked at each other in confusion for a moment before focusing on their trip to Atlantis.

* * *

 **Flashback: Atlantis Era – Reign of Atlas**

Queen Leviathan breathed several times before screaming and pushing the baby out as the nurses assisted on the birth. King Atlas held tight on her hand.

The baby cried on its first breath as the queen sighed in relief before crying in joy on her first born. After the baby was cleaned up and wrapped in warm blankets, she held him safe in her arms as Atlas smiled. It had been three generations since the reign of Noesis and now this new son will one day inherit the fourth-generation line.

"You're so perfect…" Leviathan whispered as the baby gently cooed with a warm smile.

"He's wonderful," Atlas agreed, "All that smiling…"

One of the guards rushed in the bedroom in sheer panic, "Y-your majesties! Something's happening to the oceans!"

"W-what?!" they both gasped.

"The waters are receding back…just like how it destroyed the peninsula ages ago!" the guard explained.

"No…it can't be! The Maybelmok was a one-time incident!" Atlas argued.

"H-honey…if the city is endangered…we have to summon the crystal…we can't lose this town!" Leviathan replied.

"You know that requires a SACRIFICE…" Atlas said, "I can't lose you…"

"And I to you…nor this child…" Leviathan answered, "But…if the crystal demands of royal blood…"

"How much time do we have till the waves turn back?" Atlas asked.

"I reckon a half hour," the guard said, "We'll begin evacuation at once!"

* * *

The guards began to create an evacuation route from the city for the civilians as the waves towered several hundred feet above the city. The clouds in the sky were looking ominous, sending lightning and booming thunder across the kingdom.

However, a wave of power radiated from down below as the Crystal Tower sensed the goddesses from the heavens giving their strongest forms of the guardians.

One person cried out and pointed to a massive orca lying on the dirt along with a dolphin, shark, and whale shark. It was as if they were suffocating from the air but other four animals including a butterfly, penguin, duck, and a sea otter were breathing okay.

As the people tried to assist the massive animals, sparkles of light transformed them into human flesh as the eight creatures shocked the Atlanteans.

"What is this?" King Atlas asked as Queen Leviathan approached with the baby.

"We are descendants of the water gods Calypso, Alpheus, Eidothea, Galene, Ladon, Oceanus, Palaemon, and Tethys," they all spoke in union while kneeling in respect.

"I am Calypso's descendant; Poseidon," the first boy spoke.

"I am from Alpehus's family; Antonius," continued the olive-oiled young boy.

"My name is Suijin, descendant of Eidothea," the blond smiled.

"I'm Romulus, the youngest of Galene," the megane introduced.

"I am Ladon's descendant; Brutus," the orange-haired boy added.

"My name is Trajan, from the house of Oceanus," Trajan introduced as his silver hair sparkled.

"I am from Palaemon's family. My name is Ulysses," the red-hair spoke with his shark smile teeth.

"And from the family of Tethy's…I am Marius," the final boy introduced.

"We are born from the heavens and raised in the oceans," Poseidon explained, "And when we were told about your child's birth…our destiny began to intertwine."

"We swore to become local guardians to your son…does he have a name?" asked Antonius.

"T-the prophecy…it's here," Atlas muttered, "The fortune teller told us that in times of great need, a group of senshi would be sent to help the kingdom."

Queen Leviathan looked at the young children for several moments before answering, "Our son's name is Julius…and he will become king of Atlantis with the powers of the holy crystal."

"This holy crystal…we have sensed its great power from the oceans and in the heavens," Ulysses, "Has it been tainted by outside forces?"

"No…we keep it safe beneath the palace," Leviathan replied, "It may have summoned for you."

Atlas looked at her sharply before following along, "Then let us take them to the chamber…so they may receive the blessings."

From there, the crystal blessed each of the eight senshi by granting them their true powers of the kingdom. Brutus, Marius, and Trajan were also gifted from the crystal with the more important duties. In translation, they were given a set of unbreakable taboos including one to never leave their posts except in dire situations.

All of them were also given crystal necklaces like the civilians with specially-made designs of their spirit animals.

However, a rumor about Marius began to spread when someone sensed a strange aura coming from him, prompting a scare about the god of death being among the people.

Nonetheless, statues were built of each of these young boys both in the city and a copy of the five main guardians on the smaller islands. Leading up to the events of the christening…

* * *

 **Present Day: Olympus Desert – Quest to Atlantis**

The 11 Iwasame Senshi along with Pandora, Sergi, Kagami, and Eijun joined together on the final quest to the ruins of Atlantis. They were also backed by Seijuurou's senshi. Alexa listened carefully to Seijuurou/Yamato's story about Suizei.

"You have a crystal also?" Alexa asked.

"My Yin-Yang crystal…is the heart of our planet. Chaos was trying to obtain it but this wasn't what he wanted…" Seijuurou revealed.

"He was after mines…because of where it came from," Alexa muttered, "Because this power…was from the previous generation."

"With this power, I was able to relocate all of us to your realm despite the amnesia side effects," Sei explained.

"I'm very sorry you lost your kingdom to the darkness," the other prince answered.

"Brother," Sergi intervened, "We're almost there."

Alexa nodded but suddenly, they felt the earth shaking, knocking everyone off balance.

"W-what was…" Rei began.

Rin felt a flash of wind blasting across his cheeks. He felt a few drops of blood dripping down after touching his hand.

"R-Rin…?" Haru began.

 ** _"GRGRGRGGRgRGGRgRGrgGrGRGrgrgRGrgr!"_**

"NERBILS?!" shouted Momo, Nitori, and Kagami but it was too late. A massive explosion blew everyone off the ground as many of them crashed on the sands, rocky formations, or near some of the cacti.

"I-IS EVERYONE OKAY?!" Sousuke called out.

"B-Barely..." breathed Nagisa as Haruka turned his head to see Rin struggling to get up.

"W-what was that explosion!?" Makoto shouted.

The heroes heard a series of low, deep, laughter as a group of people approached to the scene.

"You heroes are nothing but weak, filthy monkeys waiting to be killed!" appeared the tall, dark-colored man with silver hair.

Eijun looked up to see the new gang walking into the scene and gasped at their evil aura radiating out of their bodies. He had once heard about these people from his grandfather who said that they once raided El Dorado but were repelled by King Tak.

"It can't be…" he muttered.

"W-who are you!?" Kagami growled as he got up on his feet. The others could feel their powers slowly healing their bodies but it was still difficult to get up.

"Ah yes…you must be the fierce tiger…Taiga Kagami, Savior of Olympia," the blond man chuckled.

"Is this what we get for introducing ourselves?" one of the other guys laughed, "No threats!? No vows of revenge?! You really are a disappointment!"

"If you even cared to ask, we are the Jabberwocks. My name is Jason Silver," the first man revealed, "These fellow men are Nash Gold Jr., Allen, Zack, and Nick."

"The Jabberwocks…" Rei muttered his breath before realizing a story from his father about how his mother had almost an incident with these guys. Finally, it made sense!

"Ah yes…you there, young man with those spectacles…your mother was very fresh," Nash Gold Jr. smirked, "Too bad I couldn't give her my forbidden fruit."

"It's better that she never tasted yours!" Rei growled as Nagisa tried to hold him back.

"That's right little kid, you hold your gay back…you don't wanna get crushed by our fists now," the other blond chuckled.

"What the HELL do you bitches want?!" Asahi growled.

Allen replied by unleashing a blast, throwing Asahi back just as Ikuya caught him barely before they both hit the rocks.

"You're here for the Solar Crystal, aren't you?" Alexa asked, narrowing his eyes as a small breeze swept in.

Jason Silver stared into the golden eyes of Prince Julius as he recalled the words from Dodecadron; that the reincarnated prince was exactly like all the people before him. All personalities blended in as one yet a chilling originality lurked beneath its skin. Was it because of the Solar Crystal? The Savior of Aqua Duniya stared at this man with bitterness and hatred, giving him and the others a deadly stare as if they were not humans.

"You see us as monsters," Jason muttered, "No surprise that you are the most persistent monkey…yet the beauty of a god within you."

"So you have known me before," Alexa/Julius spoke.

"Indeed…we performed an isolated incident while you had it all and sure enough, the Heart of Atlantis banished us from paradise," Nash Gold Jr. revealed, "You and your pathetic family think you could control everything behind the scenes!"

"My family made sure that rebels like you were to **_never seize power for the wrong reasons!"_** Alexa answered, "Don't you remember WHO you TRULY were?!"

The heroes gasped and wondered what they were talking about. Alexa lowered his head as he finally remembered…that day…

* * *

 **Flashback: Atlantis Era – Rebel of the Jabberwocks  
The Crystal Chamber**

14-Year Old Prince Julius completed his final day of purification in time for his birthday. He was relieved to be done after a week of hard work. Now that he had learned the magic from the Solar Crystal and the Heart of Atlantis, it was the beginning of another journey; the road to adulthood.

The crystal tower glowed softly as Alexa stepped out of the water and made his way to the pillar elevator, returning to the surface.

* * *

He arrived at the main level as he saw his parents talking to some of their soldiers.

"Heeeeey! Look who's here!" one of them pointed out.

"Hush now! Don't be so rude!" another guard lashed at the commentary as the parents chuckled happily.

"Congratulations, my son…" King Atlas smiled as he rested his hand on Julius's shoulders.

"W-who are they?" the prince asked.

"They're going to be our new royal guards in tomorrow's inauguration," Queen Leviathan answered, "They've been trained under the most trusted employers of the Water Knights."

"I see," Julius said, looking at the group of five men. They were each dressed in armored outfits and with Atlantean tattoo marks.

"Prince Julius…my name is Nash Gold Jr. My father has served your grandfather's reign and I am honored to continue his work for the kingdom as advisor," the blond man introduced.

"My name is Jason Silver, the soon-to-be Water Knight Supervisor," the silver-haired man bowed.

"Sir Zack of the Renaissance," Zack introduced.

"Sir Allen of the Reformation," smiled Allen.

"Sir Nick of the Exploration," Nick bowed.

"We five will become part of the family's legacy tomorrow during inauguration," Jason explained, "And from there, we will continue to serve you as we look ahead for your accolade into king."

"Thank you," Julius smiled.

Julius returned to his room before changing to his night wear. He then walked over to the balcony and saw there of the five islands resting around the kingdom's region. He thought about those group of gentlemen that introduced themselves.

 _Does this mean I won't have my friends_ , he thought while looking at his Solar Crystal.

"Julius…is something wrong?" Leviathan asked.

He turned to see his mother and spilled a tear, "Am I not going to see my friends anymore? Why did father-sama hire these people? They look a bit scary to me."

"Oh my sweet Julius…of course you'll still get to see your friends! But they have lives too you know and now that they are coming of age, they must be trained too in order to better protect you and all of us," she explained, "And those men are very strong…that's why they might have intimidated you a bit. As guards, they will better serve to protect this kingdom as well as work diplomatically with the mainland."

"I guess I'm not so used to change," Julius said.

"I know it's hard," Leviathan answered, "But…remember what I always told you…nankurunaisa."

Julius smiled and nodded as he put the Solar Crystal away safely inside a brooch as Leviathan turned off the candle light. The moonlight shined through the window as Julius felt a wind of hope.

* * *

 **Next Day: After the Inauguration  
The Island of Pacifica**

Julius swam his way across the bay as he watched the sea creatures of all kinds honoring his presence. From jellyfish to catfish to even a few small sharks. He arrived at the shores of Pacifica and saw Antonius sitting alone on the sands.

"J-Julius!" Antonius gasped, "Did you swim here?!"

"Yeah," he blushed, "I could've walked but it's so pretty under the sea. The coral…the life…everything is just like what you and the others have said."

"Wasn't today the inauguration of new Water Knights?" asked Antonius.

"Yeah but I snuck out a bit early when I was no longer needed," he chuckled, "I don't feel safe around them."

"No? But from what I've heard…they're strong adults who were elected as new defenders…" Antonius began.

 _"You and the others are **my TRUE defenders…"**_ Julius replied, _"I feel safe in all of your arms like my family. These men...i don't feel anything special about them."_

The two hugged peacefully as Julius accidentally at on Antonius' lap without realizing how close they were becoming. They blushed at the sight just as they heard a cat meowing.

"A cat?" Antonius shrugged as they both got up on their feet.

They turned to see a multi-colored cat staring at them in silence. Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard on the island followed by an alarm of the low toned bells.

"W-what's going on?!" Julius asked.

Antonius grabbed Julius by the hand, "THIS WAY!"

They ran across the beach, heading towards one of the flying vehicles. Antonius used his crystal necklace and activating it by the warmth of his hand. They hopped on and flew up and out, heading towards the Pacifica Palace.

A strange glob-like monster roared in the streets, threatening the villagers in terror. Some of the guards tried to attack the beast but it was no use. Antonius called upon the crystal to strike a fatal blow at the beast but an explosion triggered and knocked the beast down.

"W-who…" Antonius muttered.

The five Water Knights appeared at the scene of the incident as Nash Gold Jr. investigated the area with Nick and Allen. Zack and Jason Silver attended to the remains of the monster that had a slime of some sort. The villagers watched from nearby and Antonius and Julius soared down.

"Prince! What are you doing out here?" Nash Gold Jr asked, "You know it's not safe!"

"I…I was talking to Antonius earlier…" Julius began.

 _That brat_ , Jason thought, _so he snuck out during the ceremony just to talk to this monkey?_

"Are you okay my prince?" Jason asked calmly.

"Y-yeah," he said, "I can't believe such a tragedy has fallen."

"We'll take care of this, you can count on us!" Nick smiled.

"I'll take you back home," Antonius offered.

"Actually the king and queen sent us to find him…if we may?" Zack said.

"Of course," Antonius nodded.

And thus, began the news of strange monsters invading on each of the five islands. It continued for a year or so as the Water Knights were investigating each incident. As it grew worse, the magic six were soon asked to not leave their respective islands for the safety. But it didn't stop them from sneaking out at night to converse what was happening.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

The Magic Six reunited once more during the moonlight as they grouped up at the shores of Atlantis island.

"It's like ever since those people became the Water Knights, that's all what we've been hearing!" Poseidon complained.

"What if they're up to something…like do you think they could be trying to conquer this city?" Romulus asked.

"No…these people…I mean yes I feel they have a dark edge but whatever it is, they're hiding it quite well," Julius answered.

"Have you had any dreams as of late?" Antonius questioned.

Julius shook his head but Suijin answered, "I did…as a matter of fact but I didn't believe it would come down to it."

"What did you see?" Ulysses asked.

"…I saw the crystal chamber and those guys were down there. On my island, we've been having trouble using our powers to activate vehicles…" Suijin revealed.

"Me too!" Poseidon and Romulus added.

"We can't trust these men…" Antonius said, "I got a bad feeling ever since I offered to take Julius home…they insisted to take him back."

"Then let's find them and put an end to this mess!" Ulysess replied, "They have no right to conquer this city from within!"

* * *

They arrived through a backdoor to the Atlantis Palace and reached their way to the entrance of the crystal chamber. They found that someone indeed was already down as the pillar was lowered. They linked their hands together and floated down through the hole. It was all dark inside with the small glow like it normally was but then they saw sparks coming from the other side and hearing voices echoing.

"Is this enough?" Nick asked.

"It has to be," Jason answered, "The Durabolix have been nothing but failures so far…but I think this time we got the right plant to make it work."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's begin our rebellion and seize the crystal!" Nash smirked.

"WAIT! I hear someone!" Allen shouted.

"FUCK! MOVE IT! SOMETIME TODAY WILL BE NICE!" growled Jason.

 ** _"FREEZING…ICY…SERPANNNTTTTT!"_** Suijin chanted, unleashing his ice snake attack.

 ** _"SHAARRKKKKKKK SLAAASSHHHH!"_** Ulysses cried out, sending waves of knife-shaped water.

The Water Knights dodged the attacks and replied by unleashing the monsters at them. Romulus, Poseidon and Antonius combined their powers to repel the attack.

"It's over!" Ulysses said, "You will relinquish your titles!"

"Such a shame that you won't live long enough to tell the kingdom what we're gonna do," Nash Gold Jr. chuckled.

"This pathetic power of the Heart of Atlantis is controlling everyone here in this land! Soon it'll dominate the entire world and we don't want that!" Jason explained, "We've waited all these years to become part of the legacy and now we'll SOON TAKE IT ALL FROM YOU!"

"ENOUGH!" the voice of Queen Leviathan shouted as she and King Atlas appeared. They raised up their hand to break their experiment apart.

"No one will be conquering any cities today!" Atlas spoke.

"You…ABOVE ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Nash shouted angrily.

"The Heart of Atlantis does NOT conquer the lives of anyone against their will!" Leviathan said, "It chooses those of the worthy to maintain peace, prosperity and love! Clearly you folks are blinded by the lust of power and envy!""

Atlas stared at the team with bitter disappointment, "Why? Just why?"

"You know why…back when we were kids…our grandparents who ruled the second reign…your father being the eldest could only access the true powers of this kingdom!" Nash revealed, "Grandfather wouldn't allow anyone else in! My father was unable to access the crystal's power no matter how hard he tried!"

"That's because dark times were happening and my father was able to spread peace! And all you want is WAR!" Atlas argued back, "YOU thought that going to war was the answer! The same dark times that YOUR father was trying to trigger against us! Now I get it! This is unfinished business!"

"Oohhh you have no idea how much we thirst for this…" Nash hissed, "We will continue this war until there's nothing left!"

The Magic Six watched in horror as the two sides of the field were drawn. As for the crystal tower, it began to glow a bit stronger followed by blasts of electricity stabbing at the five gentlemen in sheer agony. Atlas and Leviathan combined their powers to create a portal, vacuuming them into the unknown.

"THIS ISN'T OVEERRRRRRAAAGGHHHHHHH!" Nash growled as he and the others were sucked in.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

"And from there you joined with the Dark One…to raid our kingdom," Alexa concluded as he raised his head up to see the Jabberwocks, "You destroyed realms like Suizei!"

"We conquered so many planets and destroyed a bunch others but no matter what…their powers were no match to the Heart of Atlantis," Nash explained.

"I'm tired of this wasted chat, let's kill them!" Jason smiled wickedly, "And steal their pathetic heart!"

"You will not get the Heart of Atlantis! Not now! Not ever!" the savior answered.

The five Jabberwocks stood side by side as they raised their hands to unleash their combined attacks. The Iwasame Senshi prepared to combine their powers as well in response. Clearly, **_the final battle_** was about to begin…

Pandora snapped her fingers as she triggered a series of explosions that knocked the Jabberwocks off their feet before using her Cosmic magic to trap them in a tight air pocket.

"W-what…?" Nagisa began.

"Pandora!" Alexa smiled, "Nice save!"

"Let's go! We're running out of time!" she cried out using her magic to teleport everyone to the ruins.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke**

After reuniting happily, Kisumi and Hayato stayed at the palace with the Vorpal Swords along with the Tachibana twins and King Tatsuhisa.

"Onii-chan, I'm scared," Hayato said.

"They'll be back," Kisumi reassured.

King Tatsuhisa received word from Pandora and gasped at what was going on with his son and the others.

"T-they made it to Atlantis!" he cried out, "But now the Jabberwocks are chasing them!"

"Tatsuhisa keep calm about this!" Magnus replied, "As long as they get there safely, they'll find the key to saving this world."

"Yes but if those filthy bastards on hot on their trail…" Toraichi answered.

"We have to pray that our children will succeed," Magnus said, "Not once I have I surrendered my hope!"

"I'm afraid that hope is running thin…" a dark voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see Dodecadron walking around the palace with a sinister sneer on its face.

"Youuuuu…" growled Akashi as he readied his emperor eye.

"That's…not gonna work on me," The Dark One spoke, "As a matter of fact…none of you are ready for what will soon be… ** _The Final Battle_**."

Aomine, Kise, and Midoima combined their attacks but it left not a single scratched on their enemy, "Your attacks are nothing more than a simple, annoying tickle."

"Why are you here!?" Magnus growled, "You've shattered our worlds apart! What more could you POSSIBLY DO!?"

"As my servants are almost done breaking into this city…I decided that I'm gonna make them this home by disowning it from all of you," he spoke.

"You can't make us surrender this city!" Kuroko said, readying his weapon.

"Oh but pretty soon…you won't even be in this town," Dodecadron laughed, "My final curse…to annihilate your petty sports…will be realized. By 6 o'clock this evening…the curse will activate and you cannot stop it!"

"Wait a sec…so it was you…IT WAS YOU! YOU'VE CURSED THIS TOWN IN THE PAST!?" Kuroko shouted.

"Indeed… _I created the Dark Curse that your savoir was meant to break_ ," the Dark One revealed, "That curse that turned your friends against each other…but that didn't give me a satisfying ending…oh no. Even after using the Chernobyl reactor and a failed creation of mine was not enough…so I used its remains to make my new curse. This one…will bring a nightmare to all of you and your fellow senshi…that's when **_the final battle_** will begin!"

"You…" Akashi growled, "YOU DID THIS!? YOU CURSED OUR FRIENDS!?"

The Dark One laughed before vanishing as everything that they encountered made sense…they have been at war with this entity ever since the Magic Six arrived in this town. But the origins of his new war was the result of the original war that splintered Olympia Magna apart.

"History…is about to repeat itself! We have to EVACUATE EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Kise shouted.

"Let's gather all what we can before that curse activates!" agreed Aomine.

"What did he mean by this nightmare…is **_the final battle_** …in a dream?" asked King Toraichi.

"I have a feeling it's far worse than what he's describing," King Magnus answered.

* * *

 **Hounan Valley**

Most of the villagers who were unable to combat were evacuated to the mountain regions while a handful of the population escaped out to the desert to get as far away as possible.

The Cheer leading guys along with the rugby players helped the evacuated people. A few of the soccer guys including Jin Kazama and Tsukushi Tsukamoto kept on guard with their soccer balls in case any threats were to head this way.

Haruki and his sister Haruko looked to the skies as the sun itself was fighting against the clouds. It was as if a storm was coming and it wasn't going to be rain.

"I hope everyone will be okay," Haruki said.

"When this battle ends in our favor, you better keep your word and make a concert with your cheerleading gang," his sister teased.

"Kazuma's family has some of the equipment..." he shrugged.

* * *

The Senshi and the saviors woke up at the Atlantean ruins with Pandora as the former recognized the main hall.

"W-we're here…?" Eijun asked.

"Yes…this was once our home," Nagisa answered.

"Such a shame that we never got to see its glory," muttered Asahi.

"So what now? What are we looking for?" Rei asked.

"To the Crystal Chamber below," Pandora revealed, "It's where it all started."

"We'll keep a lookout for those guys," Seijuurou said.

"Thank you," Alexa replied, "But please be careful."

"We've faced them before," Takuya shrugged, "We'll do it again."

The team dashed off to stay alert while the others began their quest to the chamber below.

Pandora led the group to a specific mark on the ground where it was the pillar of stone elevator. They descended towards the cavern where they gasped to see the crystal tower but it was not as majestic. The crystal itself was in ruins and more stone-like with little bit of shine remaining.

"The water…" Haruka muttered.

"Is very sapient…one step of intruders and the powers turn violent. But…by those of royal blood or senshi or even the saviors…its power will welcome," Pandora said.

"Soooo how do we restore the world?" Eijun asked.

"Follow me…" the mahotsukai answered as she led them to another, smaller room where the walls were filled with inscriptions.

"These writings…" Rei said, looking at them.

"It's written in Atlantean?" asked Ikuya.

"Indeed," Pandora said, "The language is old but all those events you've encountered so far have passed."

Alexa gasped as he saw an inscription of the dragon being cursed with a pair of wings (the death mark) and its transformation into the Dark One. Another inscription described the curses that have happened so far with unique symbols representing the vorpal swords, the white doves, and even the other sports teams.

"T-this is more than just prophecies…" Sergi added, "These…are the pages of the book!"

"The book…of our lives?" Makoto asked.

"Yes…all those events that happened have been recorded in this book but the wall has also listed out on future possibilities," he revealed.

Kagami looked at one of these future inscriptions showing the dragon, tiger, and eagle connecting to a diamond-shaped-sun symbol representing the crystal. Strings of light shined on what looked like the other creatures of the senshi.

Another image showed what looked like the dragon confronting the darkness but the former and extra designs on itself.

"Of course… ** _the final battle_** , what they said is true…" Pandora said.

"And **_the final battle_** will decide it all…" a voice added.

"W-who's there!?" shouted Rin.

"I think I…" Pandora gasped as she saw Kaarina, Hanamiya and Himuro finally approaching the scene.

"Yo!" Himuro said as he and Kagami greeted with a fist bump and a hug.

Pandora stood in sheer shock as she recognized the dream seer from long ago, "…I"

"No need to apologize…my eyes regenerated as you can see. I'm not a true entity but also a concept of Cosmos. Unlike you, I never reached my full sapience…sister," Kaarina explained.

"EHHHH!?" the senshi gasped.

"Yes…this being before you is my true sister…Morgan and the others are my second family but Kaarina was a part of our original family long before that," Pandora continued.

"And so is Camelot-Tree-sama," Kaarina shrugged as Rei chuckled to himself about that.

"So uhhhh, you survived your new life?" Kagami asked.

"I gave them a new body for Hanamiya to inhabit," Kaarina said, "But now the time's in woe as **_the final battle_** is approaching."

"What is this final battle?" asked Makoto, "Is it about saving Olympia Magna?"

"Part of it yes but…the Dark One will enact a terrible curse…one that might spell the final defeat of all of you heroes," Kaarina replied, "But fear not…the saviors are all together and as long as they restore Atlantis and bring back the last world…all will be put right."

Kaarina looked at her sister, "Fear not…for you will soon see the man inside the beast."

Pandora nodded as recalled what her father told her, was that time almost here? She looked at the inscription of the lone dragon confronting the darkness but after that image there was nothing on that segment.

"If only I never did this…" she regretted deeply as her mind raced back to that day…

* * *

 **Flashback: Chirottori Castle, Planet Duniya  
3 Years after Dodecadron's death**

As the Dark One, Pandora's curse was not only aging in her beauty but also her emotions of light trying to re-inhabit the body. Rasputin and Gen 1.0-Alex (she planned to name him Alexa as she assumed that the baby would be born female to maintain the inbreeding species) were under the care of her servants including Nigyn and a few others.

She took out the golden orb from a hidden safe as she spared the blood-splattered guts and remains of Dodecadron in glass vials. The DNA was an important ingredient to the spell but so was a lot of magic. In one of her destructive world quests, she discovered that there was a possible resurrection spell to try.

"You are a dark one…" the voice of Datura spoke, "Why are you wasting time and ingredients?!"

"Because…using that will only make him…one of us! I'm not putting him in the same shoes!" she argued.

"But that's exactly what you are doing," Datura laughed, "No incantation will bring back your love from the dead the EXACT way he was before."

The cauldron boiled violently as Pandora placed the final ingredients inside. At first it seemed the process was working but tendrils of darkness coming from Datura were merging into the mixture.

"STOP!" Pandora growled as she tried to use her magic to repel Datura but it only was absorbed into the mess.

"Hehe…you forget that all magic comes with a price…" she echoed before vanishing away.

Pandora turned to see the tower of mixture reforming into the shape of her beloved but she gasped as the newly revived Dodecadron's aura was sure enough…dark as her own.

"You…" he hissed, "YOU ARE SUCH A LOVESICK IDIOT!"

"Dodecadron! STOP! I am giving you a new chance!" Pandora answered.

"Really? Then why is my name on that little orb of yours?" he asked, "You...were cruel to have killed me in the first place but OF COURSE you had to bring me back to apologize when I TRIED MY VERY BEST TO MAKE YOU BETTER!"

"AND I WAS WRONG TO HAVE KILLED YOU!" she said.

"AND YOU ARE MORE WRONG TO HAVE ME BACK… ** _because now…I will instill a terrible curse of revenge!"_** he growled as his Chiropteran wings flapped, "One of which you will fall for and suffer for your sins!"

"I am the same darkness…how the hell can you even destroy me!?" Pandora asked.

"The very same fate that one day…everyone will suffer! Your darkness will exponentially increase, giving your further revenge to your son as well as those heroes…meanwhile I will wait behind the scenes until I can start my REAL work," he continued.

"When will you start?" she questioned.

 ** _"In the last world where all lived in harmony…I will destroy their happiness…and yours…if it's the LAST thing I shall do!"_** he vowed before shimmering away.

Pandora could feel her inner light and darkness conflicting once more but the evil side took over as she laid no tears of regret. She had a job to do and it was her duty to fulfill her plans and to not let her ex-lover's win. Her darkness was one for her to control.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

A single tear fell from Pandora's cheeks as her sister looked at her silently.

"Resurrection is taboo but it can shape the future as long as both sides are in consent," Kaarina explained, "Your lover might have shown his dark side…but I feel his true self within…he's waiting for you. He's longed to see the good in you."

"T-thank you," she breathed.

"Alright, what do we have to do?" Kagami asked.

"We have to become one with the crystal," Alexa answered, "The three of us…our combined powers will reach out to Aqua and Bota Duniya fragments and we'll pull them back to Olympia."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Eijun said, "Let's go!"

The group returned to the chamber as the trio stepped on the water and walked perfectly across. Alexa's solar crystal glowed in response to the remaining light on the crystal. Kagami and Eijun's eyes glowed in sync.

The three rested their hands onto the structure as the rock dissolved away, revealing the fragmented crystal tower.

"I-is it working?" Sousuke asked.

Seconds later, beams of light struck each of the senshi but no one screamed in pain. A twist of electricity struck their existence, enlightening them with knowledge, power, longevity and of course…a new blend of their powers.

"W-what was that!?" Himuro asked.

"The Heart of Atlantis…it granted them their final powers!" Kaarina gasped.

Rin looked at his Suiei Shark Necklace transforming into the Crystal Shark Necklace. His Shark Creature Wand Dagger also changed into a more transparent-crystal designed weapon; the Selachii Crystal Dagger.

"O-our transformation items…" Nagisa gasped as his dagger transformed into the Eudyptes Crystal Dagger.

"They've changed…and it's even stronger," Rei analyzed his new Papilio Crystal Dagger.

"What's our new transformation spell Pandora-san?" Makoto asked as he looked at his new Orcinus Crystal Dagger.

"…First off, I never thought I'd live to see you guys obtaining the powers of Atlantis within you. I'm so happy you got it. Anyway, your transformation spell is your _Animal Atlantis Power, Make up!_ " Pandora smiled, "These powers are like no other…not only they link to your animals but also to the Heart of Atlantis. You'll become extremely strong senshi."

"Amazing…" Haruka muttered as he looked at his Tursiops Crystal Dagger.

Nitori held onto this Carina Crystal Dagger as Momo twirled his Enhydra Crystal Dagger. Sousuke unsheathed his Rhincodon Crystal Dagger as the blade itself was transparent with a hint of a glow from the powers of Atlantis.

The area suddenly shook as everyone was knocked out from their feet. The Saviors were still trying to link to the crystal but the powers repelled them back to the others, crashing on the ground.

"H-HOW…!?" Nagisa, Asahi and Momo gasped.

"The crystal is crying of danger above…" Alexa said, "But it's given us new powers for whatever we're gonna face."

"We have to defend this place!" Ikuya said, "If our enemies are trying to break in…"

"They'll want the Heart of Atlantis!" Eijun gasped.

"I'll try to seal a barrier; you guys have to hurry!" Pandora shouted, "GO!"

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Skyscraper North Tower**

Dodecadron stared out at the entire city as he finally completed his dark curse. It was only a matter of time before it could hatch and engulf the entire world. The Teikoku team broke into the city and unleashed a series of nerbils and other monsters, claiming territory and threatening anyone left. The vorpal swords, white doves, the stride teams and other sports combated as long as they possibly could hold off but they were gravely injured.

"They made a mistake…" he laughed, "Thinking that they can defeat my lovely pets! Soon they won't have to worry a thing…"

"I am here, Lord Dodecadron," the voice of Takeru Yamato appeared.

He turned to see one of his most trusted lieutenants and answered, "The curse will soon take effect. This city will be yours as if nothing is happening."

"And what about you?" he asked, "What are you up to during this?"

"A few people will remain behind in this curse…and I will ensure that they will come to the fact that everything they faced so far…is a false reality," the Dark One answered.

"It feels like it was only yesterday when you came to our city in El Dorado after I lost my opportunity thanks to that other eyeshield," Takeru said.

"Indeed and now I shall make your wish be realized. This world…shall be yours," he concluded.

Takeru nodded as he recalled joining forces with him and other people trying to collect power across the galaxy. They destroyed a lot of realms and conquered lands but nothing matched compared to the power they were finally approaching for. Now it was all a matter of time...

* * *

Down below, the police forces, White Doves, Stride gang, and a few other teams used all their techniques to combat the pouring of monsters. The Kings of Aqua Duniya also teamed up to repel some of the monsters. This battle was endless, pushing all of the good forces to their limits. A couple of the bicyclists also pitched in by running over the nerbils and squashing them over with their wheels.

After dodging a small explosion, Sena gasped to see a group of people that he never thought to encounter again including: Kureji Hera, Karin Koizumi, Taka Honjo, and a few others. These people saw Sena, Daichi, Shouyou, and a few others before attacking.

"Fate shall soon hammer all of you!" Karin hissed.

"If this is about the last match back in El Dorado…get over IT!" Sena answered.

"If it was…I'd made sure all of you guys were dead," the female villain growled.

"KEKEKE! That's what you always say! And by the way, where's your fearless leader hmmm?" Youichi asked.

"That's none of your concern!" Taka growled as he unleashed a blast of dark magic to knock him and Sena down. Agon cracked his knuckles before punching Taka in the face but the latter grabbed his wrist and threw him across the area.

"You...LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Agon shouted as he got back up and charged again at full speed and strength.

Shouyou twirled on the Volleyball Diamond Rod, unleashing several crows to provoke the monsters followed by twin light laser blasts.

Yuuri K. narrowly dodged an Electric Blue Nerbil before firing his shots of arrows, piercing them. Yuri P. used his ice powers to freeze several of the Chiropteran wings, sending them crashing. Viktor also jumped up and used his ice skating kicks to knock the nerbils down.

A few of the pupununu villagers used their limited Juju powers to combat the beasts but more nerbils followed in their place.

"How much time do we have left?!" shouted Riko, "Is everyone evacuated?!"

"It appears most of us has left," Momoi answere, "But I have a feeling it's not gonna be enough!"

"I'm scared…what will this curse do to us!?" Natsu said.

"We're gonna be alright," Tamaki answered as she used her blade to slice a nerbil in half, "We heroes have always found another way…even if all hope appears to be gone."

The Water Knights also contributed to the battle by drowning their enemies into the waters.

Takeru Fujiwara, Riku, and Nana plowed their way through a crowd of nachas spiders before using their kicks and jumps to squash them down.

"Ugh…I hate SPIDERS!" Riku moaned.

"I just hope Haru and the others are alright," Takeru answered, "We're all counting on them to succeed."

The clock tower struck six and a low rung was heard from all over. Each stroke struck everyone hearts in fear as the nerbils, Chiropterans, Nachas, and other monsters suddenly vanished.

"THE CURSE!" Shouyou shouted out as everyone could feel the aura of power about to explode. Everyone turned to see the great tower ticking the final moments.

"That dark power...I sense its aura coming from the skyscraper!" Tetsurou Kuroo observed.

"This is bad! We need to retreat to Hounan Valley and keep everyone together!" Daichi Sawamura replied.

"Let's round everyone here but I don't know if we'll even make it!" Koutarou Bokuto agreed.

They, along with the stride gang, Vorpal Swords, residents of Aqua and Bota Duniya, and other allies quickly regrouped and tried to get as far away from the clock tower as the first set of rings began the countdown:

 ** _DOOOONNNNGGG…DONNNNGGGGG…DOOONNNGGGGGG…_**

* * *

The Iwasame Senshi, Eijun, Kagami and Sergi returned to the surface of the ruins. They saw the Jabberwocks regrouping and trying to use their powers to further decay the palace with their destructive powers.

Alexa gasped as he saw the throne exploding into dust by Nash Gold's power. His own heart was racing between both sides of good and evil by this offensive move to this sacred place.

"You and the Jabberwocks are gonna pay for ALL your crimes against humanity!" Alexa shouted as he readied his crystal.

"MuahahahahhAHAHAHAHA!" Jason growled, "SO YOU SAY! YOU'RE JUST AS WEAK AS THE OTHER MONKEYS! IF YOU ONLY HUNG TO THE DARKNESS…Perhaps we would've BEEN more understanding!"

"I'll NEVER ALLOW THE UNLCEAN LIKE YOU DEMONS TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ANYONE AGAIN!" Alexa replied back as Kagami and Eijun stepped side by side and shouted together:

 ** _"RAAAIIINNNNBBBBOOOWWWWWW…IWWAAASSSSAAMMEEEEEEE…DIAAAMMMOOONNNDDDDD…ACHEEEEEE!"_**

Three-spiraled shape blasts of rainbow light twisted together in a triple helix. Each swirls of rainbow energy contained the nine animals; Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Dragon, Butterfly, Penguin, Sea Otter, Duck, and Whale Shark mixed combined power of the Vorpal Swords and the Diamond of Baseball of Eijun's teammates.

In response, Jason stood out and raised both of his hands, unleashing his destructive spell to separate the combined blast apart and sending them off to the background. The senshi gasped in horror to see how powerful these bastards are. The shadowy auras were growing more intense on them.

"H-he separated our spells!" Eijun gasped.

"YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!" Nitori cried out as the villains charged up and slammed their fists to the ground, blasting a series of cracks with dark energy spiking out. The saviors narrowly dodged the attack as the senshi regrouped with them on the other side. The attack struck one of the walls of the former palace, shattering into dust.

Nash Gold unleashed his bilateral eye to observe their future attacks but noticed that neither of them were moving.

"What the hell!? It's like their minds are shielded!" he growled.

 _Is the curse, arriving so soon_ , the blond thought.

"This is your last warning…" Jason warned, readying his attacks again, "Give us the Heart of Atlantis!"

Rei and Rin used their x-ray vision to see what powers composed of Jason and gasped to see that it was connected to Dodecadron and Chaos.

"That's why they were able to break free from Pandora's seal!" Rei gasped, "The're part of the Dark One…but not just Dodecadron…"

"That's right…we serve the opposite of Cosmos…Chaos is our rightful deity!" Nash Gold explained, "Hand over the crystal or you'll NEVER see this world again!"

"Protect the prince and the crystal!" Makoto cried out, "We can't let them hurt Alexa!"

Rings of energy descended downwards as Seijuurou and his team attacked the Jabberwocks from behind. The red-haired unleashed his own spiral yin-yang attack from his crystal. At first it seemed to work as the cloud of dust wasn't settled.

"I'm so ready to take them down!" Toru nodded.

"Hey guys!" Kazuki smiled.

"Kazu-chan!" Nagisa cried out.

"Are you guys doing alright?!" Makoto asked.

"Like we said, we've faced them before," Shouta shrugged.

"Well...well...well..." Jason said as he stepped out of the smoke, "It appears that we got some unfinished business here!"

"I never thought we'd meet again," Nash Gold Jr. agreed.

"Such filthy monkeys!" Allen nodded.

"How dare you get in our way like that!" Nick sneered.

"If you're gonna get the Solar Crystal...get THROUGH us first!" Seijuurou/Yamato growled.

"The last time we fought...your home fell to total destruction. We can do the exact same thing right now!" Jason threatened.

 ** _DOONNGGGG…DOONNNNGGGGG…DOOONNNNGGGGG_**

Just as both sides readied their powers, they all heard the same bell from Sportsbrooke (despite being over 3000 miles away) as Dodecadron's curse was finally unleashed. The black tendrils exploded from the tower, unleashing a rain of shadows down below. The clouds flooded Sportsbrooke, its suburbans, the desert beyond, the mountains to the north, and moving out towards the other side of the world by the ruins.

"He...oooohhhhhhh," moaned Allen, realizing that the curse was hatched.

"Better outrun this, right?" Nick answered.

Nash and Jason combined their powers to attack the heroes once again but Pandora stepped in barely in time to create a shield made of Cosmic light. Kaarina used her magic to freeze them in time while Hanamiya and Himuro stayed close to Kagami.

The skies above darkened as tendrils of shadows spiraled their way down towards the crowd.

"T-the DARK ONE'S CURSE!" Nagisa shouted.

"IT'S HERRREEE!" Nitori cried out.

The heroes stood together as the final curse created by Dodecadron/Chaos slithered its way across the ruins, descending down towards the group. Already, the frozen villains were absorbed by the dark clouds.

"W-where do you think this curse is going to take us?" Makoto asked fearfully.

Alexa huddled close to him and replied, **_"Doesn't matter… this is the final battle. Wherever we end up, we gonna win. No matter what the cost."_**

Rin, Haruka and Sousuke stayed close while Sergi, Pandora, Makoto and Alexa were in their own group. Nagisa, Nitori, Momo, and Rei also grouped up while Asahi and Ikuya remained nearby, bracing for what was about to happen. Seijuurou and his senshi braced for whatever this curse was going to do.

Alexa closed his eyes and thought about Neo King Julius, knowing that small hope of future must happen…not just for Atlantis...but for all the cultures they've encountered. _Everyone's fate was now in their own hands..._

As the curse washed over them, the cloud of darkness stampeded the entire planet of Olympia as all the people panicked, huddled, or tried to outrun the curse but all was coming to a standstill. What the destination will become was uncertain...but the outcome of this magic when it finally dissipates will only speak one thing:

 _The Final Battle…officially starts now...  
_


	9. Act 8

**~Act Eight:** **オペレーション** **FOR THE FUTURE** **パート** **1:** **絆** **~  
Operation: FOR THE FUTURE Part 1: The Bond**

 **_"The Final Battle"_ **

Pandora opened her eyes as found herself still at the ruins of Atlantis. Everything was all deathly silent but she found Sergi and Kaarina still around.

"W-what happened?" Sergi asked.

 _ **"The final battle**_ …she awakes!" Kaarina gasped.

"Where is everyone?" Pandora questioned, "Sergi…the book! Do you still have it?!"

The young man nodded and took out his book to see what happened. The pages indeed detailed the spreading of the curse but to their surprise, Sportsbrooke remained intact but also appeared to be running normally. However, the pages of the recent events stated that the heroes vanished into the unknown.

"W-where did everyone go?!" he panicked.

"He must have banished them to another realm...again," Pandora speculated, "Chaos...that monstrosity...is good as its word...it ripped us all apart!"

"We'll find them," Kaarina said, "Chaos thinks it can rip this family apart...today will be no different."

"There's only one place we can go to...for help," Sergi realized, "We'll have to drag them into this final battle..."

"I never thought we'd be doing this...again," Pandora muttered as they left the ruins. Cali approached to them to return to Idaina Magna.

* * *

 **Idaina Magna**

The Dark Curse from Dodecadron spread forth even towards the Great Heavens. Everyone there felt the world shaking and the skies starting to lose track of time.

Gen 1.0-Alex woke up from the marble table as he felt the life force of Suiei Marotta still inhabiting within his shell. Cali meowed to alert the other Suiei Gods' attention.

"M-Marotta, you're back!" Suiei Nanase said.

"Is everything alright?" asked Suiei Tachibana, "I have felt Makoto's return…great job!"

"It went okay…" he answered, "I learned a valuable lesson while I was in the Underworld…and that we must not give in to hate."

"What are you saying?" Suiei Matsuoka asked.

"…The Shadow Mafia for example…they were once humans like us. I should've given them a second chance but they were banished there. It turns out that they had a little remain of hope in their hearts…and with that, they were given a new chance," the human explained, "I know they've done terrible things…but evil wasn't born within them…they made themselves."

"Quite a valuable lesson," Suiei Tachibana nodded.

"Well it's good that you've returned…I'm afraid this heaven may become paradise lost!" Suiei Hazuki grumbled as the world shook again.

"W-what's going on!?" Alex gasped as the ground trembled, "Why is this world shaking?!"

"I'm afraid it's worse than that…take a gander," Suiei Ryugazaki answered as they walked outside.

The far horizon showed a massive wall of dark clouds rumbling their way across the background. Thunder and lightning struck all in its path.

"T-the heavens…" Alex trembled, **_"…so he unleashed the Dark Curse after all!"_**

"Was it the same curse…?" began Suiei Matsuoka.

"Yes…Pandora constructed it but placed its vessel in a human being…but not just anyone…that day when we fought her…she combined two of my alternate identities to catalyze it faster," he said, "After reviving Dodecadron and turning him also the darkness…he must have waited before it was done to reconstruct this."

"Okay this isn't the time for theories and speculations," Suiei Hazuki answered, "How can we even stop it!?"

Alex turned to the books and reviewed what was happening in the Generation 2.0 storyline. He gasped to realize that none of the heroes were present.

"He took them…HE TOOK THEM!" he shouted, "THEY'RE NOT IN SPORTSBROOKE OR IN THE SAME UNIVERSE!"

"Where could they have possibly gone off to now?" Suiei Nanase asked.

"Get the people evacuated to the temple," Alex ordered, "We can't risk losing our population out of existence!"

The next hour consisted of some panic, evacuation and moving towards the more sacred areas for protection of the curse. No one promised a guaranteed about getting through this curse.

During the mess, Alex turned to see Rasputin as the latter spoke, "Did the mission…?"

"It's bad…our father…has resumed his work from what mother previously worked on," he replied.

"I'll go with you!" Rasputin answered.

"No! You have to stay and protect your kids," the older brother said, "This is the price that I must pay along with my friends."

"B-but…" Rasputin began.

"I'm giving you your best chance…" Alex answered, "Love your children with the time there's left."

"Please don't die!" Matryona added.

"You've been a great uncle!" Varvara agreed.

"T-Thank you. Now go join with the others by the hill," he replied.

With that said, he joined up with the Suiei Gods as they were holding onto their Gen 1.0 babies.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Suiei Tachibana.

"Your time must not waste any further!" a voice said.

They turned to see Pandora, Kaarina, and Sergi arriving at the scene.

"Brother, this is all my fault!" Sergi said, "I couldn't even…"

"What you did is important," Alex smiled, "You couldn't change the event because it is as it was foretold since the beginning…"

"Yes but I summoned you because of what happened back then!" he argued.

"It's not your fault…you know that," the older brother nodded, "But now we have to locate where our descendants fell to this time."

"I guess we're gonna get back to the fresh world," Suiei Hazuki answered as Suiei Ryugazaki smacked him to the side.

"We have to do this," Suiei Tachibana, "Forgive me…Makoto…"

The Five Suiei Gods merged into their respective humans, awakening the Gen 1.0 heroes for the first time since their commitment to the new generation they created.

"W-where…" Haru began.

"We're awake?" Nagisa asked.

"The Suiei gods…where did they?" Rei added.

"They merged in our bodies so we can operate," Alex revealed, "As we feared…the Dark One's curse is cast."

"It can't be!" Makoto gasped.

"That means...it's _**The Final Battle!** **"**_ Rin concluded.

"Chaos is undoing all what we've done, isn't it?" Rei asked.

"I fear it's worse than that," Pandora speculated, "Because we wished for this realm to exist…the darkness realizes that it cannot get what it wants so this curse is the undoing of our wish."

"What's going to happen if they win?" Rin asked.

"More than likely this world and all others will be destroyed…by the very same manner I tried to do," she said.

"SISTER! You're back!?" Morgan called out as her, Morgause and Elaine joined up with them.

"Temporally I'm afraid. Time's running out," Pandora answered, "The curse is becoming a reality because of our wish…the wish for this realm to exist…"

"That wish for happiness…" Elaine muttered.

"This is not your fault!" Morgan reassured, "You know better than what the darkness wants!"

"Maybe but after what we've all been through, this darkness is trying to catch up," she answered.

"We have to locate our descendants," Alex said, "There's been enough violations that were broken…"

"But if we do this…won't it make the curse go faster?" Nagisa asked.

"I think there's a way we can at least slow down this curse," Morgan said, "It'll buy you guys time to do whatever you have to do."

"Don't be reckless," Pandora replied.

"I know where they're at…" the voice of Iwatobi spoke as he and Sametsuka appeared.

"Y-you guys…?" the daughter of Cosmos asked.

"Where are they?" Rei asked.

"…the same realm where you five were cursed to go to; **_that reality where the true story is said_** …now that **_it's been contaminated again by another universe, the divine providence will begin to collapse_** ," Sametsuka answered.

"Let us go there…" the megane answered, "And save them all!"

"So much for having a honeymoon," Nagisa sighed.

"Nagisa...we've had our honeymoon already," Makoto said.

"Don't let Hazuki's sass get to you," Rin answered.

"I know but it's not my fault we're operating in this body," the blond shrugged.

"We're ready for what will happen," Haruka nodded.

"Wait! What about Ai, Sousuke, and Momo?" Alex asked.

"We'll find a way to wake them up," Sergi said, "You six go on ahead! Time's wasting!"

Iwatobi and Sametsuka took out the Alpha!Earth book and cast an enchantment to activate its portal. The Magic Six Gen. 1.0 team stepped in for their rebooted quest. Cali meowed at the heroes as they departed.

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline  
Iwatobi High School, Tottori Prefecture**, **Year 2008**

"Alexa! WAKE UP!" a familiar voice was heard.

The savior woke up and found himself sitting in the locker room as Gou Matsuoka used a newspaper to get his attention.

"W-what…? Where are we?" he asked.

"At the lockers of course!" she answered, "Kisumi, Matsuura, and Shirahama are waiting for you!"

"I…uh…yeah, sorry," Alexa sighed as he got up and opened the door to the outdoor pool. The members of the Iwatobi Swim Club got up and welcomed him back.

"Quite the sleepy head, weren't you?" Kisumi chuckled.

"I apologize…I must've lacked my rest lately," he blushed.

"Well now that everyone is here," Matsuura added in, "Let's go over our training regimen so we can get to regionals and nationals!"

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline**  
 **Beijing, China, Year 2016**  
 **The Grand Prix Series**

Rei completed his dance performance, landing safely on the ice after a series of his own moves called "butterfly spins". The audience applauded happily as the megane bowed before skating back to the sidelines.

"That was really great Ryugazaki-kun!" Phichit complimented.

"Thanks, I did my best," he said, "I just hope Yuuri will be alright."

"Me too. Viktor said that he cried earlier," the other skater whispered.

"I see, well I give him my best wishes," Rei nodded, "I'm going to get some water."

Yuuri Katsuki arrived on scene as he closed his eyes and listened to his heart beat. After learning that Viktor planned to resign his coaching, he knew that this performance had to be his best one yet.

As Rei went to the vending machine, he watched to see Yuuri's performance. At the very end, he gasped to see the protagonist performing the special quadruple flip.

 _T-that's impossible_ , he gasped to himself, _I can barely do a triple…but that move…so beautiful!_

He rushed back to the arena to see Viktor running to Yuuri before the former leapt onto him and shoved a kiss, freezing time as the audience gasped. Yuuri's eyes widened before accepting the kiss just as a rainbow of light exploded from them, drifting across the scene before smacking into Rei.

Flashes of images were displayed in Rei's vision as he saw what looked like…an apocalypse?

 _W-what was that_ , Rei shook his head back to reality, _am I hallucinating?_

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline  
Seidou High School, Kokubunji (West Tokyo)**, **Year 2009**

In the middle of a baseball match

Rin Matsuoka and Eijun Sawamura sat down in the dugout as their team was up for the hitting. The red-haired smiled happily as Eijun's mind was a bit lost in wondering.

"Something wrong?" Rin asked.

"I don't know why the team wants me to hit, I told them I'm better off as the pitcher like Missile Man," Eijun grumbled.

"I don't like it either but…I've given in some practice and to be honest, I like it when I can visualize my enemies on the baseball itself," Rin said.

"Maybe but…still…I am inspired," Eijun shrugged, "I led the middle school team to victory on my final year. I do miss them deep down but…I guess there's no more time for fun and games, ne?"

"You're right," Rin nodded, "Oh looks like Miyuki is going up next."

The two watched as Miyuki stepped up to the plate and readied for the pitch. At first it was a ball and then a hit!

However, Rin's mind was drifted elsewhere as time slowed down when the ball flew up to the skies. As soon as the ball blocked the visual field of the sun (in perspective), time froze in place before a sharp pain was felt. Rin yelped in pain as the other members of the team saw.

"R-Rin!?" shouted Eijun, "Are you okay?"

The shark boy breathed heavily for a few moments as the pain was coming from his chest. It was as if his heart was on fire…

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline**  
 **Kaijou High School, Kanagawa Prefecture**  
 **Year 2010**  
 **A practice session after school:**

Kise dribbled his way across the court as Nagisa, Yukio Kazamatsu, Shinya Nakamura, and Mitsuhiro Hayakawa readied themselves for the ball to pass. With a simple smile, Kise passed the ball to Nagisa, spinning around before shooting the ball up to the hoop with a swish.

"Nice one, Nagisacchi!" Kise smiled.

"Your magical spin is sure a good luck!" Shinya commented.

"Tell us how you did it?" Mitsuhiro joked.

"Hehe, that's' a secret," Nagisa winked.

"Oh don't tell me you only told Kise," Yukio began.

"Maybe yes…maybe no," the smaller blond smiled as they all laughed and continued their session.

* * *

After practice, Kise and Nagisa walked their way towards the dorms at a separate building from the school when Kise heard a familiar "Yo" voice.

They turned to see a man with black dreaded-hairstylle wearing a red coat labeled "Fukuda". Kise narrowed his eyes a little to figure out who this stranger was.

"I never thought you'd pick someone who was also the same as you," the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kise replied.

"Oh…so did my black dreads confused you how dark my heart has become?" Shougo Haizaki answered, "Or is it the fact that I changed them after middle school when I was replaced by you?"

Kise gasped, "N-no…it can't be!"

"Kise-chan?" Nagisa asked silently.

Before their eyes, Shougo reappeared behind Nagisa before grabbing him by the mouth and restraining him. Kise growled and tried to call upon his copycat eye but it suddenly stopped.

"Hehe, you think magic exists in this world?" Shougo asked, "It only works in court remember?"

Nagisa had enough so he bit into Shougo's hand, causing it to bleed a little as the other man screamed in pain. He tried to punch the blond but Nagisa threw himself down and rolled across the grass before getting back up.

"This isn't over you BRAT!" Shougo growled before vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline, Also 2010  
Kyoto Fushimi High School, Kyoto Prefecture**

Momotarou Mikoshiba rode his bike to the school grounds and looked for a bike stand to lock his up safely. He was told by a fellow student to bring the bike over to the bicycle club if he wanted to enroll.

His past experiences won him a few races and so many schools asked for him to attend. After a tough decision, he decided to enroll in Kyoto instead of Tokyo. It was a fresh start like he imagined so far.

"Hey you! Sunny boy!" a voice said.

Momo turned to see a tall, dark-haired man with deep violet-gray eyes with limbs that were almost as if…

"Are you the one who asked me to come here?" Momo asked.

"Yes, I am! I'm Midousuji Akira, the ace of our bicycling team!" he introduced.

"Momotarou Mikoshiba," the orange haired smiled and they shook hands.

A flash of memory struck Momo's vision as if it was felt that he has seen him before but he shrugged it off.

"Let's get you in, our actual coach wants to greet you," Midousuji answered.

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline, Year 2012  
Karasuno High School**, **Miyagi Prefecture**

Makoto Tachibana and Daichi Sawamura sat down on the wall eating their lunches as Shouyou Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Asahi Azumane, and Ryuunosuke Tanaka arrived to join.

"Finally it's lunch break!" Shouyou sighed happily as Tobio remained silent.

"I'm glad you're happy," smiled Makoto.

"Yeah, my mother always makes my favorite bento!" he answered.

Tobio silently sipped from his juice box while the others were conversing in random topics.

"I just realized it'll be a year since the earthquake," Asahi added to the conversation.

"But we've recovered quite well during that," Daichi shrugged, "Only a few people died but most of the infrastructure remained intact."

"We were lucky it wasn't a massive one too," Ryuunosuke said.

"How's your sister doing?" Makoto asked, "You said she was critically injured during the earthquake?"

"She's doing better but still has to go through some therapy," Shouyou answered, "We almost lost her from the tsunami that followed…"

Tobio looked out at the horizon as the sun was blazing red.

"What's going on with the sky?" Daichi asked as they looked up.

"Blood red sky is a bad omen from what Tetsurou told me," Makoto recalled, "It's as if a premonition…"

The ground began to shake violently as several structures around the school collapsed. Alarms went blaring as a stronger earthquake struck the prefecture…

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline, Year 2013**  
 **Seiseki High School, Tokyo Prefecture**

Ikuya lifted the ball up after it went out of bounds before throwing it back to his friends. Jin Kazama gently used his body to bring the ball down to himself before passing it to Tsukushi and making the scoring shot.

"Great combination!" Hisahito complimented, "I think we'll settle this for the day. Great work everyone!"

"We'll see you all for Saturday's match!" Chikako reminded them.

The members bowed in thanks before returning to their lockers as Ikuya brushed up his hair a little.

"Yo, Ikuya! That was awesome for the wrap up!" Tsukushi smiled.

"Your kick made the cut," he answered.

"Hehe," the first year chuckled.

"Hey have you guys heard of some of the latest news?" Jin asked.

"What news?" replied Hiroyuki Kurusu.

"Is it about that demon skyscraper again?" Ikuya shrugged.

"Yeah but they said that as many as 30 people who went to work there never left," Jin answered.

"Maybe there are apartments too?" Tsukushi suggested.

"No, it wasn't meant to be built for living there, it's only business commerce," Hiroyuki added, "My grandfather worked in one of the flooring levels."

"Maybe it's the Salakau? Jin guessed, "A lot of superstition came from them…"

"Those are from Singapore, not Japanese," Hiroyuki replied, "No…it's almost as if there's something supernatural is going on…"

"Where is this building at again?" Ikuya asked.

"I reckon it's in Shinjuku…?" Jin said, "You know…the one that's not far from Sakuragi High School."

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline, Year 2005  
Deimon Private Senior High School**, **Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA**  
 **Deimon Devil Bats**

At the blow of the whistle, the Deimon Devil Bats won the semi-finals. The winning team families cheered out in excitement.

Sousuke, Youichi Hiruma, Sena Kobayakawa, Agon Kongo, and Seijuurou Shin along with their teammates changed up in the lockers while congratulating each other with fist bumps and cheers.

"I can't believe we are going to the Super High bowl!" Sena smiled, "That was a close call!"

"Tell me about it," Sousuke chuckled, "If it wasn't for your super speed…"

"All of us pitched in very carefully and strategically," Youichi reminded them, "But yes…Sena…I admired your super speed so be sure to use it again for the final battle."

Sousuke's eyes blinked as those last three words echoed in his mind. His ears rang a lout tinnitus before clasping them with his hands.

"A-are you alright?" Agon asked.

"Ugh…it must be all the loud roaring," Sousuke replied.

"My father's a doctor, maybe he could help?" Seijuurou asked.

"I have my own physician," Sousuke said, "But thank you for the offer."

After the match, Sousuke sighed as he was heading back to his apartment. Ever since he can remember, he lived alone without anyone. His parents were unidentified and he used to struggle in the streets. However, after joining the football team along with support from his friends, he managed to have his own apartment.

He sat down on a stool and looked at the glaive resting on the wall. The last owner forgot to take it with them but said to keep good care for it.

"It's like…as if…" he muttered, walking up to it. He touched the blade part when a series of rapid images flashed in his mind.

He stepped back in fear as he heard those words…

 **_W-wake up! The time has come…the light guided by the three talismans…marks the beginning of destruction._ **

* * *

**Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline, Year 2013**  
 **Kanagawa High School, Kanagawa Prefecture**  
 **Kanagawa High School Rugby Club**

Asashi Shiina stared at himself in the mirror of the locker rooms as he and his teammates were preparing for their final match of the region. This team so far was one of the best ones in the prefecture and now it was all leading up to the match against the Keijou High School Rugby team. This match would lead them to the national level if they emerge victorious.

"Nervous?" Sekizan asked.

"Oh no, I'm rather curious…" Asahi answered.

"About what?" Gion asked.

Asahi chuckled and replied, "That if we are gonna go on our word about this match."

"Oh geeze must you bring that up?!" Iwashimizu answered, "We might be a bit of a klutz but thanks to you, we're finally moving on the ranks."

"I was just kidding!" Asahi laughed.

"You guys I swear…" began Hyousu.

The ground began to shake violently as another earthquake struck the region. A bunch of the lockers fell and collapsed, hitting Gion to the side.

"GION!" shouted Iwashimizu

"I-I'm okay…kinda," he answered but noticed he was bleeding a little.

"STAY ON THE GROUND!" Sekizan barked.

"But we have to get out of here!" Asahi argued, "Or we'll end up being buried in the rubble!"

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline, Year 2016**  
 **Meishiin University, Tokyo Prefecture**  
 **Team Breakers**

The skies were darkening with the clouds rolling in quite quickly. Aiichirou Nitori, Haruki Bando, Kazuma Hashimoto, and Gen Hasegawa raced back inside the building with the rain pouring down.

"Ugh, all this rain again…soon we'll end up like Atlantis," Gen sighed.

Nitori blinked his eyes on that word but shrugged it off.

"Is something the matter Ai-chan?" asked Haruki.

"Oh no…it's nothing," he chuckled nervously, "I do like the rain but…I agree with Gen…too much rain will cause a flood."

"There have been a lot of floods in other prefectures" Kazuma answered.

"Oh crap! You guys, look!" shouted Shou Tokugawa pointed out as they saw a big wave of water pouring down towards their campus.

"We have to get to higher ground!" Haruki answered, "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline, Year 2020**  
 **Honan Academy, Tokyo Prefecture**  
 **Hounan Stride club**

"You ready guys?!" Nana called out as Takeru Fujiwara, Haruka Nanase, Riku Yagami and Heath Hasekura readied their positions.

"FOR THE END OF SUMMER!" they shouted.

"Remember your pathways like we've been practicing!" she reminded them before whistling the signal.

The four raced off through the streets of Tokyo, unleashing their running, jumping and dodging skills at the sign of obstacles. Haru had a slow start but once realizing how to feel with the wind, it all made sense.

He and Takeru were cousins living together as the former lost his family ages ago. Thanks to the relatives, life was picking up with speed.

Haruka stopped at the sight of a massive tower looming above in the deep city of Tokyo. Did he go out of bounds?

T-this place, he thought, i-it looks familiar?

"HARU!? HARUUU!?" shouted Takeru's voice but Haruka's eyes gazed upon this structure.

He touched the doorway just as it swung opened and someone grabbed him from the inside. Takeru shouted out in panic, worried that he might have disappeared to the "beyond the borders".

When Haru opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange, massive room with a group of people waiting for him.

"W-where am I?" he muttered.

"You're in Shinjuku Tower X…this room was where everything began for our journey despite being a time loop," a voice answered.

Haruka turned to see a group of six guys with one of them…

"E-EHHHHH!?" Haruka gasped to see a duplicate of himself…was it real? Or an illusion?

Gen 1.0-Haruka looked at his descendant self, "What are you doing? This isn't your world."

"W-what are you talking about? Tokyo's been my home…" Gen 2.0-Haruka began.

"Are you an idiot!?" Gen 1.0-Rin snapped, "This was where you were captured by the Swim-Cadet X or whatever they were and we had to come rescue you. Well…this Haru here but don't you get it?!"

"Get what? And how do you even know me?" Gen 2.0-Haruka asked.

"It's because…we are the ones responsible for your journey," Gen 1.0-Makoto answered, "We fought a great battle against the darkness but it was unresolved. Now it's up to you and the others to reunite and return to Olympia so all can be put right."

"…I must be dreaming. Look, I have to finish my stride trial so I can compete in the Galaxy rush," said Gen 2.0-Haruka.

"No! That's exactly what the Dark One wants you to believe!" Gen 1.0-Alex replied, "If you and the others go about on your own lives in this fake reality…nothing will exist left!"

"There's no such thing as the Dark One…this is the real world where real people have real problems," the tsundere answered.

"Haru…" Gen 1.0 Alex replied.

The Gen 1.0 Haruka gasped before falling to his knees…his legs began to fade transparently like a broken computer screen. The others stood in sheer shock to how much time there was left.

"W-we're running out of time!" Gen 1.0 Nagisa cried out, "Haru-chan! You must believe in us! THIS IS IT! IF OUR HARU DIES, SO WILL YOU!"

The Gen 2.0 Haruka stared silently at these people before him. He saw them wearing strange-shaped-heart necklaces. He blinked at his other self's necklace as if…

"T-this necklace…" he began, "W-was it yours?"

"Yes…they tied our powers to our guardian angels…" Gen 1.0-Rin answered, "Now let's go and find our other children before we lose our existence too!"

"But what about the others? Takeru? Nana?" Gen 2.0-Haruka began.

"You'll see them again, we promise," Gen 1.0-Rei smiled, "We know them well as a matter of fact thanks to you and the others."

"I…I don't understand?" the tsundere began.

"Believe and you soon will," Gen 1.0-Haruka breathed as he tried to get back up with his legs flashing in and out, "We have to hurry!"

* * *

 **Back in Sportsbrooke: Gamma Timeline**

The real Kisumi opened his eyes and found himself back in the apartment where he and his brother used to reside in West Sportsbrooke. It was here where he and Hayato had their new life before Oikawa tried to destroy them.

He looked around for his younger brother but was nowhere to be found. Panicked, he got his coat and ran outside and saw everything all peace and quiet.

 _T-the curse_ , he thought, _this isn't real…the city was under a siege! Makoto and the others went to Atlantis for…_

"Mr. Shigino?" a voice asked.

He turned to see a blonde, young woman in a feminine style yet carried an aura of uncertainty.

"Ummm…you know me?" he asked.

"It's me, Karin Koizumi, don't you remember?" she questioned back, "We were childhood friends."

"Oh um…well, Ms. Koizumi, I am a bit busy now. My brother went missing and…" he started.

"Hayato? Don't you remember what happened? The accident with the nerbils?" she added.

"Of course I do!" he answered, "I tried to go save him and Oikawa…"

"Oikawa was put on a life sentence and your brother is at the General Hospital…but I'm afraid he's rather in a coma," Karin answered.

"N-no!" he shouted, "HOW COULD THIS HAPPENED!? HAYATO WAS JUST FINE YESTERDAY AND…?!"

 _Did the curse not affect him_ , she thought, _I better let him know…_

"K-Kisumi!? KISUMI!?" a man shouted from afar.

They both turned to see Dodecadron (looking as a normal business man) approaching before hugging him, "Where have you been? I told you to stay at the house!"

"I-I'm sorry…but Hayato's in the hospital and…" Kisumi began.

"I told you, he's got the best quality care in all of the city," the Dark One answered, "He'll wake up soon. I'll make sure of it. Now please return to the apartment and I'll bring you something to eat, okay?"

He turned to Karin and added, "Thank you for finding my son…I assure you he won't run off again."

 _T-this isn't right_ , Kisumi thought, _there's no way this city…is like this…I'm need to ask some questions carefully or else I'll get caught. This man is not my father…it's the Dark One but I have to play the game here it seems like…_

"I-I'm sorry father…I must have had too much to drink last night!" Kisumi bowed, "It's been such a stressful time for me because of Hayato…but…I need to talk to you when you get home."

"Of course," Dodecadron smiled professionally, "Whatever you need, I'll grant it for you."

* * *

 **Hawakoto Kingdom, Aqua Duniya**

All the residents from the watery planet woke up and found themselves back. King Toraichi, Magus and Tatsuhisa looked to see if anyone from the family was around but no one appeared to be so.

"W-what happened to us?" asked Toraichi.

"Our children!" gasped Tatsuhisa.

"F-father we're here!" Ran and Ren cried out.

The Hazuki sisters were also in shock from all what has happened so far.

"W-where is Nagisa?" Nanako asked.

"Wait a sec, we're missing a few people too," Magnus answered, "Matsuura, Shirahama…the girls are here but…"

"No...it can't be! This is _**THE FINAL BATTLE!?"** _ gasped Toraichi, _**"That we'd be all scattered apart!?"**_

"I think I have the answer," Magnus replied as he could feel the wind from the north as his late wife appeared in her ghostly form.

"Honey...the final battle is here and it's the dark curse," Idaina explained, "Our children are not in this dimension of space and time…they've been separated to other realities entirely. If the Dark One is not stopped…all the realms will be destroyed…and everyone in them."

"N-no…NO! That bastard!" growled Magnus, "This can't be the end!?"

"The Final Battle…is not only just a physical war…it is also…their very existence…the essence that makes them heroes…their belief. If they forget who they are…everything will cease to be…" she concluded before vanishing back to the mist.

"What did she say?" asked Tatsuhisa.

 _"The final battle…is both a war and an internal struggle of their existence…"_ Magnus revealed, "Of course! If they take part of their new reality, if they forget who they were...all else becomes irrelevant."

"What did she mean by…'the end'?" asked Toraichi.

 _"If the Dark One is not stopped…_ _ **all the realms in every existence will be destroyed**_ _…and everyone in them..."_ Magnus trembled.

* * *

Jeera, Jibolba, and a few of the Pupununu villagers woke up from the curse but still found themselves in the desert realm.

"W-what in the Juju was that magic?!" Jibolba asked.

"No idea," J.B answered, "But that was clearly dark magic…"

Tobar made a sheep-like noise followed by a few whistle clicks along with some hand motions. Jeera translated his meanings, "This dark magic was not by Tlaloc but by someone of stronger evil."

"Of course we get that!" Jibolba sighed, "The Dark One did this…"

"Can we even get back to the city?" one of the children asked.

"My husband is in there…I should at least try to get him back…" the queen sighed.

"I'm afraid you can't get in there," the voice of Moon Juju echoed.

"M-Moon Juju!?" the queen gasped.

"The Dark One has set a terrible curse…banishing all the heroes to other realities and soon those realms will be destroyed," the goddess explained.

"What about Tak, is he still in prison?" she asked.

"Tak is still there yes but it appears that the curse triggered some amnesia," the goddess answered.

"We need to undo those memories about the staff of dreams…isn't there a way how?" Jeera asked.

The Moon Juju appeared to the crowd and handed the queen some small, magical stones, "Use these to help him remember who he is…it's enough strong magic to awaken him from the curse. It will leave a little side effect of resurrection's revenge but hopefully it won't be a long episode."

"How can we get into town then if the curse is in effect?" Jibolba questioned.

"If the heroes return, they'll break the curse," the goddess replied before vanishing into the mist.

* * *

Kisumi and Dodecadron sat down in the apartment in West Sportsbrooke as the latter brought a take-out dinner with miso-soup, sandwiches, a couple of drinks, and some side dishes.

"I'm sorry for the takeout," Dodecadron said.

"Oh no it's fine," Kisumi smiled despite feeling the awkwardness deep down, "I just um…wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Are you the prime minister of this city?" the young man asked.

"No, but I am working with the government involved. The leader is Takeru Yamato, the fifth generation of the Yamato clan. He is a very close friend of us," Dodecadron explained.

"I see...could you remind me why I am not allowed to walk outside? Am I…grounded or punished?" Kisumi added.

"Oh no, it's nothing because of your own fault…it's actually mines because…I haven't been the best father for you…and Hayato," the Dark One replied, "I just don't want you to get hurt ever again. But if you need to go outside…just send me a text or something, okay?"

"S-sure," Kisumi shrugged as he ate his food.

 _Where the hell is everyone_ , he thought, _I better be careful how I act…or think…_

* * *

As the city of Sportsbrooke continues in this "False Era", the Echizen brothers were playing a practice match of tennis by sunrise.

They were in the middle of their thing when police cars approached to the scene.

"W-what the hell is going on?!" Ryoma asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ryoga answered, "Let's hurry out!"

"But we…never gave up on a match before!" the younger one spoke.

"This aura…is dangerous…" Ryoga said, grabbing Ryoma and they both fled the scene.

"FREEZE!" the policemen shouted as they were being chased. They brothers went through a small alley before finding themselves in the downtown region where a group of uniformed people stared at them.

"W-what is this!?" Ryoga shouted.

One of the uniformed men took off his glasses and introduced, "Echizen brothers…it is an honor to meet you. My name is Taka Honjou, one of the cities politicians. We are to kindly remind you that your game of tennis isn't allowed in the city."

"But…this is Sportsbrooke, the city of all sports!" Ryoma answered, "Why aren't we allowed to play?"

"The city passed a law a couple years ago banning all sorts of different activities including tennis, swimming, bicycling, basketball, volleyball, and so forth," Taka explained, "A lot of isolated incidents were endangering the residents so action was taken to keep the city safe. As a matter of act, we are currently undergoing a change to rename this city."

"R-renaming the city?" Ryoga asked, "To what?"

"Datura," Taka answered.

Kureji Hera and Reisuke Aki grabbed their tennis rackets by surprise as the brothers tried to fight back. However, Taka carefully used his magic to freeze them in place for a little while.

The police force arrived as the politician said, "Let them be. They won't be a threat to the city."

He turned to Kureji and Reisuke quietly "Burn the rackets to the dump."

* * *

 **Planet Earth: Alpha Timeline, Year 2020  
The Shop of Wishes**

The Magic Six Gen 1.0 team brought the Gen 2.0 Haruka to the store of wishes as Watanuki, Maru, and Moro waited for them. So far they manged to collect him and Alexa (after using some magic to bring a portal while he was swimming in Iwatobi) but Watanuki was running out of magic of reaching to other realms.

"The other though..." Nagisa Gen 1.0 muttered.

Watanuki looked into the eyes of Haruka Gen 2.0 and said, "Haruka Nanase…the Suiei God of Freestyle and Relays…"

He turned to Alexa and smiled, "Dearest Alexa...soon to be Neo King Julius."

 _W-wha the hell_ , Alexa thought.

"E-eh? Me…a Suiei God? What the hell is this hocus-pocus?" Gen 2.0-Haruka asked.

"Please witch boy, we need to get to the others as soon as possible!" Gen 1.0-Rei answered, "If Haruka-2-senapi doesn't remember…"

"There's a high chance that none of them remember…" Watanuki said, "Time across this universe flows from the past to the future…and for you to get back into the past and finding the others…won't be easy. The price for it is not easily granted."

"Are you saying we OUGHT TO SURRENDER!?" Gen 1.0-Rin shouted.

"No…but...after you and the others along with the daughter of Cosmos…made that wish for that realm to exist…the divine providence has begun to crumble in the first place," witch boy continued, "Allowing yourself to create descendants and sending them to a new story damaged it some more and now the final battle is here…to finish it off."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Gen 1.0-Makoto asked, "Pretty soon everyone and everything will be lost!"

"I think I might be of some help," a voice spoke.

They turned to see a robotic being made of black armor yet wore a white, elegant dress. Watanuki raised his eyebrows a little as Queen Skralla of Averax Magna walked into view. For a moment Alexa's head seemed to remember this entity as if...

"Q-Queen?!" Alexa gasped.

 _No, what the hell am I even thinking_ , he thought.

"Hello again, Prince Julius," Skralla smiled briefly before turning to Watanuki, "My magic is as strong as Prince Julius…entities like us have the ability to reach out through time and space…seeing that _**the final battle**_ has opened up realms like none other event."

"There are more I take?" witch boy asked.

"Yes…" she replied, "So many people whose lives were influenced by these wonderful heroes before you…as well as their descendants…whom I've met. We're all gonna fight."

"And what price are you willing to pay?" Watanuki questioned.

Skralla handed him her staff and answered, "This might not be enough but I am willing to hand it over. If each of us gives a treasure, we can access to all the realms and bring them back."

 _W-why does this being… look familiar_ , Haruka Gen 2.0 thought.

From what happened onwards was a series of supernatural occurrences…as the path of destruction was drawing to completion in each period where the others were located, a series of portals were opened, connecting here to the shop. The Gen 1.0 Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori also pitched in (after being awakened by Sergi) as their Gen 2.0 selves were thrown into this room. The task had not been easy if it weren't for Skralla, the Gen 1.0 team, and Rin's team from the former "Shadow Mafia" AU.

As soon as all eleven of the boys woke up from the portal, they looked at each other before seeing the group of people crowded together. Eijun was also present as he grew confused on what just happened.

Alex looked at his Gen 2.0 self, "Hey...do you remember me from the Underworld?"

"Wh-why do you even look like me?" Alexa asked, "W-where are we?!"

"P-Prince Julius," Queen Skralla bowed, "You might have forgotten but you and the others are in terrible danger! More so than ever before!"

"We've heard what was happening to all the universes," DM-Rin answered, "You've helped us in the past…and now we'll help you too win this final battle."

"W-what final battle!?" Nagisa Gen 2.0 asked, "We were just living our ordinary lives but…"

"My village was struck by an earthquake," Makoto Gen 2.0 replied.

"And my university was about to be flooded!" Aiichirou Gen 2.0 huffed.

Sergi and Pandora arrived to the shop with the _Eternal Swim Chronicle_ book.

"You have to fight!" Sergi answered, "THIS IS IT! The Dark One will be victorious soon and all will be lost!"

"What fight? None of this is making sense…just let us go back home," Alexa said, pushing the book away.

"I'm gonna miss my bicycling competition!" Momo Gen 2.0 moaned.

"I'm gonna be late for supper with Viktor, Yuuri and the others for the bachelor party ," Rei Gen 2.0 crossed his arms.

"I was hoping we could be together…but here goes nothing," Sergi answered sadly.

Before Alexa could answer the remark, Sergi kissed him on the forehead, as a rainbow of light exploded out, knocking everyone down as Alexa could hear all the voices of the journey. The Generation 2.0 team gasped upon recalling all what was happening…

"Oh Sergi..." Alexa answered in a tearful smile.

"T-the curse!" Sousuke Gen 2.0 gasped, "That vision I saw earlier…"

"So…are you all awake now?" Pandora asked.

"Yes," they all answered before embracing their reunion in happiness.

"I'm so glad we're back!" Asahi answered.

"That was a close call but…how much time do we even have left?" Ikuya asked.

"We have to get back to Atlantis and rebuild the heart…so it can undo all what is happening," Pandora instructed.

Eijun looked at Alexa with a smile but the latter gasped, "Wait a sec...where's Kagami?!"

"Tai-chan…is he not with us?!" Nagisa Gen 2.0 asked.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that," Sergi said as he opened the current page of the book, showing Kagami inside the mental institute…

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke General Hospital – Datura Mental Institute: Gamma Timeline**

Kagami sat down in the leisure room, painting the face of a tiger on an easel canvas. For as long as he could remember, it had been about 7 years since the incident happened with Kuroko and the others but it tragically ended them with their deaths. Traumatized, he was put into the institute for treatment and progress on moving to his new life.

One of the nurses, Allen walked in and said, "Mr. Kagami. You have a visitor."

The forgotten savior put down his brush and walked over to the visitor room as Kisumi Shigino waited.

"Ummm...are you Kisumi?" Kagami asked.

"Yes I am…I was one of the volunteers for the…well um…the old basketball trainees back when it was still possible to play umm…sports?" Kisumi calmly answered.

"I see…so why are you here?" the forgotten savior asked.

"I just needed to know some facts," the pink-peached hair boy answered, "How long have you been here for? And what happened?"

"I thought you'd knew from all the rumors…and gossip," he said sternly, "Kuroko…well…this guy pushed me to save his friends from a terrible…incident and I failed. They all died and the next thing I knew I ended up here."

Kisumi carefully spied around during the conversation to make sure there were no cameras or anything to record in this room. When Kagami was finished, he replied, "So…you believe that they were all dead?"

"They died all in front of me!" Kagami answered, "They crashed on the ground like a pile of mackerel!"

"I don't think they died," Kisumi said, "I believed you saved them and because of that you became the…"

"NO! I am not going to think about that ever again! Can't you see I'm finally about to be released soon?!" Kagami snapped.

"Mr. Kagami, I have your medicine ready," Nurse Allen said.

"Kagami, don't listen to him or anyone!" Kisumi answered, "Just…think about what I said."

He got up and left while Kagami sat in a bit of confusion. A minute later, he was escorted back to his room as Dodecadron walked in to check up on the status.

"How are you doing?" the Dark One asked.

"I…I'm fine, I just need to do some pull ups," Kagami said as he was followed by him and Dr. Nash Gold Jr.

"Are you sure you're alright? You were a bit agitated just now?" Dr. Gold Jr observed.

"I'm fine really…I don't know why you guys are here to bother me?" Kagami asked.

"As Prime Minister of Sportsbrooke…well soon to be Datura, I had such a keen interest for one of our residents here in this facility," Dodecadron said.

"With all due respect, I'm just as fine as Dr. Nash was saying about my progress," Kagami shrugged.

The three entered Kagami's room as he sat down on his bed while Dodecadron continued, "Good. I am happy to hear. However, there is one current problem."

"And that is…?" Kagami replied.

"It's about my son…Kisumi," the Dark One said, "I've heard he came on over to visit you. Now I understand that you and him have grown up together like brothers…in fact, do you remember the times I invited you to my Lynhaven Mansion at the farm?"

"Of course," he replied, "They were great times…too bad we're grownups now."

"Actually, I was thinking about a proposition for you because of your recent progress…you'll be released soon, finally cured. Anyway, how about if I give you my mansion?" Dodecadron proposed.

"R-really? But…K-kisumi…" he began.

"Kisumi is planning to go study abroad for a while," the Dark One said, "And I'm busy running this town so I thought maybe you might take the offer. There is one catch though that I need you to do."

"Do what?" Kagami asked.

Dodecadron took out a pair of golden scissors, "These shears are the last part of the treatment…I need your proper consent for usage. They're designed specifically for you to get rid of the burden you are carrying. After that, the mansion's yours. So, tell me…what do you think?"

"I…I need some time to think," Kagami said, "If that's alright. But I still don't understand how this works? Is it like a haircut?"

"You could say that but it's actually a way to cut your fate from this hospital…to ensure that you'll never need to go back as you'll finally embrace reality. I understand it's too suddenly so I'll give you time. When you are ready, I will assist you to move on from here. Until then, you are here in this institute."

"How do I use these?" Kagami questioned.

"When you are ready, I'll send the protocol to Dr. Nash," Dodecadron explained.

"Well then, if I may…go workout?" Kagami asked.

"Of course," the doctor smiled, "You don't wanna waste those muscles for nothing."

"Do take care, Kagami," Dodecadron said as he turned to the mirror with a low evil smile on his face to the others who were staring at him…

* * *

Pandora gasped as she and the others saw this scene of Kagami and Dodecadron through Nitori's mirror of hearts. Sergi turned to the final page of the book but it was still blank.

"KAGAMI!" the heroes shouted.

"That idiot!" Pandora growled, "The darkness is really taking toll on his soul!"

"Wh-what is he trying to do?" asked Haruka Gen 2.0.

"Wait a sec...is this part of The Final Battle?!" Rin-Gen 2.0 asked.

"The Shears of Destiny…he's trying to cut his fate as the savior!" Alexa said, "But I thought I had them with me…?"

"You must have dropped them at some point," Makoto Gen 2.0 replied.

"Indeed, those Shears of Destiny are very powerful," Gen 1.0 Alex answered, "Once the ties are cut, they cannot be repaired. Not even the power of your solar crystal can reconnect."

"Is this true, witch boy?" Gen 2.0-Rei asked.

"Afraid so. As a matter of fact, they not only cut ties to his fate but behavior will also change…it'll render him to disbelieve in magic and hope," he answered.

"As for the other realms…they're still crumbling," Nagisa Gen 1.0 added, "Destroying that will make the apocalypse much fater."

"And if he stops believing…so will all the other realms!" Rei Gen 1.0 concluded.

"We have to get back to Sportsbrooke!" Gen 2.0-Nagisa said, "If Kagami cuts his ties, we'll never be able to restore Atlantis!"

"Or Olympia Magna…" Eijun trembled.

"Or even existence…" Pandora sighed.

"Kisumi…he's trying to figure this all out on his own!" Gen 2.0-Rin said.

"Is there a way we can guide him from here?" asked Gen 2.0-Sousuke.

"I might try to break the barrier again," Pandora said, "But it's no guaranteed we'll get back."

"I'll help," Queen Skralla offered.

"Then I guess the time has come…for fate to test you all once more…like the last test," Watanuki said, readying his magical circle with a long piece of string, "Not everyone will go back though. The Iwasame Senshi, Ikuya, Asahi, and Eijun will go. The rest of you stay here in the shop as I will keep a special spell to preserve this place. I will also enlarge this room to rescue the others who were washed away by the dark curse into the other realms."

The Generation 1.0 team exchanged handshakes and hugs to their descendants, wishing them the best luck.

"Aren't you coming too Pandora-chan?" Nagisa Gen 2.0 asked.

"And what about the other realms!? Our friends that we were...well...are they real?" added Makoto Gen 2.0.

"We'll do our best to gather everyone as possible," DM-Rin said, "This is your final battle now!"

"Whatever happens after…is all on you," Pandora added, "I beg all of you, please save my busband...The love of him is all I have left…"

Pandora, Skralla and Watanuki combined their powers as the magical circle spun faster and faster beneath the Gen 2.0 team. Alexa saw a single tear falling from Pandora's cheeks in sheer sadness.

The magical circle completed its transmission as the heroes were finally on their way. However, an electrical bolt struck the trio down.

"W-WATANUKI!" Mokona Larg appeared.

"M-MOTHER!" Alex Gen 1.0 cried out.

"Your majesty!" the others shouted.

Watanuki looked at his bleeding arm from the attack as Skralla was barely conscious. Pandora had the minor injuries but was still in exhausting of using such powers from her father.

"We will wait here…" Pandora muttered, "It's all up to them…"

* * *

 **The Government Tower, Sportsbrooke**

"So it appears that even my countless barriers…she has opened the pathway," Dodecadron muttered.

"What do you want us to do my lord?" asked Karin asked.

"I already prepared for their eventual return but they won't be getting into the city…nor Atlantis anytime soon," the Dark One revealed, "Now if you excuse me…I must persuade my son out of this mess."

"What about Kagami? Didn't you used the shears?" asked Takeru Yamato.

"He says he wasn't ready for them yet. However, I do not suspect he is awake…but I know Kisumi is…and I know exactly where he's gonna go. You will all remain here until I give my next instructions. Keep the city under control and normal for the media," he said.

 _So much for being the 'mayor' the city I still have to hear this bastard's plan,_ Takeru thought, _I wish he gave me the Prime Minister role…_

* * *

Kisumi raced through the hallways of the hospitals, searching for Hayato. It was all a matter of time before the Dark One will try to find him.

Ever since he escaped Oikawa from the monsters with his own magic, he learned a few things or two from a friend but now it was his time to act. The least he could do is to get Hayato to safety but if he is unconscious…

 _I have to get him out of here, awake or not, I can't let the darkness win_ , he thought.

He finally arrived at the room of his destination; Room 303. Hayato was connected to an IV and an oxygen mask while one of the nurses was checking up on him.

"Oh, Kisumi!" Nurse Allen smiled "I didn't realize you'd be here."

"What are you doing?" Kisumi asked calmly.

"I was just going to give this young child some medicine," Allen said, revealing a needle with some sort of a fluid inside the syringe.

Kisumi kept a grip of his fist behind and replied, "I see…and will this help him recover?"

"Of course," Allen answered, "I would never allow anyone to die unless they provide consent for euthanasia."

But the young man was not buying this as he recognized that fluid from the others. It was of course no other than…

"C-Durabolin I take?" Kisumi added.

"Why yes it is…but it's been researched by scientists and proven by hundreds of patients in numerous trials. Fear not," Allen replied but Kisumi was already grabbing his younger brother from the bed.

"I won't let you poison my brother!" he slipped his words, "Tell your master that this isn't over!"

"M-master?" Allen was confused but he gasped to see the two escaping.

"STOP THEM!" shouted the nurse as Kisumi leaped down several stairs, landing safely before reaching the exit.

"Leaving so soon?" a dark voice said.

Kisumi turned to see Dodecadron standing right by the exit with an evil smirk on his face.

"You are NOT my father!" Kisumi answered.

"Oh I figured you were awake since you were stumbling earlier…but I wanted to see how far you would go before you tried to foil my plans," the Dark One spoke.

"What DID YOU DO to the others!?" Kisumi shouted, "WHERE HAVE YOU BANISHED THEM THIS TIME!?"

"Oh I sent them to a faraway place where they are going to die from the apocalypse thanks to the disturbing of divine providence in time-space," he replied, "Now…give me Hayato."

Kisumi held tight onto Hayato, "No. He's suffered enough from villains like you! This ENDS today!"

"Indeed," Dodecadron smiled evilly, "This ends here and now!"

"Kagami might not remember he's the savior…but I know the truth! Once they remember what you've done…" Kisumi began.

"You've already lost," Dodecadron growled, "No hero can stop me! My final curse will ENSURE total destruction and send all existence back to the Planck Era in the before time! And with that, I will obtain unchecked powers...not even the laws of magic will apply!"

"I might not understand what you're saying but I do know that whatever it is you want, it will NOT come to pass," Kisumi answered as he could feel power flowing through his veins.

"I-Impossible!" the Dark One gasped as a glow of pink energy radiated from Kisumi before teleporting away from the site.

"COOOSSSSMOOOSSSSSSSSSS!" growled Dodecadron/Chaos so loudly that almost everyone went deaf.

* * *

 **Outside of Sportsbrooke**

The Pupununu villagers and Jeera saw a massive raindrop leaking from the skies as the Iwasame Senshi, Ikuya, Asahi, and Eijun returned to the desert once more.

"We made it back!" Nagisa smiled.

"But what are we going to do?" Rin asked, "Kagami is in terrible danger!"

"Atlantis is waiting for us," Alexa muttered, "But we can't save the world or the multiverses from the apocalypse without us united!"

Jeera walked up to them, "It appears Chaos has set up a series of barriers to prevent us from entering inside."

"The Dark One…he's really trying to turn everything back to nothing," Makoto muttered.

"We have to get in there…Kagami is under the curse's influence," Sousuke said.

"I wish we had strong enough Juju to do this…" Jeera, "But we are running out of options."

"I'm not giving up…" Alexa answered, "None of us has...and now that we are here…"

"Everyone, are you ready to transform?!" Makoto asked.

"YES!" the other senshi nodded, readying their new dagger wands.

"Let's do this!" Rin nodded.

"I'm ready to see our future!" Sousuke agreed.

"It's time we take the final blow against our enemy!" Momo nodded.

"Better stand back your majesty," Nagisa said to Jeera, "We're gonna get messy here…"

The crowd moved back a little as the eight senshi readied their newly transformation crystals.

* * *

 ** _"DOLPHIN ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Haruka shouted, raising his Tursiops Crystal Dagger. The fingernails glowed neon blue followed by his body covered in Atlantean tattoos shimmering across his entire form. The background turned blue, sky blue, and navy blue with small stars of light exploding in with ripples of water.

As the tattoos grew from head to toe, Haruka kept a grip on his wand and skated around the scene with dolphins swimming around him. The Atlantean symbols were also present on the dolphins, linking their powers to the Heart of Atlantis. The tattoos on his body dissolved as each article of the clothing appeared that followed:

He flipped his hair to the left and right as the white and blue turban with his scarf appeared on his head and neck. He raised up his arms and hands as a pair of golden cuffs appeared on his biceps and triceps.

Haruka extended his left foot out as a pair of his black shoes formed as swirls of water formed his black pants, his golden belt, and his black top with a white cloak. The neon dolphin symbol appeared on his forehead just as his Atlantean Dolphin Razor Sword flared to his side, waiting to be unsheathed. Finally, he donned his Crystal Dolphin Necklace just tucked safely inside his clothing.

He opened his eyes and pulled out his sword and twirled it before making his solid pose to the viewer's left, extending out his weapon to his enemies before him.

* * *

 ** _"ORCA ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Makoto chanted as he raised his Orcinus Crystal Dagger. His fingernails glowed neon green and his body covered in his own Atlantean tattoo design. An electric green flowed through the background of emerald and lime with several stars flowing in space.

He stretched out his decorated tattooed-back muscles of the Posterior deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and Thoracolumbar Fascia while spinning in circles. The tattoos dissolved on transforming into his clothing material in sequence:

He donned his two-layer green outfit with the black-white stripes. His pants shimmered in cream-colored with a pair of shoes. An Atlantean-tattooed orca linked to the crystal floated by his side and swam around him for comfort and support into this strongest form yet.

He angled his head up several degrees as his golden-yellow turban covered his head with his Crystal Orca Necklace along with a neon symbol of the spirit animal appearing on his forehead. Makoto clasped his hands together as water and electricity crafted his Atlantean Orca Etched Vase.

Makoto opened his eyes and smiled his innocent expression that hid his deeper badass attitude, ready to face off his prey. He grabbed the vase and spun briefly in circle while raising it up and pointing the opening outwards.

* * *

 ** _"SHARK ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Rin shouted, raising his Selachii Crystal Dagger. His fingernails shimmered in red color followed by the Atlantean tattoos covering across his form. The background was crimson with hints of maroon, and vermillion as the wind and Sakura petals gently blew past his hair.

He twirled himself with a pair of Atlantean-tattooed sharks around as the markings dissolved into his clothing piece by piece starting with the white tunic and the black and golden cloak.

His hair flowed slowly as his red turban hat with the red-gold-blue scarf appeared with his Crystal Shark Necklace and his Atlantean Bee Pendant and blue-green beads. Rin spun around as his white pants and skirt appeared along with his red velvet belt as he crossed his arms over his chest for several moments

Rin raised up his hands to don his cuffs while his Full-Sized Shark-Toothed Cutlass transformed into the new Atlantic Shark Crystal Cutlass on his side. His forehead glowed a neon symbol of the shark before he opened his eyes and showed off his badass smirk.

The dual sensation of the warrior and competitive swimmer radiated around his aura as he grabbed his sword out and pointed it out to his prey in battle pose.

* * *

 ** _"PENGUIN ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Nagisa chanted as he raised his Eudyptes Crystal Dagger. His fingernails glowed pink as the Atlantean tattoos covered his body from head to toe. A bunch of Atlantean-designed penguins were swimming around the blond as if they were flying.

The background turned to magenta, fuchsia, and hints of red while his hair flowed through the breeze. Nagisa jumped and somersaulted into the background as the markings on his body transformed into his clothing:

He donned his red and white vest, golden cuffs, and a two-shaded colored pants with red sashes. A pair of ruby slippers glowed on Nagisa's feet that matched his vest while he lifted his head up to don his light green and yellow head veil with a stripped color crown and head jewelry.

The spell book floated by him as his hands reached out to it. The pages flipped rapidly as his left hand welded his Atlantean Broadsword while his Crystal Penguin Necklace appeared beneath his vest with the rest of his jewelry.

His right hand waved in the air from his chest to mimic the breaststroke for a few moments as he finally opened his eyes. He clutched the book tightly with his free hand while the penguin neon symbol glowed on his forehead before taking his battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"BUTTERFLY ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Rei shouted, raising his Papilio Crystal Dagger. His nails glowed in violet hues as his body glowed in Atlantean markings and symbols. The butterflies floated around him in their own Atlantean designs and one of them landed on his fingers.

The scenery turned violet with indigo vibrant, and lavender swirling around. A horde of butterflies flew side by side as he skated around in circles while his hands and arms circled the butterfly stroke. The markings on his body dissolved into the following clothing:

His red glasses turned to silver while Rei stretched out his shoulder, biceps, and triceps to don a pair of black sleeves and golden cuffs each side. The top half shimmered into his multi-colored vest with white sleeves while the lower half exposed his white pair of loose pants and black shoes after lifting each leg up by the stretch.

The butterflies fused together to form his red turban with a white feather on his head. Rei spun around in place as the markings transformed into his sash on his waist. The Atlantean-designed Long Riffle landed in his hands after more butterflies crystalized and fused. A few smaller butterflies fused together to form his Crystal Butterfly Necklace.

A single butterfly landed on his nose, prompting him to open his eyes and ready himself for battle. It turned transparent as the symbol glowed neon on his forehead. He took out his riffle and narrowed his eyes with his badass expression and beauty by his side while the Atlantean Butterfly landed on his left shoulder for good luck.

* * *

 ** _"RHINCODON ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Sousuke chanted, raising his Rhincodon Crystal Dagger. His fingernails glowed in turquoise and his body shimmered in the Atlantean tattoo markings. He threw the wand outwards as it transformed into a massive whale shark also decorated with the tattoos within the aquamarine, green, and teal background with purple accents.

The markings dissolved on his body as each piece of his clothing appeared in the following:

His dark forest green cloak appeared but left his abdomen and part of his chest exposed. The whale shark soared above his head, donning his turban with the teal-yellow scarf. The turban had white and electric blue hues and his pants appeared in white color with ropes of gold and silver as a pair of aquamarine slippers were displayed on his feet.

Sousuke donned his golden cuffs with bits of the Atlantean crystals on them as his dark denim shirt appeared with golden streaks. His Crystal Whale Shark Necklace appeared on his neck while spinning around with his Deep-Sea Sword and his new Atlantean Marius Glaive. The forehead glowed a neon symbol of the whale shark before opening his eyes.

He briefly made a smile before crossing his weapons together with a hint of a shockwave across the background and taking his proper battle stance with his new powers.

* * *

 ** _"ENHYDRA ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Momo shouted as he raised his Enhydra Crystal Dagger. His nails glowed in orange along with his Atlantean tattoos shimmering across his body. The scene into sunset orange, yellow, and Persian orange with star lights decorating the background.

Momo flung his wand outwards and it transformed into three sea otters swimming around in circles while spinning around. The Atlantean tattoos dissolved into the following clothing parts:

A black headband appeared with gold, yellow, and red jewels with two feathers handing from the opposite sides. He raised out his hands with a pair of wrist bands of black and gold while his Atlantean-tattooed stag beetle crawled and jumped off from his shoulder and transformed into the Scarab Shield with crystal-like spikes protruding out.

The markings on his chest dissolved into the open-vested jacket with orange, yellow and black designs while his scarf appeared in shades of brown. Momo grabbed the shield with his left hand just as the other two sea otters fused together to form his newly Atlantean Double-Bladed Polearm. The markings on his legs transformed into his pair of shoes in brown hues.

Momotarou donned his Crystal Sea Otter Necklace appeared on his neck with other jewelry on his wrists and ankles. He flipped his hair a little with his hand before opening his eyes. The symbol of the sea otter glowed in neon color across his forehead as he opened his eyes before taking his battle stance.

* * *

 ** _"CAIRINA ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR…MAAAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_** Aiichirou chanted, raising his Cairina Crystal Dagger into the background of celeste, azure, and hints of lavender and highlights of sky blue. His nails glowed in neon light blue.

Several stars glittered around as soon as Nitori threw his wand outwards and transformed into a bright Atlantean-marked Swan flying around with its mighty wings.

He skated his way across the scene with the birds as he slowly shimmered his senshi clothing piece by piece from the tattoos, starting with the blue head band. The markings then transformed on his legs and arms, granting him a black pair of pants and long-sleeved uniform of black, white, and vivid blue.

A gray inner shirt tucked his Crystal Swan Necklace inside safely while the pants showed a bit of his lower abdomen while a pair of white slippers appeared. The birds shimmered away into magical energy that radiated in bright lights of the stars.

He stopped in place as a cluster of feathers fused together and transformed into his new Atlantean Crystal Mace and his sky shield. Ai opened his eyes finally, flipped his hair a little as the neon symbol of the duck glowed on his forehead. His innocent smile mixed his fierce courage of his heart as he took his battle pose at the ready.

* * *

As the eight senshi were wrapping up their sequences, Ikuya and Asahi nodded to each other in agreement.

"Looks like we can't hide anymore," Asahi said.

"Let's…just get this over with," Ikuya slightly blush while Asahi silently chuckled as they readied their respective crystal wands.

* * *

 ** _"KAZAMI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!"_** Asahi shouted, raising his Kazami Crystal Wand as it glowed in orange and purple dual combination as his nails glowed in lavender color. The background became white with orange with hint of melon, red, and gray.

Asahi skipped around in circles with a trail of fragmented crystals following him in the way of light. The crystal fragments fused together to form his sleeveless-hoodie vest in orange and white hues. Raising his fists up donned him his silver cuffs as well as the shoulder pads.

His Suiei Crystal appeared in the shape of a long, hexagonal-prism. He lifted one of his legs up, starting with the right and then the left as they gained his skirt-leather pants hybrid with multiple colors of black, orang, and purple. The ankle bracelets appeared afterwards followed by his harpoon cannon.

Asahi's forehead glowed a neon symbol of the Aries with two curved lines converging together at the middle. He opened his eyes and took his battle stance with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 ** _"SHIONEZAKI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!"_** Ikuya chanted as he raised his Shionezaki Crystal Wand, glowing in emerald green and reddish-brown dual combination. His nails glowing in red chestnut color. The background changed into a lime-green and lemon-yellow design with accents of white swirling around.

Ikuya silently walked with his hands clasped in prayer as the crystals followed him slowly before he unleashed a series of kicks with his legs in karate style. He punched to the left as the crystals formed his left sleeve followed by the right and its respective sleeve. His frontal side down to his waist remained exposed.

Kicking with his left land right legs in sequence, he donned his knee pads followed by his sash. He spun around as his shoulder pads were formed from the crystal shards decorated with peridot and amethyst.

Whipping his hair a little, he donned a pair of golden loop earrings as well as his bandana in green, gray, and black. His Three-Pointed trident floated next to him before grabbing it.

Ikuya's forehead glowed the symbol of Pisces with two curved lines and a single straight line cutting through the middle. He finally opened his eyes with a more serious tone facial expression and taking his battle pose of determination.


	10. Act 9

**~Act Nine:** **オペレーション** **FOR THE FUTURE** **パート** **2:** **約** **束** **~  
Operation: FOR THE FUTURE Part 2: The Promise!**

 _ **"The Final Battle"**_

* * *

The newly transformed senshi floated back down to the desert sands as Alexa and Eijun smiled to see their new forms. The pupununu people were simply stunned by the sight but several were in awed.

"Alexa-chan? Why didn't you transform?" Nagisa asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Rei added.

"We can't transform to our savior or genesis per se…not without Kagami's belief," Eijun answered.

"I might be able to transform to my regular form but…I don't want to leave Eijun behind," Alexa said.

"Well can we break into this barrier?" asked Ikuya.

"The curse really set an unbreakable shield," Sousuke analyzed, "I don't know if even my negative energy can break it."

Rei and Rin analyzed through via x-ray but both gasped on the sight of someone at the town line.

"I-it can't be!" Rin gasped.

"Who's there!?" Makoto asked.

"Kisumi and Hayato!" Rei answered.

"They can't get out of the town either!?" Ai questioned.

"We're gonna have to at least put a dent in this bitch!" Rin growled.

"You guys ready!?" Nagisa asked.

 ** _"FREESTYLE, TURSIOPS…ECHOLOOOOOCCCCAAAAAATIOOOONNNN!"_** Haruka shouted, twirling his Atlantean Dolphin Razor Sword as it unleashed a series of rip-tide water mixed with echoes of the dolphin.

 ** _"SELACHII, PERFECCCTTT…MEEEEDDDLLLEEEEYYYYYY!"_** Rin chanted, using his Atlantic Shark Crystal Cutlass to call forth a mixture of water and angry sharks charging at their enemy.

 ** _"ORCA…ELEEEECCCCTTTTROOOO…RAGEEEEE!"_** Makoto shouted, spinning around before unleashing his powers from the Atlantean Orca Etched Vase. It exploded out with water, electricity, and killer whales.

 ** _"SOUTHERN…FFLLLLYYYIIINNNGGGG…BLIZZARRDDD!"_** Nagisa cried out, unleashing a storm of ice and water with the Southern Rockhopper penguins flowing through from his Atlantean Broadsword.

 ** _"BUTTERFLY, PERPETUALLLLLL…SPLLAAAAASSHHHHHH!"_** Rei shouted, twirling his Atlantean-designed Long Riffle before firing out some bullets and amplified into a wave of water with butterflies mixed.

 ** _"RHINCODON FILTERRRR ILLUSIONNNNN!"_** Sousuke chanted, using his Atlantean Marius Glaive to swing slashes of water by cutting through space-time to unleash a wave of the whale sharks charging at the target.

 ** _"CAIRRINNNNAAA…DEEEEP REFLEECTION!"_** Aiichirou shouted, flipping his Prism Mirror as it spun rapidly. He then twirled on his mace to smack into the glass of the mirror, turning the shards into spiral-shaped waters and mirror fragments.

 ** _"THUNNNDDEERRRRR…ENHYDRA TURBULANCE!"_** Momo raised both of his hands before slamming them to the ground as it rumbled and exploded progressively with water spouts.

 ** _"SUNRISE…SPIRRALLLLLLINNNGG…BREEZZZEEE!"_** Asahi chanted, triggering his harpoon cannon after spinning around. He fired a series of harpoon blasts infused with rays of the sun.

 ** _"SWAMPY…SPARKLINNGGG…TIDDEEEE!"_** Ikuya shouted out, twirling his trident above his head before firing a mix of swamp water mixed with sparks of electricity similar to Makoto's attack.

The combined powers spun together as they struck onto the protection shield. An explosion of electricity, water, and magic struggled against the darkness of the curse.

Alexa and Eijun linked their hands together to try to connect their will to Kagami in hopes of reuniting their powers together.

 _Come on Kagami_ , Alexa thought.

 _Remember who you are_ , Eijun added the mental note.

 ** _"WAKE UP, KAAGGGAAAMMIIII!"_** everyone shouted.

* * *

Kisumi carried Hayato towards the edge of the town as the barrier blocked them from leaving. However, the combined attacks led an explosion of energy, throwing him back several yards. He clung onto his brother while suffering some injuries from hitting on the sands and a few rocks.

 _T-they're out there_ , he thought, _I can feel them…I hope they break this curse…_

* * *

 **Exercise Room – Sportsbrooke Genera Hospital: Mental Institution**

Kagami finished his exercise routine by doing a series of pull ups from the monkey bars. His body drenched in sweat and in confusion about everything.

 _Could he take his word? Did he want a fresh start? Everything seemed so promising…_

Little does he realize that all of space-time is crumbling because of his denial. Yet, everything was all in order.

"Yo, Kagami," a voice said as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned rapidly to see a tall man with long-ish hair with fair skin and a spot by his eye.

"H-have we met?" he asked.

"No, but your reputation proceeds you," the other man said.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?!" Kagami growled.

"No. Because you are the savior," Himuro said.

"NO! STOP IT!" Kagami answered, "I'm NOT going back there again! What's with you guys telling me what I am?!"

"Then I suppose you don't remember me?" another voice answered as Makoto Hanamiya walked in the scene. Kagami narrowed his eyes at this stranger before him.

"You found my son and brought us reunited…or have you forgotten?" Hanamiya asked.

"I…I don't know either of you. I was friends with Kisumi, Allen, and a few others," Kagami said.

"Actually, there's a place we want to show you," Himuro answered, "But we have to act fast before anyone finds out."

Before Kagami could protest, the two grabbed him and quickly escaped through the halls before sneaking out a back window. The trio made their way to a particular building that was the former site of Kagami's home at the loft.

Breaking in, the two showed the forgotten savior this place. As he stepped in, he saw a few fragmented visions of living here and other visitors.

"D-did you see something?" Hanamiya asked.

"I…I don't know," he answered.

"Of course you did," Himuro replied, "Don't deny yourself Kagami!"

"Just how do you even know me?" Kagami questioned.

"You've touched the lives of many people…along with those swimmers from the water realm," Himuro explained, "This was your place after you saved the city from the first Dark Curse."

Himuro saw the necklace ring on Kagami's neck and added, "This…was our promise together. That you and I…we'd be masters of basketball…despite all what I lied to you about my family. You haven't gotten rid of this."

Kagami looked at his necklace and touched the ring as more flashes of images appeared in his head.

 _W-who,_ he thought.

The city began to shake and tremble. Himuro and Hanamiya gasped in fear if the apocalypse was approaching to this realm; was it too late?

* * *

 **Watanuki's Store**

Using magic to enlarge the room to accommodate more people from different realms, all the immigrants were relived to escape their fallen realms but were worried for each of their friends including each of the Iwasame Senshi members.

Many of these people were banished by the Dark Curse into the Alpha storyline but were still somewhat confused until their memories were returned by Pandora, Sergi, and the Gen 1.0 team. More confusion were brought up the Gen 1.0 heroes but after learning they were their "predecessors", some understood, while a few others were confused further.

"How's Idaina Magna?" asked Alex.

"It's holding up thanks to the Mahotsukai and my sisters," Pandora answered, "But I'm afraid it won't be long..."

"I just hope the others break the curse," Rei said, looking at Alex, "Kagami has to remember…"

"We will win," he smiled, "I know we will."

"That Dodecadrocchi is evil as chaos!" Kise whined.

"I wondered what happened to Himuro and Hanamiya?" asked Murasakibara.

"I think they were with Kagami, trying to jog his memory back!" Midorima gasped as he looked through Pandora's mirror.

"When will be our turn to fight?" asked Yuuri K.

"As soon as Kagami breaks this curse, we'll be able to take back our world," Pandora explained.

Tamaki and her bamboo girls smiled as they too vowed to fight back. Momoi and RIko nodded along with Natsu and Shouyou.

"We'll battle the darkness to the ends!" Koutarou smirked.

"I agree," Tetsurou nodded, "We'll show that Dark One to not toy with its contents!"

"I just want the man whom I love…to come back," Pandora replied, "He's in there…that darkness."

"We will find a way," Gion answered.

"If he still has that bit of light…then there's hope…just like what the Iwasame Senshi taught us," Haruki smiled.

"I'm gonna show that demon who's the real monster!" Yoiuchi growled as Agon tried to calm him down.

Mokona Larg bounced around from person to person as a few were awed by its cuteness while some were a bit shocked.

"What is this thing?" Daichi Sawamura asked.

"Mokona is a Mokona!" Mokona chuckled.

"M-Mokona?" asked Jin.

"Looks like a little manjuu…" muttered Tsukushi.

"I hope Eijun's doing okay," said Aotsuki Wakana _._

"Still got that crush?" asked Miyuki.

"I see him as a brother," she corrected as Miyuki chuckled.

"But let's give him our support also so he can become Super Savior Eijun," Chris Yuu added.

"That's it…!" gasped Wakana realized, "We pray together and put our hearts into them! Our combined will and hope can give them the edge they need!"

She got up and cried out, "Everyone! We need to stop worrying about those false realities and focus on our home…our REAL home! Let's put our hearts into Eijun, the saviors, and the Iwasame Senshi.

"She's right," Aomine nodded, "We've prayed our hearts…"

"And we'll do what we can to save our home!" Akashi smiled.

"Hold hands!" Sergi ordered, "This is our FINAL chance!"

Everyone from all different sports anime and alternate realities linked their hands together in a big, oddly-shaped circle. Pandora, Sergi, Watanuki, Mokona, the Gen 1.0 team, and Skralla linked their own mini-circle in the center of the group.

 _ **"**_ _ **LET'S FIGHT WITH YOU!"**_

* * *

 _ **At the town line…**_

The Iwasame Senshi struggled as the dark barrier repelled against the powers, pushing them back and weakening their energy.

"WE CAN'T GIVE UP!" Nagisa shouted.

"IF WE LOSE THIS, SO WILL EVERYONE!" Rei cried out, "AND THAT'S NOT BEAUTIFUL!"

Makoto, Rin, Haruka, and Sousuke grunted painfully as their muscles were aching terribly. Momo and Nitori were almost at their limit as Asahi and Ikuya were feeling a bit light headed…

 ** _WHOOOSHHHHHHH!_**

A blanket of warm light swept in the area as the Iwasame Senshi suddenly felt strong again as Alexa and Eijun could feel the hearts of everyone praying.

"T-these emotions…" Eijun gasped.

"EVERYONE!" Alexa said, "IT'S EVERYONE PRAYING FOR US!"

"Could it be…" Eijun began.

"LET'S TRANSFORM NOW! WE CAN DO IT!" Alexa smiled.

Their respective Holy Arena Covenants glowed before opening to take in the spheres of rainbow-light into the boxes. They took their boxes and drank the crystallized water before shouting;

 ** _"DRAGOOONNNN…GENEEESSISSSSSSS…"_**

 ** _"EAGGGLEEEE…GENNNEEEESSSIIISSSS…"_**

 ** _"MAAAAKKKKKEEEEE UPPP!"_**

The box exploded into a massive dragon of white light swirling around his body. The eight animals of Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Penguin, Butterfly, Whale Shark, Sea Otter and Duck danced in the background of golden-yellow, white, and sky blue lights. Alexa sat with his knees close to his face while spinning around gently in this newly transformation.

He got up on his feet as his frontal armor changed into shimmering silver and crystal with a blue cape grown from his back. The jewelry also transformed into a more-mosaic style of the dragon and his boots were even slimmer but still durable and tough for fierce combat.

Alexa's hair flowed gently in the wind in slow motion as the newly upgraded armor grew into life. The cuffs and shoulder armor were silver and gold mixed together in pattern as the chest armor redesigned further to symbolize a new dragon etched out on his left side.

The little golden dragon clipped onto his back as he donned a pair of dragon wings from his shoulders and back while his helm shaped into place from the creature's head. The Dragon Stellar Beast Brooch appeared on the side of his buckle as the Golden Julius locket glowed with warmth on his necklace.

His dragon symbol on the forehead as it shimmered into a thinner golden headband with ancient markings of Atlantis engraved. Finally, the Neo Suiei God was ready for his battle. He opened his eyes and grabbed his Dragon Jeweled Creature Sword, twirling it for his pose.

* * *

Eijun followed suit as the powers from his baseball team flowed through his skin while sitting down and spinning around. The background was all white and crystal with hue of blue representing his Seidou team back in El Dorado.

He launched up from his spot, floating like a butterfly as he donned his leathered-outfit with green-highlights and shoulder pads of silver and white. Crystals of golden and crimson quartz decorated his shoulder armor.

Eijun then donned his lightweight close fitting chest plate with a full-sized lime-green cape. A soft sash made of cotton, cashmere and silk appeared afterwards. His helmet represented a shape of the eagle with large-sized feathers flowing out with his face exposed.

A golden pair of cuffs were etched with eagle-shaped prints and his lower legs were protected by greaves/shin guards along with leather straps to hold in place. His eagle necklace rested safely on the chest plate with sandals covering a part of his feet.

Eijun opened his eyes as a soft breeze of wind flowed through his hair before donning his sharp-tipped Spear thrower engraved with ancient scribes. A shield representing an eagle along with golden streaks of the El Dorado's gold with rainbow-colored jewels surrounding the border appeared on his side. His other weapon, the Tri-bolas appeared as well.

He twirled on his new weapon before taking his battle stance with a smirk.

* * *

Neo Suiei Marotta and Super Savior Eijun soared to the skies in ribbons of blue-golden and green-silver light as their combined powers were in the making.

 _So it looks like each of us has combined our powers in duo_ …Alexa thought, _Eijun told me he combined his powers to Kagami back in Bota Duniya…let's see what we can do!_

"I'm ready, Neo Suiei Marotta!" Super Savior Eijun said.

"Let's save our friend…our world…and all existence!" Alexa agreed.

The two crossed their weapons and shouted:

 ** _"DIIAAMMOOOOONNNDDDD…IWAAASSSSAMMMMEEEEEE…ACCEEEE…AATTTAACKKKK!"_**

The spear and the rod crossed their powers together followed by several bolas of light leaking out from the blast rained down towards the shield with the combined attacks from the others. The senshi gasped and realized that they could transform to their Genesis level.

* * *

 **The Government Office**

Takeru Yamato chuckled at the scene of battle as he looked through his crystal ball. He turned to see the three Chivashi servants of Dodecadron standing before him.

"Takeru of Eyeshield, let us play with these weaklings," Axato said, "They need to be put in their place."

"Our master says we can play as much as we like but you are the city leader," Lithe added.

"Very well, you know what to do…" the prime minister answered, "Remove those anomalies! I will NOT forgive any failure!"

"Our duty is to our master," Xin replied as they briefly bowed before leaving the room.

"We can't let these brats take in all the power for themselves," Axato whispered.

"Oh please, like they think they know power," Lithe chuckled.

"You do realize that all the population here is in disguised of our kind," Xin said, "But of course there are a few real humans left including those heroes trying to break in the barrier."

"Then perhaps we should get rid of them first?" Axato suggested.

"Get rid of all of them," Lithe moaned, "I'm starving for human blood."

The ground also began to shake as they felt the consequences of the ex-savior losing his belief. Did they finally won the final battle so easily?

Back at the loft, Himuro, Hanamiya, and Kagami were on the ground, hanging onto whatever they could reach as the earth continued to shake.

"Kagami, please believe in us!" Himuro said, "Everyone is waiting for you to return!"

"…the truth is…I'm afraid," Kagami answered, "When I believed last time, I lost everyone I love. I can't afford to lose more lives."

"You won't!" Hanamiya replied, "If you managed to reunite us together…you can reunite with everyone again!"

"We all want a happy beginning…" Himuro added.

 _A-a happy beginning_ , Kagami thought as the words of a musical piece echoed in his head;

 _There's no storm we can't run…we will always find the sun…leave the past and all its scars…_

Dodecadron arrived to the loft with the shears of destiny, "Kagami…I was wondering where you ran off too. Your friend Kisumi has disappeared and soon more will if you don't disconnect your fate to this town."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Himuro and Hanamiya shouted.

"SILENCE!" Dodecadron answered, using his magic to throw them across the room. Kagami's eyes widened as he was starting to see something.

"Use the shears and the shaking will stop," Dodecadron said, "I will give you my mansion in return."

"You're up to something," Kagami muttered.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"You told me that they're the shears of destiny but…if I really disconnect myself, I will really lose everything," he answered, "I've lost so many people in my life and I'm not gonna risk them anymore."

"You're speaking nonsense. And here I thought Dr. Nash Gold Jr's treatment was progressing," the Dark One answered.

Kagam's eyes widened a little as that word treatment reminded him of another word; final battle. Dr. Nash let it slip one day about something called a "Final Battle" but it resulted in the loss of innocent lives with the city remaining safe…

 _This…is… **the final battle**_ , Kagami realized, _everyone is separated and this earth shake...if I don't do something, there will be nowhere left!_

Kagami took the shears from Dodecadron to his surprise and said, "You made a mistake…of giving me these shears."

"DON'T…YOU…DARE!" he shouted but it was too late, Kagami summoned the shears powers to froze Dodecadron in pace as a beam of energy towered from the Dark One to the energy shield above.

The Dark One growled in anger as Kagami approached to the pillar before cutting it and saying quietly, "Get home…EVERYONE!"

* * *

 **Watanuki's Store**

Despite Kagami's restoring faith, the entire universes and beyond were still crumbling away. However, the portal opened as everyone gasped at the miracle finally.

"HE DID IT!" the rest of the Vorpal Swords smiled as the other teams were relieved to see the apocalypse in other realities finally frozen in time.

"It's time!" Pandora said, "Fight to the ends of the universe!"

As everyone began their way through the portal to Sportsbrooke, Watanuki took Pandora to the side and warned her about the two futures that were foreseen. She gasped as she realized that everyone was walking into a trap.

"W-why didn't you say this sooner!?" she asked.

"Because the last person who asked about that...was..." he began, "Him...and that knowledge was agreed to keep it hidden."

"N-NO! It can't be!" she realized.

 _Why didn't my father told me about this...that my journey to save him would lead to this crossroad_ , she thought.

"The future remains to be seen," witch boy reminded her, "The realms are still crumbling but if you find a way to power the Heart of Atlantis...all will be saved."

"Then it's time that we select our own future," she replied, looking at the portal before stepping in. Her job wasn't over yet...

* * *

 **Back Outside:**

The combined powers of the senshi finally struck through the shield as the barrier finally collapsed, triggering off a series of mega explosions around the city. When the rubble and dust cleared a bit better, the city was filled with nerbils, Chiropterans, and other monsters all battered or beaten down.

The Savior of Olympia escaped from the loft with Hanamiya and Himuro. He called upon his Holy Arena Covenant and shouted:

 ** _"TIGER GENESSIIIIISSSSSSSSS…MAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

An explosion of rainbow from the Generation of Miracles and their allies filled his body as he sat down close to his face and knees together, spinning gently in a red-orange and white background.

Kagami stepped up as his newly designed armor appeared in shimmering gold and red with an orange cap grown from the back. His jewelry transformed into a more fire-colored theme in red, orange, yellow, and white with a pair of crystal armor boots with the same texture design.

He opened his eyes at the cooling breeze while his remaining upgraded armor transformed. Similar to Alexa's silver and gold ridges that outlined his frontal armor and his cuffs, he donned those in red-crystal designs.

The creature pounced on his back as it transformed into the last finishing touches with the Tiger Helm, a pair of claws connecting from his wrists, and his Tiger Stellar Beast brooch shined his buckle.

Two Tiger symbols etched out on Kagami's chest both left and right while he donned his newly Tigris Naismith Crystal Rod from the transformation in his hands.

* * *

The Iwasame Senshi, Eijun, Alexa tearfully reunited with Kagami and thanked him for believing once again. Himuro and Hanamiya already went a different direction. Kisumi was also present, holding Hayato in his hands.

"Kisu-chan!" Nagisa cried out.

"You guys okay?!" asked Makoto.

"He separated ALL OF US!" Kagami growled, "AGAIN!"

"No curse will keep us separated!" Alexa smiled.

"Hayato...is he..." Rei began.

"I don't know, but I'm heading to the Lynhaven Mansion," the peach-pink haired boy answered, "The Dark One has done a lot of damage in the city and staying there will endanger all of us!"

"Then we must hurry to Atlantis and save this world," Eijun added.

"No distractions this time," Kagami said.

"Yeah, we'll focus on our real destiny," Alexa agreed.

"However, I've also noticed that I am starting to have magic..." Kisumi observed.

"EEHHHH!? Are you a senshi!?" Nagisa gasped.

"If he was a senshi, he'd be a swimmer..." Rei said.

"The zone...it must be reaching out to him," Kagami muttered.

"Really?!" the blond gasped.

"In times of great danger like the first dark curse...the zone reached out to me," he explained.

"Well I have my own outfit too," Kisummi shrugged, "So maybe...?"

The three vehicles popped out of nowhere as the senshi recognized them when they used it to travel to Karasuno.

"Those vehicles..." Rin began.

"Sergi-chan must have wrote them here," Nagisa chuckled.

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!" a hissing voice appeared.

The heroes turned to see a group of Chiropterans led by three human-hybrids. Axato, Xin and Lithe smelled the human flesh.

"This will become your grave…" Axato said, "The ruins of your beloved town. You might have broken the curse but you have NOT won the war!"

"Give us the baby boy and all of you will live!" Lithe added.

"You will not take my brother!" Kisumi replied, keeping his grip.

The beasts surrounded the heroes from escaping. It was all a matter of time but that didn't stop the saviors from using their powers. Alexa could feel the power of the solar crystal reaching out to the beasts, realizing their origins and their enlist to the Dark One.

"Are these freaks vampires?" asked Nagisa.

"HOW RUDE!" Xin growled.

"Your master…after the previous final battle, took all of you guys from your homeland…" Alexa muttered, "That's why I am recognizing those wings...Pandora told me..."

"JUST SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US!" Lithe growled.

"I'm not gonna kill anymore innocents!" the savior said, readying his solar crystal, "I'll use my powers to send you all back home!"

"Return to where you can properly live…" the voice of Neo King Julius echoed as the Chiropterans dissolved into the light. The three Chivashi tried to jump and take a bite of the humans but they were vanishing back to their homeland.

"You've really changed Alexa-chan…" Makoto said.

"I'm going to revive Kenma, Takao, and Noya when I become the king," Alexa answered, "I've given a lot of people a fresh new start…and that's exactly what I am going to do instead of killing."

"I don' think those monsters will be happy though," Rei replied.

"When all is put right, everyone will be alright," Alexa smiled.

"A happy beginning," Kagami said, "T-there was a song I once listened to when I lived on the mountains."

"Teach us out to sing Tai-chan!" Nagisa giggled but the other savior just blushed.

"Let's go before those disgusting men find us," Nitori said, "The Jabberwocks."

"Of course," Alexa nodded, "Everyone on board!"

A few more vehicles appeared thanks to Sergi's writing as Alexa, Kagami, and Eijun each took the Jetrax T6, Axalara T9, and Rockoh T3 respectively. The other senshi got onto the smaller Atlantean hovering vehicles. By using their crystal necklaces and pressing their hand to the panel, the vehicles started before taking off to the west. As for Kisumi, he carried Hayato safely to the mansion where Alexandra and Katsunori brought them in.

* * *

 **Flashback: Post-Dodecadron's Death, Pre-Revival**

The bloody death of the Mullerian King shook him awake as he found himself in the darkness with a scattering of sakura petals.

"W-what is this…?" he began.

Your body has been destroyed but I've reached out to your soul before she too could destroy it," a voice answered.

Dodecadron turned to see a small golden puppy staring at him.

"A doggy?" he muttered.

"So you finally saw the truth about her?" the dog asked.

"S-she killed me…but I refuse to believe that it was really her doing!" Dodecadron answered.

"You are correct…the doing was in her flesh but her soul remains trapped in that dark shell that you failed to break," Watanuki said.

"B-but why!? Why did I failed!?" he cried, "Because that child wasn't what she wanted!?"

"No…you did not fail anything, in fact…the events will soon go into motion but your children will suffer two pathways," Witch boy added, "Alex will reunite with the others who will soon confront your wife in a final battle…but Rasputin will suffer a terrible death because of your wife's darkness."

"All I ever wanted was to help her move on from the darkness…and it only made things worse, didn't it!?" Dodecadron said.

"It is easier to hate the darkness than loving it," he replied.

"Then…release her from that curse!" Dodecadron begged, "I know she can be saved!"

"Doing so requires a price…what are you willing to give?" Watanuki asked.

"I…I just wanted her to be happy…my wish is to start a new beginning with her…and the price…I will take in that darkness so she can find means to save me!" he said.

"The price will be steep," witch boy answered, "For you to turn against her when all is put right."

"We will find a way to break this loop!" Dodecadron vowed, "No matter how many realities and rebirths it will take! I swore to her when we got married that we will find a way to end this curse."

"Then the choice has been made…" Watanuki said.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The real Dodecadron cried alone inside the dark shell of his evil half. The flowers around the field were withering away as a sign that the end was near. But thanks to Kagami's belief and the breaking of the curse, he could feel a wave of hope sweeping in.

 _I must tell her the truth,_ he thought, _the reason why I turned dark…_

* * *

The armies arrived in the Olympus Desert once more after leaving the store. Everyone except the Gen 1.0 team landed in the sands.

"We're going to do something in case things get bad," Haruka Gen 1.0 told her.

"We'll stay behind as back-up," Rei Gen 1.0 agreed.

"But we got a plan if things get bad," Alex Gen 1.0 smiled in the background.

"Let's bring back our beloved Sportsbrooke from those crooks!" Akashi shouted.

Everyone bellowed in anticipation as they charged their way, crossing the town line as they saw massive groups of monsters waiting for the final battle to continue. While the city itself was in ruins, it did not stop the hearts of the people from starting a new beginning.

Pandora realized that Dodecadron wasn't here…and neither were his "private team".

 _They've let these monsters rule the city while they're trying to stop Alexa and the others_ , she thought.

"Is something wrong?" Aomine asked.

"They're heading to Atlantis," Pandora said, "Sergi! Let's go!"

"Right!" he answered.

"You guys fight back for your city," the Mahotsukai instructed, "When all is put right in Atlantis we will restore this town back. But stay in the city!"

"W-what's going on? Are they…?" began Kise.

"It'll get very messy soon before it gets better," she said, "They're gonna bring back Aqua and Bota Duniya fragments to this planet! Tell everyone to stay in the city as I will create another barrier spell in case of any apocalyptic side effects happen."

"Let us come!" Yuuri P. replied, "We got magic too!"

"Not everyone should go though," Yuuri K. answered.

"You two go," Viktor said, "I'll see what I can do here."

"B-but…" Yuuri K. began when Viktor held his hands up.

"I will always find you," he smiled before getting serious, "Both of you go!"

"I'll also go…representing our team," Kuroko added.

"Me three," agreed Shouyou.

"As Makoto's half-brother…he's my family too!" Midorima nodded.

"Let us go support our Eijun!" Miyuki added as Chris and Wakana arrived at the scene.

"Very well, but we got one thing to do before we go…" Pandora said as she concentrated on her powers to create a massive gateway. The Aqua Duniyan residents charged back in as they shared their contribution into the final battle.

"Is the curse…?" Magnus asked.

"Broken but now the time has come…to put all back," Pandora said, "Guide everyone into the final battle and reclaim the city. We're gonna go to the senshi and assist them."

* * *

The Iwasame Senshi, Eijun, and Kagami drove on their vehicles as fast as possible. It was a race against time to save their home at long last. The Dark One was in no doubt filled with revenge for breaking the curse and that the villains were chasing after them.

At one point the slowed down to plan their mission at the ruins.

"Okay, Alexa, Eijun, and Kagami," Makoto said, "You three get to the crystal chamber and we'll guard whoever tries to stomp us."

"We won't let those Jabberfucks get us again!" Rin agreed.

"Y-you guys…" Alexa answered.

"Don't worry about us!" Haruka said, "Even if they try to kill us…you're already Neo King Julius in your heart! Your power is the heart of Atlantis."

"Then I will share this heart with the world!" the savior replied.

They all smiled as they resumed their quest, passing by the Karasuno ruins.

* * *

 **Flashback: Tragedy in Atlantis – The Silver War**

By sunrise of that fated day, the alarms were going off as the inhabitants were terrified on what the rumors were becoming true.

"We're gonna die!" some of the shouted.

"Can the prince save us!?" others cried out.

After losing his parents to the Dark One, Julius kept a secret campaign among his city soldiers to monitor the process of the war and report of any directions heading to the kingdom. It had been only 10 months since everything began as cities fell and people were killing each other for the power coming from the "core" of the planet.

But it wasn't the full story…Julius one day went to the chamber below the palace to see the crystal acting differently than usual. After an inspection with Romulus and Poseidon, they concluded that the emotions of war and disaster were attracting this crystal.

"They're coming to take the heart!" Romulus gasped.

"So this is what the Dark One said…he must have hijacked the crystal!" Poseidon nodded.

"Just how is that even possible!? The waters in this cavern should've repelled against him!" Julius answered.

"It's clear that the war is now heading to our direction," Romulus answered.

"Then we have no choice but to summon Marius," Julius replied.

"JULIUS!" gasped Poseidon, "Do you have ANY idea what you are saying!?"

"I gave him a fragment of this crystal's power…in order to hide the destruction abilities that these people want! These people are going to tap to this power for war and not PEACE!" he argued.

"We don't have much time," Romulus answered, "Do what you must but we will get the others to protect this kingdom and you."

* * *

Antonius woke up to the low tone of the bells ringing. He gasped as he looked out from his bedroom on his island kingdom as darkness was coming from the mainland continent beyond the horizon.

"Julius…" he whispered in terror before running to get his cloak.

As he got towards the shoreline, he saw the other senshi making their way across the water in panic. He joined up to them.

"Antonius!" Suijin shouted.

"Are you guys okay?!" he called out.

"Romulus and Poseidon are at the mainland with Julius," Ulysses said, "But yeah we're okay but I have a feeling…"

"This is tragic already…" Antonius sighed sadly, "Why does our country have to go to war?!"

"Because you know how sacred the Heart of Atlantis is…as well as the crystal that budded from there," Ulysses answered, "Not even Julius knows the true origin of that. It's been a well-kept secret."

"But why keep that secret from him?" Antonius answered, "He would NEVER misuse it!"

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean the people trust him," Suijin said.

"Then how did you even know?" asked Antonius.

"King Atlas told me a long time ago," Ulysses shrugged, "But that's not the point right now. We have to protect Julius and the heart before they get here!"

"But what about the populations of innocent lives!?" Suijin argued, "They're all gonna get killed!"

"…there might be a way," Antonius said, "I also know someone that none of you guys have heard about. There's a friend who might be able to get the people out of here safely."

"Are you saying we ought to surrender!?" Ulysses shouted.

"NO! We are giving our people the best chance to move on for now until all is put right!" he answered.

"Let's go before they get here," Suijin said.

* * *

 **Beneath the Waves…**

Marius paced himself around in paranoia as the Rhincodon Glaive glowed a little bit. He didn't want to unleash these powers out of his control but it was a sign that things are getting bad at the surface.

"Marius, don't panic!" Brutus said.

"Easy for you to say," he answered back, "You and Trajan are always consummating each other!"

"Excuse you!" Trajan barked, "We're not always doing the deed you know!"

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, "I'm just really worried…like…I swore to never use this power…and now…I'm scared."

"Scared?" Brutus asked.

"If I use this power, will we ever meet again?" Marius replied.

"Of course we will!" Trajan answered, "Didn't you made these chips or something…?"

"That's not guaranteed. Julius ensured that whatever he gave me…it will give us new bodies to be reborn to but there is a price for it. We might not remember who we are…or worse…" he said, tearing up silently.

"We're gonna be okay," Brutus replied, "The Heart of Atlantis will protect us too."

* * *

The Magic Six sat in brief counsel with other warrior leaders and city defenders. Julius formulated an escape route with the information provided by Antonius. However, one of the soldiers advised if the Heart of Atlantis should be used instead. But it led to more debate as using that power would only drive the invaders hungrier for it.

After a series of incantations they connected to another pocket dimension where a female entity stood in the other side of the rip of space.

"It is officially an honor to meet you, Prince Julius," Pandora bowed, "Antonius, I thank you for allowing me to reach out."

"I'm afraid we are in the middle of a crisis," Julius said, "The war is heading our way and our people are in great danger. Is there a place we can send them to?"

"I know bunch of places yes. They can be relocated based on my findings. But I must ask you one question; are you sure you're willing to do such an act?" she questioned.

"I know it's a risk of losing our empire but…I want to give them their best chance to start over," the prince answered, "Please…give them that."

"Very well, I will open gateways for them to their new homes but it's not guaranteed that they will want to return…even if you do restore the kingdom," she warned.

"I don't think they will forget. As long as we are connected by our crystals, we are all one," Julius smiled.

"I knew you'd say that," she chuckled.

"Milady," one of the generals spoke, "We also have a series of islands surrounding this kingdom…"

"They will each have a gateway to evacuate to. Send them my message to your respective executives and it will work," Pandora said.

By midmorning, the darkness was getting closer as the troops of the mainland were getting closer to the Blue Bridge. Dodecadron led the mind-controlled civilians and sports teams to invade the city.

The Atlanteans panicked but evacuated the entire city, leaving everything behind but hanging onto their crystal necklaces. Each of them prayed and hope for a miracle to one day return but it would be a very long time…and if they were even that willing to come home.

The kingdom rang a series of low bell tones throughout as the war was finally approaching to the shoreline and the blue bridge. Several of the bravest Atlantean soldiers: the Water Knights, stayed behind and used their powers to combat the darkness. But a single blow by Dodecadron made it all too easy for the invaders. Some of them flew on their vehicles but were also shot down easily to their deaths.

Nash Gold Jr., Jason Silver, and their team members led the armies to the five islands, ransacking it all to ruins in hopes of finding the crystal. Dodecadron had his eyes on the main fortress as Julius could see him from beyond.

 _I, I have to unleash the heart_ , Julius thought, _this is terrible! I can't…_

The prince made his way back to the below chamber and ran across the water to where the crystal stood. He rested his hand on it and closed his eyes, hearing the voices of his parents and the old rulers speaking. The crystal tower glowed before wrapping Julius in its electrical tentacles. Immense power flowed from the tower and into his Solar Crystal.

When it was done, his body was all crystalized and transparent. He silently made his way back to the surface as the invaders were approaching the main palace.

All was a matter of seconds before Julius clasped his hands together, unleashing great waves of power across the entire island, blowing down the invaders into exile or banishing them far away. However, those of greater evil managed to somewhat resist its power and tried to attack him. The shield protecting Julius turned them into crystal fragments.

Dodecadron gasped to see the heart finally revealing itself as Julius stepped down to give power to his senshi. However, the Dark One inside of Dodecadron growled in rage as Chaos used its power to stab down the five senshi. Julius screamed as the heart unleashed a massive explosion, sending everyone still combating back to the mainland while he and the others disappeared.

The heart dissolved off from Julius as he looked at the other senshi dead before him. He cried while holding onto Antonius as he was soon guided by the golden doggy to have a new chance of life…starting their new journey after the silver war shattered Olympia Magna into its current fragmented worlds…

As for the crystal tower beneath the Atlantis ruins, only a small fragment of energy remained for the last several millennia…waiting to be restored…

* * *

 **Present Day:**

The Iwasame Senshi and the saviors finally reached the ruins once more and landed down safely. Now it was the time for them to put back the worlds and heal the lost kingdom of Atlantis.

"Okay, this is it," Kagami said.

"We're finally gonna save the world!" Eijun smiled.

"And have what was lost back to existing," Alexa agreed.

"We split up," Makoto said, "Rin, take your team to the north side. I'll lead Haruka, Rei, and Nagisa to the center of the castle."

"Asahi and Ikuya, go join with the saviors in case anyone tries to disturb them," Rin suggested.

"Will do," Asahi grinned.

"So you think banishing our friends was simple?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned to see the Jabberwocks now allied with the three Chivashi and a group of other villains. They were all led by Dodecadron.

"Again must we fight this?" Rin growled.

"Alas we must!" Nash Gold Jr. answered, "Until we get what we desire and end all things…this fight will not be over!"

"Now that we are here again, give us the Heart of Atlantis," Jason Silver hissed.

"And who are these bastards joining you!?" Nagisa shouted.

"That's none of your concern Swimming Guardians," growled Takeru Yamato, "As I am the true Eyeshield…that bastard took my fame and glory and thanks to meeting our man here…we are giving a new chance for revenge!"

"All because of a loss of a sport!?" Rin asked, "Have fun with that because I nearly lost my life trying to do something similar!?"

"That's because you and your filthy monkeys are weak!" Jason spat.

"Call us a monkey again," threatened Momo, gripping his fists by that insult.

"Or what? Throw us an earthquake?" Allen laughed, "Cry like a baby monkey!?"

"Since when did you have the authority to judge?!" Rei called out.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Free, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Freestyle and Relays! I am Suiei Nanase! Douse yourself and repent for your sins!"_** Haruka chanted.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Prestige, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Friendship and Backstroke! I am Suiei Tachibana! I'll fill you with regret on your decision to fight me!"_** said Makoto.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Warrior, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Medley and Unity! I am Suiei Matsuoka! For the team and for the future, your time is up!"_** said Rin.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Wisdom, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Butterfly and for Beauty! I am Suiei Ryugazaki! In the name of unbeautiful things, I shall chastise you!"_** added Rei.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Happiness, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Breaststroke and Fun! I am Suiei Hazuki! You won't get away with my stuff that will bring you down!"_** chanted Nagisa.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Valor, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Persistence and Prolonging! I am Suiei Aiichirou! I may look simple and sweet but I will pack in a punch!"_** Nitori introduced.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Mediation, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Memories and Promises! I am Suiei Yamazaki! Don't you dare get in the way of my friends because you WILL regret it!"_** said Sousuke.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Initiative, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Companions and Victories! I am Suiei Mikoshiba! Don't let my wild side think I am easy to fight!"_** chanted Momotarou.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Redolence, I am the Swimming Guardian who fight for Inspiration and Vision! I am Suiei Kirishima! You better be ready to face your fears!"_** Ikuya introduced.

 ** _"Protected by the Master of Radiance, I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Energy and Spontaneous! I am Suiei Shiina! Don't let my genius blind your ignorance!"_** Asahi said.

 _ **"I am the Swimming Guardian's Master of Mystery, who fights for Destiny and Understanding! I am Suiei Marotta!"**_ Alexa chanted. _ **  
**_

 _ **"**_ _ **And now in the name of fate,"**_ Kagami and Eijun chanted.

 _ **"**_ _ **WE'LL PUNISH YOU!"**_ the heroes chanted.

Jason raised his hand and roared as he sent a spiral-shaped explosive blast, **"** **SHUT UP YOU MONKEYS!"**

The heroes narrowly dodged the attack as a mega explosion filled the background, shaking the Atlantean ruins further with new cracks and crevices growing.

"It's us 13 to…their 14, we can do this!" Rin analyzed.

"Still they got one more entity," Nagisa said.

"We can't get too cocky about this," Rei answered, "They'll crush us all in one sweep if we're not careful!"

"Add 11 more of us!" a voice said.

The heroes turned to see Pandora, Sergi, Chris, Wakana, Miyuki, Shouyou, Midorima, Kuroko, and the two Yuri's along with Otabek.

"Take my gloves," Yuri P. said, rubbing his hand at Otabek's mouth, "They think they know madness…"

Dodedacron growled and answered, "So you finally showed up honey?"

"Our fight…ends today," she replied.

"Indeed, let's end this!" Dodecadron snapped his fingers as his servants charged at the heroes.

 ** _"FREESTYLE, TURSIOPS…ECHOLOOOOOCCCCAAAAAATIOOOONNNN!"_** Haruka shouted, twirling his Atlantean Dolphin Razor Sword as it unleashed a series water mixed with echoes of the dolphin.

 ** _"ORCA…ELEEEECCCCTTTTROOOO…RAGEEEEE!"_** Makoto shouted, spinning around before unleashing his powers from the Atlantean Orca Etched Vase. It exploded out with water, electricity, and killer whales.

 ** _"BUTTERFLY, PERPETUALLLLLL…SPLLAAAAASSHHHHHH!"_** Rei shouted, twirling his Atlantean-designed Long Riffle before firing out some bullets and amplified into a wave of water with butterflies mixed.

The three attacks smacked into Karin, Jason, and Takeru but did no harm. Nash Gold was already dodging the attacks as if he foresaw them.

"He could see the future too…" Midorima analyzed, "He's got the same power as yours and Akashi…"

"I'll do what I can to distract him…I know just the perfect plan," Pandora winked as she used her mental powers to create a white noise ringing in the blond's ears. At first it seemed to work but Dodecadron snapped his fingers to add a sound barrier.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Pandora shouted.

Takeru, Kureji and Reisuke clashed their weapons against Nagisa, Ikuya, and Nitori before throwing them across the background. Sousuke growled and whirled his glaive before chanting, " ** _Rhicondon Typhoon!"_**

A whirlwind struck at them, throwing them across the scenes while Haruka, Rin, and Momo clashed against Jason, Allen, and Nash.

"W-we have to help them," Alexa said.

"We don't have time! Let's go!" Kagami answered but they were blocked by an army of nerbils waiting for them.

"This is just GREAT!" Eijun snapped.

"DRAGON SEA KING!" Alexa chanted as a blast of dragon water soared from his sword, smacking into the nerbils and drowing them into oblivion.

After they were washed down, Kureji, Reisuke Aki, Karin Koizumi and Taka Honjou appeared in as they were trying to prevent the savior from proceeding. Kagami growled like the tiger before unleashing his rage.

 _ **"MEEETOOOORRRRR JAAAAMMMMMM!"**_ Kagami shouted, unleashing a wave of pure energy from the zone gate.

 _ **"BOOLLLAAAAASSSSS WIIINNNNNDDDD!"**_ Eijun chanted, sending a series of whirlwinds with his bolas flying around, multiplying as they drew closer to their enemies.

Reisuke and Karin combined their powers to repel their attack, redirecting it back towards the saviors. The trio narrowly dodged

"You savoirs are totally pathetic!" Taka Honjou, "Thinking you could break the ultimate curse!"

 _ **"GET OUT OF OUR WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!"**_ Alexa shouted angrily as he unleashed another dragon sea king attack

The villains repelled the attack again, this time striking the saviors across the battle field.

"Let's finish them off! I'm done playing around!" Reisuke answered.

"Just who the HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" Eijun shouted as he spat out some blood.

"Who we are!?" a voice laughed as Yamato Takeru walked into the scene, "Well that's one way to greet your opponent eh?"

"It's such a shame that your Sportsbrooke town is nothing more but ruins like the sands," Yamato said.

"YYOOOUUUUU...DESTROYED SPORTSBROKE!?" Kagami growled, getting up and charging at him, "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Yamato laughed as he simply dodged Kagami's series of blows before punching him down. The savior's lip was starting to bleed a little.

Shouyou growled as his temper was burning. He twirled his Morgan rod, unleashing several crows to distract their enemies. Midorima followed suit by concentrating on his hybrid magic of water and basketball. Seconds later, his eyes glowed, entering him into the zone.

He roared out as he created balls of pure light and threw several shots into the battle field, striking each of the Teikoku Alexanders.

"Sounds like we'll play our part now that we're interfering," Shouyou chuckled as he and Midorima charged.

"Fuck, I'm gonna fight too...how dare they tried to hurt Eijun!" Miyuki added as he and Chris readied their baseball skills to the fight.

Shouyou clashed against Kureji, Midorima against Reisuke, Miyuki confronting Karin, and Chris fighting against Taka.

"You guys shouldn't have interfere!" growled Kureji.

"YOU ENDANGERED OUR FRIENDS! YOU HEAR FROM US!" shouted Shouyou as he clashed his attack against Kureji.

The Jabberwocks were taking the upper hand as the Iwasame Senshi (despite their new powers) were starting to exhaust their energy from before. Breaking down that shield and the curse took a lot of their power to save Kagami.

Kuroko twirled his staff to unleash healing powers to the saviors.

Alexa turned his head to see the rest of the senshi and gasped.

"A-Alexa!" Eijun and Kagami replied.

"They're gonna kill them!" he screamed.

"That's right," Zack answered, "We will kill your soldiers and you will bow to us!"

Yuri P. had enough so he aimed himself at the Dark One and skated his way along with Yuuri K.

"You want madness, I'LL GIVE YOU MADNESS!" Yuri P. shouted as he and the other Yuuri attacked the Dark One from both sides with their ice powers but they were thrown away by sonic blasts.

"YOU SKATERS THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO DEFEAT ME!?" Dodecadron roared. Yuuri K fired several arrows but they were turned to dust before striking the monster.

"This is terrible!" Sergi answered.

"Stay behind me," Pandora said quietly, "I won't let him take advantage of you."

Nash Gold, Nick, and the three Chivashi attacked towards Eijun and Kagami. They replied by combining their powers while Alexa rushed up to Makoto and the others.

"Don't worry about us…" Makoto moaned.

"Go save the world…" Rin breathed.

"I can't lose anyone of you!" he answered, "Never again!"

"You see…Julius, love is weakness," Nash Gold answered, "Your downfall of Atlantis is what destroyed you because of love…and now that very same love will destroy this world and the other crumbling realities beyond!"

Jason readied his attack again but a series of star-shaped attacks threw the Jabberwocks and the Teikoku Alexanders to the side. Dodecadron turned and hissed at the sight of Seijuurou's team arriving.

"Your Dark Curse might have separated us!" the red-haired said, readying his yin-yang crystal, "But we're back!"

"Seijuurou!" Alexa gasped.

The five senshi of Suizei landed and stood with Alexa.

"Prince Julius, you must hurry," Shouta answered, "We'll fight them off."

"We can only buy you guys time…go!" Kazuki agreed.

"Thank you," Alexa smiled tearfully as he joined up with Eiun and Kagami before reaching to the pillar elevator. Dodecadron stared in silence as his plan was soon finally coming to fruition.

Pandora narrowed her eyes and could sense a darker plan waiting to be fulfilled. It was as if…

 _Why is he doing nothing_ , she thought, _is it because of the powers he's waiting for…? I can't attack this man…but I have to distract him._

She readied her inherited magic and answered, "I'm sick of standing here watching this chess game."

"Oh, so you finally decide to confront me?" the ex-husband replied as Pandora summoned her own sword.

"I can only suspect what you are up to but I won't let you take the Heart of Atlantis!" she said.

"You really think the Heart is what I am after?" Dodecadron growled, "You have NO idea! I spent billions of years waiting for this final moment to arrive…when not only the Heart is in use…but that same power that you hold…awakes!"

"What can you accomplish with that?!" she shouted as she lunged forward. He grabbed by the sword's blade.

"Oh they will try to save this world but I have ensured that the route of the planetary impact will hit the opposite ends…and when those planets smash into this one…everything will crumble!" he smirked, "And with that destruction…I will have UNCHECKED powers…not even the laws of the universe will apply!"

Pandora gasped as she once heard of a similar story of her father and Chaos long before everything began…

Dodecadron used his magic to throw her across the area before choking her in the air, "You failed to achieve what Chaos wanted…but I will NOT. I might not be able to kill you but I will stop you as long as it takes!"

"T-this…-i-isn't…t-the man…" Pandora breathed, "Whom i-i…r-re-m-ember…"

* * *

 **Idaina Magna**

The Gen 1.0 team returned to the temple as a crowd of people huddled in fear of the apocalypse approaching to the paradise. However, the restoration of Kagami's belief did slow down the clouds of darkness but nothing cleared away.

Morgan and the other Mahotsukai combined their powers to try to slow down the clouds from all around as the humans huddled in or around the Suiei Temple.

"Is everyone alright?" Beatrice asked, "Out in the…?"

"The Final Battle is as prophesized," Makoto said, "The two futures…they're here in the present!"

"We can't lose hope…" Haruka answered, "Time is short…all the realms are still crumbling away."

"It's not much better here," Johann pointed to the skies, "This Dark Curse is still washing everything."

"I've sent my best witches to fight this," Anabelle.

"We're doing the best we can," Denise answered.

"This other reality…are they your descendants?" asked Atari.

"Copies of us yes but at the same time they have their own story," Rin explained.

"I can't wait to read it one day," chuckled Claudia.

"Haru, let's try one more time…" Alex answered.

The Magic Six Gen 1.0 team along with Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori returned to the Suiei Temple and tried to pray for their descendants but it kept backfiring worse.

"Our powers, prayers…we can't even reach through space!" Nagisa gasped.

"What the hell is happening to our descendants!?" Rin panicked.

"I just hope they're alright!" Makoto answered.

"Hey you guys, look at this," Haruka said as he found a scrap piece of paper that looked like it was from a torn page.

They grouped up to see the message written:

 _Light was born from the darkness_  
 _And thus expanded the universe_  
 _Cosmos created the first world_  
 _But Chaos pursues to end the last world_  
 _Stories of everyone must face the curse_  
 _Only two futures are known_  
 _Both of which will result in the end of all existence_  
 _They died in each others hands_  
 _That is how it all goes_  
 _The endless cycle of eternity_  
 _The strongest light will face **the final battle** and it too_  
 _Must confront its destiny with the Chaos_

"W-what does this mean?!" Nagisa asked.

"Are we facing the end...?" Rin muttered.

"Is it a prophecy?" Makoto added.

"This is all my fault," Alex said as they turned to him, "I was the one who pushed us to make this new story…and now look at what's happening. Everything is all going to die out! This prophecy says so!"

"Alex-chan…" Nagisa replied sadly, looking slightly down as the others remained silent about this.

As Alex fell to his knees in despair, Rei joined him and replied, "No. This is not your fault. We all wanted to create something new together. And now we still have a chance to make everything work. It's not the end. I'm still here…we're all still here. And together, we can and will change the future!"

His lover looked to his violet, calming eyes like the sunrise and Rei looked to his golden, sunlight eyes. The two hugged together as the others shared a reassuring smile of hope.

"You've really had my back…no matter how many universes we lived on," Alex said.

"I love you…we all love you…and you love us and everyone," Rei agreed.

"That's right," Haru smiled, "Nankurunaisa…"

Makoto and the others all joined in for a big group hug. In all their hearts…they knew that good has triumphed thus so far. How could it be any different?

Their Suiei Necklaces finally glowed as Rin gasped, "O-our powers…?"

"Are they resonating?" Sousuke asked.

"T-this power...it feels different..." Nitori added.

"R-Rei...what is this?" Alex asked as Nagisa looked at Rei with the same question.

"I am not sure..." the megane replied as he turned to the others, "But I feel this connection between us growing stronger!"

"Are we…?" Momo began but spheres of light drifted out from their bodies, floating together to the marble table as they merged into one larger sphere of light. It transformed into a humanoid-figure floating in front of them.

They all gasped in shock to see this new entity as the Suiei Gods revealed this new and unborn power…

 _"Yes it's true…we are_ _ **ALL**_ _one,"_ Suiei Tachibana echoed.

"The Suiei Gods…" Makoto muttered.

 _"You men can do it! You must unite your hearts!"_ Suiei Nanase echoed also.

 _"And you must protect this union...it holds great power for you!"_ Suiei Matsuoka added.

"W-what does this mean?!" Makoto asked.

 _"Your hearts and souls have been connected since the very beginning,"_ Suiei Ryugazaki said in their minds, _"Take the hand and you'll become even greater…"_

 _"Remember what unites you all together and you will be able to do this!"_ Suiei Hazuki concluded.

They got up to take a closer look at the figure as Rei analyzed more closely, "Wait...is that a Suiei necklace?!"

"Wait what?!" Nagisa said.

"A new Suiei God..." Alex muttered, "Born from our hearts!"

 _"The time has come to awaken it..."_ Suiei Marotta echoed.

The light-entity lowered its hand down to them, beckoning them to reunite as one.

"As long as we don't get discourage..." Haruka replied, raising his hand to the entity.

"And we won't because..." Rin said, following suit."

"We still have each other," Sousuke added as he does the same with Nitori, Momo, Makoto, and Alex.

Rei and Nagisa did the same as the latter concluded, "And we will stay together."

Beatrice, Annabelle, Atari, and a few of the other civilians walked in to see the heroes combining their identities before merging into the new-alien-life force...followed by a bright wave of light sweeping through the crumbling paradise, surpassing though the apocalyptic forces...

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke**

As the people battled their way through the ruined city against the monsters, the darkness in the skies continued to grow worse and worse.

Aomine, Murasakibara, and Kise managed to clear the pathway to the Miracle Palace while Akashi, Testurou, Viktor and Gion broke open the doorway with their combined forces.

"It's hard to believe that such a city can go from a paradise to apocalyptic," muttered Gion.

"We won't die…as long as we stand together," Tetsurou reassured, "Shouyou and all of our volleyball teams and friends are strong."

"Same with my ice skating crew," Viktor smiled, "None of us has given up."

They made their way to the stairwell, heading to the Temple of Time when they saw a bunch of the pupununu people trying to decipher what was going on. Jeera, Jibolba, and a few other scholarly students were so fascinated.

"Y-you guys…" Akashi began.

"Oh," Viktor shrugged.

"We fought the monsters that were trying to break in here…you're welcome," Jibolba answered.

"I see, thank you," the red-haired replied, "But we too need to read what is coming…"

"I think what you want is that…" Jeera pointed to the inscription of the two futures.

Akashi gasped at this and observed, "The Final Battle dictates two futures…either of them will alter the fate of Chaos and Cosmos."

"There's no third way?" Kise asked.

"There is…" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see the escaped King Tak as Akashi yelled at him, "YOUUUUUU!"

"You're welcome," Tak answered, "Thanks to the apocalyptic events, I broke free from my prison. But I guess you could say I turned over a new leaf now that the staff of dreams is destroyed."

"Wait a minute, the staff of dreams…" Aomine answered, "If it was created by some of the first magics…"

"The powers that were unleashed are now a part of the Dark One," Tak concluded, "Therefore, I needed it but thanks to you guys, the final battle will destroy all of us!"

"How do you remember all of this if the curse...?" began Kise.

"A form of magic from the Moon Juju," Jeera shrugged, "He regained his memories but of course...resurrection's revenge does its best."

"You said **_The Final Battle_** dictates two futures," Viktor said, "But you is there a possibility of a third way?"

"Our Juju Shrine has also predicted the times of calamity as well as the final battle," Jeera revealed, "But we thought it was happening onto our burden…but it turns out that it was chosen by the Iwasame Senshi…more so the saviors."

"What is this third pathway?" asked Murasakibara.

"…if the saviors kill the Dark One, then they will inherit the darkness…if the Dark One kills them, all will be dark…" Jibolba explained.

"Somehow the third way has to involve a balance…" Akashi muttered, "Either way we can't let the darkness win!"

"We gotta make sure that third way does happen!" Aomine commented, "Let's give our power to Kagami once more so he can unlock the Zone Gate like none other!"

"We need to combine our hearts also into them…the senshi…" Kise added, "And pray that they will return to us alive…"

* * *

 **The Ruins of Atlantis**

The battered Iwasame Senshi and Seijuurou's team were all scattered across the ruins. The Jabberwocks and Teikoku Alexanders inspected to make sure that they were all dead or on their way of being dead. Dodecadron instructed them to wait till the saviors could unlock the Heart of Atlantis. Pandora tried to use her powers and break free but it kept cancelling out with Dodecadron's darkness.

Alexa, Kagami and Eijun were about to activate the pillar to descend when the skies above turned golden with bright white light. It was as if the sun had appeared in the clouds, blinding everyone at the new arrival…

"W-what's this!?" Pandora gasped as Dodecadron lost grip on his ex-wife due to this new light growing.

Sergi and the others stood in awe as something was descending from the skies. Waves of power radiated down on the senshi, energizing them back with more power than before.

"E-Everyone!" Alexa shouted.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Kagami cried out.

While their new guest was still hidden in bright light, the entity spoke, "Saviors of Olympia…it is time you finally unlock the real power of Atlantis…you need not to go down below to find answers yet…the heart of Atlantis is everywhere…and everyone."

"H-how are we going to fight back against the darkness?!" Nagisa shouted.

"Give the saviors…their final transformation," the entity spoke.

Everyone turned to the three saviors. One by one, they each shouted out:

 ** _"DOLPHIN ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"SHARK ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"ORCA ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"PENGUIN ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"BUTTERFLY ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"RHINCODON ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"ENHYDRA ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"CAIRINA ATLANTIS POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"KAZAMI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"SHIONEZAKI CRYSTAL POWERRRRRR!"_**

The others stood in awe as the Senshi's bodies glowed before flooding all their powers to the Holy Arena Covenant of Alexa's.

"We must do the same…" Kuroko said raising his rod, "Everyone, hang on!"

"I'll contribute also!" Shouyou added, following suit with his weapon.

Midorima, Kuroko, Shouyou, Chris, Miyuki, Wakana, Sergi, Yuuri K., Yuri P., Seijuurou and his team all followed suit, connecting their hands to the two rods, adding their power to the senshi and to the Holy Arena covenants.

"Those bastards think that unity will defeat us!" Dodecadron growled, "NASH! SILVER! COMBINE YOUR FORCES WITH THE TEIKOKU TEAM AND MY PETS!"

"B-but if we do so…" Silver gasped.

"SHUT UP! REPEL THOSE ANAMOLIES!" the Dark One commanded.

The heroes ignored the sight of the transformation as the villains merged together into a massive black dragon fused with all the Jabberwocks and the Teikoku Alexanders' members. The three Chivashi tried to join in the fusion but Dodecadron had enough of their failures so he snapped his fingers and were sent to the unknown.

Alexa, Kagami, and Eijun's Holy Arena covenants transformed into three chalices representing designs from each of the three shattered planets of Olympia Magna. The powers flowed into the cups as the saviors were floating high above the ruins in this new transformation.

 _ **"ALL OF OUR POWER IS HERE AND NOW!"**_ all their allies shouted.

Bright lights of the full rainbow spectrum shimmered the entire area followed by a wave of white light with a rainfall of Sakura petals.

Alexa, Kagami and Eijun spread out their wings as they were finally in their strongest warriors forms; Their Solar Atlantic Creature Senshi form. Each of them wore the exact same outfits but in different colors that represented their heritage; water, sand, and jungle. Fused into their powers were light magic combined with the power of Alexa's Solar Crystal, Kagami's Claimah Solis Sword, and Eijun's Tri-Bolas.

They each donned a pair of wings along with open clothed robes, exposing their chest and abs as Atlantean markings patterned across their bodies in different colors of blue, red, and green. A pair of pants in a hybrid of skirt outer layer covered the bottom half and wore sandals, cuffs, and other unique elemental jewelry.

Alexa gripped on his Eternal Solar Staff while Kagami welded his newly created Cosmos Sword and Eijun with his Diamond Doubled-Flail.

 _So much power flowing into our bodies_ , thought Alexa; Master Savior Julius.

 _Even without this intensity_ , thought Kagami; Master Savior Hanamichi.

 _We will save our world_ , nodded Eijun; Master Savior Ren.

"The Protection of Atlantis...and Cosmos...all that exists," Master Savior Julius muttered.

"Everyone, all of our combined powers will increase yours to the same level...so that we may defeat Chaos once and for all!" Master Savior Ren cried out.

"Let's do this! Everyone's putting their hearts on us!" Maser Savior Hanamichi agreed.

Alexa raised his staff at the oncoming Jabberwocky Fused Beast and shouted out along with Kagami and Eijun as they raised their weapons:

 ** _"SAVVIIIOORRRRRR TRIDDDIIIIIUUUMMMMMM OLYMMMPIIAAAAA VITAAEEEEE!"_**

Rings of circular light erupted from the three saviors, blending into a majestic, overwhelming, energetic power soaring right to the Jabberwocky. The size of the blast amplified in all dimensions as it struck the beast dead on with the monster roaring loudly across the battlefield:

 ** _"GGGGGEEERRRRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

The three saviors kept a tight grip on their powers unleashed as the massive light overwhelmed the entire monster and the components that made up of it. There was no time to regret this action...the people were villains with no pure intention of ever a redemption. While some of them may have come from a losing team...the fact that they dare to annihilate everything was a terrifying taboo.

Dodecadron gasped as the monster finally exploded into shards of crystal, signalizing the awakening of the Heart of Atlantis at last. The massive light from the attack disappeared as everyone recovered their vision. But something else…that second light from above was still protecting the heart from the likes of himself.

"That light…WHO ARE YOU!?" he roared.

Pandora looked up to the light high above and sensed a familiar presence yet it was a new and unborn being that she never thought would come…her father once spoke about this in the darkest hour of ** _the final battle…_**

"By fairest blood it is done…and by fairest blood can it be undone…" she muttered, "You've awaken…?"

"Hello **_mother_** …hello **_father_** …" the same voice echoed.


	11. Act 10

**~Act Ten:** **オペレーション** **FOR THE FUTURE** **パート** **3: Take Your Marks!~**  
 **Operation: FOR THE FUTURE Part 3: Take Your Marks!**

* * *

 **"** **最後の世界を守るために、私たちは夢を守ります** **"** **  
"To Protect '** ** _The Last World'_** **, we'll safeguard our dream!"**

* * *

Inside the light that shined above the ruins, a lone entity floated with its long hair flowing through the breeze. While one could say its anatomy was a man, the identity was rather neutral as it was _born from the hearts of the Generation 1.0 as well as having the bloodline to Cosmos, Pandora, Kaarina, and Camelot Jr_. This entity carried a powerful staff with symbols of the sun, moon, and stars…just like its predecessor.

Suiei Cosmos looked from the battle above and smiled, knowing that these heroes were indeed, just like itself and its creators. A series of the foresight also showed it the continuation of war and conflict in the distant future with newer generations. Yet, another future showed that destroying the light or darkness completely will only turn the universe back to its original state and all will start over with a potential that everything may repeat itself depending on the damage.

The entity closed its eyes to reflect on the reasoning why Chaos and Cosmos were at war with each other…

One side represented nothing while the other represented everything. Chaos wanted some of Cosmos to fill its empty state and hopefully find its purpose. However, whatever Chaos would do…nothing worked. Nothing was guaranteed. Cosmos on the other hand tried to give some of its "things" to Chaos but the transfer was a failure.

Chaos proposed to switch sides and do a perpetual rotation back and forth but doing so would just be as bad as having nothing. Yet Cosmos did not sense its emotions. In fear of that possibility, Cosmos used everything to explode the big bang in hope for Chaos to find what it truly desired. However, this separate only angered Chaos as it would encompass the "void" of a universe while Cosmos was able to create planets and write new realities.

In hopes to try to get everything that Cosmos created, the Darkness would become the "Great Evil" and find a vessel to reverse everything back to itself. Prior to the creation of Idaina Magna, Chaos was unable to grow in power despite being inside the daughter of Cosmos. There was still that last speck of hope that kept her from becoming the Ultimate darkness like Dodecadron.

With every power of evil absorbed…the latest villain Dodecadron created the Dark Curse and use it for the final battle. But now the tide has turned with its presence to assist the 2nd Generation…but it wouldn't be long before this body dissolves because of the uncertainty of the future.

 _Chaos and Cosmos were now in a confrontation...one of which will spell the end of everything both here and beyond..._

* * *

The Generation 1.0 team found themselves floating in the heart of Suiei Cosmos as they could witness the battle down below. They were all naked and angelic with a pair of wings on their backs. Everyone linked as one with their hands connecting each other to the body of Cosmos.

"Looks it's here! Suiei Cosmos!" Alex gasped as his angelic wings fluttered gently.

"It is our Cosmos…" Haruka added.

"With the powers of the universe," Rei said, "We can at last fight with our sons!"

"Rei-chan that's a bit awkward," Nagisa chuckled lightly.

"He is right though…" Makoto answered, "They may be duplicates but we authorized them to exist. It is our responsibility that they don't disappear…"

"Then it's time we show the truth…" Rin replied, "Our destiny is finally here!"

"Let's fight this!" Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori agreed.

* * *

The newly arrival being finally landed down on the ground as Dodecadron, Pandora, and other witnesses stared.

"Hello… ** _mother_** …hello… ** _father_** …" greeted Suiei Cosmos.

"E-EH!?" Pandora gasped, "H-how?!"

"W-who are you!?" Alexa asked.

Suiei Cosmos turned to the senshi and answered, "I am the unborn from your fathers…but my true bloodline is from the fated couple of Chaos and Cosmos. You are all my creators."

Rei used his x-ray vision and gasped to see that this being was not made of flesh, blood, and bone like the humans. Instead, he saw the Generation 1.0 team composing this image.

"Yes, I am born from Generation 1.0 but I am only here for the final battle. One day, I will awaken completely and lead new heroes for generations after this one," Suiei Cosmos answered.

"Y-your necklace…" Nagisa said.

"Indeed, the same heart-shaped pendant of love…" Suiei Cosmos smiled.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Dodecadron growled, "YOU ARE NOT MY SON!"

He unleashed electrifying dark blasts towards the heroes. Suiei Cosmos raised its Cosmic-Solar Staff and repelled it like an ocean wave. Such powers were felt by everyone around the ruins as Dodecadron gasped at this new arrival before growling.

"You look like Alexa…" Makoto commented, "But with longer and more silvery hair…"

"N-Neo King Julius!?" Momo, Nitori, and Nagisa gasped.

"No. I am not the king. I am all of your hearts put together into a more balanced form…I can switch into anyone whom I desire but I prefer to be in this form," Suiei Cosmos said, "Let my shining light help you restore The Last World…and the lost kingdom."

"We can't be distracted any further! Let's go!" Kagami answered as he, Eijun and Alexa reached to the elevator pillar and descended to the crystal chamber. The senshi quickly followed while Seijuurou's team readied for combat with Suiei Cosmos.

"You might have awaken…BUT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!" Dodecadron/Chaos growled.

"I don't need to," Suiei Cosmos answered, "I'm only here for one purpose…to prevent either future from coming true...those two futures..."

"No matter what you do, YOU CANNOT destroy me!" Dodecadron/Chaos repeated, "Darkness always is in perpetual force with light!"

* * *

Kisumi brought the semi-conscious Hayato safely on the bed as Alexandra and Katsunori provided some medicine.

"King Magnus was looking for you," Katsunori said.

"I…didn't know but…Hayato's is in critical danger!" he answered.

"He's going to be okay," Alexandra reassured, "I might not see the future but I know all will be put right once more."

"That bright light in the skies earlier…could it have been a sign?" Kisumi asked.

They remained silent on the question as Kisumi looked at his little brother sadly.

"I'm so sorry Hayato," Kisumi whispered before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

A wave of warmth, rainbow light exploded out from the child as he opened his eyes before smiling to see Kisumi. The brothers cried happily with a hug…

That warmth of light continued to spread across the planet, striking all the combatants of good and evil as the power of true love was felt by everyone.

* * *

 **The Crystal Chamber**

While the conflict continued above, the three saviors along with the senshi arrived to the water. To their surprise, the crystal was growing back to normal as its power radiated stronger and stronger. It was before Alexa realized that Kisumi's kiss of true love revived Hayato from the Dark Curse.

"So what now?" asked Eijun.

"We touched the crystal but it granted new powers…" Alexa muttered, "Does it require an incantation?"

 _My dear Julius_ , the voice of Leviathan echoed in his head, _the Heart of Atlantis is more than just a crystal…it is a breathing, living, entity like the rest of us…born from the hearts of those who love…such power requires a great sacrifice…_

Alexa lowered his head and whispered, "We're going to die…"

"W-what are you talking about!?" Kagami asked.

"The Heart here…I remember…during the tragedy, I used it once to repel the invaders but it costed my life along with the senshi," the aqua savior answered, "True love to the world…is a sacrifice…"

Eijun and Kagami held his hands as the former said, "I am willing to pay that price…for all my family and friends."

"Same with me," Kagami answered, "But we are three of us compared to you being one as Julius back then. Maybe we might be able to survive…after all, you have seen Neo King Julius in your dreams."

"Alexa-chan," Nagisa said, "We will do what we can to support you…all the way to the end."

"But for Mako-chan...if I don't…" Alexa answered.

"We haven't given up on you as the Dark One," Makoto said, "And we won't give up on you as the savior."

"Go save the world," Rei smiled, "We'll do what we can to fight the Dark One and free Dodecadron from his curse."

"T-thank you," Alexa tearfully smiled as he, Eijun and Kagami turned to the crystal and walked on the surface of the water. Their bodies glowed in blue-white, green-silver, and red-gold while markings of Atlantean began to spread.

The three saviors' bodies turned from flesh into bright blue alien-like before touching the restored crystal thanks to that hint of true love's kiss. The saviors and the crystal began to float up to the ceiling of the chamber, breaking out to the skies as Dodecadron/Chaos, Suiei Cosmos and Pandora along many others witnessing the true powers unleashing.

Alexa's solar crystal drifted from his body before attaching on top of the crystal's apex. Kagami's Tiger Crystal and Eijun's Eagle Crystal followed suit, attaching to the crystal tower.

* * *

Before anyone could react, a massive portal ripped through time and space as the original Atlanteans from eons ago returned at last and saw the events beginning to unfold.

"A-Atlanteans!" gasped Midorima, "The original population survived?!"

Dodecadron gasped at this and tried to attack once more but its powers were being suppressed by the heart's power. The population scurried away from the site of battle led by Midorima, Chris, Miyuki, and Shouyou where they ran to the others watched from the rubble.

Suddenly, the darkness screamed in agony as the real Dodecadron tried to break free from its dark shell.

Pandora gasped, "H-HONEY! IT'S YOU!?"

The real Mullerian King was halfway in separating himself from Chaos. He cried out to see his beloved wife once more and tried to reach out. Pandora soared up to rescue him but was repelled back by the darkness, crashing into the ruins.

"GrrrawahhhhhH!" Chaos growled, "WHY CAN'T I ESCAPE FROM THIS!?"

 _"I SHALL NEVER LET YOU ESCAPE!_ " Dodecadron shouted, _"THIS IS MY BODY YOU FOUL MONSTER! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT ANY MORE! YOUR REIGN ENDS TODAY!"_

Chaos hissed while grabbing Dodecadron and answered, "ESCAPE?! YOU TRIED TO ESCAPE FROM ME! MUHAHAAHAHA! To be honest, **_I thought I've digested you long ago and you disappeared forever…you are a stubborn fool._** When I'm done with you, ** _I WILL HAVE UNCHECKED POWERS…NOT EVEN ATLANTIS, LAWS OF MAGIC, OR COSMOS CAN DEFEAT ME!"_**

Suiei Cosmos's eyes narrowed before readying its weapon. Pandora cried out but the new comer charged towards Chaos. The Darkness laughed and unleashed electrical bolts, striking Suiei Cosmos on target. For a moment, the darkness thought it won but out of the smoke was a surprise attack, shoving the darkness down to the ground in hopes for the real Dodecadron to escape.

The fusion growled in anger as Chaos turned to Suiei Cosmos, "So you finally did it…you FINALLY tried to hurt me! Now I CAN EASILY INFECT YOU AND STILL LIVE ON!"

"That wasn't done by me," Suiei Cosmos replied, "I haven't been born yet I exist here and now. I refuse to hurt others…that can be redeemed! But you...Chaos...SHALL BE PUNISHED BY THOSE OF MY ANCESTORS!"

The fused entity glowed before splitting off into the Generation 1.0 team members floating around with their angelic wings in the flesh. The Generation 2.0 team returned to the surface and saw their other counterparts confronting the darkness.

"Chaos..." Alex-Gen 1.0 growled.

"So this is our true enemy," Rei-Gen 1.0 analyzed.

Rin, Haruka, Nagisa, Makoto, Sousuke, Momo, and Nitori stared at the villain with unpleasant looks on their faces. The Gen 1.0 Magic Six recalled their last battle when Pandora was the Dark One. It was a violent fight to the very end both in gore and in magic. The real Dodecadron struggled in pain by Chaos gripped its hands to the Chiropteran-fairy hybrid.

"It's been such a long, long time…" Chaos spoke through Dodecadron's mouth, _"The last time we fought, **you all broke a forbidden taboo and created a realm that should not exist!** That place has caused distortions and an imbalance not just in this universe…but all other multiverses that connect!"_

"You're wrong Chaos!" Makoto-Gen 1.0 replied, "We created that realm BECAUSE of our lives! We gave our lives to the people both on Earth and Duniya!"

"It may be but you have violated even further by creating clones of yourselves! **_You think that getting me as a bait will allow you to WIN THE FINAL BATTLE SO EASILY?!"_** Chaos shouted, _**"SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT FOR YOU TO SAVE! NO OLYMPIA! NO EARTH! NO DUNIYA! NOTHING!"**_

The Generation 2.0 team returned to the site of battle and gasped to see what was happening. Suiei Cosmos was gone but their ancestors were floating in circle against their prey. Gen 2.0-Rin held onto the time key as he could feel the need to use it. If Chaos gets the upper hand, time might be running out.

"One thing I've learned while helping the other me in the Underworld…is that all are actions are remembered both good and evil…and hatred only brings more malice!" Gen 1.0 Alex spoke.

"We refuse to kill more innocents!" Gen 1.0 Rei added.

"We will give hope…no matter what further cost it'll take!" Gen 1.0 Haruka concluded.

They combined their powers and sent a spiral-shaped light energy filled with their own attacks to reach their common enemy, **_"SPIRAALLLLLLLLLL...SPPPLAAAASSSSSHHHHHHH!"_**

The combined power soared down towards their common enemy as electrical blasts sparked whenever each beam fused together. At first it seemed that they struck their target as an explosion of light blasted but...

"FOOLS!" Chaos growled, replying with its darkness and dissolved the attack, "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"

The real Dodecadron was close of breaking free but Chaos roared in rage and sucked the Mullerian host back into its body. Everyone gasped as the dual-entity's body glowed in dark magic. Pandora cried out in despair.

"DODECADRON PLEASE! YOU CAN BREAK FREE FROM THIS!" she shouted, "DON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE I DID! IF YOU END ME, **_EVERYTHING WILL BE OVER!_** YOU'LL END US TOO...ALL THAT IS BETWEEN US AND EVERYONE!"

He turned towards her and readied his dark magic, _"You...destroyed me both by killing and by resurrection! And now the time_ ** _HAS COME THAT YOU PAY THE PRICE!"_**

* * *

 _If anyone were to describe all what was happening...it was beyond apocalyptic..._

The lands that composed the Alpha!Earth began to fade away through the darkness in all different years of the sports anime.

Planet Duniya was also facing their own destruction as the residents in Aeuropa City, Neo Tabuk, Chirottori and other regions watched in terror of thundering, shadowed clouds looming over their lands.

In Delta!Earth, Kyle, Alex, and the others returned to Arizona to see the dark storm waving into the desert city. Kyle transformed into his senshi form along with Nicolas, Kosuke, and Ken and used their powers to repel the oncoming darkness. Alex tried to round up the people to safety at the ASU recreation facility despite the panic.

The same was happening on the AU-Lynwin as DM-Rin, Sousuke, Nitori, Momo, Sergi, and Rei tried to use their powers to slow down the oncoming storm while the citizens were packed in the heart of the city.

Because of their involvement with the heroes, the planet of Spherus Magna was facing their own apocalyptic with the same dark clouds rolling down towards Averax Magna. The Matoran, Agori and other citizens huddled in fear while the Toa and Glatorian tried to combine their powers but many were swept into destruction.

* * *

 **Idaina Magna**

The population crowded at the Suiei Temple as the wave of darkness continued to storm its way through. The Mahotsukai, Annabelle's witches, and other magical-bearing beings tried to slow it down as much as possible. The belief of the Saviors' were restored but it was past the threshold of stability because the concepts of Chaos and the Daughter of Cosmos were finally in confrontation. The prophecy of the two futures' side effects were speeding up the destruction of all the realms.

"I-IT'S NOT HOLDING UP!" shouted Goloris.

"HURRY! GET EVERYONE TO THE TEMPLE!" Igraine cried out.

They gathered their daughters while the witches began to withdrew from the battle as well. Everyone panicked in fear as the end was finally approaching. The Final Battle was still going on...

"EVERYONE! TO THE CENTER! HURRY!" shouted Atari.

"Close together!" Johann added as all the ex-ship war leaders and their fellow surviving citizens huddled around with Awlida, Matsuura, their babies along with Anne, Shirahama, Maseru, Akane, Deana, and Glena. Rasputin huddled with his children as well.

Morgan managed to look through the eyes of Pandora and gasped to see her and Dodecadron in their final stance. She finally realized what was going on as she recalled the powers of Chaos and Cosmos conflicting together in a final battle including this one.

 ** _"I-If one of them dies..."_** Morgan whispered, terrified, **_"It'll be the FINAL CHAIN of existence! THE DARKNESS WILL FINALLY CONSUME EVERYTHING!"_**

Cali meowed in fear of what was going to happen while staying with the parents of Alex and Sergi. Tony looked at his wife with great despair that this was all coming to an end. Seijuurou and Gou held onto their crying babies tightly. Beatrice, Andreas and Anastasia looked at each other with sadness. Rasputin held onto his children as they huddled closely.

The cloud of darkness was now surrounding at the hill that rested the Suiei Temple as the rest of the place was crumbling away and dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

 **The Final Battle: The Climax**

Pandora froze in terrifying fear as the dark magic beamed its way down towards her. She could feel the comeuppance finally taking toll on her from all the dark deeds in the past. Everyone screamed at her to move out of the way.

An idea struck Gen 2.0 Rin…realizing that he still had the time key. He took it out and a beam of magical energy smacked into the shadowed attack, slowing it down to the seconds. Pandora looked up and gasped to see Rin doing this.

"R-RIN!" Gen 2.0-Haruka gasped.

The powers of time grew and grew, slowing down all of relativity in all the battlefield. Dodecadron/Chaos hissed slowly as it was finally getting a part of its revenge after so many eons of waiting and plotting. Pandora on the other hand, recalled something she learned from her father...it was something that he did back when he was a "concept" and how the first universe was born...

 _I've died and received a second chance_ , she thought, concentrating on her mega-powers, _I'll do so again and give everything to this world…even if it means we all end up in destruction. I'll use my powers from my father to start anew...I won't give up! Please forgive me...everyone...  
_

The Generation 1.0 team tried to fly down to rescue her despite the speed of time slowing the down further and further. Generation 2.0 team also ran as fast as they could but Rin's time-key was making the flow so slow that it almost seemed like it was going to stop.

No one noticed a lone being scrambling across the battle field, throwing himself into the time field as everything was all in microseconds before impact.

 _I may have created a city for my dark deeds, but I'm GONNA END THIS ALL under my terms_ , the man thought as he was struck dead on by the attack. He recalled a conversation with Prince Julius about how a sacrifice of true love brings light and hope to the world and that if a hero and villain worked together, all will be restored. Now this was his only chance to do so…

An explosion of electrical energy threw everyone across the landscape as a bright tower of light struck the Heart of Atlantis above. When everyone could see again, Theagenes' body was all that was left while its soul floated inside the tower of light, merging to the saviors inside the Heart…

"T-THEAGENES!?" everyone shouted.

Pandora's eyes widened while Dodecadron was still shaken by the explosive blast. The ex-apprenticed Dark One turned against him and now it all made sense: the two futures that was foretold had a loophole and now it was sewed together!

"You... _ **YYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU...**_ " Chaos growled before roaring in sheer anger and unleashed a series of dark columns of energy across the scenery, blasting a massive chunk of the surroundings apart as everyone was thrown by the blast.

* * *

Alexa, Kagami, and Eijun's souls were floating around a pocket dimension showing the three fragmented worlds of Olympia Magna. It was as if they were gods observing the fate of The Last World. Behind them were the spirits of the old kings of Ancient Atlantis.

"The time has come..." Noesis announced, "A sacrifice must be made by the one who will pull the worlds back."

"Julius..." Atlas spoke softly, "You know what you must do..."

"Our powers…we are connected to the crystal…" Alexa/Julius's voice spoke in an echo.

"We must put all our energy into the planets and drag them to low orbit so they can merge once more…" Kagami's voice echoed.

"The three that makes us one…" Eijun added.

"Our sacrifice will bring hope to all the people who stood with us…and who will be born from us," Alexa chanted.

"Then it's time…" Eijun concluded.

The three touched their respective planets as Aqua and Bota Duniya fragments both in real time and in this image began to drift their way towards Olympia. At first it seemed to work but it backfired on them as someone else has entered this dimension.

"Why isn't it working?!" Kagami gasped.

"It's like what you said…a sacrifice must be made," a voice said.

The trio and the ancient kings turned to see the soul of Theagenes floating with them.

"Let me be the one to transfer my energy that will bring those planets back," Theagenes revealed.

"T-Theagenes!" Alexa gasped, "H-how did you…!?"

"How is this possible?" Eijun asked.

"I know I'm not the savior...but..." Theagenes revealed, "I read the prophecy hidden among the ruins after I arrived here in one of those flying vehicles. It was then I realized that you Julius...needed me but I disobeyed and turned to that cloud of darkness."

"The Heart of Atlantis drew you into us," Kagami realized.

"This is all my fault for bringing you pain," Theagenes answered, "I became the Dark One after not believing in myself to be strong…let me pay the price and become the energy you need to restore Olympia Magna. _**Good and Evil are one if we work together!"**_

"I-If you do this…!" Alexa began.

"Yes, I will die…and that's what I am willing to give…let me die being both hero and villain at the very least!" he begged, "After all, you were the one who made me a hero when you were the dark one. Save our world…Julius…you are my _**only true friend and I am truly sorry I disappeared that night during the dinner eons back**_. Please...use my sacrifice to bring full power to the Heart…and you all will be able to restore Olympia Magna…"

Theagenes smiled a farewell as his soul dissolved into pure energy, igniting the combined crystals and the crystal tower…

"Oh Theagenes," Alexa whispered sadly.

The model planets glowed as this sacrifice activated the planets' powers.

"Let's go!" Eijun and Kagami replied, "Awaken…Heart of the Atlantis."

"Let's end this Dark Curse and set the world back to where it should be!" Alexa chanted, extending his hands out, "Theagenes...you will be remembered!"

They connected their hands once more and began to spin around in a circle…chanting the following:

 ** _"SOLAR DRAGON CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRRRR..."_**

 ** _"SOLAR TIGER CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRRR..."_**

 ** _"SOLAR EAGLE CRYSTAL POWERRRRRRRR..."_**

* * *

Everyone gasped to see the Heart of Atlantis finally awakening as the power began to spread across the ruins. The ridges and runes that tattooed the place glowed sky-blue, matching it to the crystal above.

Sergi looked at the book as the following lines appeared:

 ** _When both good and evil did the right thing…all is put right…_**

Now that an act of a sacrifice was made from a right-doing-ex-evil, despite not being the savoir, the ex-Dark One was determined to make things right at last in hopes to end the darkness.

Dodecadron/Chaos tried to attack again but the real Dodecadron restrained him as much as possible. In fact, the darkness began to backfire as the waves of power were radiating from the crystal.

The time key that Rin Gen 2.0 broke into pieces because of its earlier actions but this decision was well worth the use.

 _T-thank you...uncle_ , Rin thought.

* * *

The power of Atlantis began to spread out across the planet, hitting former regions that were once homes to the ancient towns and villages. Everyone in Sportsbrooke and in the northern mountains could see the powers being unleashed at long last…the same blue ridges and runes that were scattered across the world also glowed, matching to the heart.

"The powers of Atlantis…" Akashi gasped.

"T-They did it?!" Aomine questioned.

"T-the skies! LOOK!" shouted Haruki as he and his cheerleading crew made loud noise to gather people's attention.

Two massive pillars of light soared from the bases of the ruined regions of the planet, striking at the Aqua and Bota Duniya fragments as the power of the saviors and Theagenes locked in. At first it seemed to be working but the remnants of the Dark Curse were keeping the planets from reaching low orbit.

* * *

Kaarina, Hanamiya, and Himuro stared out from the Hounan Valley region as they witnessed the beams reaching out to the stars.

"What's going to happen now mother?" Himuro asked.

"The real soldiers of Atlantis…shall arise…" she whispered, "All will be apocalyptic before all will be put right!"

* * *

Pandora, Sergi, and many others tried to regroup everyone (including the original Atlanteans) to the center of the palace for some shelter but Dodecadron/Chaos threatened to attack again. The crystal above and the saviors began to spin faster and faster.

"W-what's going on!?" Gen 1.0-Nagisa gasped.

"T-they ignited the power!" Gen 1.0-Alex said, "We'll win this!"

Another beam struck Dodecadron/Chaos as the Darkness was beginning to weaken.

 ** _"OOOHHAAAAAA, Y-YOU'RE TRYING TO TEAR ME APAAARRRRT?!"_** Chaos growled a terrible echo, _ **"STOOOOPPPAAAAAAHHHHHHHRRAHHHHHHH!"**_

Pandora stared at the monstrosity before her trying to recover and resume its evil deeds but more beams of light radiated down, blinding it into the sphere of light. She tried to reach her hand out to Dodecadron but couldn't...

"A-Alexa...K-Kagami...Eijun..." Gen 2.0-Nagisa muttered, "Are they awakening the power!?"

"This is it! THIS IS IT!" shouted Gen 2.0 Rei as the power above grew more massive in size.

"YOU GUYS WATCH OUT!" Makoto Gen-2.0 cried out as the beams were heading towards themselves.

The Iwasame Senshi (including Ikuya and Asahi) were all struck by the beams but transformed into pure energy being unleashed as the ground around the canyons shook violently. Moments after, the senshi became fused into massive tribal-designed robotic/statues powered by the hearts of everyone and the crystal. All of them walked out across the barren planet, towering like the massive robots from the BIONICLE realm.

"I-It can't be!" Pandora gasped, turning her attention to the new arrivals, "Those beings…"

"They're the islands that make up the kingdom?!" Midorima shouted.

"The Iwasame Senshi became one with the world...to power these robots!" the Mahotsukai analyzed.

"But Ikuya and Asahi…" muttered Sergi, "They're from the first generation!?"

"Yes," Gen 1.0-Alex spoke, "They have been in training for a while. They will rise along with our new identity…Suiei Cosmos…and join the ranks of future generations."

Sergi looked at the book to see the information of the statues: they were created by the gods and goddesses including Calypso, Alpheus, Eidothea, Galene, Ladon, Oceanus, Palaemon, and Izanagi/Tethys. From there, the statues were placed after the flooding as special guardians to be only used in conjunction with the Heart. Julius decided to not use them during the tragedy eons back for he feared that Chaos would control them.

Each statue had their own Atlantean designs based on the respective spirit animals (or the astrological spirits for Asahi and Ikuya). They walked out to the far reaches of the planet where they found the ground zero sites for the correct impact before adding their combined powers to the gravitational beams, pulling in the fragments slowly to the right direction.

Back in the crystal, the three saviors chanted the final incantation to break the last of the Dark Curse and reunite the planets:

 ** _"SOOOLLLLAAAARRRRRRR COOOSSSMMOOOOSSSS ETTERRRRNNNALLLLLLLL ATLLAANNNTTIISSSSS POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRR…"_**

The Iwasame Senshi Robots clasped their hands as the gravitational beams pulled down the fragments closer and closer to the orbit. The clasping of their hands created energy fields to protect all the remaining villages both intact and damaged from the falling planets reaching to the gravity fields and decay orbits.

It was as if massive fireballs from the sun appeared in the visible skies, blinding everyone from all around. Time slowed down as Dodecadron struggled inside of Chaos' darkness, hoping for salvation. He could feel the powers of light reaching out to him at long last...

 _"I love this world…and because of my love…I accept the light and darkness that has affected everyone's lives…the truth is…my friends and I have met all kinds of people…and we don't want to lose anyone…especially you…"_ Alexa's voice echoed.

" ** _I too, love this world_** ," echoed the soft voice of Dodecadron, " _I cared for everyone as a leader until I lost everything. I was given a second chance to reunite with the woman I love. I must see her again to tell her my true feelings…she deserves to have me back!"_

The great powers connected the three saviors, locating the real Dodecadron hidden inside the dark shell as waves from the crystal were trying to cleanse its soul. The three saviors flew down in angelic forms to reach out to the lost man. The Chiropteran-fairy hybrid turned to see the trio and smiled, reaching his hand out.

Alexa reached out his hand to Dodecadron's as the inner-light accepted his, connecting the light and shadow as one as a great explosion of shock-waves were unleashed all over the entire world.

Kagami, Alexa, and Eijun linked their powers to the Heart and Cosmos as the remaining fragments descended through the atmosphere, burning bright through the skies. Finally, after 150,000 years of separation; the Reformation of Olympia Magna has been fulfilled.

The entire civilians stopped fighting and gasped as the world shook and tremor all over. The Aqua and Bota Duniya fragments smashed physically onto Olympia, crushing the entire planet from two sides but the world remained stable as the water and flora flooded and merged and began to spread back into their original areas of the planet. At one point, the planet twisted, folded, and transformed in its majestic transformation, causing explosions of lava, water, and jungle to mix around. The force fields kept everyone safe during the massive apocalyptic series that followed…

The waters from Aqua Duniya continued to flood the dry areas and the lower lands of the planet, reforming the majestic oceans of the Aigean Seas while the trees from Bota Duniya emerged and regrew in places that were not fertile in the first place. The ice caps stood large and wide, covering the northern most (and the pole) of the planet.

More waves of power continued to radiate across the world, signaling the great rebirth as Dodecadron screamed in agony, breaking free from the darkness at last. The swirls of Chaos broke out from the body, trying to escape but the bright light from the Heart of Atlantis struck it down as the darkness turned into dust…and soon less than that… _ **ending the great evil that threatened both generations thus so far.**_

As soon as everything was visible again, the Iwasame Senshi found themselves back in the newly restored Atlantis Palace with the others. For a moment, they thought the final battle was all a dream but they felt the warmth of light coming from the palace. The crowds of the original inhabitants were awestruck to see their beloved palace once more.

"T-The palace..." Momo muttered.

"I-It's restored!" Makoto gasped.

"You guys did it!" Kuroko smiled.

"The world has turned back!" Miyuki answered.

"W-where's...?" began Rin.

"Let's go outside..." Sousuke suggested, "The Heart should be there still."

The Gen 1.0 team led their Gen 2.0 counterparts to the patio entrance outside. Once they got there, they gasped at the sight both by the majesty beauty but also the tragedy that struck.

Ahead, by the entrance lies Dodecadron's body. It was once again twisted and ruined by the same guts that it piled up when he was killed the first time. Several people in the crowd turned away in disgust or horror to see such a mess.

Pandora approached to the remains, gasped in shock after recognizing it, and cried upon seeing the head of her ex-husband on top of the gore.

The two generations of the swimmers looked at each other in sadness as Pandora moaned in grief to see her beloved dead once again. She lifted his head up from the mush. The others turned away from seeing this disgusting pile while some of them did cry silently.

 ** _"Goodbye, Dodecadron. I love you…"_** she lamented silently, kissing the corpse on the lips.

Another explosion of rainbow light swept the room as the guts and head vanished mysteriously before a thundering sound was heard from above.

"W-what's going on!?" Gen 2.0-Makoto gasped.

The other witnesses rushed out to the front entrance with a great view of the oceans around. The Heart of Atlantis floated above the palace, spinning peacefully as good has restored. The majestic ocean of Aqua Aigean covered the once barren canyons and desert again.

"T-They did it!" everyone gasped as both the heroes, friends, and the Atlantean populations stood in awe.

The three saviors descended downwards, reuniting with their friends. They were all in confusion at first but because Theagenes sacrificed his life, their lives were spared in this great miracle.

Alexa fell safely into Gen 2.0-Makoto's arms while Kagami fell into Midorima and Kuroko's arms. Eijun rested peacefully in Miyuki and Chris. Each of them opened their eyes slowly…"

"M-Mako-chan?" Alexa breathed.

"A-are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I think so…" the savoir replied.

"W-we're home?" Eijun asked.

"Yes...Atlantis...the entire world..." Chris smiled.

Kagami hugged Kuroko and Midorima with tears of joy as their destiny was finally fulfilled...

"You guys did it!" Gen 2.0-Rin smiled, "The world's been saved!"

"Not just the world, all the realms beyond too," Pandora added with a small smile despite losing her loved one again.

"Oh no...where's..." Alexa realized as Kagami and Eijun lowered their heads. Pandora tried her best not to cry but took out her handkerchief and wiped her tears.

"But wait a sec, we found him inside the darkness...did his spirit not survived?" Eijun asked, confused.

"It must have moved onto a better place," Kagami speculated, "Or the Underworld..."

"I am so sorry," Alexa said to Pandora, "We did our best to save him but..."

"Wait a sec, who's that?" Gen 2.0-Rei asked.

Everyone turned to see some sort of a shadowy figure standing from the distance. It appeared almost like a cocoon just resting in the middle of the palace.

"A cocoon?" Gen 2.0-Nagisa observed.

"Was it part of the decoration?" Gen 2.0-Rin added.

Pandora took out the memory vial containing Dodecadron's memories. She also took out a small crystal her father created back in Bota Duniya. She poured the memories to the crystal and powered it with light energy. A symbol was engraved as a result.

Looking closely was a symbol in the shape of wings. The same appeared on the cocoon. With a small remain of hope, she walked up to it and saw a small ridge where the crystal could fit. She gently pushed the crystal into the slot. Before anyone could answer, the object cracked to life with a soft glow of energy pushing Pandora back to the crowd. Everyone shielded their eyes as warm waves of light rippled across the area. Alexa felt the presence _**of a living being coming from this rebirth...could it be?**_

When the light disappeared, the final person was Dodecadron unfurling his golden wings to the crowd. He wore his signature outfit of armor and a majestic, crimson cloak while ruling the Mullerians of Chirottori. His forehead had two horns made of gold with mixed designs of fairy and Chiropteran breeds while his own muscular body had some tattoo designs of the two species. His hair was dark like Haruka's with the same blue eyes of the ocean.

Pandora's eyes widened at his appearance; running to him with full tears on her face. He hugged her at long last as he too cried with tears of joy with this long-awaited reunion. Everyone gasped at the miracle before their eyes.

"Y-YOU'RE ALIVE!" Pandora screamed in joy, touching his face, "I thought you were gone for good for real...!"

"And I never gave up on you," he smiled, wiping her tearful face, "Need not to shed more tears darling. I finally remember everything..."

"I'm just…thankful that we are reunited…" she cried before giving him a soft kiss, creating another rainbow of light spreading outwards.

"After so many eons…and realities," Dodecadron said softly, holding onto her tighter, "I am so sorry for all this pain. Thank witch boy for preserving my soul in the first place."

"No I am the one who ought to be truly sorry. I'm the one who is at fault…really...I destroyed you back then..and..." Pandora began.

"The Pandora I knew wasn't her who killed me," he corrected her, "And now...we overcame Chaos' Curse together with everyone."

"I'm so grateful..." Pandora said, wiping her own tears before resting her head on his shoulders. Everyone watched the star-crossed tragic couples finally in good hands again.

The two turned to everyone as Alexa and Gen 1.0-Alex approached to them.

"Thank you both and to everyone," Dodecadron smiled, "Thanks to your light and the power from the Heart, the world is finally back. However, what will happen to Chaos now that he's been freed?"

"The laws of the universe dictate that _darkness cannot be completely destroyed_ but it is _returned to where it all began_ , waiting to be healed," said Alexa.

"To be healed?" he asked, "Then, will this war _**ever**_ come to an end?"

"Being properly balanced of good and evil," replied Gen 1.0-Alex, "And as for the future, don't worry about it! You and Pandora are finally reunited once more!"

"Even after what I've done?" asked Dodecadron, "After causing so much harm…I feel like I won't be forgiven."

"You will be forgiven; we all forgive you already," smiled Alexa.

"You really are the one who could change destiny…" said Dodecadron, his wings fluttered gently, "With all of your heart and strength."

"Now that you have a new chance," Kagami replied, "Don't waste a minute of it."

"We'll meet you in the heavens again," Gen 1.0-Alex answered, "For now, we got a few things left to do."

"Thank you, everyone," Pandora said, turning to the Gen 2.0 team with a few happy tears.

"Is this it?" asked Gen 2.0 Nagisa, "Are we never gonna see each other again?"

"We're really going to miss you," Gen 2.0-Rei answered.

For the first time, the Gen 2.0 team spilled a few tears as they realized that their destiny was now fulfilled. They each hugged her one by one. She cried as well in the group hug. Her road to redemption was finally paid off and it felt like it was only yesterday that her quest began.

"We will meet again soon," the daughter of Cosmos answered, "This will never be the end…only a new beginning."

"Alas, I must also depart," Sergi said.

"S-Sergi!?" Alexa gasped while Alex Gen 1.0 lowered his head.

"As Author, I can't be in this reality," he explained, "But of course…we will one day reunite again. Don't ever forget that."

"He is your brother too…" Gen 1.0 Alex smiled.

"I'm really going to miss you too," Alexa replied, crying softly while hugging the younger brother.

"Me too," he answered, "But now I can say I have twin older brothers."

"Haha," the two laughed.

The Generation 2.0 team gave hugs to their friends as the portal to Idaina Magna opened. The couple waved a farewell and stepped into the gateway followed by the younger Marotta brother. The Atlanteans began to explore their restored home while other friends made their way towards the Blue Bridge.

* * *

Alexa stood in the great hall of the newly restored palace of Atlantis along with his senshi and the two saviors. Their weapons were damaged and beaten during these last set of battles and using so much of their powers. The Gen 1.0 Team watched them from nearby to see the new awakening of Julius.

And now, the time has finally come to restore all that was brought down from the past.

"T-This is it…" Alexa muttered, staring at the floating staff that came from the Heart above, "This is what will transform me into the new king."

"Are you really gonna transform Alexa-chan?" Nagisa asked.

"This is not only my destiny…but all of yours as well," he said, "Remember me as Alexa even after I become him…"

"Even if you do change physically…never change the way you are in your heart," Rei said.

"We know you're still you," Ikuya smiled.

"You know my heart is the same as his…" Alexa smiled before turning to the floating staff.

Makoto hugged him for several moments before crying happily. Alexa hugged back and rubbled gently across his back, "I'll be fine. We have to heal the rest of the world now too."

Alexa turned and walked up to the Alantian Dragon Staff and grabbed it while his body shimmered and transformed into a more muscular version of himself as his hair turned from brown to bright silver-white. His eyes were still golden yellow like Alexa's.

A majestic, white toga with golden streaks shimmered across his sleeves, chest, and back. His outfit was two pieces that exposed a bit of his abdomen/midriff as his skirt was also white with a stripe of gold at the bottom. A pair of golden cuffs were on his wrists etched with the designs of: Dolphin, Orca, Penguin and Butterfly on his left with the Rhincodon, Shark, Sea Otter, and Duck on the right side.

His azure cape attached from his shoulders to the back etched a symbol of the dragon, eagle, and tiger in white and gold lines, representing the three saviors in union at last.

Marks of the Atlantic design scrolled across his face, arms, and his abs while his white hair and bright yellow-eyes were even brighter than the sun. His Atlantian Dragon Staff contained the Solar Crystal inside its head piece, shimmering like a far-away star.

Other jewelry included a white-gold heart locket necklace, a wedding band with multi-colored, micro-sized jewels representing the nine senshi in reunion, and the silver headband crown mixed with a flower design and micro-written Atlantean symbols.

 _"It's time,"_ Neo King Julius said, walking outside (with the others following him) as he raised his staff up, glowing brightly as the sun, _"Ye shall rise and start over!"_

Thousands of souls woke up on the newly rebirth planet as endless beams of light reached out to the ruins of Sportsbrooke and its suburbs, Karasuno, Hounan Valley, El Dorado, the Great Lakes, Hawakoto, Karasuno, and many other realms that were destroyed during the shattering, final battle and the reformation.

Ten islands grew and emerged, surrounding the Kingdom of Atlantis while the Great Arena where the heart of all sports celebrated were also restored to their original glory. At this point the new king already spoke to the revived Kenma, Nishinoya, and Takao and sending them to the past before their time mission was up and when they returned, he granted their lives as well. They were sent back to their friends in the present time and happily reunited. He also sent a message to his past self to keep him encouraged about saving their future.

Everyone watched in awe as their world was flourished with all beauties of life decorating the entire planet with all sorts of cultures. It was as if the long nightmare of separation, horror, and war finally came to an end.

Neo King Julius twirled his staff, transforming the clothes on the Iwasame Senshi into more elegant designs from the past.

"O-our clothes!" Nagisa gasped.

"They changed!" Rin commented.

"T-this is what we originally wore," Makoto concluded.

"Yes, these are our clothes from the past but I added a newer design to them," Neo King Julius answered.

They turned to see their Gen 1.0 counterparts before them with smiles of accomplishment. Ikuya and Asashi also stood with the older group.

"I-ikuya? A-Asahi?" Rei asked.

"W-what's going on?" Haruka added.

The Gen 1.0's hair color was a bit pastel-faded from using their life energy in Suiei Cosmos. Soon, it would be their time to return home for they were already deceased technically.

"I'm afraid we must return to where we were sent from," Ikuya revealed as the Gen 2.0 team gasped.

"We have assisted you guys to fulfill your destiny but unlike the others...we did not create duplicates," Asahi explained.

Both sides made tearful goodbyes and thanking them for bringing what was right. Even though the darkness was not destroyed, it was gone for this eternity of the universe.

"Thank you for showing us what we once were," said Gen 1.0-Alex.

"No. Thank you for allowing us to learn what other realities were…and your story," smiled Neo King Julius, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have saved all these precious lives. And soon all the realms beyond this universe will restore to normal."

"I knew you could do it," Gen 1.0-Alex smiled, "We are sorry to burden you with this incredible mission…"

"And we do apologize for taking over your existence," Gen 1.0-Makoto answered.

"No need to worry," smiled Gen 2.0-Makoto, holding hands to his ancient self, "We got to learn so much about you."

"Is this really the end?" asked Gen 2.0-Rin while trying hard not to cry.

"All journeys come to an end…but this one…is a new story that you all deserve to be a part of…and you should all do that without us guiding you," Gen 1.0-Rin replied.

"And Pandora?" asked Gen 2.0-Rei.

"She'll be happily married with Dodecadron at long last…just as Cosmos has promised her," Gen 1.0-Rei smiled.

"We're glad to have assisted you as well," Asahi added.

"We will one day awake with our new abilities and take on the ranks in the third generation onwards," Ikuya stated.

"Thank you again," Neo King Julius answered, "Please remember us. Olympia Magna and Atlantis will honor your names forever."

"Of course…and now take on your true names… ** _Neo King Julius, Guardian of Eternity_** " smiled Gen 1.0-Alex.

" ** _King Poseidon, Guardian of Free,_** " said Gen 1.0-Haruka.

" ** _King Suijin, Guardian of Happiness,_** " smiled Gen 1.0-Nagisa.

" ** _King Romulus, Guardian of Beauty_** ," added Gen 1.0-Rei.

" ** _King Ulysses, Guardian of Warrior_** " smiled Gen 1.0-Rin.

" ** _King Antonius, Guardian of Prestige_** ," said Gen 1.0-Makoto.

" ** _King Marius, Guardian of Mediation_** ," added Gen 1.0-Sousuke.

" ** _King Brutus, Guardian of Initiative_** ," smiled Gen 1.0-Momotarou.

"and **_King Trajan, Guardian of Valor_** ," concluded Gen 1.0-Aiichirou.

Kagami and Eijun gasped as their clothes transformed also into more elegant fashion as the Gen. 1.0 Senshi thanked them for their combined efforts.

"Will we ever meet again?" asked Neo King Julius.

"Of course we will… _when the day your duties finally come to an end,_ _ **you and everyone on this planet will join us in Idaina Magna**_ _and this world will then shimmer away, waiting for a new story to begin_ ," explained Gen 1.0-Alex.

With that said, the two generations tearfully shared a goodbye as the older team, Ikuya and Asahi shimmered into light particles, drifting up to the skies above and waking up back to the temple where their bodies were sleeping. Now it was time to get a celebration started here as well for a special couple who lost their way this entire time now finally reunited and restored to their virtuous moral selves.

"Such powerful…beings," Kagami said.

"So they came from another world?" asked Eijun.

"Yes…they are us…and we are them…as younger generations," Neo King Julius explained, "And now it's time I bestow both of you…your titles; **_King Kagami Sakuragi, Master of the Tiger_** and **_King Eijun Mihashi, Master of the Eagle_**."

The two saviors felt an immense warmth of power flowing through their bodies as their clothes also changed into similar outfits as Alexa's and the others. Midorima and Kuroko joined up with King Kagami while Chris, Miyuki and Wakana joined with King Eijun Mihashi happily.

"Let us reunite this world with love and a future that is now everyone's," Neo King Julius smiled.

He led everyone down the stairs as a massive crowd of people from the mainland met up with the greatest heroes by the Blue Bridge, celebrating this victory of a new world. Viktor and Yuuri K. happily embraced while all Vorpal Swords and the Seidou teammates huddled happily with their newly coronation kings.

The crowd of bicyclists, basketball players, volleyball teams, rugby, soccer, bamboo kendo, cheer-leading, parkour, ice skating, football, and many other gathered at the shoreline before leading a parade and exploring the new world…

* * *

 _Thanks to the true love's kiss of the star-crossed lovers as well as the combined powers of the savoirs, everything returned to normal once more:_

The Alpha!Earth was restored with all the canon stories rebuilt back to normal sequence from past to future. Any other sub-dimensions that were affected during the final battle were also rebuilt as everyone woke up from this long dream.

All the sports anime stories continued their quests to become stronger teams, responsible adults, and their greatest potentials in each their hearts…

The AU Earth where the Shadow Mafia formerly ruled was restored to glory as DM-Rin held onto DM-Rei and DM-Sousuke in his arms while their teammates stared out from their newly built Lynwin Palace with statues of the deceased heroes decorated. The kingdom of Lynwin-Mu stood peacefully with everyone in the population happily continuing their lives together.

Skralla, Mata Nui, Sakari, and Syarix stood happily on the balcony of the Averax Fortress on Spherus Magna as the robotic inhabitants rejoiced on this new rebirth. The royal family also smiled as they knew they will one day visit their friends on Olympia Magna very soon. Sakari couldn't wait to see what their new and restored world was like…

On Planet Duniya, 51 years after the previous final battle (one year later after their fresh start), the ex-Shadow Mafia members made it to the league with their newly sport of Wall-ball becoming the one of the official hot topics in Aeuropa City. Stefani grew into a powerful celebrity working with the LGBTQIA+ communities and created new songs of love, hope, and identity for all. As for the souls including Kei, Akiteru, Abigail, Oikawa and other former underworld residents, they too were reborn on this planet with new identities.

As for the region of Chirottori, the area transformed back to its revitalized flora and fauna as the Mullerians, fairies, and other unique creatures co-existed peacefully again. The three Chivashi from the final battle also found themselves back home and forgotten what happened. The castle itself transformed into massive statues of Pandora and Dodecadron with a message to the inhabitants that " _All was well for the two after many trials that tested their true love."_

Yukio, Rei's older brother ended up in a "better place" with the rest of the royal family of Hawakoto including Mamoru, Daigo, and the gods and goddesses of the ancient times including Izanagi and Calypso. Their realm too was almost on the verge of extinction but the restoration of believe and balance allowed their existence to continue. The Underworld has transformed as well, becoming a "new limbo" for unfinished souls to go to but this time...with hope to move onto a better place.

In our world, Beta!Earth: Alex graduated from his university on May 13, 2017 with the two majors of Biology and Psychology while anticipating on the future of Free! with the movies of _Timeless Medley_ and the _Take Your Marks_. While he knew finding a job would be a new challenge, he looked forward to his future beyond the Undergrad life…no matter how difficult things were to become. Deep down, there will be a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

On Delta!Earth, Alex and Kyle happily married each other on June 30, 2031 A.D. as they shared their true love's kiss in the Botanical Garden of Phoenix, Arizona. The Meyrick and Marotta families along with many friends and extended family happily celebrated regardless of their own opinions. Kosuke, Nicolas and Ken were part of the group of groomsmen in celebration. In Japan, the animation company finally announced a "swimming anime" with five special characters as a team. Thanks to this, Kyle showed it to Alex and inspired him to continue work out, restart his swimming life, and take care of his health better.

The Mahotsukai world of Avalon and its former city Camelot Magna was also restored to normal but without the Story Tower. Iwatobi, Sametsuka, and many others returned to the land and started their new beginning in creating a new era of projects and achievements. Camelot Jr, Kaarina, Hanamiya, and Tatsuya joined up together to start their new lives in the magical realm.

Planet Suizei where Seijuurou/Prince Yamato, his team and many others escaped finally returned to existence and orbited around its star. It would soon be inhabited by new species.

The Eternal Paradise of Idaina Magna was also restored to its fruitful, happy place with all the different kingdoms standing intact once more. Anastasia, Beatrice, the ex-ship war girls, and many other friends watched a new sunrise of rebirth. Everyone cried happily as Pandora and Dodecadron returned as a couple along with the Gen 1.0 team, Sergi, Ikuya and Asahi. For his reward of helping, Theagenes was welcomed also into this paradise and reunited to his original family.

Back in the newly restored Bota Forest on Olympia Magna, King Tak and Queen Jeera stood happily together in their newly restored El Dorado kingdom with the Juju spirits and the Pupununu villagers celebrating the new age. Several birds flew around in scenery. The staff of dreams was also restored and Tak returned it to the rightful owner; the Dream Juju and it was no longer tethered to Chaos and Cosmos.

* * *

 **1 Week Later:**

All the sports teams and their families and friends gathered at the newly restored Olympia Arena the next day as a bunch of weddings were going on; from the Iwasame Senshi and their friends, to Kagami and Kuroko, Viktor and Yuuri, and many others.

Joys of laughter, cheers, and hope spread throughout the arena as all the newlyweds stood on a massive platform at the center. Yuuri K. hugged Neo King Julius, thanking him for a special blessing as Kuroko also thanked him personally for giving his blessings with Kagami.

"All of you deserve each other," Neo King Julius spoke, "This is all of our happy endings. No matter if you love a man, woman, and whoever lies in between and far."

Sei/Prince Yamato looked at Gou with a smile as they were also finally newlyweds (while Momo ended up accepting Nitori and joined the ceremony).

Toru, Kazuki, Takuya, Hayato, and Shouta became the new team of Swimming Guardians. Some could say they were dubbed as "Team Atlantis Senshi". Julius welcomed Yamato to stay in his kingdom and the latter agreed but also planned to see about restoring Suizei someday. However, this happy ending on this world and with Gou changed his mind. Neo King Julius offered Prince Yamato to have their history recorded in the murals of the Atlantean palace and the latter happily accepted.

"Mako-chan, I'm so glad we finally fulfilled our destiny," smiled Neo King Julius, "Now we can embrace all cultures in peace both here and thereafter."

"Me too, my king," he replied, kissing his hand while staring at his sunlight eyes.

"I really liked our names though even though they're not our birth names," Neo King Julius said, "But I am grateful to finally be standing here as a new era for all sports can finally achieve their happy endings."

He looked at his teammates and added, "There's definitely a lot of work to be done…but we shall accomplish it all with our friends."

"When our time does come to an end…do you think the future will have a new story?" asked Julius

"Of course…this may be the last world but one day…Cosmos and Chaos will conflict again and a new universe will start," Antonius smiled.

"I think…after what the last generation…and this generation…it's best that we do join our families there when we are ready," Julius nodded.

"We will…but let us enjoy this new life," he answered.

"I hope they're doing well. For now, let us share this our power to the world," Julius said as he raised his staff and an explosion of fireworks signaled the beginning of the first ever Neo-Olympics Series. The crowds roared in cheerful applause as the festivity and the matches were scheduled to last for about a month.

A series of musicals sang several songs including "A Happy Beginning" in which everyone sang to the tunes:

 _There's no storm we can't outrun  
We will always find the sun  
Leave the past and all its scars  
A happy beginning now is ours_

As for Neo King Julius and his senshi, they had their own coronation as the original Atlanteans welcomed the mainlanders to their kingdom. They also hosted a private ceremony to honor Theagene's sacrifice that brought the world finally together, fulfilling the destiny of the saviors. The remaining family from Hawakoto (including the Hazuki sisters, Gou, Ran and Ren) resided their new place in Atlantis.

The Vorpal Swords decided to copy a little bit and group married each other with Kuroko and Kagami as the new Kings of Sportsbrooke. Kisumi was elected by the Zone Gate as the new coach for the next generation of the Seirin team while Riko and Momoi regain their positions as team managers.

To continue support for their child, Shougo Haizaki and Chikako Ubukata, they divided up their responsibilities and living separate places but close enough to have enough resources for the baby. Shougo was still undergoing some therapy but was soon ready to move on from the drug addictions.

Shouyou and his friends took back Karasuno and torn down the reactor while Viktor and Yuuri K. started their own reign in the icy kingdom as Yuuri P. and Otabek also married and became Prime Ministers. Their ice skating friends also began their own businesses, training new participants.

The Sherwood Spiders as well as the remnants of the Yamazaki Family started a new brewing tavern business by the coastline of the mainland near the blue bridge connecting to Atlantis. At one point, Hanamiya and Himuro visited them while Kaarina continue to studied the stars and prophecies in Camelot Magna, waiting for their return home.

Eijun and his teammates resumed their league, starting a new chapter of their baseball. Miyuki snuck in a love letter with a ring inside; _"Ready for a new story…Ren?"_ Eijun's facial expression turned tearful of joy, remembering how he used to have his big crush in his previous identity.

The rugby team commissioned the cheerleading guys for their promotion. The soccer teams resumed their gameplay also into the new world.

Agon and Youichi also planned for the wedding during this time while Sena continued his rising football career. The bamboo girls began self-defense and kendo courses for everyone of all ages. Sayako proposed to Natsu for their future together which the latter tearfully accepted her with a warm hug and a kiss.

The Echizen brothers founded their own tennis league as many new applicants tried and several became newly official tennis players.

This new era of Olympia Magna also brought new activities including racecars, water polo, diving, horseback riding, boxing, track and field, racquet ball, and many others.

Eventually, the old Kings of Hawakoto announced their goodbye as everyone from the water kingdom gathered and watched them depart to the heavens with their wives and their friends. Magnus and Tatsuhisa hugged their children and friends a goodbye before departing to the afterlife.

From there, Rin/Ulysses and Haruka/Poseidon applied together to soon participate in these swim Olympic challenges while Rei/Romulus and Nagisa/Suijin visited the Vorpal Swords in Sportsbrooke.

Momo/Brutus and Nitori/Trajan explored the northern reaches of the planet, revisiting El Dorado and the Lake Erie Hot Springs resort while Sousuke/Marius joined Makoto/Antonius and Alexa/Julius on their exploration to the other cities on the planet via Atlantean Hover vehicles.

"You are a part of us," Alexa/Neo King Julius reminded him, "Never forget that."

"T-Thank you," Sousuke/Marius as Makoto/Antonius smiled.

"Are you gonna join the others in swimming someday?" Makoto/Antonius asked.

"Yeah…but I wanna see the world as well. So again, thank you for inviting me," he answered.

The trio continued across the clear skies, passing over Karasuno while waving their friends.

* * *

The technology from Atlantis assisted the other cities to further flourish into their own futuristic styles. Sportsbrooke was officially renamed as "Phoenix", becoming the new desert mega-city of Olympia Magna.

El Dorado flourished into their own empire but welcomed all visitors as the King began his redemption, regaining the love and respect of the people and the Jujus. The lone mansion that Theagenes built (as the Dark One) was torn down in worry that the darkness might return. The pieces though were reused and blessed into more common products. However, a new statue was built in his honor.

At one point, Queen Skralla, King Mata Nui, Princess Sakari and Prince Syarix visited Atlantis and congratulated Neo King Julius, the senshi and the saviors. Click was given back to them but Skralla granted the stag beetle the ability to cross both Olympia Magna and Spherus Magna at its free will.

"I'm glad you can go back and forth little guy," Momo smiled to his little pet while Mata Nui chuckled. Skralla and Julius shared their own conversations and ideas about what to do to help improve their citizens. Sakari and Syarix were given a tour by the other kings.

King Kagami and King Eijun also set up their own locations in collaboration with Tak, Akashi, and Shouyou. They planned to create a connection network from Atlantis all the way to Phoenix with other routes to the mountains and other unexplored areas.

DM-Rin, Sousuke, and the other team also visited Atlantis one day, giving them special gifts of treasure and souvenirs from their realm.

* * *

 **1 Year Later:**

The Heart of Atlantis floated high above the fortress with the three crystals from each of the saviors orbit around it. Neo King Julius as his husband King Antonius stood alongside with the other married kings as they stared out to the beautiful, restored kingdom of Atlantis. The rest of the world developed a brand new system of technology, magic, and cities, and yes...even new sports. This world of rebirth was all about innovation, love, and restoration.

The eight islands that surrounded Atlantis were the kingdoms of the senshi and the two remaining islands contained a museum or a new training center for swimming and the Water Knights facility.

"This is our new story," Julius said, reflecting all what happened in the last year.

"And it'll be better than before," Antonius agreed.

"So...what now?" asked Ulysses.

"I'll join you and Poseidon to the Olympics soon," Marius promised.

"What do you think Rom-chan?" Suijin winked, "We should sign up too!"

"We'll see," Romulus shrugged, "But I think we're more needed for responsibility."

"Well we're not going to really compete for gold but we can definitely put on a show," Ulysses said, "Poseidon and I decided we're gonna do it for fun but also to promote the sport."

"I may be King but I still only swim freestyle," Poseidon answered.

The others chuckled as they looked beyond the horizon, looking forward to continue their new story.

"It's only been a year so far," Julius muttered, "I miss everyone...my brother, our friends..."

"We'll see them again someday... _ **nankurunaisa**_ ," Antonius reassured as he kissed his partner's hand. Julius turned to him and they shared a romantic kiss for a moment.

"Thank you, everyone..." Julius answered, opening his arms wide to his fellow guardians, "I love you all."

"And we love you too," they replied as they all grouped hugged happily. Several golden-yellow birds few past them to the skies. The kings turned to their guests before dancing in their respective styles across the main hall. Everyone watched happily before they too join the dance in celebration this great restoration of Olympia Magna.

Antonius and Julius in the center.

Poseidon, Ulysses, and Marius orbiting to the left of them.

Suijin and Romulus to the right.

Trajan and Brutus in front, exchanging around with the other pairs.

All their families, friends, guests from the other kingdoms and sports teams along with the Atlanteans, Seijuurou's team and the new senshi celebrated together this beautiful anniversary of the restoration of the last world.

 _Reaching to the end of the story isn't what brings happiness… **it's being united and together that does…**_

 _ **And it's not just the end...it's a happy beginning!**_

 _There's no storm we can't outrun_  
 _We will always find the sun_  
 _Leave the past and all its scars_  
 _A happy beginning now is ours!_


	12. Epilogue

**~Epilogue~  
** **ザラストワールド: The Last World**

* * *

 **City of Neo Cleveland, Idaina Magna**

The cherry blossoms floated around as the skies were eternally blue with the sunlight glowing the paradise. After so many long journeys, trials, victories, defeats, and discoveries, the citizens welcomed Pandora and Dodecadron back as they vowed to remarry each other. After a couple of weeks of prep work and planning for the decorations, dresses, and attendance...the big day finally arrived. The design was based from Chirottori during its golden age mixed with some elements from Lynwin-Mu and Atantis together in a rustic style blend.

A warm breeze swept in the scene, signalizing the bride has arrived.

Everyone in the audience got up on their feet as the bride and her parents arrived to the wedding. Goloris and Igraine held onto Pandora as Dodecadroon stood on the stage of the Neo Cleveland Amphitheater with a large mass of friends and family witnessing this new happy beginning. The Gen 1.0 Magic Six, Momo, Nitori, Sousuke, and their respective Suiei Gods also stood on the stage.

Igraine, Goloris and Pandora walked together down the aisle as everyone smiled to witness this new beginning. The parents gave their daughter a kiss on the cheek while the father opened her veil before sitting together with the rest of the family. Igraine took out a handkerchief to clear her tears of joy. The bride could feel the warm gust of wind from the skies above, sensing her true father Cosmos all around the endless space and time.

Pandora turned to the love of her life once more and this time...this was truly a happy ending. She wore a white, detachable tulle with a specially designed lace and charmeuse mixed in. The designs contained symbols of flowers, water, and light. Her shoes were a pair of silver beaded heels that sparkled when the light struck it. She also wore a pair of diamond earrings and a heart-shaped inspired Suiei necklace specifically made for her from the heroes.

Dodecadron was awed by her beautiful wedding outfit as he wore a white-tuxedo styled outfit with a yellow trim design and specks of gold dust. The was also a special feature to adapt his golden wings as they were a part of his anatomy. He too, wore a special-heart necklace in honor from the heroes and his shoes were also white in a designer style.

Rasputin and his children sat in a specific distance but enough to see them (they planned to do a surprise reunion after the ceremony through a special arrangement). Pandora stepped up to the stage and they held both their hands, smiling in sheer happiness.

"Are you ready to set your vows?" Alex asked.

 _"When I first met you Pandora...back on Duniya,"_ Dodecadron began, _"The only thing that mattered to me was to find a way to heal your darkened heart. When I realized that I could not succeed while living with you during that time, **I ensured that there will be the right time to reunite.** The price was steep as I was the one who took your darkness after the heroes healed you. And now...with this ring, the power of light will unite us."_

 _"Dodecadron,"_ Pandora answered, _"When I lost my job as the Author, I spent so much of my life on my own. Losing my family and the dream put me on the path for revenge. After I met you the very first time, I felt a spark of light in my heart. That feeling of me wanting to fulfill that dream to create a place for everyone I love was there. However, I was under that terrible curse of Chaos. After my son and his friends saved me and reuniting with my family, I too... **never gave up on you.** But I feared that I would never find you because of my sins as the Dark One. With courage from my son, I asked everyone to give me that second chance. Thanks to them, I finally have you once more as you are the prism that shines all my light. With this ring, we will finally start our real story."_

"And now, Dodecadron, do you accept Pandora as your beloved wife and to love her for all eternity?" Alex asked.

" _I do_ ," he answered happily and gently, putting her ring on.

"And Pandora, do you accept Dodecadron as your loving husband and share the same love for all eternity?"

" _I do_ ," she replied with a smile and a tear as she put his ring on

"Then it is with great pleasure, that we all pronounce you...husband and wife," the Gen 1.0 spoke simultaneously.

The two finally shared their reunion kiss as the bells rang in tune to _A Happy Beginning_ in the afterlife realm. Dodecadron and Pandora stepped down from the stage as everyone in the audience roared in applause and threw confetti and rice into the air. After a very long time, they remarried once more and renewed their vows in sincerity and love.

 _ **And now…at long last...they were ready.**_

"My love, It's so surreal to believe that we finally made it! I can't even begin to describe how I feel..." sniffed Pandora happily as her tears were already wet that ruined some of her eyeliner.

"And I feel the same too," smiled Dodecadron as they lead the crowd to the coastline of Iwatobi where a massive celebration took place. At one point, they stepped to the center of the dancing area together.

"You did it Pandora," he complimented her, "Your happy ending is realized."

"That's not what this is...it's something else," she whispered.

"And that is...?" he asked.

"A Happy Beginning," Pandora smiled, leading him to the dance floor as the song began its tune...

 **Pandora:** _Tomorrow is uncertain. Who knows what it will bring?_

 **Dodecadron:** _But one thing is for sure, love...with you, I have everything._

 **Pandora & Dodecadron: **_A happily ever after. Is the way these stories gggooooo..._

 **Pandora:** _Used to think that's what I wanted. But now I finally know..._

 _There's no storm we can't outrun._

 **Dodecadron:** _We will always find the sun._

 **Pandora & Dodecadron:** _Leave the past and all its scars...a happy beginning now is oouurrrsss...!_

Dodecadron led the moves as he and Pandora gently danced through the waltz along with the heroes and their friends. They followed each other's steps as Pandora spun around with Dodecadron's hand linking to hers. She briefly bowed while he kissed her hand.

Pandora felt a warmth flowing through her body, telling her something important...was it?

"What do you feel?" he asked as they continued their dance.

 _"A new hero...soon to be born,"_ she revealed, "Suiei Cosmos...will be born very soon."

He smiled at her as she looked down towards her own belly, wondering if she was already pregnant.

"How does Artemis sound for a regular, more mortal-like?" she asked, "Artemis Le Fay?"

"As a name?" he answered, "I think it'll be beautiful."

"I wonder what we'll get into when the time comes," Pandora said, "Little Artemis...?"

"Let's not worry about the future yet..." Dodecadron smiled as he spun her around by the hand, "Today, is our day...our happy beginning."

Their families watched them happily dancing together as they were all happy to see them together once more.

"She's finally whole again," smiled Morgan as a tear of joy leaked from her eyes as she watched the fated couple dancing elegantly across the ball.

"True love…does a lot of things," said Elaine.

"But most importantly, she found the balance in herself and in him," agreed Morgause.

Goloris and Igraine watched their beloved Pandora spinning around gently while her hand linked to her beloved. It was as if they were reading a story to their children but finally a reality.

"What about Cosmos?" asked Goloris, "Wasn't he…?"

"Yes, he's her true father but…he's moved on after their journey was challenged," Igraine replied, "That's why you came into our lives…to fulfill what he couldn't be able to do because he had to fight and balance with Chaos. Don't worry, she got to meet him at long last…and now a part of him lives in her."

"I wish I could've done more for her…" he muttered, "If only I knew better…"

"This wasn't for us to help…this was her decision and she paid the price…" she said, "I asked if she was sure about this and she promised that she will never give up until he was freed from the curse."

Goloris gave her a kiss on the cheek and they all shared tears of happiness. The three sisters circled a dance together close to their sister.

As for Dodecadron's parents, they too were also very happy to see their son back into the man he once was. Despite all what happened to them after the tragedy events and the inevitable on Duniya, they too…waited for this very day.

"I find it very surreal that we made it this far," Pentadon muttered.

"Despite all the pain and suffering, their true love…along with those heroes…they all faced the tribulations yet they overcame them all," Pyitohedral agreed.

"Villains can only cast curses but we will find a way" Pentadon nodded as they exchanged their own kiss.

The two families grouped together and shared their lives and explored their heritages.

As for the star-crossed lovers, they received a special guest who waited for them. Pandora placed a bandana covering Dodecadron's eyes and removed them on the count of three. He saw Rasputin, Matryona and Varvara before hey all embraced a family reunion hug.

Rasputin cried at the sight of his parents as he never felt this before back on Duniya. He looked at his father...for the first time and completely lost into tears. The family grouped hugged together as they happily embraced each other.

It was the love that he and Alex dreamed for…the same love that would've kept them if they never went to war with each other. It was the same kind of love that he missed having as the family faced their tragedy back on Duniya.

"M-Mother..." Rasputin began.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness," Pandora said, "I swear, nothing will destroy all of you guys ever again."

"I thought father was going to have larger wings," Rasputin said, wiping his tears as Dodecadron laughed and Alex smiled.

"Now that you are all whole again…I must return to my family…the one where I was born from," the older brother said.

"You're leaving us?!" gasped Matryona and Varvara.

"It's for the best," said Alex sadly, hugging them and Rasputin, Pandora, and Dodecadron, "But it will not be the end."

"It won't!" Rasputin answered, "You better visit us!"

He smiled, "I promise. But you must also promise me one thing."

"That is?" Rasputin asked.

"You have to resolve your unfinished business that brought you your children," Alex revealed, "She's also here in this land but despite your fault…I do hope that all of you can work together as well as with the woman to make this family and hers stronger."

Rasputin nodded, "It will be done…I may not deserve her or their forgiveness but she'll have the support she deserves!"

"I'll see you all tonight for dinner of course," Alex smiled, "I need to check something first."

* * *

While the celebration was going on still, the Generation 1.0 team were back at the temple with Sergi and Cali as the book of Generation 2.0 at the last page:

 ** _The Final Battle was won…_**

"They're so happy," Nagisa smiled, looking at their other selves celebrating happily on Olympia Magna and all the cities that decorated across the globe.

"I'm really glad we gave them their best chance," Makoto agreed.

"It's like it was just yesterday we were in this room, unsure if this was going to work," Alex answered.

"But we did and now all is put right," Haruka nodded.

"So...what now?" Rin asked, "There's no 'The End'?"

"That's a good question," Sousuke chuckled while Momo and Nitori lightly giggled.

"It's not an ending," Alex answered, _"It's always a new beginning."_

"In fact, we now get to see everything and do what we love," Rei explained while pushing up his glasses briefly, "We can explore all the realms and learn new things and most of all: being together. And one day…when the universe does enter its final state, we will rest assure that this place will hold all of us together until the third, fourth, fifth, and many generations onward."

"The belief of a happy ending is strong...but now living with that, that's hope..." Makoto realized.

"Sounds like we'll be on a new story someday," Nitori answered.

"Yayz! More adventure!" Nagisa smiled.

"I'd love to visit our descendants again..." Rin added.

"Maybe we can act like our children and do those magical transformations!" Momo commented.

"Uh, that's too much effort," Haruka said.

"You always say that Haru," Makoto replied.

Cali meowed and lied herself down on top of the book.

"Cali, you pazzo! (crazy!)" Alex sighed as he lifted her up while the others laughed in awe, "Don't put your fur on that!"

"Awww, don't be so harsh on Cali-chan!" Nagisa replied.

"I think it's time we better head back," Sergi answered, "Our families are waiting for us…dinner."

"Of course," the older brother replied, "Who's ready!?"

They all raised their hands as their stomachs growled in hunger. Cali purred softly in Alex's arms as the others gently brushed their hands on her fur. Gou, Seijuuoru, Tadanori, Aki, Kisumi, Hayato, Ikuya, Natsuya, Asahi, and Chigusa arrived to beckon them in joining with everyone for supper. Cali jumped off and made her way back outside, waiting for the others.

Alex walked and held hands with Rei and Haruka while Nagisa held onto Rin and Makoto. Sousuke linked to Haruka and Rin while Momo and Nitori connected their hands to Makoto. It was as if they become one line of swimming homos, never wanting to let go.

"Hehe, Rei-chan!" Nagisa giggled, "You're such a ray of sunshine!"

Rei blushed while the others softly chuckled.

"Oh you guys!" Chigusa laughed.

"It's definitely a happy beginning," Makoto smiled as he looked at his beloved partners.

"A fresh start," Rin agreed.

"Come on onii-chan!" Gou called out.

"Let's see what the new story is all about," Haruka nodded.

One by one, they all departed the Suiei Temple and went down the hill, heading back to the beach. Shouta, Toru, Kazuki, Takuya along with the former Sametsuka teams waved out to them as the four joined up to the group. The party was still singing during the beautiful sunset. The swimmers and their friends put their own spin on this beautiful song while dancing:

 **Haruka & Makoto:** _We celebrate together. A longtime wish come true._

 **Sousuke & Rin:** _What makes it even better...Today our story starts anew_

 **Alex:** _Let villains cast their curses_

 **Makoto, Haruka, Rin & Sousuke :** _We can over come them aaaalllll_

 **Alex:** _If we all stand strong together..._

 **Rei, Nagisa, Momo & Nitori:** _There's no way we can faaalllll..._

 **Everyone:** _There's no storm we can't outrun. We will always find the sun._ _  
 _Leave the past and all its scars. A happy beginning now is oouurrrsss...__

 **Nagisa & Rei:** _If we're facing endless night_

 **Momo & Nitori:** _Take my hand and join the fight_

 **Rin, Nagisa, Alex & Rei:** _Past the clouds we'll find the stars_

 **Gou, Aki, Seijuurou, Chigusa, Tadanori & Nao:** _A happy beginning now is oouurrrsss..._

 **Everyone:** _Na na na_  
 _Na na na_  
 _Na na na naaaaaaaaaa..._

 **Rei & Rin:** _There's no storm we can't outrun._

 **Nagisa & Makoto:** _We will always find the sun._

 **Haruka & Alex:** _Leave the past and all its scaaarrrsss..._

 **MAGIC SIX:** _A happy beginning now is oouurrrsss..._

 **Nitori & Nagisa:** _If we're facing endless night_ ( **Momo & Makoto:** _Facing endless night)_

 **Haruka & Rin:** _Take my hand and join the fight_ ( **Sousuke & Rei**: _Come and join the fight)_

 **Makoto, Rin, & Haruka:** _Past the clouds we'll find the stars_ ( **Alex, Nagisa & Rei:** _Oh, we'll find)_

 **Natsuya, Ikuya, Kisumi, Asahi & Hayato: **_A happy beginning now is oouurrrsss..._

 **Iwatobi Team:** _If we're facing endless night_ ( **Samezuka Team:** _Facing endless night)_

 **Iwatobi Team:** _Take my hand and join the fight (_ **Samezuka Team** : _Come and join the fight)_

 **Ikuya & Asahi:** _Past the clouds we'll find the stars_ ( **Iwatobi & Samezuka Teams:** _Oh, we'll find)_

 **Alex & Sergi:** _A happy beginning now is oouurrrsss..._

 **STYLE FIVE:** _Ahhhh...ahhhhh_

 **Shouta, Toru, Kazuki & Takuya: **_Leave the past and all its scarrrsssss..._

 **Everyone:** _A happy beginning now is ooouuurrrrssssssss!_

All their family and friends (and those of the original copies who gave birth to their Gen 2.0 selves) sat down at the dinner table and applauded the heroes upon their return to the site. Alex and Sergi sat with their parents as the heroes did the same with their families, all connected together. The sun continued to set down as the Eternal Summer lights decorated the beach areas. The newlyweds gave a brief speech in thanks for their support and to enjoy the meal from different realms of all stories.

They passed all kinds of food around, trying out many different cuisines; from saba, beef, vegetables, and pizza to organic and slimy textures, as well as homemade. Cali sat between the Marotta brothers while Makoto's white cat joined the crowd. Seconds later, Winny along with Russel and Lori joined over to the table as Rin tearfully welcomed them home.

The Suiei Gods smiled in this final scene, knowing that there will be a future beyond this day. Hazuki was about to come up with another emotional sass but was hushed back by Ryugazaki. The other gods chuckled and they all transformed into the mists, floating freely across the eternal paradise.

And thus, another long journey has ended…and there will be new beginnings from here. _However, those stories are forever written beyond these pages. Every world and its universe that it occupies continues to function normally until the very end of its existence._

However, legends continued, written from many authors with or without magic…real or fiction… _there's only one thing that keeps them all from falling apart:_

Love...

* * *

…and when it was time for their story to end, the Suiei Senshi Generation 2.0, family, friends and their sports allies departed to rejoin with the inhabitants of Idaina Magna until someday… _a new big bang happens._

Along the way...a new song could be heard for their arrival:

 _somaru ao e to furikaera zu ni tamerai ni oitsukare nai yō ni_  
 _ageru supīdo mō mayowa nai sa nakama to tsunai da sen no saki e_  
 _egakitsuzuke te iku kibō no RISING FREE_

 _kono hibi ni nani hitotsu kōkai wa shi taku nai kara_  
 _ima fure ta hajimete no kanjō o kandō o_  
 _karada chū de uketome te? jōshō suru natsu no kodō..._

 _...michiru ao made ato dore kurai ore tachi wa hikaru kyō no naka de_

 _nobashi ta ude ga egakikake te iru mirai made todoku sen ni natte_

 _somaru ao e to furikaera zu ni tamerai ni oitsukare nai yō ni_

 _ageru supīdo mō mayowa nai sa nakama to tsunai da sen no saki e_

 _oyogitsuzuke te iku saikō no RISING FREE_

At long last, light and dark are at equal and neither of them vowed to destroy the other. And it was all thanks to the power of love between our heroes and enemies.

 _But will there be ever another adventure? Will there be a new story someday…?_

Yes, someday…but not in this current generation…not in this Author's life. But yes, there will be a new tale…the new heroes alongside with Suiei Cosmos will encounter both familiar and the unknown once more.

You know the magic words:

 ** _"I swim…free…for the team…for my precious bonds…together with beauty…because it's our destiny!"_**

 _~(Never) The End~_

* * *

 **~~~~~Cast~~~~~**

 **Iwasame Senshi (Gen 2.0) :** **岩鮫戦士**

 _ **–––**_

Poseidon – Haruka Nanase – Suiei Nanase

 _ **–––**_

Antonius – Makoto Tachibana – Suiei Tachibana

 _ **–––**_

Suijin – Nagisa Hazuki – Suiei Hazuki

 _ **–––**_

Romulus – Rei Ryugazaki – Suiei Ryugazaki

 _ **–––**_

Jullius – Alexa Marotta – Suiei Marotta

 _–––_

Ulysses – Rin Matsuoka – Suiei Matsuoka

 _ **–––**_

Marius – Sousuke Yamazaki – Suiei Yamazaki

 _–––_

Brutus – Momotarou Mikoshiba – Suiei Mikoshiba

 _–––_

Trajan – Aiichirou Nitori – Suiei Aiichriou

 **サポーター** \- Supporters

Gaardus – Pandora Le Fay

Sergi Marotta (Gen 1.0)

Gou Matsuoka (Gen 2.0)

Seijuurou Mikoshiba (Gen 2.0)/Prince Yamato

Kazuki Minami (Gen 2.0)

Shouta Nakagawa (Gen 2.0)

Toru Iwashimizu (Gen 2.0)

Takuya Uozumi (Gen 2.0)

Akira Mikoshiba

Ran Tachibana (Gen 2.0)

Ren Tachibana (Gen 2.0)

Yukio Ryugazaki

Nanako Hazuki (Gen 2.0)

Natsuko Hazuki

Nanami Hazuki

King Magnus Marotta

Queen Idaina Marotta

King Nobunaga Nanase

Queen Emi Nanase

King Tatsuhisa Tachibana

Queen Misa Tachibana

King Toraichi Matsuoka

Mamoru Matsuoka

Daigo Matsuoka

Queen Akeno Matsuoka

Elder Queen Kyou Matsuoka

Elder King Freyr Matsuoka

King Daisuke Ryugazaki

Queen Mana Ryugazaki

King Tsubasa Hazuki

Queen Rika Hazuki

Hosoya Yamazaki

Aoi Yamazaki

Kisumi Shigino

Hayato Shigino

Suiei Cosmos

Awlida Thatch (Gen 2.0)

Shirahama Kenchi (Gen 2.0)

Matsuura Shirou (Gen 2.0)

Anne Kinsale (Gen 2.0)

Deana Solis (Gen 2.0)

Glena Baker (Gen 2.0)

Dr. James Naismith

Dr. William Morgan

 **Generation of Marvels, Miracles /Vorpal Swords**

Kaede Rukawa - Kuroko Tetsuya

Minori Kishimoto - Daiki Aomine

Eiji Sawakita - Seijuurou Akashi

Toru Hanagata (father) - Shintarou Midorima (son)

Ryouta Miyagi - Kise Ryouta

Nobunaga Kiyouta - Atsushi Murisakibara

Hanamichi Sakuragi - Taiga Kagami

Junpei Hyuuga

Kousuke Wakamatsu

Takao Kazunari

 **Sportsbrooke Villagers  
**

Alexandra Garcia

Katsunori Harasawa

Satsuki Momoi

Riko Aida

Kousuke Wakamatsu

Yukio Kasamatsu

Shinya Nakamura

Kiyoshi Teppei

Hyuuga Junpei

Shun Izuki

Shougo Haizaki

 **Karasuno Residents (Haikyuu!)  
**

Shouyou Hinata

Natsu Hinata

Hikari Hinata (Small Giant)

Tobio Kageyama

Kei Tsukishima

Akiteru Tsukishima

Daichi Sawamura

Kenma Kozume

Yuu Nishinoya

Tetsuro Kuroo

Koutarou Bokuto

Kiyoko Shimizu

Hajime Iwaizumi

Sou Inouka

Takanobu Aone

 **BIONICLE Crossover Characters**

Skralla

Mata Nui

Sakari

Kulta

Ekimu

Click

Toa Nuva:  
Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Kopaka, Pohatu, Onua, Taknauva

Elemental Creatures:  
Ikir, Akida, Uxar, Melum, Ketar, Terak, Agil

Skull Basher

Skull Slicer

Skull Scorpios

Skull Warriors

Umarak the Hunter

Artakha

 **Prince of Stride: Alternative**

Takeru Fujiwara

Riku Yagami

Heath Hasekura

Nana Sakurai

Ayumu Kadowaki

Yujiro Dan

Joe Sakurai

Nobuhiko Fujiwara

 **The Triad Kings of Vengenace**

Makoto Hanamiya

Tooru Oikawa

Midousuji Akira

 **YowaPedal**

Yusa Akira

Ishigaki Koutarou

Onoda Sakamichi

 **Sherwood Spiders**

Hiroshi Yamazaki

Tatsuya Himuro

Kazuya Hara

Kentarou Seto

Koujirio Furuhashi

Itsuki Matsumoto

 **Bota Duniya/El Dorado Citizens**

King Tak

Queen Jeera

J.B

Traloc

Tlaoc

Jobolba

Lok

Tobar

Ren Mihashi/Eijun Sawamura

Takigawa Chris Yuu

Abe Takaya/Miyuki Kazuya

Tamaki Kawaoze

Sayako Kuwahara

Miyako Miyazaki

Ryoma Echizen

Ryoga Echizen

Youichi Hiruma

Agon Kongo

Sena Kobayakawa

Kenji Gion

Sumiaki Iwashimizu

Takuya Sekizan

Tsukushi Tsukamoto

Jin Kazama

Chikako Ubukata

Haruki Bandou

Haruko Bandou

Kazuma Hashimoto

 **Yuri! On Ice**

Yuuri Katsuki

Viktor Nikiforov

Yuri Plisetsky

Jean Jacques Leroy

Phichit Chulanont

Michele Crispino

Sara Crispino

Otabek Altin

Hiroko Katsuki

Toshiya Katsuki

Mari Katsuki

King Arkady Plisetsky

Queen Shiho Plisetsky

 **Planet Earth!Delta Timeline**

Alex Marotta

Dr. Sergi Marotta

Kyle Meyrick - Suiei Meyrick

Nicolas Dalton - Suiei Dalton

Kosuke Iwahara - Suiei Iwahara

Ken Mauer - Suiei Mauer

Makoto Tachibana

Rin Matsuoka

Haruka Nanase

Nagisa Hazuki

Rei Ryugazaki

Asahi Shiina

Ikuya Kirishima

Natsuya Kirishima

Miho Amakata

Jenna G.

Taylor R.

Mesta Nitetis

 **Ancient Atlanteans**

King Noeisis

Queen Dianoia

King Atlas

Queen Leviathan

 **Theagenes's Family**

Timosthenes

Nikon (Gen 2.0)

Erastos (Gen 2.0)

Acacius (Gen 2.0)

Agatha

 **Jabberwocks & Teikoku Alexanders**

Nash Gold Jr.

Jason Silver

Allen

Nick

Zack

Yamato Takeru

Karin Koizumi

Kureji Hera

Taka Honjou

Reisuke Aki

 **Ignis Magna**

Hakann

Jaller

Takua/Takanuva

Balta

Dezalk

Kapura

Radiak

Kirop

Tanma

Solek

 **Shadow Mafia Alternate Universe/Reclaimed Earth**

Taylor R.

Anthony C.

Anatoily D.

Alex P.

Unnamed Skeletal Girl

Aomaru

Toyama

Sousuke Yamazaki

Momotarou Mikoshiba

Rei Ryugazaki

Rin Matsuoka

Aiichirou Nitori

Sergi Marotta

Several members of the former Terran Nost/Freedom Fighters

 **Dark Ones**

Chaos

Theagenes

Daiman

Datura

Dodecadron

Pandora

 **Former Underworld Residency**

Izanami

Abigail

Taylor R.

Anthony C.

Anatoily D.

Alex P.

Mike K.

Felix Lenin

 **Mahotsukai of Camelot**

Cosmos/Camelot Sr.

Camelot Jr./Tree-san

Iwatobi Takayama

Sametsuka

Morgan Le Fay

Morgause Le Fay

Elaine Le Fay

Goloris Le Fay

Igraine Le Fay

 **Mullerians of Chirottori**

Pentadon

Pyitohedral

Tetradral

Lex

 **Chivashi**

Axato

Xin

Lithe

 **The Magic Six Gen 1.0**

Haruka Nanase/Suiei Nanase, Makoto Tachibana/Suiei Tachibana, Rin Matsuoka/Suiei Matsuoka

Nagisa Hazuki/Suiei Hazuki, Rei Ryugazak/Suiei Ryugazaki, Alex Marotta/Suiei Marotta

 **Generation 1.0 Cast/Idaina Magna  
**

Sousuke Yamazaki - Suiei Yamazaki

Momotarou Mikoshiba - Suiei Mikoshiba

Aiichirou Nitori - Suiei Nitori

Ikuya Kirishima – Suiei Kirishima

Asahi Shiina – Suiei Shiina

Tadanori Sera

Aki Yazaki

Seijuurou Mikoshiba

Chigusa Hanamura

Gou Matsuoka

Nao Serizawa

Natsuya Kirishima

Kisumi Shigino

Hayato Shigino

Kazuki Minami

Takuya Uozomi

Toru Iwashimizu

Shouta Nakagawa

Cali Marotta (Cat)

Rasputin

Matryona

Varvara

Russel

Lori

Winny (dog)

Atari Kolo

Annabelle Rodgers

Johann Green

Beatrice Romanov

Anastasia Romanov

Andreas Romanov

Awlida Thatch

Anne Kinsale

Shirahama Kenchi

Matsuura Shirou

Tsubasa Shirou

Tsubaki Shirou

Atsuko Mikoshiba

Saburo Mikoshiba

Deana Solis

Glena Baker

(See _Voyage of the Magic Six_ finale for the rest of the cast)

* * *

© 2013/2014 Kyoto Animation/ Kouji Ouji/ Hiroko Utsumi/ Project Free! & Free! Eternal Summer – TV –

© 2011/2013/2014 Kyoto Animation/ Kouji Ouji/ Project High Speed! – Novel Series –

© 2015 Kyoto Animation/ Kouji Ouji/Yasuhiro Takemoto/ Project High Speed! Free! Starting Days – Movie –

© 2017 Kyoto Animation/ Kouji Ouji/Eisaku Kawanami/ Project Free! Timeless Medley – Movie –

© 2017 Kyoto Animation/ Kouji Ouji/Eisaku Kawanami/ Project Free! Take Your Marks – Special Edition –

© 2008 – 2017 Tadatoshi Fujimaki/ Project Kuroko no Basuke – Series & Film –

© 2012 – 2017/ongoing Haruichi Furudate/ Project Haikyuu! – Series –

© 2016/ongoing Mitsurō Kubo/ Project Yuri! On Ice – Series –

© 2004/ongoing Masahiro Totsuka/ Project Bamboo Blade – Series –

© 1990/ Takehiko Inoue/ Project Slam Dunk – Series –

© 2003/ongoing Asa Higuchi/ Project Big Windup – Series –

© 2013/2016/ongoing Ryō Asai/ Project Cheer Danshi – Series –

© 2013/2016/ongoing Shiori Amase/ Project All Out! – Series –

© 2013/2016/ ongoing Yasuda Tsuyoshi/ Project Days – Series –

© 2003 - 2016/2017/ongoing Yuji Terajima/Project Daiya no Ace – Series –

© 2003/ Avalanche Software/ Tak and the Power of Juju – Game

© 2004/ Avalanche Software/ Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams – Game –

© 2007/ Avalanche Software/ Tak and the Power of Juju – TV –

Kyle Meyrick © 2015/ Matty

Ken Mauer, Kosuke Iwahara © 2016/ Matty

Nicola Dalton © 2017/ Matty

"Moon Pride" ©2014/ Project Sailor Moon Crystal – TV –

"New Moon Ni Koishite" ©2016/ Project Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3– TV –

"Eternal Eternity" ©2016/ Project Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3– TV –

"History Maker" ©2016/ Project Yuri! On Ice– TV –

"Climb Ev'ry Mountain" ©1959/ The Sound of Music – Musical –

"The Hills are Alive" ©1959/ The Sound of Music – Musical –

"Rising Free" © 2017/ STYLE FIVE/ Project Free! Timeless Medley – Movie –

"A Happy Beginning" © 2017/ Project Once Upon a Time – TV –

Kimihiro Watanuki, Mokona Larg © 2003/ CLAMP/ Project xxxHOLiC

© 2015 The-Golden-Demigod/ Keshii-chan/ Project Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – Before it Begins – Fanfiction –

© 2015 The-Golden-Demigod/ Project Free! ESC Book 1: Crossroad of Talents – Fanfiction –

© 2015 The-Golden-Demigod/ Project Free! ESC Book 2: Unforgiven Ace – Fanfiction –

© 2015 The-Golden-Demigod/ Project Free! ESC Book 3: Realm of the Bio-Chronicles – Fanfiction –

© 2015 The-Golden-Demigod/ Project Free! ESC Book 4: Triad Vengeful Entourage – Fanfiction –

© 2016/2017 The-Golden-Demigod / Project Free! ESC Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya – Fanfiction –

© 2015/2016/2017 The-Golden-Demigod/ Project Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – Future Fish – Fanfiction –

© 2015/2016/2017 The-Golden-Demigod/ Project Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – Complete Diary Collections – Fanfiction –

© 2017 The-Golden-Demigod/Myweirdcrazylife/ Project Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – The Last World – Fanfiction Movie –

* * *

Thank you all…again for keeping up with these adventures.

It has been 4 years since the "Swimming Anime" began and also 4 years as well for me to begin writing all these adventures!

At this point, I have no further intentions (as much as I love to go onto future generations...) to write any more stories as this has been a long time of hard work and I need to focus on my "happy ending" in this reality. Life goes on but the story/legacy of this anime and these stories will be forever in my heart and I hope it does for you too. I'm on my 401K plan of the fanfictions.

I am so glad to hear and know that Free! will have its future story, perhaps it may be its last but I hope it **_gives a happy ending and beginning too_** in the Alpha/Canon Timeline.

Thank you all again to keep up with this! Remember to Splash Free! and never give up no matter how you feel for this fandom! May the sexy swimming homos and their sports anime allies live in our hearts for all eternity!

And who knows...maybe one day, a new generation will be told...but for now, my work here is done.

Best wishes to you all,

 **~AveraxMagna/Neo King Julius~  
**

~June 28, 2013 – June 28, 2017~


End file.
